Transformers Prime: Another Set of Eyes
by Ilikepieguy123
Summary: Sequel to Transformers Prime: Operation 000. A month has passed and Team Prime has just begun to settle in. Suddenly, a forgotten object changes the team, turning them into something they would have never thought of. The Autobots are going to have to adapt and learn to live life through Another Set of Eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Welcome to the second story in my Transformers Prime series! Yes it's finally here and I'm especially excited because the next story is going to be an awesome one! Also little disclaimer, this story is inspired by Star Saber21's Only Human story; one of my all time favorite fanfictions. I'm not trying to copy his work and I would never dream of doing that. Although, there will be some content that sound familiar so please don't get mad, think of my story as a fanfiction of a fanfiction, if you will :P. Anyways, this will still tie into my entire series and just a heads up, this one's a little lighter and humorous than the other stories.**

 **Other than that, I hope you enjoy Transformers Prime: Another Set of Eyes**

 **Chapter 1**

"It's so beautiful, isn't it Jack"

The teen didn't respond right away because he was deep in thought, although after a while he returned back to reality and nodded his head.

Arcee sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with her alloy thumb, making shudder at her touch. He looked up and smiled at her, his sign of friendliness warming her spark.

She smiled back, staring into his black eyes and leaned down, giving him a short, yet rewarding kiss. The two separated and looked out at the sky as the sun went down. Majestic colors filled the air as the giant fireball of light fell behind the mountains in the Nevada desert.

Jack and Arcee lay against the tree on top of their favorite hill, the teen sitting in his giant girlfriends lap as they watched the amazing natural light show.

It's been over a month since MECH had kidnapped Jack, although Arcee still had the experience fresh in her mind. She was torn apart when Jack was gone, her entire life no longer meaning something. Tailgate and Cliffjumper's death put a deep scar inside of her but Jack; if Jack died she just wouldn't be able to live on. Luckily after a brutal battle with MECH and Agent 000, the Autobots were revealed the truth. Agent 000, the ruthless killer without a heart, and Jack were one body, just with two different minds. Jack struggled to regain control over the agent but eventually did with the help of the words of the Autobots who encouraged him to keep fighting. It was also at that time when Arcee confessed her feelings to him; she loved him and loved him with all that she was and will be.

Now, they were together; a slow, but steady relationship that brought them closer every day. It was Jack's choice for them to move slowly, he didn't want to ruin it because of the recent events and Arcee understood that. Although, she could tell that even now, the events that happened a month ago still plague him. Jack has had a... change in personality. First off, he let his hair out longer, no longer the clump that once resided on his head but a nice flow of black hair. He also changed his clothing style, instead of the normal shirt and jeans, he's moved onto wearing a nice black leather jacket with a white shirt underneath. He definitely looked a lot more mature and Arcee found him even more handsome than before, although she kept that to herself.

But the biggest changes weren't the physical ones but the mental ones, and these were the ones Arcee feared the most. Since his capture, Jack was no longer the fun, gentle teen he used to be. Arcee still remembered the times where he would make cheesy jokes or go on funny rants but now, it seemed like all that has pasted by. He was becoming more secretive and mysterious, although he would still make jokes or say something funny that would make Arcee laugh, it wasn't the same. She could tell that he wasn't the same and the fact that he would spend countless hours in his own thoughts made her feel worse.

 _What's the point of a girlfriend that won't help when she is needed?_ Arcee had thought to herself. Whenever Jack got into his trance, she would constantly remind him that she was there with him and that any of his problems, they would get through it together. Although, after countless tries and the occasional feelings talk, Jack never told her about his real problems; the ones that bothered and changed him. Arcee had decided that it was best if he told her when he felt like the time was right; she didn't want to pressure him into anything and she knew from first-hand experience that sometimes, you just need to be alone.

Arcee snapped out of her thoughts and turned her focus back to the sunset. She loved to watch Earth's sun rise and go down, something that couldn't be seen back on Cybertron. And now that her and Jack were a couple, she enjoyed every moment even more. The two of them watched in silence as the beauty of nature washed over them.

...

"Bulkhead, Wheeljack! I NEEDED THAT!"

Ratchet furiously stomped over to his broken equipment and started to pick up the broken off parts.

"Sorry doc" Wheeljack quipped as he collected the giant metal ball he and Bulkhead have been throwing around. "Just a miss throw"

"I've told you multiple times Wheeljack don't-"

The medic didn't get to finish because he had ducked just in time for the giant ball to soar over his head and land in Bulkhead's stretched out arms.

"GRrrrrrrrrr!" Ratchet grunted. He peered at his equipment and let out a sigh, it was damaged beyond repair but luckily he had another in his storage vault. He made sure that he was no longer in their way and started towards his equipment vault.

"Wheeljack...!" Ratchet said through his gritted teeth as he crushed the remains of his equipment in his hand.

(Flashback to about a month ago)

Ratchet had just finished repairing all of the Autobots' injuries, although Optimus had sustained major damage from his fight with Agent 000 and needed to be operated on.

Once he was healed, Wheeljack got up from his berth and turned to face the Autobots and their human allies, minus Jack and June who had went to the hospital.

"Well, I just want to say that it's been a heck of a ride but I should probably get going" the wrecker said in a slightly sad tone.

"What? You're leaving?" Miko asked Wheeljack with big puppy dog eyes.

"Come on Jackie, we've already been through so much together. Why don't you stay?" Bulkhead offered his old friend.

Wheeljack took in his words and thought for a moment.

"... I guess if the commander doesn't have any problems with it, I'd love to stay and wreck with the rest of you" the wrecker stated.

Everyone looked over at the Prime who was lying in his berth. He saw them all staring and answered quickly and truthfully.

"Wheeljack" he said, "it would be an honor for you to stay with us. You have demonstrated great strategy and initiative skills in the past week and for that, I thank you."

Everyone's face lightened up at Optimus' words as Ratchet stepped forward to shake the wrecker's hand.

"Welcome to Team Prime Wheeljack" the medic said, shaking his hand. "We're glad you're with us."

(End of the flashback)

Now that Wheeljack has officially joined Team Prime, Ratchet was starting to have doubts about letting him join. One wrecker who destroys his equipment was enough but now two! He was going to need to have back-ups for back-ups.

Ratchet made his way past the medical bay and into the hallway that is secured with a lock and pass code. He continued his walk to the very last door on his right, typing in another set of numbers and waiting a bit before the door slid open. Inside was a large dark room with different equipment that has been collecting dust over the course of its time here. Most of the stuff inside was Cybertronian technology with some being extremely rare and others being known as an antique. The Autobots had to keep this area very secure for this very reason; even the government wasn't allowed near their storage vault. They all understood what would happen if humans got their hands on Cybertronian technology; global warfare, extinction, major consequences, the list goes on and on.

Luckily only and hand few knew the code to the hallway door, nonetheless the pass code to the equipment storage room. The doors were made of a rare and essentially indestructible Cybertronian metal that nothing on Earth could penetrate. It was safe to say that their things were very much protected.

Ratchet threw the broken tech in his hands into a nearby garbage can and started to walk through the equipment vault, searching for the piece he was looking for. Because he was the only one who used any of the equipment, he had designed the room himself, placing everything where he chose to put it. It didn't take long before he found what he was looking for and pulled it off of the shelf. When he brought it closer so he could make sure it was the one, he saw a reflection in the metal. Curious, Ratchet turned around to see what glimmered in the reflection.

The medic walked around a shelf before finding it; a large container almost the size of Arcee. The sides of it were cracked and it looked to be in very bad shape. At first, Ratchet didn't recognize it but after a while, his memory clicked and he quickly grabbed it and made his way back into the command center.

Once he locked up and returned, he saw that Wheeljack and Bulkhead were no longer lobbing and the old medic let out a sigh of relief. He moved to the middle of the room and placed the giant container down on the floor with a thud.

"What's that Ratchet?" Raf asked, looking up from his video game he was playing with Bumblebee.

"Wow!" Exclaimed Miko, recognizing the container immediately. "I remember that container, it's the second relic we got from the Bermuda Triangle!"

"That is correct Miko" Ratchet stated.

"Wait hold on, you haven't opened it yet?" Bulkhead asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

Ratchet thought for a moment and scratched his chin. "It appears that we have not. We must have been occupied with... other matters at the time and completely over-looked this artifact."

"Well let's crack it open than!" Wheeljack said, excited to see what's inside. "If it's anything like the Apex Armor, it could give us a huge advantage over the 'cons."

Bumblebee beeped in agreement, holding up the Apex Armor that protected him in their fight against Agent 000 and MECH.

"Yes, yes Bumblebee, I know you like the armor put please, put it back in the storage vault!" Ratchet grumbled before addressing Wheeljack. "I believe we should contact everyone to return to base before we continue. It would be best for them us all to see what lies in this container together."

"Alright doc, seems like the normal thing to do." The wrecker quipped before turning to Miko and whispering a joke that made her laugh.

...

Arcee and Jack remained sitting against the tree until the last bit of moving light disappeared behind the desert mountains. Once it was over, Jack turned to face his girlfriend, looking straight into her big blue optics.

"Arcee, why do you like Earth's sun so much?" he asked the two-wheeler.

"Hmmm, well I guess it's because we didn't have one back on Cybertron" Arcee answered. "My planet had two moons and the 'sun' in our solar system was a lot smaller than yours. Most of the time, the moon would cover up the sun and when it turned dark, that's what we would call night time."

Arcee watched her human partner take in her words and became deep in thought, so she continued.

"Earth's sun, is just, wow. It's like I've been reborn, a changed person. When I first landed on Earth, I hated this planet but the sunrise and sunset were the only two things that made me feel like there was something special for me here." She peered down at jack and gave him a loving smile. "Jack, you're that special someone, you make me feel happy in life and give me motivation to keep going. Every since I met you, you changed my world, and I will never forget it."

Jack looked up and smiled back at his girlfriend, rubbing her soft metal cheek with his right hand. "You changed my world too Arcee. I don't know where I'd be or who I'd be if I never saw you in the KO Burger parking lot that day. You are my everything Arcee and you'll always be my everything."

"Oh Jack" Arcee cried, holding back tears. She leaned in and Jack met her lips, the kiss giving them warmth inside and making them feel amazing to know they had each other wherever they went. They held the kiss for a bit longer before Jack was forced to separate for air.

Arcee laughed as her boyfriend breathed heavily. "I'll never understand how you humans need oxygen to live."

"Well maybe you'll turn into a human someday and then you'll understand." Jack replied with a smirk.

"Oh I would hate that" Arcee said with a bit of sarcasm in her voice, making them both share a laugh.

"Come on babe" Arcee said as she transformed into her motorcycle form. "Base sent me a signal to go back so we should probably hurry."

Jack sighed and grabbed his helmet, climbing onto his girlfriend and the two of them drove off. Secretly, he hated when they were called to base because most of the time, it meant that there was a mission for Arcee to go on, leaving him to wait and worry. If he could go on the mission too, it would be fine, but sadly he wouldn't be able to. Another down side to his whole... transformation was that he himself didn't have any enhanced abilities. When Ratchet had discovered this, the medic had created a theory that only when Agent 000 took control, would he have enhanced strengths. Jack was not about to let that killer out just so he could go along with Arcee on a mission. Agent 000 was ruthless and heartless, not caring for anyone or anything except himself. Luckily, in the past month, he hasn't heard anything from him but he has felt strange feelings, telling him Agent 000 was still inside him... somewhere.

Jack snapped out of his thoughts as they neared the secret Omega One base. At a glance it would look like they were headed right into a mountain and if you blinked, you might have missed the secret entrance open up, just long enough for the two of them to slip inside.

The couple drove all the way to the command center where everyone was waiting; even Agent Fowler was there and he was looking very impatient.

"Argh you love birds are so slow, Arcee aren't you supposed to be a _fast_ motorcycle?" Miko complained.

Arcee had heard her, transforming into her bipedal form, knocking Jack onto the ground.

"Ow?" he said as he stood up. Arcee gave him a quick look of apology before turning to the 15 year old girl.

"Are you saying that I am _slow_?" Arcee asked with a sinister voice, purposely extending the word 'slow' to emphasise her threat. She leaned in closer to the railing, giving Miko a full on death glare which made the girl gulp.

"uh... no! No, no, no! I was... uh... saying you were really fast. Yeah, that's what I meant" Miko stammered as she backed up, raising her arms in surrender.

Arcee's face immediately changed from death threatening to joyful and happy. "Good" she said with a smile before to her spot next to Jack.

Jack looked at her and thought how lucky he was, although Arcee can sometimes be really scary. He mentally took note to never piss off his girlfriend. When he did, he thought he heard a snicker in his head but ignored it.

"So, why are we all getting together Ratchet?" Jack asked the medic.

"This is why" he responded, pointing to the broken container. "This is the second relic we found on our previous mission to the Bermuda Triangle. Because of the events that followed, we were never able to open it and see what was inside."

"Ok cool" Jack said. "Crack it open Ratchet."

Ratchet looked to Optimus who gave him a nod as he walked to the middle of the room where the container lay. "Very well, everyone back-up. Because the container is broken and apparently Miko had activated something, there's no telling what it could do."

Everyone nodded and took a step back while Miko, Raf, and Agent Fowler climber down the ladder to get a better view.

Once everyone was a good distance away, Ratchet picked up the large container and started to open the lid. He gently threw it to the side as he peered inside the container, trying to see what it was. It was too narrow so he reached his hand in to pull it out, although once his hand made contact, the relic started to vibrate and a light started to shine.

"Wow, Ratchet what did you press?" Wheeljack asked taking a step forward to get a better look at the glowing artifact.

"I-I am not certain. All I did was touch it" The medic replied with a shakiness in his voice.

The light started to get brighter which made Ratchet panic. He quickly slid the relic out of the container and placed it onto the ground. The light was too bright for anyone to see what the artifact really was, but one thing was certain; something was about to happen.

"Ratchet turn it off!" Arcee yelled at the medic.

"I can't!" he yelled back. The light started to get so bright, everyone in the room had to shield their eyes. The Autobots tried to get closer so they could turn it off, but it was too late.

The blinding light washed over everyone in the room.

First there was light.

Then there was darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Ughh, my head"

Jack got up slowly, still blindsided from the light. Once he got onto his feet it took a couple moments for his vision to stabilize as he looked around the room. Miko, Raf, and Agent Fowler were also struggling to get up so he jogged over to them and helped the, up.

"What happened?" Raf asked, holding his head.

"The blast from the light must have knocked us out for a moment" Jack replied, although he also didn't know exactly what happened.

The four humans took a couple minutes to collect their bearings until they all felt like they could walk again without throwing up. Once they felt better they peered around the room.

"Wait, where are the Autobots?" Miko asked. The giant 20 foot tall Cybertronians were nowhere to be seen. Not even Bulkhead's massive back side was visible in any direction.

"Umm, guys?" Raf said quietly.

"Not now Raf, we need to find the others!" Miko cut him off. "Agent Fowler, do you think we could find them with some government tech?"

Agent Fowler scratched his chin. "I don't think so. Unless we can get a scanner powerful enough to pick up energon, the government can't help."

"Guys!" Raf said again. "W-"

"Hold on a moment son" Agent Fowler put up his hand to stop him from talking. "How could six giant talking robots from another planet just disappear?"

Miko gasped at the agent's question. "Maybe the relic is a teleportation device!"

Agent Fowler thought for a moment before nodding his head in agreement. "Seems like the only possible way they could have disappeared."

"GUYS!" Raf yelled, snapping the two of them out of their thoughts. They looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Who are they?"

Curiously, they all turned to see what Raf was pointing at. Sure enough, what they saw was definitely something they never thought they would see.

Littered across the ground were six naked humans; five males and one female to be exact. They all lay motionless on the ground but just their presence was strange enough.

"In the name of Uncle Sam's underwear..." Agent Fowler stared at the motionless bodies, dumbfounded.

"Do you think..." Jack started.

"...That the Autobots were turned into humans?" Raf finished.

The four of them stood there in shock, staring at the naked people littering the ground.

Miko looked as if her eyes were about to fall out. She continued to stare until reality hit her and she screamed; an ear-piercing sound that made everyone wince slightly. Once she finished, she quickly covered her eyes with her hand while covering Raf's eyes with the other.

"Hey..." Raf started but then realized why she was covering his eyes. Naked bodies were not something a 12 year old should see, nonetheless six of them.

Once again, the four humans stood silently until Jack took charge.

"Umm, ok I have no idea what we should do right now but I think we should probably get them something to cover up their... parts." Jack said, earning a weak nod from agent Fowler. "Ok quick, Miko, Raf, you two go and get six blankets from the medical bay while Agent Fowler and I get some gurneys."

The four of them nodded before running to get their objects. A moment later, they returned with six blankets and six gurneys.

"Ok now you two go over there" Jack ordered, pointing towards the couch. Miko and Raf didn't complain as they scurried over. Once they were out of eye-sight, Jack and Agent Fowler got to work. They went around the room, lifting up a former Autobots, placing them on the gurney, and then covering them up with a blanket. Most of them weren't too much of a struggle, but there were one or two who were pretty heavy. As they reached the final human, the female, Jack stopped Agent Fowler form going.

"Hey, if I think I know who that is, you should probably let me do it" Jack said.

Agent Fowler thought for a moment about what Jack was referring to when he realized that the female was probably Arcee and it would be kind of weird for him to pick up his naked girlfriend right in front of him. The agent gave him a nod and stood at a good distance as he watched Jack pick up the female, bridal style, and gently place her onto the gurney.

Jack threw they blanket over her and clapped, getting the dust from the blankets off of his hands. "Alright, you guys can come back now! There are no more naked people!" Jack yelled to Raf and Miko's general direction. The two kids popped their heads over the couch and ran over to see the 'new' humans.

Now that they were covered up, they could get a better look at them. First there was a man who appeared to be in his late 50's, his head covered in black hair although strips of gray could be seen.

"That's probably Ratchet" Miko pointed out. "I can tell because the amount of times I get him angry is probably why he has the gray hair."

Jack nodded and moved on. The next human was a small boy. His short blonde hair making him look around Raf's age and his height wasn't that off either.

"Is that you Bee?" Raf asked the unconscious human, not getting an answer... obviously.

The human to Bumblebee's right was the one Jack and Agent Fowler struggled the most to lift. He was definitely a big guy, not necessarily fat but very muscular. He had dusty brown hair and a plain expression on his face which Miko immediately recognized as Bulkhead.

On the gurney next to Bulkhead was another very well built male, not as big as Bulkhead but not someone you want to mess with. He had a military cut that shortened his black hair and he looked to be around Jack's age. This unknown human took a bit longer to figure out but the group finally came to the conclusion of him being Wheeljack because of the small scar near his mouth.

The remaining two unknown humans were a male and a female.

"Which ones Optimus?" Agent Fowler asked sarcastically making the group laugh.

"Well unless he changed genders, I think it's safe to assume he's the male" Jack chuckled as he leaned in to get a better look.

Optimus looked to be in his mid 40's, around June's age. He had a nice bit of black hair on his head and he was very, very muscular. Strangely enough, he had a little necklace around his neck that held a small glowing blue ball inside a slightly larger golden ball.

"What do you think that is?" Raf asked, pointing to the necklace.

Jack thought for a moment before responding. "I'm not sure Raf but the closest guess I have is the Matrix of Leadership. I mean, it's not like a human can hold a giant, ancient Cybertronian device that gives the holder the wisdoms of the Primes so..."

"Yeah, yeah we get it" Miko said, not letting him finish. She turned to look at the last human; the female who was no doubt Arcee. "Let's check out your girlfriend over here."

Her last sentence made Jack give her a glare before he walked over to the former two-wheeler. Arcee had luscious blonde hair and very nice cheek bones. Jack had to admit, Arcee's human face was really pretty. Out of nowhere, his teenage hormones kicked in and he almost leaned down to kiss her but caught himself before he could.

 _What's wrong with you Jack? She's still the same Arcee and no appearance should make you act different_ , he cursed in his head. Again he heard a snicker but he didn't bother trying to figure who it was, even though he had a pretty good idea.

"Ok, so now that we know who's who, what do we do now?" Jack asked the group.

"Well I think the first thing we should do is call June" Agent Fowler said, making Jack raise an eyebrow. The agent saw him and quickly gave a reason. "Because she is a nurse and these six probably need a check-up."

"You should probably tell her to grab some clothes as well" Raf said. "It's pretty chilly in here and those blankets are barely giving them any warmth."

Jack nodded in agreement as he pulled out his phone.

"Luckily her shift has just ended so she can probably get here in a couple minutes." He said as he dialed her number. The phone rang twice before June picked up.

"Hello?" came her voice.

"Mom! Ok quick there is no time to explain. I need you to go home and get six sets of shirts and pants..." He looked over at Bulkhead and Optimus. "...Ummm I think it would be best if two of those sets are some of my larger clothes. Also I need you to bring you medical check-up equipment because I'm pretty sure you'll need them."

"Can I ask why you need those things?" June asked, her voice sounding very serious.

"No time mom, just get here quick. I'll tell you when you're here."

With that he ended the call and sighed in relief. He looked over to the others who were looking at the former Autobots.

Miko looked like she zoned out. Suddenly she screamed again, catching everyone off guard and making them jump.

"Miko stop doing that!" Jack said, testing to see if his ears were bleeding.

Miko gave a sheepish look. "Sorry, I scream when something really weird happens and this..." she waved her hands at the six unmoving humans, "...is something weird."

Jack sighed and face-palmed. He looked over at Raf and Agent Fowler who merely shrugged.

Miko was right, this was really weird, and it was only going to get weirder.

...

A couple minutes later, a white car pulled up into the command center. Once it stopped, June stepped out with a large bag. Jack quickly ran over to her and took the bag.

"Quick mom over here" he said, leading his mom over to the six gurneys with the six unconscious former Autobots.

June ran over to the unmoving bodies and a wave of panic washed over her.

"What are you doing Jack? We need to get these people to the hospital immediately!"

The nurse started to push one of the gurneys but Jack stopped her.

"No mom you don't understand." He pushed the gurney back and motioned to the former Autobots. "These aren't any normal people, these are the Autobots!"

June stopped and stared at her son as if he's gone mad. She looked over to Raf, Miko, and Agent Fowler who all gave a reassuring nod.

Jack quickly went over the recent events, from his sunset watching with Arcee to wrapping each of them in blankets. He ended his rant by naming each of the unconscious bodies by their Autobot names. Once he was done, he looked at his mom, unsure of what she would think of the situation.

June took a moment to think about what she's been told and eventually nodded.

"Yup, it seems about right" she stated. "We should probably get these clothes on them before they wake-up, they're going to be really confused and I think it's best if we explain when they're fully dressed."

The four of them looked at June with disbelief.

"Wait, so you're not going to freak out about the situation?" Jack asked dumb-founded.

"Yeah, Miko screamed when she learned the truth" Raf added, earning a punch from Miko.

June sighed before answering. "Ever since the Autobots became a part of our lives, nothing has been normal. I mean about a month ago you were captured and turned into some killer. This situation can't even come close to comparing with that."

"I guess you have a point" he said, looking down at the floor.

Once they got that all sorted out, they quickly got to work with Miko and Raf returning to the couch. Agent Fowler and June grabbed clothes to put on Bumblebee and Arcee respectively. Jack went to grab a set from the bag and pulled out a tuxedo along with dress pants.

"Ummm mom? What's up with the tux?" He said while holding the jacket up.

"Well the clothes in your drawer weren't enough so I had to get creative" she said while pulling a shirt over Arcee's body.

Jack sighed and looked at the tux again. He decided the only person who could pull it of was Ratchet so he started to pull the clothes onto his limp body.

After a couple minutes of clothing unconscious bodies, something Jack never thought he'd ever do in his life time, the group looked at their handiwork. Most of the unmoving humans were wearing Jack's old gray shirt and sweatpants while others had a more... stylish look.

"Aww Ratchet looks so cute in your tux" June joked with her baby voice. The group burst out laughing and Miko snapped a picture.

"So what now?" Agent Fowler asked once he regained his bearings.

"We wait" Jack replied and the group waited for their alien friends to wake-up.

...

 **Author's Note: Yeah this chapter is a bit slow but there's always one or two of these. Anyways, I just wanted to answer the person who reviewed asking if I could do an alternative to Son of Prime. Honestly, I have yet to read the story and when I read the description, it seems like I'd need to know more than the characters in Transformers: Prime. I'll see if I have time to check it out but no promises.**

 **Also, to everyone who ever has a question about my stories, please just make an account and send me a pm. It's much easier that way and I don't have to look like an idiot when I include them in the Author's notes. Still do leave a review though; it let's me know how I'm doing and what I can improve on. Hope you enjoyed and have a nice day :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Not long after they fully clothed their Autobot friends' human bodies, one by one they started to wake-up.

"Ugh... my servos are killing me" Wheeljack grunted as he sat up.

"What happened" Arcee asked, unable to concentrate because of the throbbing in her head.

"I would also like to know what had occurred" Optimus quipped, holding his head in his hands.

The five original humans looked at each other, each wanting the other to speak first. June, Agent Fowler, Miko, and Raf each took a step back leaving Jack to do the explaining. He looked at them with a 'thanks a lot' look and turned back to face the former Autobots.

"Huh... well you see..." Jack fumbled for words. He honestly had no idea of how to approach the situation.

"Come on Jack, just spit it out!" came an unfamiliar voice. All the original humans looked in surprise as they saw who the voice came from; the youngest of the former Autobots, Bumblebee.

"Who is that?" Ratchet asked, pointing at Bumblebee.

"Who are you?" he pointed back.

"Whose asking?" Bulkhead asked.

"Who is she?" Wheeljack added, referring to Arcee.

"Who am I? Who are you?" the former two-wheeler quipped.

Suddenly they all stopped asking questions as they each realized what had happened. Their eyes widened and they looked at each other.

"YOU'RE HUMAN" they yelled at each other, pointing. Although, Ratchet had yelled "YOU'RE AN ORGANIC SPECIMEN" which got some strange looks from the other original humans.

"Jack..." Arcee said through her gritted teeth, anger clearly shown on her face. "What... HAPPENED!"

Jack slightly flinched when his girlfriend yelled at him but quickly regain his bearings as he explained. "When the relic let off the light, we were knocked out. Once we regained consciousness, we noticed your Autobot forms missing and found six unconscious naked human bodies on the ground. We realized that you guys have been turned into humans so we grabbed some blankets and covered you up. After, we called my mom who brought some other clothes and also did a check-up on you. By the way, you're all perfectly healthy." After he was finished, he had to take some deep breaths since he hadn't breathed during his entire rant.

The Autobots looked at him, each of them having trouble processing the information they've been told.

"Wait... so I'm... human?" Wheeljack asked, not really looking for a response. He looked at his hands in awe as he started to play with them. "I didn't sign up for _this_ when I joined Team Prime."

Bulkhead was also very curious to explore his new human body as he began to tug on his hair. Even Optimus was pulling on his cheek, trying to figure out what it was.

"Fascinating" Ratchet exclaimed as he looked over his hands.

The only two who weren't exploring their new bodies were Arcee and Bumblebee, who looked very, very angry.

"Ratchet! Can you fix us?!" the unfamiliar voice yelled, this time everyone looked at Bumblebee with a look of confusion and awe.

"What?" the former scout asked, seeing everyone's eyes on him. "Was it something I said?"

"Primus, Bumblebee your voice!" Ratchet said happily. "You can speak again!"

Bumblebee stared in confusion until he realized what he was talking about. He quickly turned to Jack, knowing that he could never understand him before but now...

"Jack quick! Do you understand what I'm saying?" He asked, stretching out every word and pronouncing every syllable.

"I do Bumblebee! That's amazing!" Jack replied, happy that the young scout finally got his voice back.

Miko stood in awe as Bumblebee felt his face, amazed at his ability to talk again. Suddenly she screamed, startling everyone. Jack looked back at her with a glance and all she could do was cover her mouth.

Jack turned back to Bumblebee who was now touching the inside of his mouth. "I have to say Bee, this is kinda weird. I feel like I'm meeting you for the first time."

Bumblebee thought for a moment before smirking. "Hi, I'm Bumblebee. What's your name?"

His joke made the two laugh and Optimus looked over to Ratchet.

"Ratchet, how is this possible?" Optimus asked, referring to Bumblebee's voice.

"The transformation from a Cybertronian to a human must have fixed his voice box; after all it was still in place, just not usable." The former medic replied.

"Well then, that leads us to the question" Arcee jumped in. "What is the artifact? It turned us into humans and fixed Bumblebee's voice box, but can it turn us back?"

Ratchet was about to respond but Raf cut in, getting everyone's attention. "Umm guys, I don't think the relic is going to be usable for a while."

Raf pointed at the giant Cybertronian artifact that still stood in the middle of the room. Smoke arose from the top and metal on the sides began to fall off. The edges were dent and cracked; it was safe to assume that the artifact was pretty much completely destroyed and useless.

The Autobots stared at the broken relic quietly, all of them having widened their eyes at the sight. Finally Bulkhead asked the dreaded question on everyone's mind.

"Ratchet... can you fix it?"

The medic pondered the question, looking back and forth from the relic to the human Autobots. "I-I do not know. The damages are severe and without knowing what the original state of the artifact was, it is very hard to make repairs. Furthermore, in this body, the process could take even longer."

"So what you're telling me is that we're STUCK LIKE THIS!" Bulkhead screamed. Being human for a moment was one thing but stuck being a human was a completely different scenario.

"WHAT! WE CAN'T BE STUCK LIKE THIS! WHAT ABOUT THE 'CONS?! WHAT ABOUT MEGATRON?" Arcee yelled, she was furious.

"Autobots, we must all calm down." Optimus stated, although there was a little worry in his voice as well. "Yelling and letting your anger get the best of us will not repair the artifact. The best motion we can take right now is to wait until tomorrow where we can complete a thorough investigation on our artifact."

"But Optimus we-" Bulkhead started but was cut off by his leader.

"Bulkhead, I understand your frustration but that is not going to help our situation, or aid Ratchet in fixing the artifact." Optimus said. "Now, I believe we should all rest for tonight; it has gotten dark and the children must be getting home soon."

"Wait, where are you going to stay?" Miko asked suddenly.

"In our quarters, where else?" Arcee responded, thinking the answer was quite straight forward.

"Woah, woah, woah. You can't stay here; all you have are metal frames for a bed. Not only that but without a heater, you'll freeze!" Jack pointed out.

Ratchet pondered Jack's statement and agreed. "Jack does have a point. However the question remains, where will we sleep tonight?"

Jack looked over at Miko who raised her hands.

"Don't look at me, my foster parents would freak if I brought someone else home."

"Raf..." Jack said turning to the younger boy who merely shook his head.

"Sorry but my parents don't even know about the Autobots. What would I tell them if I brought one of them home?"

"Agent Fowler, can you-"Jack started but was cut off by the government agent.

"No can do son. My military base is not your standard area of operations. There are no bunkers and it is definitely not a walk-in motel."

Jack face-palmed and turned to his mom, both of them realizing what that meant.

"I guess... they can stay... in our house?" He said, but it sounded more like a question that a statement.

"I think we can arrange something..." June responded, a little worry in her voice. Their house for two was about to become an aliens-who-turn-human motel.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you Mrs. Darby" Optimus said as he pulled off the blanket and put his feet on the ground. He was taken by surprise by the feeling the floor felt against his bare feet.

The original humans watched as the former Autobots stand up from the berth, each of them amazed by the sensitivity in their feet.

"Just a quick question Jack, what am I wearing?" Wheeljack asked, motioning to his body.

"I would also like to know what kind of clothing resides on my body" Ratchet said, pulling at his tuxedo. "It is making me feel very uncomfortable in the lower half of my body."

His last sentence made the original humans burst out laughing as Miko couldn't help but take another picture of Ratchet squirming in his pants.

"That's what a tux does Ratchet. Once we get home I'll find something better for you." Jack said. "As for you Wheeljack, it looks like you're wearing one of my shorts and a collared top."

"You look good Wheeljack" Miko said as she punched him on the arm.

"Ok well now that that's settled, I should probably report to the government about what happened. If you guys are going to be human for a while, I'm going to have to get you some ID." Agent Fowler said. "Come on kids, I'll give you a ride home. Ever wanted to ride in a helicopter?"

"Sweet! This is gonna be awesome! By Bulk, cya tomorrow!" Miko yelled as she ran for the lift, earning a 'bye Miko' from the former green wrecker.

"Take care Bee" Raf said before he ran after her. The three of them went into the lift and disappeared as the doors closed.

Once they were gone, all that remained were the former Autobots, Jack and June.

"Ok well we should probably get going too" June said as she walked towards her car with everyone else behind her. She unlocked the doors and suddenly, another problem came to her mind. Her car had 5 seats and they had 8 people.

"This is not going to end well"

...

Moments later, the white car bounced across the Nevada road as they headed home. In the front was obviously June who was driving the car and next to her was Optimus sitting in the passenger seat. The front was perfectly fine, but the back was a whole other story.

In the middle seat, Bulkhead sat with Bumblebee on his lap. He found it funny how the former scout became such a short human so he bounced him on his leg, earning a death glare from Bumblebee. On his left was Jack sitting with Arcee on his lap. He held his girlfriend in a hug as she relaxed and closed her eyes in his arms. Jack knew that Arcee wasn't taking the whole human thing very well so he thought the best thing to do was to comfort his girlfriend. Judging by her relaxed look, it was obvious that he was right.

Now on Bulkhead's right was the funniest pair. Ratchet sat on Wheeljack's legs, their discomfort shown on their faces. Earlier when the pair was forced to pair up, everyone burst out laughing. It's no secret of how Wheeljack pissed off Ratchet almost every day and medic never bothered to hide his feelings towards the wrecker. Ratchet sat with his arms crossed looking forward while Wheeljack looked out the window.

The group rode in silence as they drove to their destination.

"So... must be weird riding inside of a car instead of being the car, huh?" Jack asked, trying to create some small talk.

"Try to imagine you were turned into a smaller organism, just big enough to go into your own body. That's how this feels like right now" Arcee answered, the rest of them nodding in agreement.

Jack pictured himself going into his own body and shuddered.

He was about to say something else but his mom beat him to it.

"We're here!" she exclaimed, bringing the car into the garage. Once the vehicle came to a stop, the group filed out and stretched their legs. The three seats in the back were definitely not built for six people.

"So this is where you power down Arcee? It's a lot better than the curb" Bulkhead said looking around the garage, Bumblebee nodded in agreement.

"Huh, I guess if you put it that way, it is pretty comfortable" Arcee said. She remembered when she would complain about the lack of room inside the garage but then realized that Bulkhead and Bumblebee had to power down on a street. She was definitely living in a better place than the two other guardians.

"Hey!" Jack yelled, making the three of them snap out of their thoughts and look towards the door leading into the house. "You guys coming or do you want to stay in the garage tonight?"

The three guardians quickly went in as the door closed behind them. The inside of the house was decently sized. There was a kitchen that connected to the living room which was near the front door, and a hallway that extended past the kitchen. A staircase was near the garage door which led to another hallway.

"Nice place Jack" Arcee said. "You know I've never seen the inside until now."

"Well maybe that's because a 15 foot tall robot would completely destroy the walls and roof" Jack responded with a smirk.

Suddenly, a loud rumble was heard from Bulkhead's stomach.

"Decepticons!" Optimus stated as the Autobots got into a fighting stance, trying to activate their blasters but realizing that they were now human.

Jack and June looked at each other before laughing.

"Relax guys, that was only Bulkhead's stomach. He's hungry!" Jack said between chuckles.

The former Autobots looked at each other with strange looks. They've never eaten before so this was a new concept for them.

"I'll order some pizza" June said as she walked off to make the call.

"Jack, how does one eat?" Optimus asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jack scratched his head, trying to think of an answer. "Huh, well you put the food in your mouth, chew then swallow. It's hard to explain so I'll you once the food arrives."

Optimus nodded his head, still confused about how to eat.

"Here, you guys take a seat in the living room while I go get Ratchet some new clothes" Jack said.

"Thank you" Ratchet said as the teen went upstairs to his room.

The former Autobots took a seat on the two couches and looked at each other.

"So... what do you think about all of this?" Arcee asked the group.

"Well, it's... different" Bumblebee said.

"I have to agree with Bee, I never thought this would happen" Wheeljack added.

"Autobots, while we may have gone through a very strange change, we must be thankful. We are still together and maybe this experience will let us learn more about human life. Not everyone has the chance to change species and I believe we should look at this situation with a positive attitude. Today, we are lucky enough to experience the world through another set of eyes" Optimus stated.

"Optimus is right" Ratchet said. "There's no telling what kind of damage the artifact sustained and it may take a very long time to repair. Tomorrow I will run a full diagnostic to see t what extent does the artifact need fixing. In the meantime, we should enjoy the situation we are in. I find it very fascinating of how sensitive human skin is towards touch."

"Ok, so we should be happy for turning human. But what about the 'cons? If they attack, none of us can fight back!" Bulkhead pointed out.

"We will figure it out tomorrow Bulkhead. For now, we should be grateful for Jack and Mrs. Darby's hospitality. They have done so much for us in the past and now they have welcomed us into their home." Optimus responded.

When he finished, Jack returned with a short sleeve and sweatpants.

"Here Ratchet, I found these in my closet" Jack said handing the clothes to the medic.

"Thank you Jack" he replied as he started to pull of the tux. Jack's eyes quickly widened and he waved his hands motioning to the bathroom.

"Wait! You can't do that in here. Go and change in the bathroom" He has seen his fair share of naked bodies today and he was not about to see another, especially from Ratchet.

The medic took the clothes and headed for the bathroom as Jack sighed in relief.

Suddenly the door bell rang and jack heard his mom yell his name from another room. He got up and opened the door and greeted the pizza delivery guy. He paid the man and was handed half a dozen boxes of pizza and eight sodas.

"Dinner's ready!" He yelled throughout the house as everyone gathered into the kitchen. Jack placed the food on the table and went to grab a couple more stools from the closet while June laid out the food, the smell of pizza quickly covering the kitchen.

The Autobots looked at the pizza with a mix of curiosity and anxiousness. They didn't know what to expect and they wanted to try the whole eating thing. Jack returned with the stools and everyone took a seat at the table. From afar, the group looked like a large family ready to eat dinner.

Jack grabbed some plates and put a slice on each, handing it to the Autobots. Each of them looking down at the food and then back up at Jack.

He chuckled before going on. "Alright guys watch me. You take the food, bite into it, chew, then swallow." Jack demonstrated with a bite of his pizza, slowly chewing and swallowing with a gulp. He smiled and motioned the Autobots to give it a go.

One by one, the group started to take a bite of their pizza. Once the food was in their mouth, they widened their eyes in surprise.

"Primus, this is amazing!" Ratchet exclaimed, chewing the food in his mouth, the taste mesmerizing him.

"Wow! You can say that again!" Bulkhead said, taking a couple more bites of the pizza without swallowing the last one.

"Woah calm down there Bulkhead" Jack laughed. "You're forgetting to swallow the food, besides there's plenty to go around."

"I have to say Jack, you humans sure know how to make good food" Arcee said after swallowing the piece and taking another bite.

"Well it's only Dominoes, wait until you try the _real_ good stuff." Jack stated.

"I love Dominoes pizza!" Bumblebee exclaimed like a normal 12 year old, making everyone laugh.

Jack noticed that Optimus was quiet and he was curious to see what his reaction would be. The Autobot leader had his eyes closed and was slowly chewing the food in his mouth.

"Optimus, how are you liking your pizza?" Jack asked.

Optimus opened his eyes and smiled; something Jack has rarely ever seen him do.

"The food is very good." he said before returning to his pizza.

The group continued to eat while laughing at each other's reactions. After a couple minutes, all of the boxes were gone and only a couple more slices remained. Jack had to admit, the Autobots sure can eat.

"Jack, what's this dry feeling I have in my mouth?" Wheeljack asked, moving his tongue around.

"You're thirsty Wheeljack, that's what the sodas are for" Jack answered as he passed around the cans of Grape Crush.

Bulkhead looked at the can and smiled. "Awesome, more food!"

June laughed at the wrecker's comment. "No Bulkhead, that's called a soda. It's a drink for when you get thirsty." She demonstrated by opening her can and pouring a bit of the purple liquid into her mouth. She swallowed and motioned Bulkhead to give it a go.

"Just remember, for drinks you don't need to take a bite or chew. You just pour and swallow" Jack mentioned.

The Autobots took a swing of their sodas and like before, instantly became amazed by the taste in their mouths. It was nothing they've ever felt before; the liquid was cool and refreshing but also fizzed. When they swallowed, the coolness flowed down their throats, making them crave for more.

Suddenly Bulkhead lost control over himself and started to chug the liquid, downing the entire can in a mere few seconds. He placed the can down with an 'ahhh' and looked at Jack and June who were wide eyed at the former wrecker's action.

"Ummm Bulkhead? You okay?" Jack asked, a little worried about what chugging the soda would do to him.

"What are you talking about Jack. I'm perfectly fi-"

A loud burp escaped his mouth before he could finish, startling everyone and throwing Jack off his stool. He landed on the ground with a thud and moaned in pain.

"That's why you don't chug sodas Bulkhead" Jack said as he was helped up by Arcee.

The group finished off their sodas and the remaining pizza as Jack started to clean-up the table.

"So, we have a spare bedroom and the guest room which has two beds" June started. "The couches can also be used as beds so that means we have five beds for six people."

"I could sleep with Jack" Arcee said. Her words startling Jack as he almost dropped the plates on the ground.

"What?" he asked, not sure if he heard right. He had a slight blush on his face as he looked away sheepishly.

"I said I could sleep with you. We are a couple right? I thought that's what couples do." Arcee said, making him blush even harder.

"Huh... ummm...how do I say this..." Jack fumbled for words. Before he could say anything again, his mom tapped his shoulder.

"Jack could I speak with you for a moment?" she asked pulling him out of the living room. Once they were sure the Autobots couldn't hear them, June started to speak.

"I think it would be best if Arcee slept with you Jack" she said. Jack looked at her with surprise.

"What? Are you serious?" Jack asked dumb-founded at his mom's words.

"Look, we are already tight on space. I had to dust off a bed in the guest room just to make room for one more. Also Arcee does have a point; you two have been a couple for over a month now." June explained.

"Mom, I told Arcee I want our relationship to go slowly. Having her sleep with me is _not_ going slow" Jack pointed out.

"I know honey but we don't have much of a choice here. Unless you want to let your girlfriend sleep on the floor, this is our only option. Besides, I trust that you won't do anything... inappropriate. It would be wrong to take advantage of Arcee's lack of human knowledge."

Jack sighed and had to admit, she was right.

"Ok, Arcee will sleep with me."

The two of them returned to the kitchen where they sorted out who would sleep where. It was agreed that Optimus would take the spare bedroom, Bulkhead and Wheeljack would sleep in the guest room, and Ratchet and Bumblebee would use the couches.

"Alright, well why don't we just take a shower and get ready for bed, it's getting late" Jack said but then saw the confused look on everyone's face. Then he realized what they were confused about. "Scrap... you guys don't know how to use the bathroom."

June thought for a moment before speaking. "Jack I think it would be best if we explained it to them and any basic human rules, just so they understand what to expect."

Jack raised an eyebrow and gave his mom a look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean give them the talk, just basic it down a bit" She said while she ushered everyone into the living room.

"Wait but I-"

Jack didn't get to finish because his mom held up a hand in front of his face to stop him from going on. "I'm going to give Arcee the same talk, female to female. In the meantime, you need to talk to the other guys, male to male."

Before he could respond, June grabbed Arcee's arm and quickly went upstairs leaving Jack standing in the middle of the living room with 5 human Autobots waiting for him to start.

"Wh-what just happened there?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Your mom pushed us into the living room and now you're supposed to give us a talk" Bumblebee answered with a little bit of sass, probably learning it from Arcee.

"Ummm... yeah that's what I'm supposed to do" Jack mumbled to himself, scratching his head. Someone his age should not have to do this explaining right now, especially to aliens who are billion years older than him.

"Hmmm... ok so the number one rule about being human is that you always wear clothes." He started. "You should never be going naked unless it's something important like showering."

Again the Autobots gave him a confused look; they didn't understand what showering meant so he had to explain it to them.

"Showering is basically cleaning yourself off. You turn on the tap and let the water wash over your body. There is shampoo which you use for your hair and there is body wash for your body." He looked around to see them give him a nod meaning they understood what he was talking about.

"Good, ok now another thing you do in the bathroom is brush your teeth. You take the toothbrush, put a little bit of toothpaste and brush your teeth, like this." Jack pretended like he was using an imaginary toothbrush as he demonstrated how to clean the front, back, top, and bottom of his teeth, all while the Autobots watched him.

"Any questions?" Jack asked once he was done demonstrating.

Bulkhead raised his hand, making Jack chuckle. "Yes Bulkhead?"

"How do we... what's that word... pee?" Bulkhead questioned.

"Huh, um... well..." Jack stammered, he realized he had to explain something else before he could explain how to pee. "Ok before we start with that, there is a something you need to know before you learn how to pee."

The Autobots gave him a confused look, all of them not knowing what he meant by that.

He took a deep breath, and continued.

( **Warning, the following few paragraphs contain semi-sexual content. If you are too young for this, skip to the next chapter. If you aren't, have fun because writing this made me laugh really hard)**

"Ok so there are things on the human body we call 'private spots'. These areas on the body are places you should never touch on someone else, show someone else, or talk about with someone else. These are the private things you basically don't share with other than yourself or someone you trust." Jack stopped to take a breath, looking around to make sure they were following along. The Autobots were paying very close attention, so he went on.

"There are different private spots for different genders. Males, like you and me, have two; a butt which is your rear end, and... uh... your... uh... penis. Um, it's also known as your dick and it's...uh...the floppy thing between your legs."

The Autobots all looked down at their pants were their penises were. Jack saw them all stare at their pants and face-palmed. It was as if he was teaching toddlers who needed to see to understand.

 _I can't believe this is happening_ , he thought to himself. Suddenly he saw Ratchet reaching for the spot on his pants and he quickly stopped him.

"NO!" He yelled, startling them all. "Ok look, basically the penis can be really gross sometimes and DON'T ask me for details. Also, you NEVER, under any circumstance, touch your penis. You pee by going to the toilet, pulling down your pants, and aiming at the bowl while you push the pee out of your penis. You should be doing it naturally and usually you pee a lot when you drink lots of water. It's the body's way of ejecting liquids."

"Jack, how does the body eject solid foods?" Ratchet asked.

 _Of course Ratchet would ask that. Why wouldn't he?_ Jack said to himself. He was getting really frustrated with this talk and just wanted it over soon.

"Ratchet, that's calling pooing. You sit on the toilet seat and push the stuff out of your butt. When you're done be sure to wipe and flush the toilet. EVERYTIME. Also, you always wash your hands after you use the bathroom. Any questions?"

All of the Autobots raised their hands; even Optimus had a couple questions he wanted to ask.

It was going to be a long night.

...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Author's note: You may be asking, another chapter already? Yup, I've been writing so much and I've realized I'm way ahead of what I'm posting so why not right? Plus, the fun stuff hasn't even started yet and right now it's kind of still in the introduction stage.**

"Ok let's get this straight; the train goes _into_ the tunnel, I have never seen one before, and no, it is not harder than metal. Any other questions?!"

Bulkhead raised his hand.

"Bulkhead, I swear to god. If this is another question about what you can and can't do out in public, I am going to lose it!"

Bulkhead put his hand down.

Jack sighed in relief; he just spent the last 20 minutes explaining to alien robots that have accidentally been turned into humans about the birds and the bees. It wasn't a detailed talk like 'the talk', but judging by the look of panic and horror on the Autobots' faces, still had the same effect. They had asked so many questions that Jack almost ripped out his hair.

 _Who knew Cybertronians could be so persistent?_ Jack asked himself as his mom and Arcee came into the living room.

The two-wheeler walked in slowly, deep in thought. She was facing the ground and didn't even notice Jack looking at her with a worried look. Finally she raised her head and saw the male Autobots, each with wide-eyes and still processing the information they've been told.

"You too huh?" She asked.

Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and Bumblebee nodded back while the two older men stayed quiet. June looked at them all, then to her son, giving him a look that said 'it had to be done'.

"Who knew such a small organic specimen can be that disgusting?" Ratchet asked, not exactly for the purpose of an answer.

"Look Ratchet, I don't care what species you are; there's always going to be a gross side." June said to the medic, who opened his mouth to respond but she cut him off. "And don't tell me Cybertronians don't have that side because I won't believe you."

Ratchet thought for a moment before turning around and letting the manner drop.

June looked at him and smiled. "Besides, being human isn't all about that gross stuff. There are lots of aspects in life that you can only do while you're human, right Jack?"

Jack groaned at his mom's attempt to lighten the mood. He's had enough for one day and his head was killing him.

"I'm gonna go take a shower" he said as he headed for the stairs. He was going to take a nice, warm shower, get ready for bed, and have a good night's rest.

Moments later, Jack came out of the bathroom in a tank top and shorts. He looked down the stairs and saw that the lights were closed meaning everyone probably went off to bed.

Jack headed for his room and noticed light spill out from the cracks. He opened the door revealing Arcee sitting on the bed, cleaning her hair with the towel. Her long blonde hair went down to her shoulders and the fact that they were wet made it glimmer in the light. For a second, Jack thought he saw an angel before blinking again and seeing Arcee.

Once she finished drying her hair, she looked up and saw Jack staring at her. "Hey babe" she said with a smile.

Jack smiled back and turned to close the door. As he did, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and someone nuzzle against his neck. He turned around and put his arms over Arcee's shoulders, staring into her blue human eyes. He started to get lost in them until Arcee leaned upwards and placed a kiss on his lips.

"I've been wanting to do that all night" she said after they separated. "I have to admit, it feels different when I kiss you as a human than as an Autobot."

"Maybe because I'm finally taller than you?" Jack joked, making her laugh and lean in for another kiss.

"I still can't believe I'm human. This whole thing is crazy" Arcee stated.

"Yeah I know it is, and I know you don't like it, but we'll get through it together." Jack comforted her, earning a loving smile. "Now let's get to bed, I'm really tired."

Jack went to close the lights made his way to his bed where Arcee was already getting comfortable. He climbed in, pulling the covers over him and looked at Arcee who stared at him back. Both of their eyes locked and they smiled at each other before leaning in for a good night kiss. Their lips touched and the two held it for a while, enjoying the warmth they were getting from their lips touching. Jack put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer as they continued their embrace. Finally they separated and the two took some deep breaths from the lack of air.

"Wow, now I totally understand why you need to breath so much." Arcee said between breaths making Jack laugh.

"Goodnight Arcee."

"Good night Jack."

They closed their eyes and fell asleep in each other's arms, both of them with a happy smile on their faces.

...

"Wake-up Jack."

Jack slowly opened his eyes and yawned, blocking the sunlight that burned his morning eyes. He pulled off the covers and made his way to the door like a zombie, still half asleep and he had to force his eyes open to see where he was going.

Once he reached the door, he pulled on the door knob... only to realize that it was locked. He tried pulling on it again but it didn't budge.

"What the..." Jack said out loud. His door can only be locked from inside the room, but looking at the door knob, there was no lock to begin with.

"Arcee did you-" Jack started but turned around to see an empty bed. He looked at the alarm clock and say that it read '6 a.m.'. He scratched his head; Arcee wouldn't have got up this early... "Unless this was all a dream!"

Jack laughed to himself; of course it was a dream. Autobots turning into humans, them eating pizza, giving them 'the talk', all of it was a dream.

"What a crazy imagination you have Jack, maybe I should write a fanfiction..." He chuckled to himself.

"Are you sure it was a dream?"

Jack spun around to the voice, he recognized it immediately and right away his emotions went from happy to anger. Out from the shadows of his curtains stepped the man who plagued him about a month ago, the man who killed dozens of people, the man who almost killed the Autobots; Agent 000.

The agent was the same size as Jack but still had the military cut he had gotten from MECH. He also had very similar facial features but a very slight change in his jaw line and cheek bones. His eyes were black with a tint of purple and the veins that ran through his arms were a much darker than usual.

Agent 000 saw that Jack was studying him and he grinned. "Are you sure it was a dream?" he asked again.

Jack glared at him. "I'm not so sure anymore, but one thing I do know; _this_ is a dream. There's no way you and I can be talking to each other in two separate bodies."

Agent 000 threw his head back and laughed. "You got that right Jack. This isn't actually a dream but your mind. You see, ever since you took control of your body again, I've been in here." The agent motioned around the room. "Well, this is just one of the rooms I can be in but since you took control, I live wherever your mind thinks of."

"So you've been hiding out here all this time. I thought you had returned when I heard snickers yesterday" Jack said. If it was truly his mind, he really didn't have anything to fear; he was in control.

The agent chuckled. "Yeah, by the way, anything you say into your mind in real life is echoed throughout this place so I can hear them too. I can already see and hear everything you do and when you say your input on the situation, sometimes I can't help but laugh."

Jack couldn't believe it, everything he did in real life was being monitored 24/7 by this killer that's trapped inside his brain. To make it even stranger, he was having a peaceful conversation with this killer inside his mind!

 _Is this really happening?_ He thought to himself and was startled when he heard his voice echo into the room.

"Yup, it is." Agent 000 responded, laughing at Jack's reaction to his thoughts. "You know, while I've been trapped in here, I've been learning a lot about life. I check out your memories every so often and learn something new every time. You are one strange kid."

"Kid?" Jack questioned. "You can't call me kid, you're the same age as me."

"Technically, yes, but the physical enhancements and my mature mind obviously makes me older than you, kid. Although, I have to give you some credit; your mind is a lot tougher than I thought it would be. It's getting really tough for me to regain control, but it'll happen one day." Agent 000 responded, the menacing tone in his voice returning when he said that last part.

"Never going to happen" Jack replied through gritted teeth. "I won't let a monster like you return to the real world."

"I wouldn't be so sure, kid. You'll break one day and when that happens... "Agent 000 reached into the nearby closet and pulled out his sheathed katana. "...I'll be ready. Thanks, by the way, for keeping this. If you haven't known already, this is my favorite weapon."

Jack clenched his fists, anger boiling inside of him. About a month ago, Jack had kept the katana, unsure of really why he did. He just felt like he was connected to the blade, even though it technically wasn't his. Nonetheless, he kept it and now it seems like that might have been a mistake.

Agent 000 unsheathed the katana and started to twirl the sword in his hand, blood and energon still stained on the metal blade, glimmering from the sun's light.

"You see Jack, normally this is where I threaten you to give up or else you'll die," Agent 000 started, walking towards Jack. "but as you know, I can't actually kill you. However, since we're in your mind and it doesn't affect anything in the real world..."

Suddenly, Agent 000 sent the katana through Jack's chest, straight into his heart. Jack gasped for air as he felt the pain from the killing blow.

"...I can kill you as much as I want" Agent 000 finished and brought the blade out of Jack's limp body.

...

Suddenly, Jack's eyes shot open and he sat up. He looked around the room to see where he was and noticed the sleeping Arcee next to him. He let out a sigh of relief as he realized he was back in the real world, away from Agent 000 and his demonic addiction for killing. He was drenched in sweat, probably from the 'dream' he just had and he quickly crawled out of bed. He looked at the sleeping Arcee and immediately, all his worries were washed away. She looked so peaceful and the smile on her face indicated she was having a good dream. Jack couldn't help but notice how cute she looked and he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead before heading for the bathroom.

It was a Saturday morning and Jack realized he had a shift at the KO Burger. He had taken the day off on Friday to spend time with Arcee so he had to make up for it today. He groaned, another 2 hours of fun drive-thru duty, but at least he'd be able to spend the rest of the day with the human Autobots.

Moments later, Jack was walking down the stairs towards the kitchen. It was slightly dark outside and the sun could rise at any minute. Nobody was awake right now which was good for him, he needed time to think.

Jack entered the kitchen and got some milk out of the fridge. It was around 6 in the morning right now and since no one else was up, Jack decided to make breakfast for everyone. He grabbed some bacon and eggs and threw them onto the frying pan while making some toast in the toaster. After a couple minutes, breakfast was ready and divided up the food onto the 8 plates.

Suddenly, he heard a loud yawn that startled him and made him spin around to see who it was. Bulkhead stood in the hallway looking half asleep but his eyes immediately shot open when he saw the food.

"Mornin' Bulkhead" Jack greeted, filling each glass cup with milk.

"Mornin' Jack. Is that food for us?" Bulkhead asked, eying the sizzling bacon on the plates.

Jack saw the former wrecker staring at the food and laughed. "Grab a seat Bulk, and if you want more I can make some."

Bulkhead quickly found a seat at the table and chowed down on the food.

"This is really good Jack" Bulkhead said while he chewed the bacon in his mouth.

"Thanks Bulk, you sure love to eat don't you?" Jack laughed as the former wrecker finished off his plate and handed it to Jack with a pleading smile.

"Best part about being human" Bulkhead answered before he started on his milk. Jack chuckled to himself as he started to fry some more bacon and eggs on the pan.

A couple moments later, Bulkhead was finally full. It took 3 full plates of bacon, eggs and toast to get the big guy to stop eating. Bulkhead rubbed his stomach while Jack sat across from him, slowly eating his own food.

"Can't wait until dinner" Bulkhead stated, a smile creeping onto his face just by thinking about it.

"You don't have to wait that long to eat Bulk, at around noon you'll eat lunch and besides, you can always grab a snack at anytime" Jack said after he swallowed the food in his mouth.

"Really? Wow, humans are awesome. 3 meals a day, food whenever you want, what more could you ask for?" Bulkhead said, making the two laugh. "You know as a Cybertronian, all we got was energon which we inject into ourselves. There was no tasting or eating or drinking, just needles."

"Well, as long as you are human, feel free to eat" Jack responded, giving the former wrecker a smile.

"Thanks Jack, I'm going to go take a shower" Bulkhead smiled back before leaving for the bathroom near the guest room.

Once he was gone, Jack laughed at how much the big guy can eat. He made a mental note to make sure to give Bulkhead triple the amount of food.

 _Hah, you got that right kid._ Jack heard inside his head after he made the mental note. Immediately his smile went away and he remembered why he woke up in the first place. He quickly imagined a mental barrier in between his thoughts and Agent 000's thoughts, hoping that it would work. The whole mind concept was new to him and he was curious to see how much he can control. Lucky for him, his mind barrier worked and he could sense that Agent 000 was no longer able to communicate with him, at least for now.

Apparently when he was deep in his mind, time passes by fast. When he came back to reality, it was almost eight and everyone was getting up to go to the bathroom or coming downstairs for breakfast. Jack didn't even realize Wheeljack and Optimus sitting at the table eating along with him.

A pair of arms flung around his chest and he felt a soft kiss on the side of his cheek. He looked up to see Arcee, who had just gotten out of the shower, looking at him with a smile.

"Hey babe, you got up early" Arcee said, eagerly taking a seat next to him. She saw the plate of food in front of her and quickly picked up her fork. "Did you make this? Looks good."

"It is" Wheeljack said, cleaning off the rest of his plate. "Your boyfriend sure does make a nice breakfast."

"I agree with Wheeljack, your cooking is excellent" Optimus added, crunching down on some bacon.

"Thanks guys but it's only bacon and eggs. If you want, I can teach you how to do it, it's really easy" Jack said, earning a nod from the two males.

"Jack, why did you wake up this early? I'm sure it wasn't to make us all breakfast" Arcee questioned her boyfriend. She had felt a missing presence while she slept and when she woke up, she was all alone in his room.

"I, uh, I had something on my mind" Jack answered, scratching his head. Technically he did have something, no _someone_ , on his mind but he didn't want to startle everyone about it. They already had enough things to worry about.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Arcee asked gently, stroking his arm while looking straight into his eyes.

"No it's fine" he answered blankly. He looked over at the time and realized he had to get to work in half an hour. "I should probably get going for work, got a shift at nine today"

Arcee nodded her head, giving him a kiss as he left towards the garage. In the hallway, Jack bumped into Bumblebee who had just left the bathroom.

"Hey Jack, where ya headed?" The former scout asked, obviously picking up some lingo from Raf and Miko.

Jack was slightly startled at the unfamiliar voice. It was weird now that Bumblebee can talk and it didn't help that he was much younger than Jack.

"Hey Bee, headed for work. Man it's still so weird hearing your voice" Jack said, making them both laugh.

"Yeah I know, but isn't it great! When I woke up this morning, I thought it was all a dream but then I realized it wasn't" Bumblebee happily replied.

"You and me both Bee. Anyways, I should probably get going. Breakfast is on the table and I guess I'll see you in a couple hours" Jack said.

"Ok, thanks for the breakfast and see ya later!" Bumblebee exclaimed before heading for the kitchen.

Jack walked into the garage and pulled his bike off the rack. Now that his motorcycle had turned into a human, he was going to have to get to work the old fashion way. After checking all the gears to make sure they worked and opening the garage door, Jack looked back into the house where everyone was gathered at the dinner table; talking and eating with smiles on all their faces.

 _They look like a big happy family_ , Jack thought before heading off to work.

During his ride, he remembered the last time he had to take his bike to work. He was tricked into sending a fake delivery to a house which didn't exist and was kidnapped by MECH to be used in their Operation 000. Luckily he had gotten his job back at the KO Burger because Agent Fowler managed to pull some strings and got his boss fired for violating some law. While Jack did feel bad about causing someone to lose their job, was a jerk and never had any regard for anyone's life except his own. Maybe it was for the best that he was fired.

Either way, now that Jack was thinking about how he doesn't have to deal with anymore, the KO Burger is almost a better place to work at.

Almost.

...

"Can we please tell Agent Fowler to get us a car? This is not how I want to ride while going to base or heading home."

Arcee crossed her arms, unhappy about their seating arrangement. Like before, everyone except June and Optimus were crowded in the back seats of the car. This time Jack hadn't joined them because of work, but it was still very tight. Bulkhead was once again sitting in the middle with Bumblebee sitting on his lap, clearly unhappy about the seating arrangements as well. Next to him sat Wheeljack with Arcee on top of him. Ratchet was supposed to be in Arcee's place but since Jack wasn't here today, he sat alone on the left.

"You and me both Arcee" Wheeljack grunted. He needed his space and he hated being crammed with other people.

"Once we get to base, you can complain to Agent Fowler all you want" June's statement made Ratchet chuckle, earning a glare from Arcee which immediately shut him up.

The group rode in silence along the desert road.

...

 **Author's Note: Hey, sorry for the bad ending but whatever. I think I'm losing my touch but I'll get it back eventually. Be sure to review and tell me what you think so far. Other than that, hope you enjoyed, peace out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Eventually, the white car holding the 7 crammed in humans reached the secret Autobot base where Miko, Raf, and Agent Fowler were already waiting.

"About time you got here" Miko said as they got out of the car. "We've been waiting here for hours."

"Miko we just got here" Raf pointed out.

"Yeah, well same thing" Miko replied. "Anyways, how's is like being human?"

"It's pretty cool. Disgusting, but pretty cool" Arcee said while stretching out her back. Agent Fowler raised an eyebrow and June gave him a look saying 'we gave them the talk'.

"Miko, food is amazing! Why didn't you ever tell me about how good it tastes?" Bulkhead exclaimed, the wrecker sure loved food and his big size only raised his appetite.

The teen girl laughed. "Wait until you try sushi, there's a place in town that is pretty good. You'll love it Bulk."

"How are you doing Bee?" Raf asked his guardian. They were now about the same size with Bumblebee edging him out by an inch or two.

"I'm awesome, Raf! Got my voice back, had a great sleep and a tasty breakfast. So far, being human is awesome!" the former scout exclaimed.

"Cool, let's go play some video games. Now you can finally use a controller" Raf said, heading for the ladder that leads to the couch.

"Hold on son, we need to figure some stuff out first." Agent Fowler stopped the two kids from proceeding. Everyone gave the agent a confused look about what he meant so he continued.

"Yesterday, I reported out little problem to the government and they have some questions that need to be answered. The first one, how long will it take for you to fix your ancient transforming thingy?"

"Do you mean the artifact that turned us into organic beings?" Ratchet questioned.

"Yeah that one. How long until you have that up and running?" The agent asked again.

"Currently, I am not certain. I'll run a diagnostic on the damage right now so I may need a few hours to complete the scan." Ratchet responded, heading over to his equipment that now towered over him. Luckily, he had some things designed for human use and grabbed the things needed for a complete scan.

"Ok, well that leads us into our next problem. Since you 'bots don't look like you'll be able to go out into the field anytime soon, the military needs to know if you have any ideas about fighting the Decepticons when the time comes." Agent Fowler said.

Optimus looked at the human Autobots and turned to the agent. "Well, Agent Fowler, because of our current state, we do not posses any means of combating the Decepticons when they attack."

"Wait, what about the Apex Armor?" Bumblebee asked.

"The Apex Armor is an important piece in our armory. While it may be very powerful, I believe it would be a poor choice of action to send one person to battle an army of Decepticons. I will not risk losing this artifact, if Megatron were to get his hands on this ancient relic, the balance of power would no longer be in our favor." Optimus stated.

"Great, so we can't scrap 'cons when we're human" Wheeljack grumbled. "Are we just going to let the 'cons run loose while we stand and watch?"

"Optimus, Jackie has a point. What if they find another relic or start to attack a city?" Bulkhead added.

"Slow down big guy" Agent Fowler intervened. "If those Decepticons even think about hitting one of our cities, Uncle Sam will be sure to blast them right out of the sky. Now as for recon, the military has decided that as long as you are out of the fight, we'll be taking it from here."

"Agent Fowler, you know my standards. I will not-"

Optimus was cut off by Agent Fowler who put up a hand. "Hold on Prime, I'm not done. Whenever we get a signal on Decepticon activity, we'll send in drones to do some scouting. While we do that, you Autobots will need to give us some inside info on what they're doing. If the situation comes to it, the military will send in a strike team to bomb the area."

"What if they attack a populated area?" Arcee asked.

"If they do, we'll evacuate everyone immediately and launch a strike team. Right now, our Air Force is our best way to engage the enemy." Agent Fowler answered.

Optimus listened closely to what the agent said. "Autobots, although I do not condone the military getting involved in our battles, we are left with no choice but to follow their plan of attack. Until Ratchet can have the artifact fixed, we will aid our human allies in locating any Decepticon signals." The Autobots nodded in agreement, even though they didn't think it was right, it was their only move. "However, the only time your military launches a strike team is when we allow you to. If we send a strike team to bomb every Decepticon movement, Megatron will surely figure out that there will be a lack of Autobot counter-attacks. It would be wise for us to choose the situations that your military contributes to."

Agent Fowler thought about Optimus' statement and realized he was right. "All right Prime, have it your way. The military will only attack when you give us the go. Now onto our final problem, if you guys are going to be human for a while, I'll need to create an ID for each of you."

"You told us this yesterday, why didn't you already do it?" Arcee asked.

"Well, I couldn't create the IDs yet because I can't exactly put your first name as Bulkhead, or Wheeljack. Those aren't earth names and they will definitely stick out from the crowd." Agent Fowler answered.

"Sweet! We get to give them names?" Miko exclaimed, excited to make up a name for everyone.

"Yup, they'll need one to blend in with everyone else. At least until Ratchet can get your relic fixed." Agent Fowler responded, pulling out a notepad. "You guys decide on something and I'll write it down."

Miko and Raf quickly went over to Bulkhead and started to study his facial features, trying to decide on a name that would fit him.

"What are you doing Miko?" the big guy asked as she raised his arm.

"Giving you a name, silly. You're a pretty big guy and obviously built for wrecking." Miko tapped her chin and looked at Raf. "I'm thinking Trevor, what about you?"

"I think he looks like a Ryan." Raf responded.

"Ryan! That's perfect! What do you think of that Bulk?" Miko asked.

Bulkhead thought over the name. "Ryan, huh? Has a nice ring to it. I like it."

"Ok then, Ryan it is!" Agent Fowler wrote the name on his notepad.

Next was Wheeljack, who was also very muscular but not as big as Bulkhead.

"John? No, Carl? No, David?" Miko fumbled for possible names, each of them not sounding right.

"What about Cameron?" Raf stated. "It can be Cam for short."

"Hmm, sounds pretty cool. What do you think Bulk, do I look like a Cameron?" Wheeljack asked his fellow wrecker.

Bulkhead looked him over and nodded his head. "I think it's a good name Jackie, fits your style."

"Ok so Cameron..." Agent Fowler said, recording it down on paper.

"Wow Raf, you're good at this naming thing." Miko said, walking over to Bumblebee. Surprising her, she was actually taller than him which she found weird but the scout didn't seem to mind.

After a couple failed name attempts, they finally decided on Bumblebee's name to be Jason, courtesy of Raf's excellent naming skills.

"Slow down Raf, you're 3 for 3 so far. Let me have a go" Miko said, running over to Optimus to get a good look at him. The Prime was taken by surprise at the girl's investigation and looked very uncomfortable as Miko raised his arms and tapped his legs.

"Peter!" she said. "Peter is a great name for someone who's always serious."

"That's a pretty good one Miko" Bulkhead said walking over. "What do you think Optimus?"

The Prime rubbed his chin, something he picked on from Jack. "I suppose it does make sense. Although, it does sound very familiar but I cannot seem to remember from where."

"Welcome to Earth, Peter!" Agent Fowler joked as he wrote it down, earning a laugh from everyone and a nod from Optimus.

"What about Ratchet, what should his name be?" Miko asked, earning a quiet grunt from the medic as he worked.

"I was thinking Martin; classy name for a scientific man." Raf stated.

"That's a good one Raf. HEY RATCHET, DID YOU HEAR THAT? YOUR HUMAN NAME IS MARTIN!" Miko yelled across the room so that Ratchet could hear her. He merely nodded in annoyance but secretly, he liked the name and made sure to thank Raf later.

Agent Fowler wrote it down and counted all the names. "Ok, so we need one more. I think Arcee still hasn't gotten a name yet."

"I think we should wait for her _boyfriend_ to come before we give her a name" Miko sneered, earning a laugh from the two wreckers behind her. They laughed a bit before stopping once they saw the glare Arcee was giving them.

"Where is Jack anyways?" Raf asked.

"He had an early shift today, he'll be back at around noon." Arcee answered. "Anyways, I already have a human name; Sadie."

"Sadie? Where did you get that one from?" Miko questioned as Agent Fowler wrote it down.

"It's my human hologram I use when I drive around by myself. When we first came to Earth, I heard the name and I just stuck with it I guess." Arcee said, shrugging for the last part.

"All right, that's everything. Prime, if we could go over a little more details right now, I'll get going." Agent Fowler said, motioning for Optimus to follow him to the lift.

"Wait, hold on Agent Fowler. Do you think you could get us a car or two? Now that we don't have a vehicle mode, it's really hard to get around places." Arcee stated.

Agent Fowler scratched his chin and thought about how he could get some cars. "Hmm, yeah I think we can work something out. You'll need a driver's license though, do you 'bots know how to drive?"

"Oh course we do, we turn into cars!" Bumblebee exclaimed with everyone else nodding in agreement.

"All right, I tell you what; when I come back in about two hours, I'll bring two cars along. Also, sorry pal but I can't get you a license. Technically you're too young to drive and if I put you behind a wheel that would be against the law." Agent Fowler said to Bumblebee, the scout sighing in disappointment.

"Hey it's all right Bee, you'll be able to drive once you turn back into an Autobot" Raf said, trying to comfort his friend.

"I guess..." the scout mumbled, still a little disappointed.

"Come on Bee, I'll play you Need for Speed" Raf challenged.

Quickly Bumblebee's mood changed and he followed Raf to the couch.

"Hey! I call playing the winner!" Miko yelled, running after them with Bulkhead and Wheeljack close behind her.

Arcee stood there looking at everyone. Since Jack wasn't there, she didn't really have anything to do. She also wondered who would pick up Jack once his shift was over. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. The former two-wheeler spun around and saw June smiling at her.

"Don't worry Arcee, I'll pick up Jack after I run some errands." June said as if she had read her mind. "As for now, enjoy being human. Go and play some video games with the others and have fun."

Arcee smiled at the nurse's kind words. "Thanks June, I will."

The former two-wheeler headed towards the ladder where the group was cheering on Bumblebee and Raf while calling for the next turn.

...

 **Author's Note: Reviews are appreciated. Don't be shy, just put something in right here VVV.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

About two hours later, Jack got out of the white car with a groan as it came to a stop in the command center. Arcee came over and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey babe, how was work?" she asked, still holding onto him.

"Ugh, same old, same old. Plus this time I didn't have my trusty motorcycle waiting for me in the parking lot." Jack answered, putting an arm around her waist.

"Well, you have me now" Arcee said softly, leaning in for another kiss as their lips met in the middle.

"Ah hem!" June coughed from the driver's seat. "As much as I love to watch you two get affectionate, I need to head to work."

Jack laughed at his mom's words as Arcee removed her arms but Jack still kept her close. "All right mom, I'll see you back at home tonight."

He closed the passenger's door and watched as his mom drove the white sedan out of the command center.

"So, what have you guys been doing so far?" Jack asked, smiling at his girlfriend in his arms.

"Thinking about you, learning human things, thinking about you..." Arcee answered, trailing off into thought.

Jack laughed. "No I meant what _everyone_ has been doing, not just you. Although, it's great to know I'm on your mind all the time." His words earned him a quick kiss on the lips in which he eagerly answered with another.

"Well, Raf and Miko have been teaching us about video games and TV. Let me just say, you humans have way too much time on your hands. Also, I'm awesome at Call of Duty, just ask Bumblebee." Arcee said with a smirk.

"Hey, I heard that! Besides I wasn't trying!" Bumblebee yelled from the couch, quickly turning back to his game he was playing with Raf.

"Guess you have a rematch to get to later" Jack chuckled.

Arcee smiled and shrugged. "Maybe, if I feel like it. Anyways, later Miko took Wheeljack and Bulkhead to learn how to play the guitar..."

Right on cue, she was interrupted by a loud strum of notes from a room down one of the hallways, obviously Miko teaching the two wreckers about playing the guitar.

"...yup so that's what they've been doing." Arcee said, rolling her eyes. "Earlier, Agent Fowler came and we went over some human information we need for later. We also got our human names which was pretty cool. Oh! And he should be coming by in a couple minutes with a surprise."

Jack raised an eyebrow, curious to see what she was talking about but she just smiled and went on.

"Ratchet has been working on diagnosing the artifact to find out how long it would take to fix, hopefully not too long but then again it looked pretty busted up."

"Actually, the status report has just come in and as soon as everyone arrives, I can explain our situation" Ratchet said as he walked over, a slight frown on his face indicated the bad news but the couple decided to wait to find out with everyone else.

"So where's Optimus?" Jack asked, letting go of Arcee as the medic joined them.

"Not sure, he just disappeared when he was done talking with Agent Fowler." Arcee responded.

"Optimus usually goes for a drive when he does not have things to do so an educated guess would be that he went for a walk around the complex." Ratchet pointed out.

Just as he finished talking, Miko and the two wreckers behind her entered the control center. The two former Autobots listened as Miko gave them some tips about paying the guitar.

"...and then once you have a steady beat going, you just rock out!" the Japanese girl finished. The two wreckers laughed and agreed to continue their lesson the next time they're free.

"Hey, Jack's back" Bulkhead said, walking over to them with Miko and Wheeljack close behind. "How was work?"

Jack shrugged. "Boring as usual. Looks like I missed out on a lot during the two hours I was gone."

"You sure did! You totally missed us making up a name for everyone, except your girlfriend here created one herself" Miko stated, pointing at Arcee.

"And what name did you give yourself?" Jack questioned.

"Sadie. It seems like the right name for me" Arcee answered.

"Well I like it" Jack said with a grin, pulling his girlfriend in for a kiss.

Miko watched them and made a gagging noise. "Man, you two never quiet don't you. Anyways, meet Ryan and Cameron. Oh, and Ratchet's human name is Martin."

Jack thought about the names for a second before nodding in agreement. "Nice, they have a nice ring to it, good to meet you all. I'm Jack, how are you?"

The group laughed as Bulkhead and Wheeljack played along and pretended like they met Jack for the first time. While they were talking, the lift came down and Optimus stepped out. Ratchet saw the Prime and quickly motioned him over.

"Perfect, if we can all gather around, I can start to share the-"

The medic was cut off by the sound of car engines and the group quickly looked to where the sound came from. Out of the tunnel that leads to the secret door appeared a camouflage Jeep, a white Audi crossover, and a black Honda Civic. Raf and Bumblebee quickly paused they're game and joined the rest of the group to see who was driving the cars.

The vehicles came into a complete stop in front of them and one by one, the driver doors opened. The first man to walk out was the driver of the Jeep who wore a full military uniform and gave the group a nod. The person who emerged from the Audi was also a soldier who didn't bother giving them a greeting and just went straight to the Jeep to talk with the other military officer. The final man who came out of the Honda Civic was none other than Agent Fowler.

"Surprise!" He said with a smile, closing the door behind him and walking towards the former Autobots. "I told you I would get you some cars so there you go!"

"Awesome, new rides!" Miko exclaimed, running over to the vehicles to check them out with Raf not too far behind.

"Agent Fowler, have you created our identification along with our human information?" Optimus asked, not really paying any attention to the new vehicles.

"Yup, got them right in this folder." Agent Fowler responded, patting the file underneath his arm. The group crowded around him as he started to hand out cards and papers to everyone. "So we have things for Peter, Martin, Cameron, Ryan, Jason, and Sadie."

The Autobots eagerly took their documents and cards and started to read them over.

"This is so cool! It's like starting a new life!" Bumblebee exclaimed, looking at a picture of his human form on his identification pictures.

"Your right Bee, never thought this would happen" Bulkhead said, looking at his little picture in the corner of his driver's license and smiled.

"Hold on, why does it say my name is Cameron Prime?" Wheeljack asked looking up from his identification papers.

"Yeah, I'm Sadie Prime, what's up with that?" Arcee chimed in.

"Well, as a human you need a last name, and since I forgot to get one from you last time, I decided to make one up. "Agent Fowler answered, scratching his head. "Your all one big family now; the Prime family."

Wheeljack raised an eyebrow. "Wait, so does that mean Optimus is... what do the humans call it... my father?"

"Well, yes. While your human, Peter Prime here is your dad while you four are his kids. And you, Martin Prime, are the family's grandfather." Agent Fowler explained.

The Autobots looked at their papers and sure enough, everything Agent Fowler was telling them was shown, plus even more.

"Huh, I always wondered what I would be like if I was a Prime but I never thought it would be like this" Bulkhead pointed out, making the group chuckle.

"Why does it say I'm 16 years old?" Arcee questioned when she saw the information about her age.

"Me too" Bulkhead said.

"Same here" Wheeljack added.

"Well, I can't exactly write down your actual age, humans don't live that long. Besides, you three look 16 and Bumblebee here looks like he's 12." Agent Fowler answered. "Also, Optimus is 42 and Ratchet is 64."

The group burst out laughing when they heard Ratchet's age in which the medic merely grunted in response.

"Hold on, I still have more things to give you." Agent Fowler reached into his pocket and took out a bunch of cards. "When the government learned that you changed into humans, they wanted to thank you for all the work you've done. Here are your very own credit cards, each with well over 50 grand."

The agent handed out the cards in which the Autobots took and looked in awe. The card was mostly black with a few strips of white. In the bottom corner, the name American Express was plastered in a blue box and the words Bank of America was in the top right.

"What are these credit cards used for, Agent Fowler?" Optimus asked.

"Well, it's for you to buy things; food, clothes, accessories, you name it, you can buy it with that card, courtesy of Uncle Sam and the fine people in the white house." Agent Fowler answered.

"And those cars over there, they're for us?" Ratchet questioned, pointing towards the three vehicles parked in the communication center.

"The Audi and the Honda Civic are yours, the Jeep is ours." The agent said.

"I have to say, I'm excited to see what I can do with this" Wheeljack said, holding up the credit card into the light.

"Haha, you and me both Jackie." Bulkhead said, slapping his wrecker friend in the back.

"Isn't this cool babe?" Arcee asked, not getting a response. "Babe?... Jack?... Jack!"

She looked over at her boyfriend who had his back turned to her. Jack was staring at the black Honda Civic and it seemed like he was zoned out. He also had his teeth clenched and was flexing, making a very tight fist with her right hand.

"Jack you okay?" Arcee asked, walking around to the front of her boyfriend's view. Jack continued to stare towards the black Honda Civic as if Arcee wasn't even standing there.

"What's wrong with Jack?" Raf asked, waving a hand in front of his eyes, not getting any reaction.

"Ah, it's probably nothing. He's been zoning out a lot lately, you just gotta get him to snap back" Miko said, walking over to him and snapping her fingers in front of his face. "Jack! Hello, anyone in there?! JACK!" The Japanese girl clapped her hands, air from the force pushing out and blowing Jack's long hair slightly, although he still remained unmoved.

"Jack! It's Arcee! Can you hear me?!" Arcee yelled at her boyfriends face, she put her hands on his shoulders and gave him a little shake.

As soon as she made contact, Jack snapped back to reality... but not in a way the Autobots would have expected. Suddenly Jack's hand shot out and grabbed Arcee's arm and started to twist it until she winced in pain.

"Jack! What are you do-" Arcee managed before she as punched in the stomach and flipped over, landing on her back with a thud.

"SHUT UP! YOU'LL NEVER HURT HER! I WON'T LET YOU!" Jack yelled before grabbing onto Arcee's arm and lifting his foot, prepared to snap the bone in half.

The Autobots didn't know what to make of this. Once second Jack was standing completely still, the next he had his girlfriend on the ground and was prepared to break her arm.

"Jack! It's me Arcee! Don't you remember?" Arcee begged, preparing for the worst.

Jack heard her words and started to blink faster as his mind returned. He looked at his hand grabbing Arcee's arm and his girlfriend lying on her back on the ground. Suddenly, he realized what happened and widened his eyes, quickly moving to help her off the ground and pulling her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" he repeated, holding her close.

"Jack, I'm fine, what just happened?" Arcee asked gently as they separated. Instead of answering, Jack turned to look at the black Honda Civic.

"Why is that here?" Jack asked through gritted teeth.

"What do you mean? It's the surprise Agent Fowler brought for us, two new cars!" Arcee answered, although that wasn't the answer Jack was looking for.

"Agent Fowler, why is that here?!" Jack repeated, his voice getting to be a little menacing.

The group looked at Agent Fowler, not really understanding what Jack was talking about. However, the agent knew exactly what he was talking about and started to get nervous.

"Huh, um you see..." Agent Fowler began, tugging at his collar and scratching his head. "Well, uh, we recovered it from the MECH base and surprisingly it was very much intact. Because the military didn't have any use for it, they decided to give it back... to you."

"That is not my car, the person you're looking for is Agent 000 and he's not here" Jack said, glaring at the agent.

"I'm sorry son but that is now your car. If you don't want it, trash it, do whatever you'd like to it. It's yours" Agent Fowler said.

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"I-I need some time alone." He said, walking over to the medical bay.

"Wait, Jack hold on." Arcee said to her boyfriend but he ignored her, continuing his walk without turning back.

The former two-wheeler was about to run after him when she felt a hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"Arcee, I believe it would be best if Jack cleared his mind alone. Perhaps your involvement at this time is not the right thing to do" Optimus stated and although Arcee still wanted to go after him, she knew Optimus as right.

"I know Optimus. It's just... he's been acting very strange lately and no matter what I do, he won't tell me" Arcee said with a sad tone.

"You know commander, how he froze up just now was kind of like how he froze up this morning at breakfast. Remember how we greeted him but he didn't respond, only closing his eyes and sitting there?" Wheeljack pointed out.

"Yes, I remember Wheeljack. Jack must still be suffering from the events that took place a month ago. His mind must not have recovered and if we wish to help him, we need to give him space." Optimus said.

"Who do you think he was yelling at just now?" Miko asked, remembering how he was yelling about not letting someone hurt 'her'. Who that 'her' was, was still a mystery.

"Like Optimus has stated, it is best if we ignore what has just happened and allow Jack to recover." Ratchet said, not knowing a real answer to Miko's question. "Now, if we have finished with the recent event, I have some news I would like to share about the artifact."

Quickly the group shifted their focus from their own thoughts to Ratchet. They all wanted to know how long until they can return to their Cybertronian form.

"Go on old friend" Optimus said.

"Very well, first I should share the information regarding the artifact. After running a diagnostic and cross-referencing the data with our data base, I was able to conclude a logical assumption of what the artifact is." Ratchet explained.

"When I was a young Cybertronian, perhaps around the age of Bumblebee, there was a very skillful inventor named Que. He was known by his many inventions such as weapons or tools that would help with daily tasks. It is very likely that some of these creations were stored in the Iacon Hall of Records which is why this artifact is possibly one of these creations. Que was aware of the many extra-terrestrial species in the universe and wondered what it would be like to be like one of them. His curiosity led to the creation of the Genetic Exchanger, a device that allows one species to turn into another species. All that is needed for this exchange to happen is a sample of another species' genetic code. Although the power of the Genetic Exchanger was created for scientific research purposes only, the high-council deemed the creation dangerous; they believed that if one species could turn into another, the universe would become imbalanced. Much to Que's dismay, the Genetic Exchanger was shot into space, never to be seen again."

"Until we found it on Earth!" Miko finished.

"Yes, it seems the Genetic Exchanger found its way to Earth's atmosphere where it crashed onto the ground. In time, it was buried under the land as it expanded and only when Wheeljack's grenade created the crater was it uncovered. Also, when Miko made the decision to touch the Genetic Exchanger, she must have activated the sampler which scanned her DNA in her hand. When I took the artifact out of its container, it activated, turning any living organism that was not human into a human."

"Huh, so I guess it was my fault you turned human?" Miko asked.

"Precisely!" Ratchet yelled back, a little angry that all of this was caused because of Miko's curiosity and foolishness.

"How long until you have it fixed, Ratchet?" Bulkhead asked.

"Well, I was getting to that. The damage to both the outer, and inner circuitry is critical. A strong hypothesis would be that the impact when it first hit the Earth, the outer shell was destroyed. Not to mention Wheeljack's grenade and the small activation, the Genetic Exchanger was barely able to work. When it was activated for the second time, the inner systems were fried. As it stands, the Genetic Exchanger is equivalent to a large piece of metal. After running my diagnostic, I discovered that surprisingly, all of the important systems are still intact and with some time, I will be able to repair the damages. Under normal circumstances, the Genetic Exchanger would take 3 to 4 months-"

"3 to 4 months?!" Arcee yelled, cutting him off. "You expect us to sit around here for 3 to 4 months?!"

Ratchet started to get nervous because he wasn't done talking. He scratched his head and cleared his throat before continuing. "Actually Arcee, it would take 3 to 4 months if I was still an Autobot. However, now that I am human, the repairs may take up to..." Ratchet looked around, preparing for the worst. "...5 to 6 months..."

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled at the medic who flinched at the sudden exclamation.

"Are you serious? It'll take half a year for you to fix the Genetic Exchanger?" Bulkhead asked.

"The 'cons can take over the entire planet in that time!" Wheeljack quipped.

"Look, it was only a diagnostic. Once I start getting to work, the repairs may be faster than predicted. However, unless any of you understand the science needed to repair the Genetic Exchanger, we have no choice but to wait. I will be working as much as I can but I cannot promise anything" the medic explained.

"Doc, would it be faster if you had a team?" Agent Fowler asked.

"Perhaps, although the question becomes is this team originated from Earth? You understand why we keep our technology to ourselves and not with the government. Having a team working on technology this advanced would be devastating. They would be exposed to all the secrets that lie inside the systems and that is something neither you, nor the government would want" Ratchet answered.

"Old friend, I am willing to aid you when you need my assistance. While I may not have your level of scientific expertise, the Matrix of Leadership allows me to possess the wisdom of the Primes and that includes Solis Prime." Optimus stated, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Well, if you are going to be human for half a year, I might as well enroll you in school" Agent Fowler said, pointing at the four younger Autobot humans.

"School? Are you serious Agent Fowler?" Arcee questioned.

"Yes, I am. If you want to blend in for half a year, you'll need to go to school. Otherwise it would look very suspicious if you're walking around town while school is going on." Agent Fowler answered.

The four humans groaned and complained but they knew he was right.

"Prime, I think I should be heading off now. I'll talk to you all tomorrow about school and any documents we need to fill out." Agent Fowler said as he walked over to the Jeep.

"Very well Agent Fowler, be sure to contact your government about our situation." Optimus said, earning a nod from the agent.

As soon as the three military officers got into the Jeep, it drove off towards the exit.

"5 to 6 months... I can't believe it!" Arcee mumbled to herself.

"So what do we do now?" Bulkhead asked.

Miko thought for a moment before an idea popped into her mind. "I know! Let's go to the mall!"

"And why would that be a good idea?" Ratchet asked.

"Well if you want to blend in, you're going to need clothes to fit you and Jack's just aren't working. Besides it's almost time for lunch and I know just the place to go!" Miko answered.

"I believe Miko has a good point. Autobots, we are heading for the mall." Optimus said.

"Hold on, shouldn't we get Jack first?" Arcee asked.

Right on cue, Jack walked over. He had heard the entire conversation so he didn't need re-explaining. "Hey guys, sorry about before. Just lost my mind there for a second" he said blankly.

"Don't worry about it bro, forgive and forget right?" Miko said patting him on the back. "We're heading for the mall so if you want to take your new car, that would be pretty cool."

Jack looked up and grinned. "All right then, when are we leaving?"

Optimus gave Jack the keys to his car before heading towards the white crossover. Ratchet, Bumblebee and Raf followed him while Arcee, Miko, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack went with Jack to his Honda Civic. They all clambered in, happy that there was room for everyone.

Jack put the keys into the slot but before he turned the engine on, he grabbed the wheel and took a deep breath.

"Hey babe, I'm here okay? You don't have to worry." Arcee comforted his boyfriend as she looked at him from the passenger seat.

"Yeah I know, thanks 'Cee" Jack said, looking over.

"Anytime" Arcee responded with a smile and they shared a kiss.

"Gross! Come on, let's go! You two can do your kissing thing later!" Miko yelled from the back earning a snicker from Bulkhead and Wheeljack.

"Alright then! To the mall!" Jack said, breaking the kiss and turning the engine on.

The black Honda Civic roared to life and headed for the exit with the white Audi following right behind.

...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The group of humans and Autobot turned humans entered the large sliding doors leading into the mall. They walked in and reached a fountain where the former Autobots started to look around, staring in awe.

There were 3 floors in total, escalators leading up and down on different levels. Stores were placed all over the sides and small stands stood in the middle of the floor, advertising their new products.

"Wow" Arcee said. "I've been here a couple times but never inside."

"I must admit, you humans have a very good sense of construction and interior designing" Ratchet pointed out, looking at the shape and curves of the walls.

"So what are we going to do first? Lunch or shopping?" Miko asked the group.

Suddenly Bulkhead's stomach started to growl which startled the Autobots and made them get into a defensive stance, again. The three original humans laughed as the former Autobots scanned the area, looking for any signs of trouble.

"Relax guys, Bulkhead is just hungry" Raf said, calming the startled Autobots down.

"Great, this happened last time too" Bulkhead mumbled to himself, scratching his head.

"Well, food court it is!" Miko said heading for the escalator leading up to the second level with the group not too far behind.

Eventually they reached the food court where they looked at all the different shops and restaurants.

"What is that Jack?" Arcee asked, pointing at a restaurant where the waiter was serving a couple their meal in a dish.

"That's an Italian restaurant which means it serves food from Italy" Jack answered.

"Are you saying that there are different foods for different countries?" Ratchet asked, bewildered at how there could be so many different kinds of food.

"Yeah, depending on where you live, there will be different foods. Although here in America, we have foods from everywhere." Raf said.

"You know Ratchet, the pizza we had last night was Italian. The only difference was that it was an American company that made it." Jack explained.

"Interesting" the medic complied, scratching his chin and thinking about the new information he was told.

"Stop talking about food and let's go get some, I'm starving" Bulkhead stated, rubbing his stomach.

Wheeljack laughed at his buddy's antics. "I'm pretty sure if we don't get Bulk some food, he's going to die."

"Well, that's a pretty good Chinese vendor over there, or you can have some Mexican food over there" Jack said, pointing at two different places.

The group argued over what to eat for a moment before they all decided to have some Chinese food. They ordered their food and stood in line to pay while the cashier counted up the total.

"Paper or plastic?" she asked Arcee who was talking with Jack.

"Huh? Are you talking to me?" Arcee asked, spinning around to face the cashier.

"Yes, paper or plastic?" the cashier asked again.

"What kind of question is that? I thought we were buying food? I'm not eating paper or plastic!" Arcee stated, a little annoyance in her voice. Jack heard what she said and started to chuckle.

"Arcee, she means what are you going to pay with. Paper means cash and plastic means credit card" Jack whispered into her ear. Suddenly Arcee realized her mistake and started to blush in embarrassment.

"S-sorry, I'll be paying with my credit card" the former two-wheeler said, pulling the card out of her pocket.

A few moments later, the group found a seat at the table and they were still laughing about the earlier situation. Arcee sat down with attitude and pouted, showing her displeasure to the group.

"It's not my fault I don't know Earth terms" she said, crossing her arms.

"Why'd you give her so much sass?" Wheeljack laughed, holding his stomach.

"i didn't like her attitude. _Paper or plastic_?" Arcee answered, using a fake voice to mimic the cashier's voice. Her acting made the group laugh again until Miko and Raf came over with bags of food. They divided the food up in nine and quickly dug in.

"If I may ask, what is this called?" Optimus asked Jack after he swallowed the food in his mouth.

"Chinese food Optimus, and what you're eating is called noodles." Jack pointed at string like food in the Prime's box. "I've got fried rice here and if you'd like a taste, there's plenty more in the bag."

"Thank you, this food is truly amazing, nothing I have ever experienced before." Optimus said before returning to his food.

After a couple minutes, they finished off the last bit of food and cleaned up their area.

"Where to next?" Bumblebee asked as they walked out of the food court.

"Well, we do some shopping of course!" Miko exclaimed. "You all need to buy new clothes, but you have to make sure they match your style."

"And what does that mean?" Ratchet asked, puzzled at what 'style' meant.

"It means that the clothes you buy match your personality or something you like. Don't worry; we'll help you find some nice stuff." Raf answered.

The group found a map of the mall and looked it over while Miko and Raf pointed to different stores they should go to. Once they went over their plan of action, the group started towards the first few stores on their list. Big names like Calvin Klein and Tommy Hilfiger were places where they bought most of Optimus and Ratchet's clothes. Those were followed by other stores such as American Eagle and Nike where they got clothes for the rest of the gang. The mall was almost as big as an outlet, with the same big companies scattered across the property and the large advertisements pointing to different stores. It was one of the few locations in Jasper, Nevada that was very well designed. There was even a movie theater connected to the shopping center and a supermarket down the street.

After about two hours of walking around, the group finally reached their last few stores. Most of the group has already finished with their shopping. They had gotten so many bags Jack and Optimus had to make two trips back to their cars to put the bags down. Now, the only two who still needed a few more sets were Bumblebee and Arcee.

"Hey Jack, I'm going to take Arcee somewhere else" Miko said as the rest of the group entered GAP. "The rest of these stores are mostly for Bumblebee and the stores Arcee needs to go to are on the other side of the mall."

Jack didn't want to leave Arcee to wander around the mall without him, and he definitely didn't want Miko accompanying her.

"Don't worry babe, I'll be fine" Arcee said, reading his thoughts and giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Well alright, meet us in front of the theaters in..." Jack looked up at the digital clock on the ceiling. "...let's say an hour?"

The two girls nodded their heads and started towards their stores on the other side of the mall. Suddenly Miko turned around and winked, mouthing 'she's going to look great'. Jack didn't quite understand what that meant since it was Miko, which was exactly why he started to worry.

"Great..." Jack mumbled to himself, heading into GAP to join the others who were picking out a shirt for Bumblebee.

...

An hour has passed and the males were waiting in front of the theaters, talking about the things they had bought today.

"Nice jacket Jackie" Bulkhead said, admiring Wheeljack's white and black sports jacket he had gotten from Nike. The former green wrecker was wearing a red t-shirt and shorts that he really liked.

"Thanks Bulk but commander over here deserves most of the compliments" Wheeljack answered, pointing at Optimus. The Prime wore a collared gray t-shirt with light brown pants. On his left hand was a nice Fossil watch that he had gotten with a golden trim on the side. In a sense, Optimus looked very handsome.

Next to him stood Ratchet, checking out his phone that they had gotten earlier. The scientist has just gotten it a few hours ago and was already tinkering with the technology, upgrading it to fit his use. Ratchet wore a normal white t-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts.

Finally, there was Bumblebee who was donning a long sleeve, rolled up to his elbow. The former scout's clothing resembled Raf who was busy telling him all about the different video games they can check out if they have time.

"Hey Jack, where's Miko?" Bulkhead asked.

"She went to take Arcee to some stores for woman's clothing. They should be back at any moment." Jack answered, although he was slightly worried about what Arcee would be wearing when she came back.

As if right on cue, Miko walked up to the group with a crouching figure behind her, obviously Arcee. Although, the way Miko was blocking their view of what Arcee was wearing made Jack really nervous about what he was about to see. If he knew Miko, Arcee was probably wearing some black shirt with a skull on it.

"Gentlemen" Miko greeted, getting their attention. "Allow me to introduce, the one, the only, Sadie Prime!"

Miko stepped to the side revealing Arcee's new outfit. Jack flinched in preparation of something horrible but when he saw his girlfriend's outfit, he relaxed. In fact, he not only relaxed but his mouth dropped open and he stared in awe and amazement.

Arcee was wearing an outfit that resembled her Autobot form. She had a pair of black leggings that showed off her long slender legs and black boots with a little heel to them. On top she had a white shirt that was only visible at her stomach because of the jacket that matched her dark blue color. Her entire outfit hugged her body and only then did Jack notice her hourglass figure and many curves. Her blonde hair glistened in the light and Jack could only think of one thing.

 _I am so lucky_.

"So what do you think babe?" Arcee asked, twirling around to show him the entire outfit.

"Wow..." was all he could say as he watched her hips sway back and forth as she came closer.

Arcee smirked when she saw that she had him in a trance. She wrapped her arms around his neck and playfully kissed him on the lips which snapped him out of his staring.

"I thought you would like it" she said quietly, giving him another kiss in which he gladly returned the favor.

"I told you she'd look great" Miko said as she and the rest of the humans watched the couple smile at each other.

"So, what's next on our list?" Arcee asked the group, still holding onto Jack.

"How about a movie?" Raf said, pointing at the theater behind them.

"What's a movie" Wheeljack questioned, not knowing what the word 'movie' meant.

"A movie is a film that the humans enjoy spending their past time watching. I must admit, I've always been curious to see one of them" Ratchet explained, scratching his chin. "What do you think Optimus?"

The Prime thought for a moment before nodding his head. "I believe if we wish to stay hidden while we are human, we should learn of their leisure activities."

"Ok, give me a sec while I put these bags in the car" Jack said, taking the bags from Arcee's hands. Jack also grabbed Bumblebee's bags and went straight for the parking lot. A moment he returned, swinging the keys on his finger.

"What movie are we going to watch?" he asked and the group went over to the posters promoting the movies that are showing.

"Neighbors 2?" Miko suggested but Jack shook his head.

"They wouldn't understand the jokes."

"Deadpool?"

The two looked over at Raf and Bumblebee and realized it's probably best if they don't watch it. Miko scanned the rest of the posters before one caught her eye.

"Oh my god! We have to watch that one!" she exclaimed excitingly and pointing at the poster.

Jack and Raf took a closer look at the poster and their eyes widened.

"Wow, I can't believe I never made that connection." Raf said, laughing a bit.

"I think they'll get a kick out of it" Jack said pointing at the former Autobots.

"What movie are we watching Jack?" Arcee asked, curious to see what the three were talking about.

Jack looked at the original humans and chuckled before answering.

"Transformers."

The Autobots raised an eyebrow and gave him a funny look.

"Come on, you'll find this movie really weird" Miko laughed as she pushed the group inside.

They paid for their tickets and bought their food before heading into the respective theater. The lights went dark as the movie started, projecting onto the large movie screen.

...

About two hours later, the group walked outside. The Autobots were deep in thought, thinking about what they had just watched.

"H-how?... What?" Ratchet said, more shocked than anything. "I have so many questions to ask."

"Wait, so does humanity know that we... exist?" Arcee asked, also a little dumb-founded.

The three teens laughed before responding.

"No, this was just a movie, an idea that was created and filmed. We found it funny because it turns out you guys really do exist!" Raf answered.

"Yeah, Michael Bay has a really weird mind" Jack added.

"Optimus, what do you think about the movie?" Ratchet asked the Prime who was in his own thoughts.

"Well old friend, the idea of a movie that relates to us surprises me. However, I believe it was only a coincidence that such an idea closely resembles our lives." Optimus answered.

"The entire movie was preposterous!" Ratchet exclaimed. "There were so many facts that never existed. A cube that created Cybertron? Primus created Cybertron, not some magical cube. Not to mention that I was green! Green of all colors!"

"Hey, at least you had a part in the movie" Arcee said, Bulkhead and Wheeljack nodding in agreement. "Even Bee got a role."

"And I was awesome!" Bumblebee playfully joked, punching the air as if he was fighting an invisible being.

"What was real in that movie Ratchet?" Raf asked, curious to see if anything actually happened.

"Well Rafael, the only things that truly exist are the Autobots and Decepticons. In fact, if my memory is correct, Ironhide and Jazz escaped Cybertron and are somewhere in this universe." Ratchet answered, shuddering at the scene where Megatron ripped Jazz in two.

"Wow really? So there are more of you guys?" Miko asked.

"Oh yeah Miko, tons of us are out there, hopefully still online. During the war, Ironhide was a wrecker along with Jackie and me. You remember big old Ironhide don't you?" Bulkhead answered, turning to his fellow wrecker.

"How could I not? That big hunk of metal took out squadrons of 'cons with his blaster and saved my backside plenty of times." Wheeljack answered, remembering the times with his fellow wrecker.

"And what about Jazz?" Jack asked about the funny silver Autobot.

"Jazz was a brave soldier, one of my many Lieutenants and was a dearest friend." Optimus said, remembering his old friend. "Unlike how the movie portrayed him, Jazz survived the war and escaped with Ironhide on one of our ships. I am unsure of where he currently but I believe he has not yet joined the AllSpark."

"Jazz was a war veteran and when I was in training, he was my mentor." Arcee added. "He was a funny guy and loved to joke around. I learned a lot of my moves from him."

"Which of the 'cons managed to survive?" Jack asked, thinking back on all the Decepticons who showed up in that movie.

"Well, all of them have existed. However, I am unsure of whether they escaped from Cybertron or if they have joined the AllSpark." Ratchet said.

"Actually Ratchet, Bonecrusher is gone since us wreckers took down Devastator in the battle of Mount Haul." Wheeljack said.

"And I took out Frenzy a while ago when he tried to sneak into our headquarters" Bumblebee added.

The former Autobots went quiet, thinking about their time on Cybertron and the battles they witnessed. They remembered their fallen comrades, their fellow Autobots who escaped, and the Decepticons they off-lined.

"It's too bad the other Autobots aren't here on Earth. Otherwise this war would be a lot easier" Miko said, breaking the silence.

"Why don't you just send a message out to contact them?" Raf asked, also thinking that if there were more of them, they would have a much easier time.

"When we first arrived on Earth, Optimus sent out a message for all Autobots to head towards Earth. While the signal brought us reinforcements such as Arcee and Cliffjumper, it also brought reinforcements to the Decepticons. We cannot risk becoming even more outnumbered than we already are." Ratchet explained.

"Well too bad there aren't any more Starcreams out there" Miko joked, earning a laugh from the group.

"Enough moping around, we should get going" Jack said. The group nodded in agreement and started towards the door.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is? Shouldn't you be working at that dup of yours Darby?"

Jack groaned, recognizing the voice and turned around. Walking towards them was Vince along with four other guys who make up his 'gang'.

"What do you want Vince?" Jack asked, not wanting to stick around for much longer.

"Well I couldn't help but notice you and those two dweebs hanging out at the mall. This place is for cool people so if you want to hang out somewhere, I'd gladly show you to the junkyard." Vince sneered, his group laughing at what he said.

"Go and be a jerk somewhere else, we're about to leave anyways." Jack responded, holding in his anger.

Vince was about to respond when he spotted Arcee. He looked her up and down and let out a cat call. "And who do we have here? A smoking hot chick like you shouldn't be hanging around this loser. Come on, ditch the dweeb and I'll show you around."

Arcee recognized Vince as the bully from school who loved to pick on Jack. He was also the one who called her ugly before and challenged her and Jack to a race. She never liked him and sometimes she had to stop herself from transforming and punching him in his smug look. Now he was hitting on her and she knew just what to do.

"Babe let's go" Arcee said, moving over and holding onto Jack's arm while giving Vince a glare. "These guys aren't worth our time."

"Babe? Hah! There is no way Darby has a girlfriend like you. How much is he paying you for you to keep up this act?" Vince laughed and his gang joined in.

"Jack isn't paying me anything. He's sweet and kind and maybe you can learn something from him" Arcee responded. Jack looked down at her and gave her a smile that warmed her heart.

"Hah, yeah right. Darby here is the biggest loser in town, working at that dump he calls a job and riding that crappy motorcycle around like he thinks he's cool." Vince said, making his friends snicker.

Jack knew that Arcee had a temper and quickly put and arm around her shoulders, keeping her close and not letting her do something that she would regret.

"Nothing to say Darby? Aww, don't cry. Maybe you can get mommy to buy you some candy to cheer you up." The bully stated.

Jack ignored him and started to go towards the door, still holding onto Arcee; not just for her but so that he can contain himself. The group followed him as the wreckers gave Vince a glare.

"Leaving so soon Darby?" Vince asked sarcastically. That's when he saw Optimus and immediately thought of another way to piss off Jack. "Hey Darby! Did your dad finally come back? He probably felt bad for your sorry ass and decided to pay you a little visit."

Jack heard him and stopped, letting go of Arcee and standing with his back turned to the bully. Vince laughed at his joke but his friends didn't.

"Woah man, that was a little too far." One of them whispered to Vince who merely waved him off.

"What are you going to do Darby?" Vince challenged.

Jack just stood there, not moving an inch. He appeared to be deep in thought, not just about his current situation but about what Vince had mentioned earlier.

"Come on Jack, ignore him" Arcee comforted her boyfriend. She knew that his dad was a touchy subject that even she didn't know much about. All she knew was that he left when Jack was young and that was it. Clearly there was another reason to his disappearance which Jack kept to himself.

Jack broke out off his thoughts when he heard Arcee and took a deep breath. He decided to do what she said and left, walking out of the double sliding doors. He walked into the parking lot but not before he heard Vince call him a coward. He and the group walked to their cars in silence.

Once they got into their respective cars, Jack remained outside, staring out into the distance. Everyone decided to give him some room and Arcee spotted a single tear trickle down his cheek. She felt a wave of guilt hit her even though she knew none of this was her fault. She was his girlfriend and it was her responsibility to comfort him in his tough times. That was something she failed to do countless times.

Arcee got out of the passenger seat and walked over to Jack, wrapping her arms around his waist and gently rubbing his neck with her cheek.

"Jack I'm here ok? I know there are some tough things you've been through but I'm here and you can tell me anything you want" Arcee comforted him quietly, kissing him on the cheek.

After a moment of holding him, Jack finally turned around and smiled at his girlfriend. She was still his entire world and he loved her with his life, but he knew he couldn't tell her that, not yet.

"I know I can, Arcee" He said quietly. "

Arcee gently wiped away the tears forming and stared into his loving eyes. She leaned forward and kissed him passionately, slightly catching him off guard but eventually calming him down.

They held the kiss until they needed to breathe. They looked into each other's eyes and saw the love inside of them.

"Let's go" Arcee said, gently pulling him over to the car. Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close. She lover the feeling of being held, especially when she knew it was Jack; someone who she loved and will never let go.

They got into the car and drove away, holding hands as they did.

...

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, this story is finally taking its path and the intro is almost over. Yes! Anyways, I was debating with myself for whether or not I should have them watch Transformers. I thought that it might create a paradox and would be unexplainable but eventually I just said 'screw it' and did it anyways.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed and please leave a review. That would be awesome.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Jack woke up to the Sunday morning light coming through his window.

He let out an annoyed groan and slowly started to open his eyes, trying to adjust from the bright beam of energy that flowed through his room.

Once his eyes adjusted, he was taken by surprise by what he saw. Arcee's face was a mere inches away from his, still sound asleep with a happy smile indicating the dream she was having. Her body was practically pressed up against his and Jack realized that it was because he had her in a hug which brought her closer to him. Their bodies were so close to each other that he could feel the warmth coming off of her body heat. Jack tried to get up but realized that his right arm was underneath Arcee while his left arm was draped across her body.

 _Taking it slow, huh Jack?_ He mentally asked himself.

Suddenly Arcee's eyes started to flutter open, revealing her precious blue eyes that stared into his. They locked eyes and she smiled; her heart racing because of how close they were.

"Hey, you" Arcee said quietly, kissing him gently on the lips.

"Have a nice dream?" Jack asked, smiling back at his girlfriend and secretly admiring her beauty.

"The best" she answered back, kissing him again.

"Well, we should probably get up now. I can hear the other getting ready downstairs" Jack said.

Arcee pouted. "Let me stay like this for a little while longer" she whimpered as she snuggled closer to Jack, placing a hand on his chest. She loved the feeling of his arms wrapped around her; it made her feel safe and protected. She wanted to stay in their position forever, holding each other and caring for each other in a tight hug. Arcee closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth radiating from his body, letting of a soft sigh meaning that she never wanted to leave.

Jack watched as his girlfriend got comfortable against his chest. He couldn't help but smile at her compassion and caressed her arm with his thumb. Arcee; the brave and stubborn soldier was now whimpering playfully and pressed against his chest. Jack couldn't help but laugh internally, thinking about what the others would say if they saw her like this. This side of Arcee was never seen by anyone except Jack. It was like his own special treat to see her not as a warrior, but as the playful little girl inside. There was nothing he wouldn't do to make her happy because when she was happy, he was happy.

Jack allowed Arcee to stay in her position as he thought back to last night where they had their first make-out session. It wasn't just a series of kisses on the mouth they usually did but full on French kissing, mouth to mouth. He remembered the feeling of his tongue dancing along with hers while they explored each others' mouths. He remembered the sound of her moaning into the kiss that made him kiss back further. He remembered feeling Arcee's passion and emotion she put into her kiss and the thought of how much he loved her run through his head every few seconds.

While to most people, making-out would not be such a big deal. But after taking it slow for about a month, they finally took the next step. It may not have been a big step, but it was a step nonetheless. Jack knew that there was a bright future for them both, but he still didn't want to rush anything. He could feel the darkness inside of him, ready to jump out at any moment. He kept it hidden from everyone else but he knew that Arcee has become suspicious of his strange actions. For this very reason, he didn't want to get too intimate with her and also why he has never told her that he loved her. She was everything to him and if their relationship started to deteriorate because of his darkness inside, he would never forgive himself.

"Hey Cee, I know you're comfortable and all but my right arm is starting to go numb" Jack said, feeling the blood circulation in his arm start to cut of because of Arcee's weight on it.

"You humans and your soft flesh" Arcee joked, looking up at her boyfriend and giving him a playful smile. Jack kissed the top of her forehead before she got up and clambered off the bed and headed for the bathroom.

Jack watched, mesmerized by her swaying hips and amazing curves while stretching his arm out and letting the blood come back.

 _I said it once, and I'll say it again. I am so lucky_.

 _You're lucky that you're still in control, kid._ Came Agent 000's voice inside his head. A frown came across his face as he remembered he had an evil killer trapped inside his head.

While Arcee had a nice and happy dream last night, Jack was so very not. Whenever he slept, he would be sucked into the world inside his mind where Agent 000 is always waiting for him. Sometimes they would end up fighting which almost always resulted in his death. Other times they would have conversations in which Jack would constantly remind himself that he was talking to a ruthless killer. Life was hard right now, and he knew he couldn't tell anyone about this. Other people had their own problems and didn't need to get involved with his. At least not yet.

Jack ignored Agent 000's voice and focused on creating a mind barrier. He's had to do this multiple times yesterday and he's gotten better at making them in a shorter time, although, Agent 000 has been getting better at breaking it. Jack hated him, but yet he felt sympathetic for him sometimes. He may be a killer but that's not entirely his fault. He was created by MECH who only taught him to finish tasks and kill. Agent 000 doesn't know anything else and Jack secretly made it his mission to possibly help him, show him what life has to offer. Jack knows that the agent can go into his memories and without him noticing, he's been feeding him memories of joy, happiness, love. He's been trying to show him the true meaning of life, although, because he doesn't exactly know how everything works, he's still learning how to do so.

In around ten minutes, Jack finished his mind barrier and started to get ready for the day. It was a beautiful Sunday morning and he was excited to see what they had planned. Being around the human Autobots was quite amusing and watching them fail at normal human things was hilarious.

Jack was too busy thinking about all the funny things the Autobot humans did yesterday that he opened the drawer to his boxers, only to pull out a pair of panties instead.

"Woah!" Jack yelled in surprise, jumping and dropping the panties back into the drawer. He looked inside and found that Arcee's newly bought underwear took up half of the space while his stuff was pushed to the other half.

"Well I guess I'm sharing now" he muttered to himself, making a mental note to look at what he was picking up before he lifted it.

He quickly grabbed his clothes and headed for the bathroom where Arcee had just come out. The smell of her conditioner overwhelmed him and made him give her multiple playful kisses on the neck.

"Jack, don't do this here" Arcee said, slightly moaning in pleasure as she tried to get her boyfriend to stop kissing her neck.

"I can't help it, you smell good" Jack said, giving her a dumb smile.

She rolled her eyes and gave him a kiss on the cheek before going to their room and changing.

Moments later, they both came out of the two doors at the same time. Jack started to head over to their room and couldn't help but stare at Arcee's new outfit. She had a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a black short sleeve that hugged her body, making her look even curvier. Her features were greatly emphasised and Arcee saw that Jack was staring there. She smirked and moved over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, snapping him out of his trance.

"Come on babe, I thought you knew better than that" she whispered into his ear, using a seductive tone.

Jack suddenly realized they were going a bit too far and quickly regained his composure.

"Yeah sorry about that" he said blankly. Arcee saw that he was no longer playing along so she dropped it, but she still held on to him.

"Jack, I just want you to know that last night was amazing. That was the most intimate we've ever gotten and if you still want to take it slow, I get it" the former two-wheeler said, looking into his eyes.

"Thanks Cee, and just so you know, I enjoyed it just as much as you did" Jack answered. They looked into each others' eyes and smiled before they separated and headed downstairs where everyone was already eating and talking.

"Hey guys, what's for breakfast?" Jack asked as he took a seat at the table.

"Well, June had made a really good omelet but I think Bulk ate your shares" Wheeljack said with a smirk. T

he couple looked over to Bulkhead who was happily finishing off the rest of the omelet. He plopped the last bite into his mouth and enjoyed the taste as he swallowed it. Suddenly, he felt like he was being watched and opened his eyes seeing a laughing Wheeljack and Jack but a slightly angry Arcee.

Bulkhead looked down at the three plates of food he just ate and looked back up. "Oops" he said sheepishly, earning another glare from Arcee.

The former two-wheeler started to get up from her seat, ready to go over to Bulkhead and show him how much she wanted that food when she felt a hand on her shoulder pushing her back down.

"Woah Cee, it's all good" Jack said calmly, making her relax. "I can make some more omelets if you'd like."

"Thanks Jack" Arcee responded with a smile.

Jack collected the empty plates on the table and gave them a rinse before going grabbing some eggs from the fridge.

"Uh, hey Jack, you mind making one for me too?" Bulkhead asked, avoiding the look Arcee was giving him. He was still a little hungry and his size was definitely not helping his appetite.

Jack laughed and shot Arcee a look saying 'it's ok'. "Anyone else want another omelet?" he asked the group. Surprisingly everyone raised their hand which made him laugh again.

"All right then, omelets for everyone!" he stated.

He grabbed the entire egg carton and got to work.

...

About an hour later, the Honda Civic and the Audi pulled up into the Omega One base. One by one, the humans and the former Autobots started to get out of the car when suddenly an alarm went off.

Quickly, the group made their way over to the control console where Ratchet started to type in some commands to shut off the alarm.

"What is it Ratchet?" Arcee asked, looking as the red alarm stopped blinking.

"It seems like our scanner has picked up an energon spike. It's also showing Decepticon activity in the same area" the medic said, pinpointing the coordinates.

"Ratchet, contact Agent Fowler immediately and relay this information to him" Optimus commanded, earning a nod from the medic.

A couple minutes later, they had Agent Fowler on the line.

"Prime! We got your message and we are sending drones to the coordinates." The agent said through the com-link. Suddenly four video boxes popped up on screen showing the camera perspective of the drones.

Not too long later, the flying machines reached their destination, splitting off into different directions to get different points of view.

"What's it look like Prime?" Agent Fowler asked, also looking at the videos.

The group watched as one of the drones got closer, readjusting its camera quality to get a better picture. It revealed over three dozen Vehicons cutting and drilling energon from a half open mine.

"Wow, look at all that energon" Bumblebee gasped. There was already a large pile of energon ready to be departed and a lot more un-mined energon crystals that glimmered in the light.

"I say we blow it up. The less energon the 'cons have, the better for us" Wheeljack stated. The wrecker loved explosions and he's been craving to see one recently, especially since he's turned into a human.

Optimus looked at the large energon mine and thought about Wheeljack's statement. Eventually he made up his mind and nodded his head.

"Agent Fowler" he said into the com-link, "you have my permission to proceed in sending a strike team. It is merely a Decepticon energon mine and it would be best if we destroy it before Megatron has a chance to collect the energon."

"Copy that, strike team deployed" Agent Fowler answered over the microphone.

The group watched as the drones started to fly away, still getting a view of the energon mine. A couple moments later, half a dozen jets flew by; sending missiles into the half open mine. The explosion rocked the drones, wobbling the camera as a huge light blue cloud appeared over the area of detonation. The group, mostly Raf and Miko, looked in awe as they smoke rise up, creating a perfect mushroom cloud.

"Energon and explosives don't mix" Wheeljack chuckled and fist bumped with Bulkhead.

Once the dust settles and the drones were able to get a better picture, the half open energon mine was no more but a hole in the ground. Not a single Vehicon could be seen and there was nothing left of the Cybertronian essence.

The group cheered and through the com-link, they could here military officials cheering as well.

"Mission success" Agent Fowler said through the com-link, a big smile on his face. "I'll be over there in a bit to go over some documents with you Prime."

"Very well Agent Fowler" Optimus answered, giving Ratchet the nod to end the transmission.

"It's too bad we couldn't grab some of that before we blew it up" Bumblebee said.

"Bee, we're humans now. We won't be needing energon anytime soon" Arcee responded to the scout who smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Optimus, I believe Bumblebee does have a point. Perhaps next time we should collect some energon, it wouldn't hurt to add more to our storage" Ratchet said to the Prime who thought for a moment before responding.

"I understand your concern old friend but as of right now, we do not possess any means of transporting the energon, nonetheless attacking the next mine we come across." Optimus reasoned. "I believe our main concern at this moment is fixing the Genetic Exchanger as well as continue monitoring for Decepticon activity. Today may have been an easy victory, but I fear our next encounter may be different."

...

"Lord Megatron, our scanners indicate an energon signal disappearing in sector 8N42."

"Oh? And what caused this disappearance Knock Out?"

The commanding Decepticons on the Nemesis crowded around the control console as Knock Out and Soundwave worked on retrieving the data.

Suddenly, Soundwave shot out a tentacle, attaching to the computer as the data started to transfer over to his arm. He showed a picture of the crater that once was an energon mine on his screen as Knock Out looked at the information.

"Lord Megatron, it appears that one of our level 3 energon mines has been completely destroyed" Knock Out stated proudly, smirking at his handiwork.

Megatron swatted him across the chest, startling the medic slightly and making him stumble back. "I can see that Knock Out, your pathetic attempt of trying to impress me is not working."

Airachnid, and Breakdown chuckled at the medic's humiliation as he looked down in shame.

Megatron studied the data shown on Soundwave's visor. "So the Autobots caused this damage? Why did the miners not report when they were under attack?!"

Soundwave didn't say anything but shook his head. Suddenly his screen changed pictures, showing the footage from one of the drones' perspective as the military jets bombed the mine, destroying everything inside.

"Hmm, now this is interesting" Megatron said, watching as Soundwave replayed the video. "So the Autobots were not the ones who destroyed my mine but the organisms that inhabit this planet."

"We shall see who dominates over whom."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"So are you guys excited for school?"

It was Monday morning and the human Autobots sat at the table eating their breakfast as June tried to start a conversation.

To answer her question, the four Autobots who were going to go to school for the first time merely shrugged.

"June, we've been fighting a war for centuries. Now we're going to school." Arcee said before putting a spoon full of cereal and milk into her mouth.

The nurse laughed at Arcee's statement. "I guess you're right" suddenly she paused and thought for a moment before going on. "Did you guys have school on your planet?"

"Well we did, but only for the first few years when we were created. I can't remember anything about going to school when I was a young Cybertronian" Bulkhead answered.

"Actually, I never got to go to school when I was created" Bumblebee said, earning a confused look on Wheeljack's face.

"There's no way, we all go to school when we're created. Unless you skipped class which I doubt you would have done" Wheeljack perked.

"Wheeljack, Bumblebee was part of the last wave of new Cybertronians to emerge from the well of Allsparks. At the time, our war against the Decepticons reached its climax and we were unable to educate the young ones." Optimus explained.

Bumblebee nodded as he remembered when he was created, then sent into the field about an Earth week later. "I didn't go to school but the school stuff was put into my head so I know just as much as you do."

"Huh, well that explains it. Let me tell ya kid, you didn't miss anything. School was a drag and I enlisted into the junior wreckers as soon as I got the chance" Wheeljack said.

"Not everyone's as excited to go fight as you are Jackie" Bulkhead laughed, slapping his buddy on the back.

"Well Wheeljack, maybe you'll find Earth school to be different than your school on Cybertron. Who knows? Maybe you'll like it better" June smiled.

Wheeljack forced a weak smile, he still wasn't too excited about going to school again but he knew he had to do it to keep his cover.

"We'll see about that."

...

The two cars given to them by Agent Fowler pulled up into the school's parking lot. June had offered to give Optimus and Ratchet a ride to base so that they could have both cars. There was a little debate over who would drive the Audi but eventually it was Wheeljack who grabbed the keys first. Arcee didn't really have a problem with it since she always wanted to be with Jack, even if he was driving for once.

The humans and Autobots got out of the car and they looked up at the school.

"So this is the place, huh?" Wheeljack said, studying the building's structure. "Sure is different from the school we used to attend."

"You know, I've never actually seen what's inside. Only the outside when I wait to pick-up Miko." Bulkhead pointed out.

Miko closed the car door behind her and walked over, grumbling in annoyance. "Don't worry, there's nothing special."

The two wreckers rolled their eyes and laughed, knowing all too well how much Miko gets in trouble around here.

"So the first thing you guys should do is go to the office to get your schedule and lockers" Jack said, walking over with Raf and Bumblebee and Arcee slightly trailing behind.

"And where is that exactly?" Wheeljack asked.

"Don't worry Wheeljack, we'll show you where it is" Raf said, walking towards the double doors leading into the school with the rest of the gang right behind him.

"Well we better hurry otherwise we're gonna be late! I don't want a detention from this!" Miko exclaimed, running ahead of Raf.

Jack laughed at Miko's reasoning behind her enthusiasm and was about to run after them when he noticed Arcee still near the car, holding her right arm with her left hand and looking at the school quietly. He quickly told the others he'd catch up and walked over to his girlfriend.

"Come on Cee, you're gonna be late" Jack said, walking up to her. As soon as he was close enough, Arcee grabbed his hands and stared into his eyes.

Jack, slightly surprised by Arcee's actions, stared back, looking directly into her beautiful blue eyes. He peered deep inside of her, able to read her emotions clearly and saw the fear that she felt at the moment.

"Arcee... are you... scared?" Jack asked quietly, not wanting anyone else to hear him. Although, no one was around since class was about to start in five minutes.

"I-I don't know Jack, I don't know what to expect." Arcee answered in a whisper. "I've never felt like this before."

Jack softly laughed. "It's just nerves, you'll get over it. Besides, you'll have me everywhere you go, ok?"

Arcee smiled at his warm words. She loved him so much and knew that he would be with her wherever she went. "Ok."

The former two-wheeler leaned in for quick kiss and wasn't disappointed as they met in the middle. A moment later, Jack pulled away, smiling at her that made her melt inside and squeezed her hand. They walked into the school together, ready to start their day.

...

"Hmmm, so the Prime's huh?"

"That's right sir" Wheeljack responded, used to talking to authority, although he hated it.

The principal looked up from the files on his desk at the four teens sitting in the chairs in front of him. His name plates sat on the edge of his desk; one saying 'Principal' while the other said 'Evans'.

"So what brings you to Jasper, Nevada?" Principal Evans interrogated.

"Our dad is a writer and wanted a quiet place to get his work done." Arcee responded.

Yesterday they went over their background story with Agent Fowler and Optimus multiple times and they practically knew it by heart now. Their dad was a writer looking for a place to work and chose Jasper, Nevada. They're family consisted of a father, a grandfather, and four kids. They were home schooled until they moved and decided to try out a public school.

"Where did you move from?" the man asked.

"We used to live in Canada" Wheeljack answered.

"Canadians, huh? Well welcome to the US, God bless." He joked, laughing at his own joke while the others forced a laugh. "Anyways, I also understand that you're staying with Jack Darby, correct?"

"Yeah, Jack and Mrs. Darby are family friends and when they found out we were coming to Jasper, they let us stay with them" Arcee said.

Principal Evans nodded his head and smiled. "Jack's a nice kid and I wouldn't expect anything else from him. I had you three placed in every one of his classes so he can help you out with the change." Arcee, Wheeljack and Bulkhead nodded as the man turned towards Bumblebee. "Jason, unfortunately I wasn't able to get you into their classes since you're not in their grade. Although, I was told that Raf was also a family friend so I have you with him throughout the day, is that fine?"

"Yes sir" Bumblebee said, happy to know that he'll be with Raf.

Principal Evans let out a good hardy laugh. "Enough with the sir, you can call me Mr. Evans or Principal Evans."

"Ok, Mr. Evans" Bumblebee said, laughing along with the principal. He liked him, nice, funny and obviously not mean.

Principal Evans looked over the four kids and nodded his head. "You four seem like you are very active, do you play any sports?"

The four of them shook heir heads.

"Well, we're always looking for young athletes to come out. We pride ourselves on our sport teams and while we haven't won any champions lately, we're still very supportive." Principal Evans said, looking to the two wreckers. "You two look in excellent shape and you definitely fit the scale. Our football team is looking for new players since some of ours have gotten injured. If you're interested, just give me of Coach Sherman a call and we will gladly give you a tryout."

The two wreckers nodded their heads; not really knowing what 'football' was but agreed to thinking about his offer.

"I think we're done here. Here are your schedules and locker numbers, if you have questions don't be afraid to ask." The man said, standing up and shaking each of their hands.

The former Autobots thanked him and left the office, walking over to their first classes. First they found Bumblebee's classroom and said bye to him. The three new grade 10s continued to walk through the halls in search of their first period class.

...

Eventually, the three former Autobots found their period one classroom; room 216, Mr. Denham's math class. They knocked on the door and waited until a grouchy man opened the door. He appeared to be in his late 50's and sported a unibrow that gave him that 'I hate my life' look. He looked at the three teens standing at his door way and ushered them in.

Arcee, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack stood at the front of the class as everyone watched them. They saw Jack near the windows on the right who waved to them and pointed to three open spots next to him and behind him.

"These are your new classmates. If you don't like them, I don't care. They're here and they're here to stay." Mr. Denham stated with a little annoyance in his voice and turned to the Autobots standing awkwardly at the front. "State your name and where you came from."

"Hey, I'm Ryan and this is my sister Sadie and my brother Cameron. We moved from Canada a couple weeks ago." Bulkhead introduced.

"Great, Canadians..." Mr. Denham muttered under his breath. "Well then, you three take a seat and be quiet."

Quickly the Autobots went to the seats Jack was pointing at and sat down.

"So, how'd it go?" He asked, referring to their encounter with the principal.

"It was ok, seems like a nice guy" Arcee answered quietly.

"Hey Jack, what's football? He said that Bulk and I should tryout" Wheeljack whispered, curious to see why they were offered a tryout.

Jack looked over to Mr. Denham who was pointing at the board that had a complex math equation. "I'll tell you later, Mr. Denham is a nasty guy and I'd rather not get caught talking in his class."

Wheeljack nodded and looked forward and watched as the teacher taught his lesson.

The rest of the class went by slowly and painfully, especially for the Autobots. Cybertronians were much more advanced than the humans and the things they were learning were extremely simple. Even Bulkhead could do all the problems with his eyes closed, and he was considered a dumb one on Cybertron.

Mr. Denham noticed that the three new students weren't paying attention at all. In fact, they looked like they were almost asleep. "Hey! You three! Don't think because you're new that I won't give you a detention! Pay attention and do the work."

Wheeljack hated being yelled at or ordered around and took this as a challenge. "We're already done the work and we're not paying attention because your class is boring."

The last part made the class burst out laughing as they waited for Mr. Denham's response.

"So we have a smart ass here, huh? Tell me, why do you find my class boring? Are you telling me you understand everything I've been teaching you?" The teacher asked with a menacing tone. The students in his class knew that when he used that voice, something was about to go down.

"Understand it? All that stuff is simple. I could do it with my eyes closed" Arcee said, also bored from the class just as much as Wheeljack.

"Is that so? I tell you what; I'm going to write three problems on the board. All three of you will have ten seconds to solve them since you find these equations simple. If anyone of you doesn't get the right answer, I get to give all three of you detention for the rest of the week."

Wheeljack smirked at the bet. "And what happens when we do get them right?"

" _If_ you get them right, I'll get off your case for the rest of the month" Mr. Denham said.

Arcee thought about what he offered and looked at her 'brothers' with a smirk. They smirked back and nodded telling her to sweeten the pot.

"How about this Mr. Hammy" Arcee started, making the class laugh. "If you win, you can give us detention for the rest of the month but if we win, you run around the school in nothing but your boxers."

Mr. Denham was extremely confident that they wouldn't win agreed immediately. He was going to have some fun writing them all those detentions. "Ok it's a deal."

The three former Autobots got up and walked to the front of the class while the teacher started to write the equations on the board. When he finished, the rest of the class looked at the equations with a confused look. They were extremely complicated and one of them was something they haven't even learned about yet.

The three of them looked at the questions then looked at each other and grinned. Everything on the board was basic things to them and they couldn't wait to see the old man run around naked.

"Good luck with these Primes. You have ten seconds starting... now!" Mr. Denham said, starting his timer.

The Autobots merely walked up to the board, wrote a number, and put the piece of chalk down.

"You call that hard?" Wheeljack teased as they backed away from the board to let everyone see their answers. Mr. Denham, still smirking, looked over at the answers. Suddenly, his jaw fell and his eyes became wide as Frisbees when he saw the answers on the board. The classroom exploded in laughter when they saw his face and some of them looked at the three new students with admiration.

"Well Mr. Hammy, I believe you know what to do now" Arcee smirked as the teacher sighed.

"I hate my job" Mr. Dunham groaned and started to take off his clothes, earning cart calls and laughs from his class. When he was wearing nothing but his boxers, he opened the door and started to run while the class followed him, taking pictures and videos of the old man sprinting in his underwear.

The three Autobots stayed back in the classroom and high-fived each other as Jack walked over.

"Nice job guys" he said, fist bumping the two wreckers and kissing Arcee on the cheek.

"You know Jack, your mom might be right. Maybe I will like Earth school" Wheeljack said, pulling out his phone and showing the group a picture of Mr. Denham in his boxers blushing in embarrassment.

The four of them laughed at the picture and ran out the door, trying to snap more photos of the naked teacher running.

...

"Man, I can't stop laughing at this."

The group of three humans and four Autobot turned humans sat at the lunch table as Miko showed replayed the video of Mr. Denham running around in his boxers. The entire school was talking about how the three new kids got mean old Mr. Dunham to sprint laps in his underwear. Just like that, the group had become school-wide famous.

"That was nothing, you should have seen his face when he lost the bet" Bulkhead chuckled. Wheeljack quickly pulled out his phone and showed Miko the picture.

"Hah! That's awesome! Send that to me" Miko laughed as Wheeljack forwarded the picture.

"So how are you liking school so far?" Raf asked.

Arcee shrugged. "It's ok I guess but the classes are really boring. I knew you humans were less intelligent than us but I didn't know you were this dumb, no offense."

Raf shook his head and smiled. "No offense taken. Bee was telling me how he already knew everything we were being taught so I just let him play games on my laptop."

"Raf, we totally need to get the new racing game soon" Bumblebee said.

"Don't worry Bee, we'll head to the mall later this week to get it" Raf answered before returning to his food.

As the group ate, every so often a couple kids would come by and give them a high-five or a fist bump, although it was mostly for the Autobots.

"Well look who's famous" Jack joked, earning a proud smile from Arcee.

"I kind of like it, feels good to get noticed for once." She said, as she hugged his arm. "Although it feels better when you notice."

Jack looked around to make sure no one was watching and quickly gave her a kiss on the lips. He didn't think anyone knew that they were a couple and he really wasn't ready for that kind of attention.

Arcee smiled warmly before she straightened up. She looked at her empty tray, then at Jack's and gave him a pleading smile. Her boyfriend laughed and gladly pushed over his tray for Arcee to finish his food.

"Hey, Ryan, Cameron!"

The group looked over to where the voice came from and saw two guys walking over. Jack, Miko, and Raf immediately recognized them as the football jocks, although these two were some of the nicer ones.

"Who are those guys?" Wheeljack asked quietly before they came over.

"That's Carson and Paul, they play on the school's football team. Carson's the blonde one and the team quarterback and Jaden's the linebacker captain." Miko explained, eyeing Carson a bit. He was one of the better looking guys in the school and almost every girl in the school had a crush on him, including Miko.

"Hey" Carson greeted when they reached the table. "You're Cameron right?" he asked, pointing at Wheeljack.

"Yeah, what's up?" the wrecker said, interested in why they came over.

"Well Principal Evans told us about you two and asked if we'd give you a shot on the team. We're down a couple guys and our coach would love to have you come out." The quarterback explained.

Wheeljack gave Bulkhead a look before answering. "We haven't really decided yet. We don't really know how to play."

The bigger one, Paul, laughed. "Don't worry, it's pretty easy to learn and you two would definitely be good at it." Paul checked out the two wreckers' arms and nodded. "Damn, you guys are ripped. Where do you work out? Anytime Fitness?"

"We... don't go to gyms... home workouts" Bulkhead said, not really sure how to answer his question. He could have said that they've been fighting a war for centuries but decided to leave that part out.

Paul nodded his head, inspected his own muscles which made Arcee roll her eyes.

 _Teens_ , she thought, chuckling to herself.

"Anyways, yeah like Paul said, it's easy to learn. If you guys are interested, we're holding a tryout tomorrow after-school. Hopefully you'll come." Carson said before walking away. As they passed, the two jocks looked at Arcee and smiled.

The former two-wheeler raised an eyebrow and gave Jack a confused look.

"Hey, you said you like to be noticed. You're going to get a lot more of those looks while you're human." Jack said.

"And why is that?" she asked, obviously not understanding teenagers.

Jack rolled his eyes and was about to respond before Miko beat him to it.

"Because you look hot and guys are going to check you out a lot." The Japanese girl answered with a smirk.

Arcee thought about what Miko said and realized she's been getting those looks ever since she became human. At first she thought it was some human thing but now she knew that it was because others found her attractive. She smiled and moved closer to Jack.

"Well they should know I'm already taken." Arcee stated proudly, sneaking a peck onto Jack's cheek. He was slightly caught off guard but regained his composure. He wrapped his arm around her waist and smiled at her.

Miko rolled her eyes at the couple and faked a gag, making the rest of the group laugh.

...

Arcee walked through the busy school hallway heading for her locker. The warning bell had rung a couple seconds ago telling them to hurry and get ready for their next class. Jack was supposed to be walking with her but he had to go hand in a project

While on her walk, she couldn't help but notice the looks others gave her. She knew that she was attractive but now that she knew why they were staring, it was starting to annoy her.

 _Definitely one of the down sides to being human_ , she said to herself just as a cat call was heard.

She rolled her eyes and continued. Suddenly, she started to wonder whether Jack looked at her like these people did. She remembered the look on his face when he first saw her outfit, but that was a different look than the ones she was getting. Although, having her boyfriend mesmerized by her looks did make her smile. Instead of a feeling of annoyance, she felt warm inside knowing that someone that she was attracted to was attracted to her as well.

Arcee reached her locker and started to put in the combination. She was too deep in thought and didn't notice a couple girls come up to her. One of them tapped her on the shoulder, startling the former two-wheeler as she spun around. There were four girls, one of them she recognized as Sierra but the other three were a mystery. She wondered why they were here and decided to let them talk first.

"Hey, you're Sadie right?" Sierra asked and Arcee nodded in response. "Cool, I'm Sierra and this is Emma, Lauren and Katie."

Arcee said 'hi' to the three other girls who said 'hi' back.

"So what's up?" The former two-wheeler asked.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to say hey since you're new and all. We say you sitting at the lunch table with Jack and a couple other new kids. Are they all friends?" Sierra asked. Arcee could tell that the other girls were listening closely and made the assumption that some of them had a crush on someone at her table.

"Yeah, Jack, Miko, and Raf are all good friends but the other guys are my brothers." Arcee answered. One of the girls, Emma, whispered into another one's ear that made her blush and Arcee wondered what they were talking about.

"Ok cool. Well good meeting you Sadie" Sierra said, about to walk away when she looked over Arcee and frowned. "Just saying, you're really hot and a lot of guys are going to try to get in with you. I'd watch out if I were you."

Arcee nodded her head and watched the four girls walk away talking quietly so she couldn't hear them. Something bothered her about what Sierra said, something about watching out. She knew that she meant watch out other guys but Arcee couldn't help but feel like that was more of a threat to her than a warning.

The two-wheeler shrugged it off and closed her locker door, heading to her next class.

...

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly compared to math class. History was pretty cool and the Autobots were actually interested in human culture. Next, gym was fun and relaxing since they hadn't really had a time to break out a nice sweat for a while. Finally science was a drag because most of the things they were being told wasn't exactly true but it was still livable.

The final bell that signaled the end of the day rang and the humans and Autobots quickly collected their stuff and went outside to meet with each other.

"Ugh, I'm so happy school's over. I was going to die in last period" Miko complained.

"Honestly Miko, I don't really see what's so bad about school. It's long and boring sometimes but it's pretty cool" Bulkhead said earning a fake look of disgust from the girl.

"I don't even know you anymore" she joked with an ashamed tone which made them burst out laughing.

A couple moments later Jack and Arcee came out of the building.

"So what's the plan guys?" Jack asked when they came near.

"Well Bee and I were gonna go play some video games" Raf said with Bumblebee nodding in agreement.

"And I was going to give these two another guitar lesson" Miko added, pointing at the two wreckers.

"Hey, that reminds me. Are you going to that football tryout tomorrow?" Arcee asked them, curious to see if they would.

"Hmm I don't know. Still thinking about it" Wheeljack answered. "We still don't know how to play."

"Don't sweat it guys, I'll teach you later today" Jack said and the group looked at him with a confused look.

"You know how to play football? Yeah right" Miko sneered but Jack shook his head.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me" Jack said. His words had a little darkness to them which nobody noticed except Arcee. She was going to ask what he meant by that but decided to wait until later.

"I'll get you ready for tomorrow" Jack said to the two wreckers who agreed to training with him.

"Hey Darby! Waiting for mommy to pick you up from school?"

The group groaned as they realized who's voice it was. A moment later Vince and his gang showed up behind them.

"Where's that crappy bike of yours?" the bully asked.

"It's in the shop" Jack answered blankly as he turned around and started to head for his car.

Vince turned his attention to Arcee who was giving him a glare. "Hey babe, we got off on the wrong foot last time we met. I'm Vince and you are one of the very few lucky girls who are offered a seat in my ride."

He pointed at his car painted with flames on the side as he reached over and placed an arm around Arcee's shoulders. "Why don't we get to know each other a bit better and maybe we can get a little more intimate."

"Get off of me" Arcee huffed as she threw his arm off and walked towards Jack.

"Hey bitch! Where are your manners, or do you need me to come over there and teach you some?" Vince threatened as he took a step forward. Quickly Jack jumped in between the bully and his girlfriend and stood his ground, not letting him get anywhere near her.

"Get out of my way Darby or do I need to teach you some manners too?" the bully said but Jack stood his ground.

"Why don't you back up? You're so desperate for a girl that it's pathetic" Jack shot back. People around started to watch as the two boys stared each other down.

"Aw look guys, it's the heroic boyfriend who saves the day" Vince mocked, making his gang laugh. "You make me sick Darby."

With that, Vince threw a punch that caught Jack off guard. The hit nailed him right near the eye and made Jack stumble back a bit.

"Jack!" Arcee exclaimed, running over and checking his face. A bruise was beginning to form around his eye and she gently stroked it with her thumb.

Bulkhead, Wheeljack and Bumblebee were about to step forward when they noticed Jack recover and walk forward.

"Now do you want to get out of my way Darby?" Vince growled, ready to throw another punch.

"You're even more pathetic if you think a cheap shot is going to make me back down" Jack countered.

Vince growled and threw right hook aimed for Jack's jaw. Surprisingly, Jack dodged the hit and came up with a hard punch to Vince's stomach that made him double over. The bully recovered and landed a hit to Jack's nose and stomach which he countered with two punches to the chest. Vince was caught off guard and stumbled back a bit before trying another punch that only hit air. Jack grabbed his arm, twisting it and flipped the bully onto his back with a thud.

Jack looked at the bully on the ground with a pathetic look before spitting blood onto the ground and turning around. Blood was now coming out of his nose and the bruise around his eye was starting to form. Arcee quickly rushed to her boyfriend and checked on his injuries.

"Jack are you ok? That was amazing" she said, peering into his eyes.

"I'm fine. I couldn't let him talk to you like that" he said, smiling back.

Arcee stroked his cheek before leaning in and kissing him passionately. They held the kiss for a bit until Arcee separated and started to clean up the blood coming from his nose.

Suddenly Principal Evans came out of the school and looked at Vince on the ground. "What is going on here?"

"It was Darby My. Evans. I was here minding my own business when he came over and threw me onto the ground!" Vince said, lying to the principal's face.

Principal Evans shook his head. "That's not what I saw. I saw you land a cheap shot then get your ass kicked. Now, if you don't mind, how about you pick yourself up and head to detention."

"Detention?! You're giving me detention and not Darby?!" Vince practically screamed; he was furious.

"That's right, now hurry up or I might give you another one."

The bully groaned and headed inside the school as the students who were watching cheered. Principal Evans looked at Jack who was being held onto by Arcee and smiled.

"Good job Jack, couldn't have done better myself." He said before walking back into the school.

"That was awesome! I got it all on tape!" Miko said, walking over and waving her phone. "You totally just showed him whose boss."

"Miko's right Jack, that was a nice technique you had there. Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Wheeljack asked.

Jack shrugged. "I don't know, maybe from watching you guys battle it out for so long." Nobody knew it but he was lying to them. Ever since Agent 000 has been plaguing his nights, Jack has been fighting him almost every time. While he always lost the fight and got killed, he's been getting better and clearly it's been transferring over to real life.

"Either way, you were amazing babe. Thanks for protecting me" Arcee said.

"You're worth it Sadie" Jack answered, not sure if people could hear him or not. They leaned in for another passionate kiss which didn't go unnoticed by everyone around.

"Let's get going. We should probably get Martin to check out your eye Jack" Raf said and the group headed for their cars. Moments later, the seven of them drove away, talking about how great it was to see jack beat up Vince.

...

Sierra and her three friends had watched the whole thing and were admiring Jack from a far.

"You know, he's really cute" Lauren pointed out.

"Did you see how hot he looked when he punched Vince? I died on the inside" Emma added.

"Hey, don't forget that he's mine." Sierra said, looking at two girls.

"Actually Sierra, I think he's already taken."

The three girls looked over to where Katie was pointing and were just in time to see Jack and Sadie kiss. Anger boiled through Sierra's skin as she watched the couple break away.

"She said they were only friends!" Sierra complained, glaring at Sadie who was stroking Jack's cheek and staring into his eyes.

"Really close friends" Katie said. "So what are you going to do Sierra?"

"Nobody steals away my guy" she responded, clenching her fist. She told Sadie to watch out and now she meant it.

...

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, if you don't know already I love football so it's going to show up a couple times in this story. Also this last part was inspired by one of my reviews so kudos to whoever wrote that. If you have any suggestions, don't be afraid to review. I take everything into consideration when I'm writing and if your idea matches the theme I'm putting out there, it just might make the cut.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Ready...hut!"

Jack took the ball and dropped back a couple yards, looking for someone to hit. He saw Arcee get past Bumblebee on the slant and was about to release when he was taken down.

"Yeah, that's how you do it Bulk!" Jack said as the big guy got off him and helped him to his feet.

"Tell me again how this is helping them practise for the tryout?" Arcee asked. Jack's been taking some serious punishment from Bulkhead's sacks and was starting to get worried he might get injured soon.

It was around six o'clock and the sun could set any minute. The group minus Optimus and Ratchet were at a nearby field playing some football. Earlier, Jack had spent an entire hour explaining the rules and how to play and eventually they understood. It was Miko's idea to take it to the field which was exactly what they did.

"We're helping Bulkhead out with his position. He's going to be put on the line because of his size but I'm not sure on which side of the ball. If he plays offense, he'll need to know how to protect the quarterback from the rushing linemen. If he plays defense, he'll need to know how to run through the guy in front of him and sack the quarterback" Jack explained. Miko and Raf snickered at the word 'sack' but regained composure quickly.

"I'm just afraid you'll get hurt Jack" Arcee said. Bulkhead was a big guy, even in human form, and if Jack was squashed underneath him, she'd never forgive herself. Or actually, she'd never forgive Bulkhead.

"It's alright Cee, I've taken plenty of sacks before. If you're really worried, we'll move on to helping Wheeljack out." Jack complied in which Arcee agreed.

"Bulk, I think we'll like playing football a lot" Wheeljack said as he walked over to Jack. It combined two of his favorite things; competition and hitting. "So what am I playing coach?"

Jack laughed. "Enough with the coach Wheeljack, I'm just helping you out a bit. Alright, so the way I see it, you'll be placed at running back or linebacker because of your size. Lucky for us, both of those positions practise in the pit so we'll be able to work on two things at the same time."

"What's the pit?" Wheeljack asked, confused about the football terminology.

"The pit is also called the Oklahoma Drill where there's a running back, linebacker, and a blocker, but we'll modify it a bit. Basically the running back has to get past the linebacker in a small area while the linebacker is trying to tackle him. Simple enough?" Jack explained and quickly got things set up.

"Okay, Wheeljack, you're the running back and the rest of us will rotate being the linebacker." Jack said but looked over at Raf and Miko who raised their eyebrow. "Ok, some of us will rotate being the linebacker."

Jack decided to go first to show everyone what to do while Wheeljack held the ball tightly. They waited until Bulkhead came around and gave them the signal.

"And...hut!"

Wheeljack ran forward, unsure what to expect from Jack. He eyed his stance and decided to go with a simple stutter-step to get past him. He smirked knowing Jack wouldn't expect the juke. The wrecker came closer to Jack and when he felt like the time was right he faked right and cut hard left.

What happened next took him completely by surprise.

Wheeljack was practically thrown off his feet and onto the ground, dropping the football. Jack got up from on top of him and helped the shocked wrecker off the ground. Wheeljack couldn't believe it, he was taken down by Jack. Miko, Raf, and Bumblebee laughed on the side while Jack started to explain to Wheeljack some mistakes.

"Hey, don't let it get to your head. I've been playing for a while. When you come into the run, you have to decide right then and there whether you're going to truck or juke. You decided to juke, which was fine, but you have to make sure the other guy buys it. Throw your entire body into the stutter-step as if you were actually planning on going to the right, then change to the left." Jack explained, picking up the ball and handing it to Wheeljack. "Let's run it again but we'll have Bulk over here at linebacker instead."

The two wreckers set up and Jack signaled for them to go. Wheeljack ran forward with a little more confidence than last time. Knowing that Bulkhead was slower on his feet, Wheeljack played the stutter-step again, only this time making it look for real. Bulkhead fell for it and anticipated Wheeljack running to the right, only to have him switch to the left side and get past him. He even put in a little footwork into it by spinning around.

"There you go Wheeljack, that's how you do it!" Jack said, fist bumping with the wrecker as he came around.

"You know Jack, you're really good at football. Why don't you tryout too?" Bulkhead asked, getting up from the ground.

Jack thought for a moment before responding. "I... have a history with this stuff and decided that I would quiet. If you want, I'll go to the tryout to watch you but I won't actually try out."

"Alright, thanks Jack." Bulkhead said before they set up again.

Arcee walked over to Jack as the two wreckers continued to practise playing. She came from behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her head against his neck. Jack turned his head slightly and kissed her on the forehead before looking back at Wheeljack running towards Bulkhead.

"Babe, what did you mean by history?" Arcee asked curiously.

Jack let out a sigh. "I used to play football a lot. It became a normal part of my life and everything resolved around it. During one of my games, I was running with the ball when I was hit by two defenders. The first one got me in a weird position and when the second guy came around, it was too late for him to stop. He got me right in the left leg and it broke instantly. I tore my ACL and it took months to heal. That's when I realized that my mom was spending a lot of money on me playing football and especially for that injury I had. Once i healed, I decided to quit playing, not just for myself but for my mom. We were already low on cash at the time and football was taking up too much of our income. I dropped football and never went back."

Arcee leaned upwards and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sorry baby, I didn't know about that." She tapped his left knee at the knee cap. "Does it still hurt?"

Jack shook his head. "No, not anymore but the doctor said that it'll never be the same."

Arcee nodded, not saying anything else and watched as Wheeljack got past Bulkhead with a slick move.

"Alright, I think I'm going to give it a shot." Arcee said, motioning for Bulkhead to come over.

The female ran past Bulk who was now covered in dirt and gave him a high-five. She got into position like Jack was and waited for Wheeljack to set up.

"Ready... hut!" Jack said and Wheeljack took off.

The wrecker analysed Arcee's size and decided to just truck through her since she was smaller than him. He ran, lowered his shoulder and burst upwards only to catch air. His eyes widened in confusion at where Arcee could have went but his given his answer a moment later. Arcee had used her agility to dodge the hit and tackle him from the side. Wheeljack was taken by surprise and was completely blind-sided as he fell to the ground. He didn't drop the ball this time but he was humiliated, especially because he got taken down by Arcee.

Everyone burst out laughing at Wheeljack getting demolished by Arcee and ran over to see him picking himself up from the ground.

He groaned as he handed Jack the ball.

"Can we switch roles now?"

...

"Wow, they look like professionals out there!"

Jack, Arcee, Miko, Raf, and Bumblebee sat on the stands watching the football team run different drills. Wheeljack and Bulkhead finished each of them with amazing times, surprising the coaches and the players on the team. They had just finished the 40 yard dash where Wheeljack had just crushed the team leader by almost a second.

"Cameron, Ryan, great job you two! You both show excellent skill for rookies so why don't we run a little scrimmage?" Principal Evans yelled to his team.

"If I didn't know better, their basically on the team already" Arcee said, happy that her two friends were doing something they liked.

"Well they certainly think so" Jack said, pointing at Wheeljack and Bulkhead getting into position. Just like Jack had said, Bulkhead was placed on the defensive line while Wheeljack set up as the running back.

Carson started to yell out different calls as he walked over to the snapper and placed his hands underneath him, ready to receive the ball. Moments later, he took it and in full stride dropped back. Bulkhead started to move as soon as the ball was lifted off the ground, running right through the guy in front of him and reaching Carson in a surprising amount of time. The quarterback was startled at the wrecker's fast movement and quickly faked the throw while handing it off to Wheeljack who exploded into a sprint. The former explosive expert ran right through a hole, trucking through a defender and juking another before he was taken down by Paul.

The play was blown dead and Paul helped Wheeljack onto his feet, slapping the top of his helmet.

For people who didn't even know what football was a day ago, Wheeljack and Bulkhead were doing very well and clearly the coaches and the players were impressed.

"Jack!"

Jack turned to where the voice came from and sure enough, it was Coach Sherman. Jack raised an eyebrow wondering why he was approaching him. In response, the man smiled.

"You did an excellent job training those two. I think we might have a winning team this year because of you." Coach Sherman said.

"No problem coach, they wanted to play so I just helped them out a bit. I was surprised at how good they are" Jack responded.

Coach Sherman laughed. "You and me both. It's too bad we don't have you back; otherwise we'd definitely have a contending team."

Jack shrugged at the man's compliment. "Stopped playing for a year now coach. I think I forgot the rules." He joked making the man laugh again.

"Well, thanks again for your help Jack. Take care of yourself" Coach Sherman said before returning to practise.

Arcee wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "You really are something Jack." She said, smiling into his eyes.

"Well, I'm nothing without you" he said, making her blush. They kissed each other before separating because of Miko grossing out behind them.

"Ok seriously, you two have a problem" she said in a fake serious tone. She held her straight face for a couple seconds longer before she burst out laughing.

"Wow, that's a new record Miko" Jack said rolling his eyes.

"I know; I'm proud of it" the girl smiled.

The group turned back to the field where Bulkhead had just managed to sack Carson. They cheered happily for the former wrecker who looked up and gave them a wave before Wheeljack came over and slapped him on the back.

"Well, practise is about to end in a couple minutes so we should get ready to go" Jack said, grabbing his bag and standing up. Arcee looked back to pick up her bag, but realized that it wasn't there.

"Scrap, Jack, I think I forgot my bag in my locker" Arcee said.

"Don't sweat it babe, I'll go get it" Jack said, taking out his keys from his pocket. "Here, you can take them to the car and I'll meet you there."

Arcee smiled. "Ok, thanks. Don't be too long." She said, getting a kiss on the cheek from his boyfriend before he left.

Jack walked through the hallways of the empty school towards Arcee's locker. It's been about two hours since ended and the halls have never been so dead. Jack instantly remembered walking through these hallways after school about a year ago, sweaty from football practise and craving water for his dry throat. Now, he had a completely different reason for walking with the dark walls; to get something from his girlfriend's locker.

Jack couldn't help but smile at what fate had brought to him. Not just a family of aliens from another planet but the girl of his dreams. The one who cared for him and someone who he card for back. Someone who could read his emotions and talk about anything with. Someone who would never leave his side no matter what. That someone, was Arcee and Jack knew they were destined to be together from the start.

Suddenly Jack was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of a door opening. He spun around and saw Sierra walk out from the girls' change room.

 _What's she doing here?_ He asked himself.

 _Maybe she was in the bathroom for two hours._ Came a voice that startled Jack. He realized that it was Agent 000 and he grunted in annoyance.

 _I don't have time for you right now_. Jack said into his head. By now, reaching into his sub-conscious has become something of a second nature to him. Whether to set up a mind barrier or talk with Agent 000, he's pretty much become an expert for communicating with psychopaths stuck inside your mind.

 _Relax kid; I'm just going to watch... like I've been doing for the past month._

"Hey Jack, didn't see you there."

Sierra's greeting snapped him back to reality as he saw her come closer. She was wearing a crop top that really exposed her features and short shorts that were so short, they don't count as shorts in his book.

"Hey Sierra, what are you doing after school? There wasn't a cheerleading practise today." Jack asked.

"Oh you know, just chilling. So, I saw that your friends have joined the football team" Sierra said, changing the subject. Jack noticed but went along with it.

"Yeah, Ryan and Cameron are pretty good players. I think the team definitely got better." Jack said.

"Mm hm. It's too bad you're not playing anymore. What has it been, a year now?"

"Just about, but I put all of that stuff behind me. Now I'm just helping out some friends with the game."

"That's nice of you." She said, walking forward and touched his arm. "You know, when you used to play, I watched you all the time. You were amazing and you played like a professional."

Jack cleared his throat, a little uncomfortable from the whole situation. "Uh... yeah thanks. I was ok but like I said, I stopped playing a while ago."

"So what have you been doing in your spare time lately?" Sierra asked, getting a little closer.

"You know; work, school, that's about it."

"Mm hm. You know, if you're free Friday night, maybe we should go see a movie or something..."

 _Is she asking me out on a date?_ Jack asked himself, bewildered by her offer. If she had done this about half a year ago, he would have gladly said yes. Although, he's moved on, moved on from his crush on Sierra and now he dating Arcee.

 _Come on kid, you can't be that stupid. I'm new to the whole living aspect in life but even I can tell she's flirting with you_. Agent 000 said.

"Uh... sorry Sierra but I'm with someone right now." Jack said, trying to make things clear that he was taken.

"Oh...right... with Sadie." Sierra said, looking a bit disappointed. "So how long have you two been dating?"

"Over a month now but we were really close friends before that." Jack answered.

Sierra pouted and started to stroke Jack's arm. "You know, a while ago I wanted to ask you out on a date but you were just never around."

She looked straight into his eyes and moved his hands onto her hips. "Why don't we get together Jack? Sadie is cool and all but we would make a much better couple." Her voice had a bit of seduction in it and slowly, she started to move Jack's hand down to her ass.

 _Kid you're falling right into her trap!_ Agent 000 said into his mind.

Jack quickly pulled his hands away from Sierra. "Look Sierra, I appreciate the offer but I'm with Sadie now and we're happy together. Now, uh, if you excuse me, I have to go get something."

Sierra frowned, angry that her attempt at him didn't work. "Alright Jack, see you around."

She started to walk away but her phone 'accidently' slipped out of her pocket, falling onto the floor.

"Woops" she said, turning around and bending over to pick it up. Her entire cleavage could be seen from Jack's point of view and since it all happened so fast, Jack didn't have enough time to look away. Sierra slowly got up, letting him see a little more before giving him a smile and walking away.

Jack stood there, dumbfounded at what had just happened.

 _Man, Arcee would kill me if she found out about this_. He thought.

 _Then don't tell her kid. Can't you see that Sierra was baiting you in that whole time? Once you got away from her grasp, she used her trump card. You fell for it so easily, you're pathetic._ Agent 000 said.

 _Hey! Don't tell me what I did wrong. What would you have done in my position?_ Jack asked angrily into his head.

 _I would have killed her._

Jack faced-palmed.

 _Of course you would, of course._

...

A couple minutes later, Jack had Arcee's bag and returned to the parking lot where the group was talking.

"Hey, there you are" Arcee said, walking over to him and pulling him into a hug. "Thanks babe, I owe you one."

Arcee gave Jack a quick kiss in which he gladly took. She broke off and looked into his eyes and saw that something was bothering him.

"You ok Jack?"

Jack perked at her voice. "Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine, just thinking about stuff."

Arcee didn't believe him but let it drop. She was about to turn around when she felt him hold onto her and pull her in for another hug .He pressed her against him for a bit before letting go. Arcee was slightly startled at her boyfriend's sudden affection and but enjoyed it nonetheless.

"Hey Jack, we made the team! Coach says that he likes our potential and our first game is on Thursday." Wheeljack said.

"Not only that but we might start" Bulkhead added and fist bumped with his fellow wrecker.

Jack couldn't help smile. They deserved to make the team and he knew that they would play well. "That's awesome guys. You two are naturals and if you do exactly what you did today, I'm positive you'll start."

The two wreckers nodded back and smiled before heading for their car with Miko following them. Raf and Bumblebee also scampered into Jack's Honda Civic and Arcee was about to go before Jack pulled her over.

"Hey Cee, I was thinking that maybe we should go on a date soon." Jack said, wrapping his arms around Arcee's waist.

"Really? A date huh? I've always wanted to go on one but what made you want to go suddenly?" Arcee asked.

"Oh I don't know. I thought it would be nice for us to have a night out alone. Just like before but now, we're human." Jack said, making her giggle.

"Ok then, a date it is" Arcee smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"Awesome, Friday night sound good to you?" Jack asked, planning the entire thing out in his head.

Arcee flinched. "Ooo, I don't know. I think I'm going out with someone else on that day."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Someone else?"

Arcee giggled again and gave him another quick kiss. "You know that I'm just joking. Friday sounds great."

Jack smiled at brought her closer, touching noses in the middle and staring into each other's eyes. All that was going through his mind was how beautiful she was.

Suddenly the car horn went off and the couple jumped. They looked over to who it was and saw Bumblebee leaning over the seat and giving them a look saying 'hurry up'. Arcee and Jack laughed and looked at each other before walking towards the car.

...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Wednesday

Nothing too important went by during school. It had been relatively quiet in all of Arcee's classes and there wasn't anything special happening today. Lunch had just ended and Arcee was at her locker, organizing some stuff and getting ready for history class.

She fumbled around inside her locker a bit, trying to pull one of her books from its wedge. She had been at the school for less than a week and already her locker was a mess.

 _Guess Cybertronians were never taught how to be organized_. She muttered into her head.

When Arcee finally got her book free, she looked up and saw Sierra leaning against a locker and staring at her.

"Hey Sierra what's up?" Arcee asked.

She didn't get an answer as Sierra kept staring at her, almost like a glare.

Arcee raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. Just wondering about you and Jack." The cheerleader captain said.

"And what about it?"

"Well you see Sadie, I was only wondering how serious you two were. I mean, you're a cute couple and all but honestly I don't see it lasting for too long." Sierra said blandly.

Arcee blinked. "Um well Jack and I have been together for over a month now and we haven't had any problems or anything. He does want to take it slow but I'm totally fine with that."

"Uh huh. Well Sadie, you see there's a little rule around here, not sure if you have it in Canada. Basically, if you go for a guy that someone else was already going for, you're whore."

"Ex-excuse me?" Arcee didn't really know how to respond to that statement. She wanted to punch her in the mouth but needed to make sure what she heard was what she said.

"I was trying to get with Jack a while ago. Then you come walking in and steal him from me. Not only that but you dress like your trying to get every guy in the school. And look how much make-up you put on. You're not even into your relationship with Jack so why don't you back off? You're a slut Sadie, and you know it."

Arcee was stunned. Anger boiled inside of her as she stopped herself from knocking the girl out with one punch. "I'm a slut? Why don't you look at yourself! I've seen you batting your eyelashes at boys walking by and I'm just wondering, how many guys have you let get intimate with you? And, if you're wondering, I don't wear make-up and I dress like this because Jack likes it and so do I. Don't tell me to back off of my Jack, I'll tell you to back off."

Sierra sneered at her. "I'd watch your mouth Sadie and if you know what's good for you, break up with Jack. He deserves someone better than a horny bitch like you."

With that, the cheerleader captain walked away, leaving Arcee in fumes.

...

Thursday

The crowd cheered loudly as they watched Wheeljack juke past three defenders and run into the end-zone for the touchdown. The wrecker happily threw the ball to the ref and jogged over to his teammates where he was congratulated with slaps to the back and helmet. It was his third touchdown of the game and it hasn't even been halftime yet.

Bulkhead was having a great game as well. He has had over 5 sacks already and a recovered fumble for a touchdown. The opposing team knew they had to stop him so they double-teamed him on every play. Although, Bulkhead was a bulldozer and just ran right through the two. The two wreckers were having fun and they were clearly in their comfort zone. It was as if football was made for them.

"Wow! Did you see that guy fall flat on his face when Wheeljack juked him out?" Miko exclaimed, stopping the recording on her phone.

"You know, he's a lot faster than I remember. He might even be able to compete against you Cee" Bumblebee said, earning a push from the former two-wheeler.

"Did you have any kind of sport like this on Cybertron?" Raf asked curiously, still watching the field as the two teams set up.

Arcee thought for a moment. "No, not really. We had lobbing and you've seen our version of basketball. Other than that, we didn't have anything else. Even in our Golden Age, we Cybertronians worked our butts off. Maybe that's why we're so much more advanced than you guys."

The crowd cheered again and the group turned around just in time to see Bulkhead get up off of the opposing quarterback. He had plowed through the two blockers and laid a massive hit to the unsuspecting quarterback. The away team's coach threw his clip board on the ground in frustration which snapped on impact. He raised his hands in the air and started to yell at his team.

"Woah, you guys really take this sport seriously" Arcee said, pointing a the raging man.

Jack laughed. "That's only some people babe, you'll always come across one or two of them at every game."

After a couple more plays, the whistle was blown for halftime and the cheerleaders crowded onto the field, doing their regular routine. They pranced around and rose their legs high in the air, clearly hyped up from the pummeling their football team was giving. At the end, the cheerleaders ended in a pose where Sierra was lifted in the middle. She had a huge smile on her face but was staring in one direction. Arcee noticed this and followed her eyes that were looking right in Jack's direction. She scooted over and grabbed Jack's arm, giving the cheerleader captain a glare saying 'he's mine'.

Sierra frowned but then smirked as an idea popped up into her head. When she was lowered onto the ground, she turned around and bent down casually, completely exposing her ass and showing off her legs to the crowd. The guys went wild, cheering and giving out cat calls as Sierra slowly came up, happy with her work.

Arcee gave her another sneer.

 _Who's the horny bitch now?_

Suddenly, it dawned on her that the reason Sierra did that was to get Jack's attention. She started to worry; what if Jack was watching the entire time? What if Jack breaks up with her to go for Sierra? What if he finds Sierra more attractive than her? Slowly, Arcee started to look up, prepared for the worst. She was surprised to see Jack staring into her eyes with love and care inside them.

"Jack, uh..." Arcee stammered, not really sure how to begin.

"Hey babe, don't worry. As soon as I knew what Sierra was doing, I turned to look at something much more better looking." He answered with a warm smile that completely melted her.

"Nice one Smooth Operator" she said, giving him a kiss and then lying against his shoulder, watching the football players run onto the field. "I can't wait for our date tomorrow."

Jack leaned his head against hers. "Me neither Cee."

...

Friday

Today was the day that they would finally go on their first date and both of them were excited for it. School had been a drag and had felt longer than usual, although Wheeljack and Bulkhead sure didn't find it boring. Everywhere they went, they were congratulated for the game last night and they loved the fame. Wheeljack had ended with another two touchdowns that made a grand total of five in one game while Bulkhead tallied almost ten sacks. They played great and had won an easy game.

Although they had gotten a lot of praise, no one was prouder than Jack. After the game, he had went over to them and gave them fist bumps, telling them how Miko had recorded all of their plays so they could review them for any flaws. They had agreed that on Saturday, they would watch over the tape while Jack gave them some tips and new techniques. The two wreckers were happy to learn something new since they've been doing one thing for the past couple centuries; fighting a war for their survival.

School had ended about four hours ago and Jack and Arcee were back home, getting ready for a nice night out together. Jack had told the others that they were going out today in which they gladly let him use the car for, although Miko did sneak in some jokes that got Arcee chasing her around the base. The group had organized another way of getting home and let the couple off on their way.

Now Jack was standing around downstairs, playing with his keys as he waited for Arcee to get dressed. He had told her that she didn't have to get all fancy for their first date but she insisted that she try on something Jack hasn't seen her in yet. He had to admit, he was curious to see what she would wear. He knew that he would love her no matter what she wore but still found it funny how Arcee never wore clothes in her life until a week ago and now she was getting dressed for a date.

 _She's going to look great._ Jack said to himself.

 _She probably will. She's a pretty good looking girl._ Came Agent 000's voice in which Jack rolled his eyes.

For the past few days, Agent 000's been chilling inside his head, sometimes giving advice on the situation and other times commenting on what was happening. Jack had to constantly remind himself that the killer could take over any minute but couldn't help but feel a change in his personality. The agent still wanted to kill, which was something that he mentioned every day, but he's been... more civil lately. Maybe Jack feeding him good memories were starting to have an effect or maybe he's just realized his mistake. Either way, Jack was starting to like the other mind inside his head since he would always have someone to talk to, even when he was alone.

Tonight however, Jack didn't want ant disruptions and only wanted it to be him and his beautiful girlfriend. He started to set up the mind barrier, much to Agent 000's dismay.

 _Come on kid don't be like that. Look if you want peace and quiet I just won't talk at all._ The agent said, trying to stop him from blocking him out.

 _Sorry but tonight is supposed to be me and Arcee only. Not me, Arcee and you. It's only for a couple hours then you'll be good._ Jack answered.

 _No wait! You're using effort to create this mind barrier and I got to use effort to break it later. It's a lose-lose kid._ Agent 000 argued.

Jack chuckled. _Sorry but it's happening anyways. Just chill inside like you normally do. If you want, I'll think of a nice place like the Bahamas or a nice tropical island._

 _Damn it kid, just wait until tonight. We're fighting to the death._ Agent 000 said, just able to finish his last sentence as Jack's mind barrier finished and pushed him back.

Jack chuckled again; he knew that he was probably going to get his sub-conscious ass kicked but if it meant that he would have a nice romantic night out with Arcee, he was all for it.

"Ok Jack, I'm ready" Arcee said down the stairs.

"Finally, I think I was dying of old age over here." He said, making her laugh.

"I'm coming down" she said.

Jack walked over to the stairs to watch her come down but as soon as he saw her, his mouth dropped open. Arcee was wearing black stockings that really showed off her amazing legs, but that wasn't the best part. A nice dark blue dress that slightly exposed her back went down to her thighs. A matching strap was thrown across her waist and her hair was put to the side.

Arcee stopped walking down and smirked when she saw her boyfriend's face. She decided to have some fun with this and put her hand on her hips while cocking it to the side. She stayed in that position for a bit before coming down the rest of the steps, swinging her hips that mesmerized him. When she reached the bottom of the steps, she started to walk towards him slowly, crossing her legs as she walked to make her hips pop out even more. She stopped in front of him, closing his mouth to snap him back and end the show.

"What do you think babe?" Arcee asked with a little seduction in her voice.

"You're... I... wow."" Was a Jack could say.

Arcee giggled and leaned in for a kiss that Jack gladly gave her.

"Let's get going then Jack, don't want to keep a girl waiting." She said, breaking off the kiss and walking towards the door while swinging her hips again. Jack got a nice look at her back and instantly became mesmerized by her figure. Arcee rolled her eyes, putting on her boots and walking out the door.

...

"So where are we going?" Arcee asked.

They were in the car, driving into town for dinner.

"It's a surprise Cee, i think you might like it." Jack answered, taking a right and parking in a nearby parking lot.

The couple got out and walked along the sidewalk until they reached a nicely lit restaurant.

"Is this the place?" Arcee asked, checking out the structure. Whoever designed the building sure knew their stuff.

"Yup. You remember when we were in the food court that day and you pointed out that Italian restaurant? Well I found a better one and made reservations for us." Jack smiled, leading her inside.

They opened the front door where they were greeted by one of the waiters.

"Hello there, do you have a reservation?" He asked in an Italian accent.

"We do" Jack answered.

"Mr. Darby? It's very nice to meet you. Why don't I show you to your table?"

The waiter led them to a table for two, lit up with a dim light. There was a bouquet of flowers on the table along with two menus. Jack walked over to a seat, pulling it out for Arcee who smiled at him before going to his own. They sat across from each other, smiling happily as the waiter introduced himself.

"Welcome to _La Cucina Italiano_. My name is Roberto and I will be your waiter for tonight." The waiter introduced.

"Hello Roberto, nice to meet you to. I'm Jack Darby and that is the beautiful Mrs. Sadie Prime." Jack said, making Arcee blush.

Roberto looked at Arcee and nodded. "She is very beautiful my friend. You are a very lucky one."

"I think I'm the real lucky one" Arcee said, smiling warmly.

Roberto chuckled. "Young love. Now what can I get you two?"

Jack looked over the menu. "Hmm I'm not sure Roberto. I tell you what, why don't you surprise us with something."

The waiter smiled happily. "It would be my pleasure Mr. Darby. I remember coming here with my date years ago, I know what to get you."

Roberto gave him a wink and left to go make the order.

"Wow Jack, you really know how to flatter a girl" Arcee said, looking her boyfriend in the eye.

Jack chuckled. "Well, only if it's my special girl."

They smiled at each other and jack reached over to hold her hand.

"Amazing atmosphere they have here. Very romantic" Arcee said, looking around the room.

"Just wait until you see what we're doing later tonight."

...

A couple minutes later, Roberto returned with two plates full of delicious pasta with different cheese and spices on top. The couple had thanked him and dug in, surprised at how amazing it tasted.

"Wow" Arcee said after she swallowed her first bite.

"This is incredible Roberto. Please, tell the chef I give him my thanks." Jack said.

"Will do Mr. Darby. If you have any other requests, please do not be afraid to call me over." Roberto said, leaving to treat another couple who had just arrived.

Arcee and Jack ate and talked, happy that they were finally able to be together out in public. After about half an hour, they finished off the remaining food on their plates and were ready to leave. Jack signaled Roberto for the bill and started to take out his wallet.

"Hey Jack, don't worry about it. I got it" Arcee said, pulling out her credit card.

"No, it's tradition that the guy pays for dinner. It's fine Sadie, I've got plenty of cash left."

Roberto returned with the bill and Jack gave him the money along with a nice tip.

"And how did you find the food?" the waiter asked.

"Delicious. Thank you Roberto." Jack answered, shaking the man's hand.

"Anytime Mr. Darby. Come again whenever you'd like and have a great night." Roberto said, starting to clean up the table.

"You too Roberto" Jack said, leading Arcee out of the restaurant.

...

"What's next babe?" Arcee asked as they walked to the car.

"Well, I was thinking a movie, and then I have a special surprise for you." Jack answered, holding her hand in his.

The couple drove to the movies where they picked out a romantic comedy and bought the tickets.

"You want some popcorn?" Jack asked, pointing to the food.

"Hmm I tell you what, surprise me" Arcee responded, quoting what Jack had said to Roberto earlier that evening. "I got to use the washroom for a sec."

Arcee walked towards the woman's bathroom, thinking to herself the entire time.

 _What and amazing date this has been so far. And it's not even over!_ She said to herself. She couldn't wait to see what Jack had in store for her afterwards and she was dying to know.

When she came out of the washroom, she saw Jack walking towards her with two pops and a large popcorn.

"Where's the other bag of popcorn?" Arcee joked, leaning in and kissing him on the cheek.

Jack laughed and gave her the drink as they headed for the movie.

...

Jack and Arcee walked out of the movie, laughing at the ending and the characters.

"You humans sure do have a good sense of humor" Arcee said.

"It's what we do best" Jack answered, kissing her on the head.

They started for the parking lot but ran into a couple familiar faces.

"Hey Sadie, hey Jack, what are you doing here?" Lauren asked with Emma and Katie behind her.

"What do you think they're doing? They're on a date!" Emma said, excited for the two.

"Aww that's so cute" Katie pointed out. "So how's it going so far?"

"Pretty good, Jack here knows how to set up a date. We had dinner at an Italian restaurant down town and we just watched a great movie. Apparently he has a surprise for me so we're about to head there now." Arcee said. She was a little skeptical about the three girls since they did hang out with Sierra, but they have been a lot friendlier to her and she couldn't help but like them.

"Wow that's awesome. I wish I had a boyfriend like you Jack" Lauren said.

"Yeah, Sadie where did you find a guy like him?" Emma asked, their comments making him blush slightly.

"Oh you know, we just met one day and everything went from there. Although, I didn't like him when we first met, he started to grow on me. Now I'm happiest that I've ever been because we're finally together." Arcee said. Jack gave her a warm smile that she returned with a quick kiss.

"Awwww. You two are perfect for each other." Katie said.

"Well, we better let them go girls. They have places to be" Emma said.

The couple said 'bye' to the girls and entered the parking lot.

"Are you really the happiest you've ever been?" Jack asked.

"Of course I am. I love you Jack, you've been there whenever I'm down and when I needed you the most. Even when I tried to push you away, you never gave up and you always stuck to my side. I've never cared about anyone more than I care about you." Arcee answered. Jack wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her closer.

"Are you ready for your surprise?" He asked.

"You bet I am."

...

Jack and Arcee lay on the soft grass, looking up at the stars. Earlier, Arcee was pestering him about what her surprise was and now that he showed her, she loved him even more.

They were on top of the hill, their hill, star gazing together. The little lights were scattered across the dark sky and the full moon shone on the happy couple.

"This is amazing Jack" Arcee said, looking up at the stars staring back at her.

"I knew you would like your surprise." He said, squeezing her hand.

They gazed up at the night sky and not a single noise could be heard. The stars seemed to be dancing, maybe dancing for them, and the clouds moved in the same rhythm.

Arcee turned and lay on her side, looking at Jack who was still gazing into the night.

"Jack" she said, getting his attention. "Thank you."

Jack smiled. "Arcee don't thank me, you're worth everything in this world. I would do anything to make you happy because that's all I've wanted you to be."

Arcee was touched by his words, as a small tear started to roll down her face. "I am happy Jack. I'm so happy. I love you, and I'll love you forever. You're my life, you're my world. I have nothing without you and everything when you're with me."

Arcee moved closer and Jack wrapped her into a tight hug, pulling her on top of him. She lay against his chest as tears of joy flowed from her eyes. Jack every so gently stroked her cheek, allowing her to release her emotions as he comforted her with his words.

"Shhh, I'm here. You're so beautiful Arcee, human or Cybertronian. I will never leave your side because you're my life too Arcee." Jack said softly.

"Promise me Jack, promise me you'll never leave me." Arcee whimpered.

"I promise. Arcee, I promise I will never leave you."

Arcee's tears slowly started to go away and she raised her head, locking eyes with her boyfriend. Whenever she looked into him, she saw darkness. Darkness that she couldn't help and darkness that he wouldn't share. She was worried that one day, that darkness would come back and he would leave her. That he would forget about her. She stared deeply inside his eyes and didn't see the darkness this time. She saw love, compassion, the future. A future where they were together forever, never leaving each other's side.

"I love you Jack" she said quietly before she pressed her lips against his. They kissed passionately, savoring the moment they had between them. Their eyes closed and didn't open, only letting their lips do the talking for them.

They held their kiss, breaking only to take a breath before starting again. Jack was kissing like he's never kissed before. There was love when his lips touched hers and she could feel the warmth on contact. There was swagger when he sucked her bottom lip gently, breaking away and making her desperate for more. He's never kissed like this before and it seemed like only tonight he decided to show how much he loved her.

Jack's swagger got Arcee more and more into it. Whenever he pulled away, she would jump forward. Eventually, she slipped her tongue forward, tapping his lips and begging for entrance. Jack gladly gave her the pass and their tongues touched. Arcee moaned into the kiss as their tongues danced with each other. She could taste him and loved it, loved the feeling of their tongues moving with each other. She couldn't get enough and when they broke for a breath, they quickly got right back to it.

Arcee was amazed at how passionate Jack was kissing her. She was already moaning from the feeling of their tongues and her sounds seemed to push him further even more. Jack started to stroke the bottom of her tongue with his that sent a wave of pleasure through her body. She moaned even louder, letting Jack give her the full experience. He started to run his hand up and down her back sending shiver down her spine. She loved it and let him continue. Arcee was feeling extremely warm inside and felt that she needed to be closer with him. They were already pressing bodies against each other but she wanted more. She kissed him harder and with more love while moving his hand down to her leg. Without arguing, he started to stroke her thigh, his touch making her squirm but in a good way.

Arcee felt that Jack was still holding back and knowing that he didn't want to ruin their relationship by jumping ahead to much, she didn't question it. Although, Jack has shown her how much he loved her and she was going to do the same. She broke the kiss, breathing heavily to catch her breath. Her tongue was dangling, wanting to get back inside but she held the urge off. She lowered her head and started to kiss his neck, nibbling and sucking on the sensitive parts. This time Jack let out a moan which practically turned her on. She was giving him what he deserved and that was an amazing night out with his girlfriend. Jack was still caressing her body, running his hands up and down her back and thigh. She moaned as well, moving around his neck.

Suddenly, Jack moved his hand that was stroking her back down to her ass and gave it a squeeze. Her eyes hot open she lifted her head.

"Jack I thought-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence because Jack gave another squeeze which made her immediately go back to his mouth. Their tongues clashed once again, knowing the dance all too well now. Jack felt her up and down, rubbing her stockings as he moaned into the kiss. Arcee moaned back, never wanting the feeling to end.

They continued their session for a while, enjoying each other's touch and feeling. No words were spoken, only feelings and emotions were exchanged. When they finally broke off, they were panting, slightly sweating from their actions. Arcee lay her head back down on Jack's chest, listening to his heart beat. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close and never letting go, just like he said he wouldn't. Arcee looked back up, staring into his eyes. He could read her emotions that seemed to be saying 'thank you' while his eyes were saying 'you're worth it'. The former two-wheeler smiled and sighed before resting her head back down against his chest. He gently stroked her head, cradling her as she slowly started to fall asleep.

Jack could hear and feel her happy breaths, signalling that she had gone to sleep. He didn't want to awake her and let her stay like that, cuddling up against him. There was a slight wind that passed by and he didn't want her to get cold so he wrapped his arms around her and pressed her even closer, if that were possible. Jack felt slightly guilty, they just had one of their best make-out sessions in their entire life yet Jack still hasn't told her the truth. That he loved her but was still not ready to go forward. The reason he had put so much love into his kisses was because Arcee has always been telling him how much she loved him but he's never done the same. He thought that showing would make up for it, but really it only made his guilt feel worse.

It was a sub-conscious thing really. If he told anyone about it, they would probably find it stupid. Telling a girl he loved that he loved her shouldn't be a big deal but to him it was. He was a bomb, a ticking bomb of darkness. He could feel it inside of him and it wasn't just because of Agent 000. He knew that what MECH had put into him had completely changed him. If he ever confessed his love to Arcee, he knew that his sub-conscious self would move forward, taking their relationship to the next level. Jack knew that he wanted that, and he wanted it so very badly. But he also knew that once they reached that stage, there was no turning back and once the darkness would come out, he might lose her forever. He couldn't risk it, knowing that if the darkness came out now, it would have a lesser consequence. He still fought against it, fought against his own will between love and darkness. It was a tough fight and sometimes he felt like he would lose it and lose everything he cared about.

That was something he was not prepared for.

Jack listened to the sleeping Arcee, still cuddled against his chest and protected inside of his arms. He let out a sigh, not a sigh of happiness or joy. A sigh of sorrow, a sigh saying 'I'm sorry'.

He couldn't give her the joy of a relationship.

He couldn't give her the happiness she wanted.

He couldn't give her his love.

...

 **Author's Note: Woah, really got me in the feels. :P Well I tried to make a really moody kind of atmosphere near the end by going deep with emotions but I don't know if what I spewed out was gold or garbage. Feel like I kind of bs'd my way through it but whatever, I tried. Hey, my intentions were good but you know, not everything comes out the way you want it.**

 **I don't even know what I'm saying anymore. I'm just rambling at this point. Hope you enjoy and leave a review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Life's been going pretty good for Jack and the group.

Bulkhead and Wheeljack have been fitting in perfectly with the football crowd and have become the teams' star players. They also have found new friends in Carson and Paul, who have been teaching them new plays and different strategies. Luckily, the two wreckers haven't forgotten their roots and still are really close with the rest of the group. They still sit with them at lunch, much to the dismay of the other jocks who have their own separate table, and still hang with them after school. Miko especially is happy for her friends now that they've adapted to being human. The three of them have started taking on guitar and music as a fun pass time, although now Ratchet has to deal with three loud teens instead of one.

Speaking of the medic, he and Optimus have been working hard on the Genetic Exchanger. Every day, from the time that they get to base, to the time they leave, they're always working on it. Sometimes they even forget to eat lunch, which Jack and his mother have reminded them countless times to do, but the two wiser men seem set on fixing the artifact as soon as possible. Only recently did Jack ask his mom if she could take them out when she got off work. They've been working for so long, Jack fears that one of them are going to collapse some day and that would be something none of them would want to explain to the doctors.

Bumblebee and Raf have been having a great time together. They've really gotten into video games and could technically be called experts at this point. Just like any 12 year old, they spend most of their time watching television or playing their games. It seems like ever since Bee became a human, he's been starting to see the whole gaming industry in a different light. Now that his hands can fit a controller, he and Raf have been playing everything from Mario Kart to Call of Duty. Jack remembered about a week ago how they challenged the group to a gaming tourney where the two kids had absolutely demolished the rest of them. They were like two brothers and it was nice to see them getting along very well.

Like Raf and Bumblebee, Arcee and Jack have been getting closer as well, although, in a completely different way. Their relationship has started to develop more, and while Jack still wants to keep it slow, he can tell it's moving along. Occasionally they would have the intense make-out session that really got their hearts pumping but other than that, they've been keeping it normal. However, Jack has noticed the strengthening of their relationship and has started to counter against it. He still held the darkness inside of him that stopped him from growing closer to her and he's even began to push her away. Not too much, but just enough for Arcee to realize that Jack's been spending time alone that normally he'd be spending with her instead. She knew that he was only doing it to protect her, to shield her away from the darkness lurking inside of him, but whenever he wasn't around, she felt empty inside. She's wanted to talk to him about it, but whenever she would try to, he'd be off doing something else. It was as if he was avoiding her from having the talk which made her feel useless and lost.

It was strange really; their entire relationship seemed to fluctuate from getting extremely close to moving apart suddenly. Whenever they were with each other, whether on a date or at school, their chemistry clicked just like that. But when Jack started to fight that chemistry, that's when Arcee began to worry. He had promised that night that he would never leave her, and he's been true to his word, but it was as if he's been cheating the system, spending time alone when he should be comforting his girlfriend. Arcee sometimes wondered what he did when he was alone and even began to think that he was possibly cheating on her. Although, Jack has shown countless times that he would never be unfaithful to her so she usually brushed off that idea.

What she didn't know was that Jack was made a new 'friend'. Agent 000 was always in his head and the teen has begun to get used to him being there. Of course they had their differences, but the two have started communicating to one another without problem, as if they were talking in a business meeting, just friendlier. Jack has gotten so used to the other voice in his head that he's pretty much stopped making mind barriers. Unless he was on a date with Arcee or in a personal matter, Agent 000 would see and hear everything that was happening and was someone Jack could talk to. Although, he is always reminded of how dangerous the agent is because every night, his 'dreams' always end with Jack getting killed or beaten to a pulp. While Jack could easily stop from getting killed by changing the 'dream' to his liking, he's also gotten used to it. After all, it's not like it hurts or he feels anything, it was all in his sub-conscious so honestly, Jack was perfectly fine with it.

Possible the only down-side to his life at the moment was not only the sinking feeling of darkness growing inside of him but Sierra. The girl has been very unpredictable lately, using her slim figure or features to try to coax Jack over to her. And while Jack is able to ignore her, she's been flirting constantly with him and he's begun to find it increasingly annoying. Not only is she trying to 'get in' with him, but she's started a rivalry with Arcee. Jack could tell that in every situation, the two girls would be competing like their lives depended on it. It especially sucked because he had both of them in his gym class, and while it should have been a nice relaxing period for him and the former Autobots, it's become a war between the cheerleader captain and his girlfriend. Most guys would think that it was awesome to be wanted by two girls, but in Jack's case, he hated it. He only wanted to be with Arcee and not anyone else. However, it seemed the closer they got, the more Sierra would come back. There was an instance in gym class where Jack was holding Arcee closely, talking with Bulkhead and Wheeljack and the cheerleader didn't seem to like it. When she crossed their path, leaned back, grinding on him before walking away with a wink.

Jack was tired of her seduction attempts and even Agent 000 was pissed off at her acts. And Arcee... well she had her own ways of dealing with it. Like the stubborn person Jack has become to know and love, she would counter all of her plays by showing off their relationship. Sometimes wrapping Jack's arms around her or other times, flat out giving him a passionate kiss. Either way, Arcee was ready to fight for her guy and didn't look like she was ready to go down.

The final of his worries had become the Decepticons. They've been relatively quiet recently and it's really begun to worry not only Team Prime, but the entire US government. They've been keeping track of any specks of their movement and they were all prepared for an attack, but it seemed like none of that was coming. The 'cons looked like they were just chilling inside of their warship. This is what worried Optimus the most because he knew that Megatron was up to something.

It worried the rest of them too.

...

Starscream walked through the deserted land, grudging along the ground, holding his waist. He was in pain from all the battles against the Autobots and Decepticons, he was tired, he was low on energon, and he was lost. Well, he wasn't exactly lost since he knew where he wanted to go, the problem was whether or not he could find it.

Suddenly, his hopes were raised when he saw a very familiar stone arch and just like that, his strength was replenished.

Starscream ran through the arch, reaching many tall rocks where he finally found what he was searching for.

"Ah, just as I left it. The Harbinger." Starscream said menacingly.

He looked at half of the original Decepticon war ship and smirked.

"Things are finally looking up."

...

Starscream kicked some debris that was lying around in annoyance and frustration.

"Arghh really?! Not one scrap of energon!" The ex-Decepticon yelled, slamming his fist against the wall.

Suddenly, a secret door opened to his left, revealing a very dusty room. His fist must have activated the door's command but Starscream wasn't going to question it.

He peered inside, looking around. There was a control console in the middle along with different gadgets and debris lying around.

"A laboratory?" Starscream asked to no one in particular. He typed in some commands onto the console and it started to power on. "And it's functional."

The ex-con typed in another command to open the lights. Once they all flickered on, he looked in front of him and widened his eyes at what he saw.

Five unanimated mechanical robots appeared in front of him. They were face-less and were all placed inside different tubes.

"Protoforms" he gasped.

A smirk started to appear on his face as he started a plan inside of his mind.

...

It was almost two in the morning and everyone in the Darby residence was sound asleep. Jack and Arcee slept quietly on their bed, the female cuddled close to her boyfriend's chest as his arm draped over her.

She slept happily, dreaming about Cybertron in it's Golden Age. She imagined brining Jack back in time, showing him around her planet and introducing different people, Decepticon and Autobot. In her dream, Jack had his arm wrapped around her waist, just how she liked it. It made her feel protected and safe. Anything the world threw at her, Jack would be there to stop it. She imagined walking down the streets, people telling them of how great of a couple they were and how jealous they were of them. Suddenly, the scene changed and the couple were now on top of the hill, looking out at the sunset. Jack still had his arms around her, bringing her closer to him and she could feel the warmth from his body. She dreamed of kissing him, and him kissing back. The two of them showing their love to each other through the feeling of their lips touching. Arcee loved it and never wanted it to stop. A smile spread across her face in real life as she continued to dream happily.

While she was having a great dream, Jack had a different story. Instead of being in a dream, he was inside his mind as he always was. He was in a boxing ring, facing off against Agent 000 who was focused on winning the fight. The agent came over and landed two hits on Jack's stomach and a kick to the side. Jack quickly countered by going on the offensive, sending an uppercut to his face which he used as a distraction while his left arm came swinging over. His glove connected with the agent's head, making him stumble back a bit.

"That was a pretty good move kid" he said, smirking. "You're getting better."

Jack gave him a stern look. "Well yeah, I have to fight every night to live through it. Hard to not get better. "

Jack moved forward, sending a barrage of punches at Agent 000's head and torso, all of which he easily blocked. Suddenly, with lightning fast movement, the agent came back with a strong punch to Jack's jaw and another to his stomach. He followed up with a clip to his head and a finishing blow straight to the face that made Jack fly back and onto the ground.

"You're still not better than me kid, but nice try though." Agent 000 said, taking off his gloves and helping Jack up. If it were real life, his face would probably be bruised and bloodied, but since none of this was actually happening, Jack was fine.

"Hey, you have physical enhancements that make you stronger and faster. That's not what I call a fair fight." Jack said, getting out of the ring.

"Yeah, well sorry kid. I didn't choose to be like this and you know it. Anyways, a deal's a deal." The agent said, walking over to his katana that was leaning against a chair.

Jack let out a sigh and put his head down. Agent 000 wanted to try out his sword skills on a 'human dummy' and made a bet with Jack. If he could stay standing in the ring for two minutes, he wouldn't be killed today. But if he couldn't, he would be the 'human dummy' Agent 000 wanted to test out. Jack had agreed, thinking that it would be easy, but ended up getting his ass handed to him.

"You ready kid?" Agent 000 asked, swinging his katana around.

"Does it look like I have a choice?" Jack asked. He straightened out his back and closed his eyes. Even though he wouldn't feel anything, it still grossed him out when he saw his own organs.

He heard Agent 000 come closer and squeezed his eyes even more. He mentally prepared himself for the first hit to come...

... but it didn't.

Jack slowly opened his eyes and saw Agent 000 pointing his blade right in front of his neck. The agent smirked and put his sword away, letting Jack relax and sigh in relief.

"New plan kid, I think I'm going to try something different." The agent said, still smirking.

"Great, ok what is it? Punching bag? Throwing knife target?" Jack asked, unsure of what he meant by 'something different'.

Agent 000 didn't give him a full answer, only standing there smirking at him.

"Hello? What are you-"

Jack's sentence was cut off by a sudden pain in his head. It was different than a normal headache, but seemed very similar. The pain started to increase, and Jack fell to his knees clutching his head.

"Ow! What is going on?!" He yelled but once again, the agent didn't answer him. Instead he sat down on a nearby chair and smiled.

"See you on the other side kid."

...

Back in reality, Jack's eyes shot open.

 _What the hell just happened_ , he thought to himself, moving his hand to rub his eyes. The problem was that his arms didn't move.

 _What the heck?_

He tried moving his arm again but once again, got nothing from his limb.

Suddenly, his body started to sit up from the bed, moving his arm off of the sleeping Arcee and slowly standing up.

 _I told you I'd take control one day_ , came Agent 000's voice.

Jack's eyes widened, well they would widen if he had control.

 _How did you-? When did you-? You tricked me!_

 _Not really, all I did was gain control when you were distracted by other things. I was surprised that you didn't put up much of a fight._

 _What are you going to do? I swear, if you kill Arcee-_

 _Relax kid, I'm not going to touch your girlfriend. Although, I am tempted to slit her throat for what she did to me before._

 _That's it!_

Jack started to fight against Agent 000 but didn't get to far before his mind was pushed back.

 _My mind has been completely rested for the past month. I tell you what, you rest up for an hour or so, and then you can take back control. I need a good stretch, being stuck inside your sub-consciousness really crams you up._

Agent 000 started to stretch his body, moving his arms and legs while turning to crack his back.

 _That feels better._ The agent said when he was done.

 _I hate you_ , came Jack's voice with a hint of anger in it.

 _No you don't. Look kid, I won't screw up your life, just let me have my freedom for a bit._

 _Urgh! Fine! But once my mind is refreshed in an hour, I'm taking back my body._

 _Done._

Agent 000 started to walk over to the closet, ever so quietly and opened it up. He grabbed a pair of black sweatpants and a black hoodie, along with his katana.

 _What are you doing?_ Jack asked, a little scared at what he was going to do with his sword.

 _I'm just going for a walk. Why do you think I grabbed all black?_

 _Well then what's with the katana?_

Agent 000 smirked. _You never know when you might need it._

Instantly, Jack started to fight back for control again. He was not about to let this killer go on another rampage. Unfortunately, his mind was not fully rested and his attempt came to no avail. He couldn't do anything but watch what Agent 000 would do for the next hour.

Quickly, the agent changed into the black outfit and walked out of the bedroom, closing the door ever so gently. He sneaked his way downstairs where the noise of Ratchet's snores could be heard throughout the living room. Agent 000 chuckled quietly, walking over to the couches and looking at Bumblebee's sleeping form.

"I remember you" he said quietly, giving the 12 year old a glare before he left for the door. Once he was outside, he unsheathed his sword and stared at the blade that still had a bit of red and blue from other battles.

Agent 000 looked into the reflection from the metal and saw his dark eyes. He pulled up his sleeve and saw the darker blood flowing through.

 _Ratchet was right, only you have the enhancements._ Jack said, a little jealous that he didn't get any powers after the pain he had to go through.

 _Well, let's put these enhancements to the test._

Agent 000 put the sword back into its holder and pulled his hood over his head, concealing his face. Without any warning, he broke out into a sprint, running towards town at an inhuman speed. Buildings and structures looked like a blur as he ran and hoped over things, sticking to the shadows of the apartments.

Eventually, the agent reached the middle of the town where he stopped to catch his breath.

 _That felt amazing, can't do that in your head now can I?_

 _Hey, if you wanted a track, I would have gladly thought up one for you._

 _Hmm, good idea._

All of a sudden, Jack/Agent 000's sub-consciousness went from black nothingness to a track. Jack was startled by the change and fell back, landing on his arms.

 _Huh, well I got my body back but how about I get my real body back?_

 _Give me a bit kid, I just got here._

Agent 000 started to walk around downtown, looking at the different buildings and happily breathing in the air.

"Feels good to be back" he said, smirking as he continued to walk through the town.

The agent strolled through a couple more neighborhoods before reaching a supermarket. He looked up at the closed building and was thinking about going inside when Jack's voice came through.

 _Don't even think about it._

Agent 000 smirked and walked past the supermarket.

He was about to turn the corner when a noise made him freeze and stay hidden in the shadows.

 _What was that?_ Jack asked him.

 _I don't know, I'm going to go check it out._

Agent 000 peeked around the corner to see what had made the noise. Down the street, a couple buildings down, was a group of guys dressed in all black. Agent 000 counted five standing around while one appeared to be working on the door of a building.

 _That's the town bank! Those guys are breaking in!_ Jack exclaimed, recognizing the place where he went to redeem his paycheck every week.

 _Well then, why don't we show them a lesson._

Agent 000 unsheathed his blades and with incredible agility, jumped from wall to wall, reaching the roofs of the buildings and sprinting over to the bank.

 _What are you doing?_ Jack asked, a little afraid at what he was about to do.

 _What I do best._ Agent 000 answered. He was blood-thirsty and now was the perfect time to get back into the action.

Jack realized what the agent was up to and quickly tried to stop him.

 _No don't! Killing them is not the way to stop them. Call the cops and let them handle it!_

 _That's not the way I roll kid._

Jack knew that he had to take control, and fast. If he didn't, they police might have a mess to clean up in the morning. He felt like his mind was starting to recover but it still wasn't strong enough to defeat Agent 000's. All he could do was watch in horror as Agent 000 reached the top of the bank, looking down at the burglars.

'Would you hurry up on that lock?" One of them said, clearly pissed off that it was taking so much time.

"Shut up and keep watch, I almost have it" the one picking the door said.

Agent 000 looked around the street to make sure there weren't any cameras before he stepped out of the shadows. The cameras on the bank that monitored the front were destroyed and Agent 000 had to give the gang credit for knowing how to break in.

He jumped down from the roof, landing in front of the five burglars keeping watch and startling them. They all raised their handguns at the agent's back, not really knowing what to expect.

"Who the fuck are you?" One of them asked him, walking forward a step and aiming his gun at the agent's head.

"The last thing you'll ever see" Agent 000 responded blankly.

"Is that a threat? You think you have the balls to threaten me?" the burglar said, walking straight up to him and cocking the gun right onto his head.

Agent 000 smiled, not showing his face and in one motion, spun around and sliced the man in half. The other criminals stood in horror as they watched one of their own get cut in two and fall to the ground. They instantly raised their guns and started to fire.

What happened next was history.

...

 _What... you're... I..._ Jack stammered as Agent 000 walked back to his house.

 _Hey kid, we did the right thing. They were criminals and all we did was help the police out._

 _WHAT?! YOU MURDERED THEM IN COLD BLOOD. THE POLICE WOULD HAVE ARRESTED THEM, NOT KILL THEM._ Jack screamed into Agent 000's head.

 _Well that's their problem, not mine._ Agent 000 said, reaching the front door of the house.

It was about 3 in the morning now and Jack's mind has completely recovered. He was done seeing the agent kill for sport and immediately started to take back control.

 _Argh! Damn it kid!_ Agent 000 yelled in pain, as he fell to his knees on the front porch.

As Jack took control, his veins started to go back to its original colour and his eyes returned to the dark shade of brown.

 _You're a monster. I should have never thought that you would change._ Jack scowled at the agent once his mind was in control.

 _Hey, if I was still the same monster that I was before, your entire family and friends would be dead by now. I killed people who deserve to be killed. They chose that path, and that was the consequence._ Agent 000 responded.

Jack was furious and couldn't stand talking to him after what he had just done. He quickly set up a mind barrier that would probably last the rest of the night and snuck back into his house. He changed out of his black outfit and put it, and the sword back into the closet.

Anger and frustration filled his body, but none of those emotions could compare to the amount of guilt he felt. He should have known what Agent 000 was doing when he didn't follow through on the deal they made. It was his fault that those six guys were killed, whether or not they were criminals. He committed manslaughter and if the police ever found out, he would never be able to explain it. Although, Jack knew that it's close to impossible for anyone to know that it was him. Agent 000's DNA won't match with any database and there were no cameras to capture the footage.

Jack now had a dark secret that he wasn't ready to tell anyone about.

...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The next morning, Jack woke up to the feeling of someone touching him. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking a couple times to adjust to the light and saw Arcee lying inches in front of him, running her hand through his hair.

"Good morning" she said happily.

It was a good morning and Jack was glad the night had finally ended. When he set up his mind barrier, he actually started to dream when he fell asleep; his first dream in weeks. Although, after seeing the aftermath of Agent 000's 'heroic action', he couldn't get the picture out of his head and was basically stuck in a nightmare all night.

Jack groaned and forced a smile, leaning over and giving her a kiss to the lips, then to the nose. She giggled in response to his lips touching her nose and smiled, locking eyes with him. Arcee noticed that there was something different about his eyes today but just couldn't put a finger on it.

"You okay?" she asked quietly.

Jack was lost inside of her beautiful blue eyes and shook his head, returning to reality. "Why wouldn't I be? I have the most people girl in the universe right here in my arms."

Arcee rolled her eyes and gave him a kiss before getting out of bed and heading for the door. Once Jack was alone, he sighed and rubbed his eyes.

 _Look kid, we need to talk._ Came Agent 000's voice.

The anger and hatred returned to Jack as soon as he heard the killer in his head.

 _No we don't, you're a monster and should burn in hell after what happened yesterday._

 _Ok, yes, maybe I am a monster but think about what we did yesterday._

 _First, it's what you did. Second, all you did was brutally murder six people. End of discussion._ Jack was getting seriously pissed off at the man sharing his body.

 _Hold on, you're not thinking of the bright side. We stopped those criminals from robbing the bank. Do you know how much money they would have gone off with if we hadn't intervened? Not only that but they were armed. What if they decided to rob houses next? There might have been a lot more than six deaths yesterday._

Jack groaned but thought for a moment before he responded. Technically, Agent 000 was right. Maybe if they hadn't stopped them, the criminals would have done a lot more than rob a bank. But killing them was still inexcusable and was downright a crime itself.

 _Ok, if you still aren't on my side, think of it as self-defense. They had their guns pointed at me and if I didn't do anything, we both would have been killed. This is the same situation as when you fought that bully at school. He would have beaten you up, so you beat him up first. They would have killed me, so I killed them first._

 _Why are you telling me this? Are you feeling sympathetic now that you realized you just ended the lives of six people?_

 _Kid, I told you that I've changed. When you saw me kill those men and woman a month ago, that was because that was all I've been taught to do. I'm different now and while I still do kill, I don't kill the innocent._

 _Uh, can we just drop this whole thing? I'm tired of talking about this and honestly, I don't want to think about what happened last night._

 _Alright then._

Jack groaned and got out of bed, happy to know that the situation would never be brought up again. He got his clothes and started to get ready for the day.

...

" **Breaking news: A crime scene was found this morning right in front of the Jasper Bank of America. Reports indicate a fight had occurred last night leaving six individuals killed. Local police has blocked off the area and has now begun investigating the scene.** "

Jack practically spat out the orange juice he was drinking when he heard the news anchor speak. Everyone else in the kitchen didn't notice, instead going to the living room to see what the anchor was talking about.

" **We are bringing you live footage of the crime scene. Be warned that there will be gruesome and disturbing images. Please turn away if you do not wish to see any of it.** "

The camera changed views to a helicopter flying above the bank. The image was blurry as it zoomed in on the investigation. Once the camera was stabilized, the image started to get a better picture of the scene.

The entire household winced in disgust as images of body parts were shown lying across the sidewalk. Blood stained the streets and police officials were busy taking samples off of the ground. The entire scene was just how Agent 000 had left it and even though Jack had gotten a front row seats, seeing the aftermath again made his stomach turn.

The camera switched back to the anchor where she looked as if she was about to barf.

" **That was live footage of a recent crime that happened right outside of the Jasper Bank of America. We have new information regarding the event that took place last night. Bank surveillance cameras were able to film six individuals approaching the bank before the cameras were destroyed. Police officers have confirmed that the six individuals that have died were in fact the ones approaching the bank earlier that night. The criminals were identified as the Blood Lizards; a gang that has been charged for countless murder, theft and rape allegations. This gang is known as one of America's top 10 most dangerous groups and it seems like the remaining members were killed last night in a fight. The question remains: who was the killer and should he be seen as a hero, or a vigilante. More news on the situation later.** "

Jack quickly turned the TV off when she finished and turned to the people in the household.

"That was disgusting" Bumblebee exclaimed, rubbing his eyes with his hands as if to wipe the memory away.

"I must agree Bumblebee, that was the most disturbing human crime that I have ever seen." Ratchet added, looking just as shocked as the young scout.

"We should be glad that none of us were outside when that happened." June said, trying to calm down the situation. As a nurse, she had to deal with many injuries that many people would rather not see, so she knew how to handle things such as that. However, the amount of blood and the fact that there were no 'intact' human bodies disturbed her and made her feel weak in the stomach. "Why don't we just finish breakfast and continue with our morning?"

"Thanks June but I think I've lost my appetite after seeing that" Bulkhead said, grabbing his stomach. The Autobots nodded in agreement.

"Um, I need to get some fresh air" Jack said, walking towards the door.

Once he was outside, he took a deep breath; inhaling a great amount of oxygen then letting it all out.

 _That was unexpected_ , came Agent 000's voice.

 _You're telling me. That was a lot more disgusting then I remember._

 _You and I both kid._

 _So, thinking that maybe brutally killing people isn't the way to go?_

 _Maybe... although, our recent events have definitely gone into consideration._

Jack actually smiled, happy that he might finally be getting through to the agent.

 _Good. If I have to watch guts spill one more time, I'm going to lose it._

 _Noted. Now you should probably get back inside kid, the others are giving you a strange look and you don't want them to think you had anything to do with it._

Jack took one more deep breath before walking back in.

It was going to be a rough day for them all.

...

"Prime! Have you heard about-"

"We know man, stop bringing it up."

The Autobots, humans, and Agent Fowler were sitting around the command center working on their own things. Raf and Bumblebee were playing some video games, Optimus and Ratchet were busy fixing the Genetic Exchanger, and the rest of them were working on a science projects they were assigned before the weekend.

Agent Fowler had just come out of the lift and the group knew exactly what he was about to say before his mouth even opened. They really didn't want to think about what they had seen on television and luckily, Wheeljack managed to get the agent to stop talking.

"Well alright then. How has humanity been treating you soldier?" Agent Fowler asked.

"I've gotten used to it" Wheeljack answered, writing something down on his report.

The agent nodded, knowing he should probably let the guy finish his work. He walked down the stairs that connected the platform to the ground and saw the Autobot leader working hard.

"How is it coming Prime?"

Optimus looked up from the pieces of metal in front of him and saw Agent Fowler approaching. The Prime's eyes were glowing blue and the sudden light startled the agent. "Do not worry Agent Fowler, my eyes only glow when I am connected with the Wisdom of the Primes. It is necessary for me to access the information needed to fix the Genetic Exchanger."

Agent Fowler nodded in understanding as Optimus continued. "Ratchet and I have been working on our broken artifact for quite some time now. I believe we will have it fully repaired in four months, although, I am not certain. The technology used inside the artifact does not match with our current Cybertronian technology and for that reason; we have found it difficult to proceed."

"So you're saying your tech is too high tech? Why not use some of Earth's less advanced tech to help you out?" The agent asked.

"That's preposterous!" Ratchet exclaimed, lifting his welding mask so he can talk clearly. "Mixing the technology from two different planets is extremely difficult, especially if we are dealing with a Cybertronian artifact. If we were to use Earth technology, we may risk extending the repair time to possibly over a year!"

"Wow alright, I'm sorry I asked. Keep up the good work, in the meantime Uncle Sam's army can fend off the 'cons for now." Agent Fowler stated.

"We should not underestimate Megatron, Agent Fowler. While he is not as unpredictable as Starscream, he is still very dangerous when it comes to battle strategies. The Decepticons may not be active currently but I fear that they have a reason for their quietness." Optimus said.

Suddenly, as if on cue, an alarm form the computer monitor started to blink red and everybody formed around the console. Ratchet quickly disabled the alarm and started to type in some commands.

"Optimus, you may be right. Our scanners are picking up over three dozen Decepticons signals. It may be just an energon scouting mission but I highly doubt that. Megatron rarely sends out a squadron of this many Decepticons." Ratchet said, looking a little worried.

"Agent Fowler, prepare the drones for recon. We may need to groundbridge them to their location if we plan on getting there on time. Ratchet, continue to monitor any other Decepticon signals. If this truly is an attack, we must evacuate any civilians at risk." Optimus ordered.

Agent Fowler immediately began making some phone calls and moments later, the four drones appeared form the groundbridge.

"I got a strike team ready for dispatch Prime, just give me the signal." The agent said.

"Awesome! We get to see another explosion!" Miko exclaimed, earning a glare from Ratchet but a laugh from the two wreckers.

"Optimus, I have their coordinates, bridging the drones in now." The medic said, typing in a couple commands.

The swirling green vortex opened up and the four drones flew in, ready to capture anything. The group at Omega One base looked closely at the four cameras displayed on the screen and as the drones flew closer, they started to get a better view of what the Decepticons were up to.

It appeared to be a mining site but completely over ground. There was no cave or mine nearby; there was only Vehicon miners busy digging into the Earth's core. Just like Ratchet had said, there were almost three dozen Decepticons, all of whom were mining except two in particular. The first one was a blue and gold mech with a square jaw. He had a jet like stature but was no push-over when it comes to force. He also seemed to be the one in charge of the whole operation and was clearly watching over the miners work.

"Look it's Dreadwing" Wheeljack said with a little bit of disgust. He still wanted revenge for what he did to Seaspray, and sooner or later, he was going to get it.

The other Decepticon next to him was colored black and purple. She had multiple extra limbs that shot out from her body that gave her her signature spider-like look. As soon as Arcee saw her, she immediately felt the anger boil inside of her.

"Airachnid" she growled through gritted teeth. Arcee had a history with the spider-like Decepticon that ranged from the death of her first partner, to her threatening the safety of Jack and his mom. Airachnid was her most hated enemy and the former two-wheeler would do anything to make her pay for what she's done.

Jack saw that his girlfriend was starting to get deep into thought and quickly put an arm around her waist and brought her closer. Instantly the rage inside of her cooled down as she felt the warmth from his body against hers.

"Optimus, what are they doing mining the surface? There doesn't look like any energon is around." Jack pointed out.

Optimus put Jack's words into consideration as he looked at the picture the drones were sending. Suddenly it dawned on him and his eyes widened slightly. "Just as I feared, the Decepticons are not mining for energon, but rather for another artifact. Megatron must have been trying to decode the Iacon database files to gain access to the hidden artifacts scattered across Earth."

"Alright then, let's just send in a strike team to blast those 'cons sky high" Agent Fowler suggested but it was waved off.

"Agent Fowler, we cannot send in a strike team in this situation. The artifact is encased in a hardened Cybertronian container that is impenetrable to any weapon Earth possesses. Also, I believe that it was no coincidence that Megatron sent in a squadron of Decepticons all with the ability to fly. If we send in your strike team, surely they would be chased and shot down. There is too much of a risk, tell your military to stand down." Optimus commanded.

"But Optimus, are we just going to let the 'cons walk away with a relic?" Bulkhead asked.

"I'm afraid that we must Bulkhead. We do not posses any means of stopping the Decepticons from retrieving the artifact and I will not risk the lives of our human allies." Optimus answered sadly.

The former Autobots and humans watched the screen as the Vehicon miners dug uncovered a container-like object. Dreadwing and Airachnid quickly came over as they inspected it of any damages. Once they were satisfied, Dreadwing slowly turned the lid open, throwing it to the side. The Decepticon commander looked inside the container and smirked as he took it out. It was a blue disc with gray alien designs on the front. It looked like a shield but it was much to small to serve that purpose.

"The Spark Extractor" Ratchet gasped.

"The Spark whatawhat?" Miko asked.

The medic groaned at the girl's terrible humor. "The Spark Extractor, a device of Decepticon origin used to remove the sparks off any Cybertronian."

"Woah, what was something that was made by Decepticons doing in the Iacon Hall of Records?" Bulkhead asked.

"The class A Decepticon weapons confiscated during the war, were sealed within the vault bellow Iacon" Optimus answered. "It stands to reason that in anticipation to Iacon being overrun by enemy forces, these weapons were jettisoned off world, to keep them far from Decepticon reach."

"And now, Megatron's got the Spark Extractor back." Arcee said, putting two and two together.

"That is correct." Optimus said.

"Autobots, I believe the balance of power has now shifted in Decepticon favor."

...

"Lord Megatron, I present to you, the Spark Extractor."

Dreadwing knelt down while handing his master the artifact, showing signs of respect and authority.

"Very well done Dreadwing, you have served me well. The Spark Extractor is of Decepticon origin and now, it will be used to serve its purpose, to destroy the Autobots."

"Lord Megatron, we did not encounter any signs of retaliation of Autobot, nor human. Should this be considered a problem?" Dreadwing asked. He was expecting an attack earlier but didn't get one, and now he was curious.

"Hmm, surely the Autobots would have picked up the Iacon homing beacon attached to the artifact. "Megatron thought out loud. "Perhaps they are planning an attack on the ship. Do not worry about the Autobots Dreadwing, for now station guards at every post around the ship. If Optimus is planning on attacking, we will be ready for him."

"Yes my liege" Dreadwing said, bowing before he left.

Megatron looked out the window of his grand Nemesis.

"What are you up to Optimus?"

...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

It was Monday and school had gone by like it usually does; slowly and painfully. The group was currently sitting in the cafeteria at their official lunch table, eating and talking away.

"So Jack, do you think you can give Bee and I a ride over to the mall after school? We want to check out a new video game that came out." Raf said, with Bumblebee nodding in agreement.

"Yea sure thing Raf, shouldn't be a problem" Jack answered.

"Thanks man" Bumblebee said, turning back to eat his food.

"Hey wait, I thought we agreed that we would play some football later today" Wheeljack said.

"And are you forgetting our date for tonight?" Arcee asked.

Jack had completely forgot all about his commitments and laughed. "Wow I have a lot of things on my plate today. How about we spend like an hour after school at the mall, then we'll head to the field. And of course I didn't forget our date tonight."

The group nodded and Arcee gave him a smile.

"Good, otherwise I wouldn't be able to show you that new outfit I bought."

"I bet you look amazing in it" Jack said, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend.

"I do but you'll have to work to see it" Arcee said, smirking. Jack rolled his eyes and gave her a kiss, not too much but enough for her to want to have more.

"Was that good enough?"

"I think maybe one more might do the trick."

Jack leaned down and kissed her again, putting more swagger into it this time that made her a bit-light headed afterwards.

"Wow" she said, holding onto him so that she wouldn't fall off the bench.

Jack smirked and gave her a kiss to the forehead.

"So you two seem to be getting along well" Wheeljack joked, smiling at the two. Normally he wouldn't make any comment when the couple got affectionate but he's been noticing lately that it's become a second nature for them. He still found it weird how a Cybertronian could fall for a human but they were happy together and that's all that really matters.

"You think? Every time I see them kiss I want to throw up" Miko said, making the group laugh.

They continued to joke about Jack and Arcee but the couple didn't really care, they were used to it by now. Suddenly the mood died down as two girls walked over to their table.

"What's so funny?" Katie asked.

"Just making fun of Jack and Sadie" Miko answered with a smug look on her face.

"Why? They're such a cute couple" Lauren jumped in, giving the pair a smile.

"Thanks Lauren, so why are you guys here?" Arcee asked.

"Well, Sierra's having a party on Friday so we're going around inviting everyone. It would be great if you four could come." Katie explained.

"Sounds pretty cool, where and when?" Jack asked.

"Sierra's house, I'll text you the address later and at 9 P.M." Katie answered.

"What do you say guys? It would be great if you went" Lauren said.

The four of them looked at each other. The Autobots had never really been to a party before and they were interested in seeing what it was about.

"Sure, we'll be there" Jack stated.

"Awesome, see you there!" the two girls said, walking to another table.

"A party huh? Never been to one before" Bulkhead said once the girls were out of ear-shot.

Jack shrugged. "They're not always as fun as they're chalked up to be."

"Well I'm kind of excited for this" Arcee said. "Don't know exactly what to expect though."

"I guess we'll find out later."

...

The week had gone by pretty smoothly. No Decepticon activity, no Sierra or Vince bothering them, and no Agent 000 outbreaks. It was pretty quiet really, and since it was a bye week for football, the two wreckers didn't have much to do.

Friday had rolled around quickly and before they knew it, it was about to start in a couple hours. Jack, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack were chilling on the coach, watching some TV, more specifically some football.

"Ouch, that had to hurt" Wheeljack said after he watched one of the players get thrown off his feet by a hit. He took note of the players form and made sure to try making a big hit next game. Over the course of their time on the team, the coach has started to play him and Bulkhead two-way, meaning that they got to play offense and defense.

"That looked like the hit Paul landed on the kid from two games ago" Bulkhead mentioned.

Wheeljack laughed. "Hah yeah your right."

Jack was watching the game as well but wasn't as focused on it. Instead, he was focused on the girl lying on top of him, looking at the TV screen attentively. He was starting to worry about going to the party. He's been to a couple in his life and he knew that all of them ended up in a mess. He also knew that there would probably be alcohol there and he wasn't sure if the Autobots were ready for it.

"Hey babe" he said to Arcee. She looked up and smiled at him.

"What's up?"

"I need you to be careful at that party ok?"

Arcee gave him a confused look and turned her body so that she could face him. "What do you mean Jack?"

"I mean that you need to watch out for people around you. You're a really attractive girl and especially at parties, guys are going to try hooking up with you, whether or not you're dating someone." Jack explained.

"So you're saying that because I'm hot, boys are going to try to get with me? You humans are weird." She answered.

Jack couldn't help but agree. "Look, I just need you to watch your back ok? Depending on how drunk the guy is, they can get really persistent and do some crazy things. I don't want you to get hurt."

Arcee placed a hand against his cheek. "You're so sweet but don't worry about me. I'll be fine, and besides, my boyfriend will be right next to me."

Jack smiled. "Always."

Arcee leaned in and gave him a kiss, holding it for a while.

'Wow, hold on! You two better not be making out right in front of us!" Bulkhead said, shielding his eyes. "Miko was right; you two do have a problem."

Jack and Arcee rolled their eyes as they broke the kiss. Although, now that he had mentioned it, Arcee was tempted to have a make-out session with her boyfriend before they left. Maybe they might just do that.

"That reminds me, you two also need to look out. There's going to be drugs and alcohol at that party and trust me when I say you don't want that stuff inside your body. If someone offers you food, don't take it. Unless it was straight from the snack table, there's a good chance that it was messed with." Jack said.

"You got it boss" Wheeljack said, turning back to the TV.

"Bulkhead, you understand?" Jack asked the former green wrecker.

"Don't worry Jack, I'll keep an eye out." He answered.

"Good. The party's in an hour so we should probably start getting ready." Jack said.

Arcee looked at him in the eyes and a quick plan started to form inside her head.

"Hey babe, I totally forgot to show you something. I put it in our room." The former two-wheeler said, getting off of him. She headed up the stairs with Jack right behind her.

Arcee opened the door and waited until Jack entered.

"What did you want to show me Arcee?" he asked.

His question was answered by Arcee shutting the door behind him.

"I've been waiting for this all week" she said a little seductively. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss.

Jack was startled slightly but then relaxed once he realized what she was doing. He picked her up, holding her by the thighs and walked towards the bed.

The party hasn't even started and they were already having some fun.

...

"This is the place huh?"

"Sure sounds like it."

The four teens had just arrived at Sierra's house and was checking out the outside of it. Earlier, Arcee and Jack had completely lost track of time and were interrupted by Wheeljack knocking on their door and telling them hurry up. They were in such a rush; they were barely able to pick out clothes to wear. Jack had gone with a pair of jeans along with his black jacket and Arcee wore a nice blue tank with black leggings.

"Ready to go in?" Jack asked and the others nodded.

They walked up to the front door and rang the door bell. A moment, the door opened and Katie greeted them.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it. Come on in!" she said happily, gesturing them inside.

The house was much larger than it looked from the outside. There was a large open area that was being used as a dance floor and stairs leading to different parts of the house. Music blared from the stereo and teens were seen everywhere, dancing or talking with one another.

"So this is a high school party. I like it" Wheeljack said.

The group made their way through the party, squeezing through the moving bodies. They talked with different people they recognized from school and most of the guys started to flirt with Arcee.

 _Wow Jack was right,_ she thought, ignoring the look two guys were giving her. Their dates saw where they were staring and slapped them before walking away.

Eventually, the group had made their way over to the snack table where they grabbed a plate and got some snacks.

"Ryan, calm down there buddy. There's plenty of food so you don't need to worry about that" Jack said, laughing at the absurd amount of chips he was putting onto his plate.

"Come on Jack, I thought you knew me better than that." The former green wrecker proceeded in eating the junk food. The three of them watched in awe as he downed the entire plate in about 30 seconds. When he finished, he wiped his mouth with a napkin and threw the garbage out. "I like this party so far."

The group laughed at Bulkhead's comment. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Carson and Paul appeared, slapping the two wreckers on the back.

"Hey guys, what's happening?" Carson asked.

"Don't know man, we just got here. Love the food though" Bulkhead answered, making the quarterback laugh.

"Of course you would Ryan, you're an absolute tank. Here, you should meet these guys over here. They're from the team across town that we're facing next week" Carson said.

The two wreckers gave Jack a look, almost as in asking for permission to go. He laughed and waved them off, watching them join a group of football players and their dates.

"Sadie! Jack!"

The couple turned around to see Emma, Katie, and Sierra approaching them.

"Hey guys, nice party so far" Jack said, starting a conversation.

"It's really intense, I didn't even know it would be like this" Emma said.

"Hey, when you throw a party, you have to make it a good one" Sierra joked and the three girls laughed.

"You two should hit the dance floor. There are some slow songs that we put into the playlist and I think they're about to come up after this one!" Katie yelled. The music had gotten louder and it was hard to hear what she was saying.

"What?" Arcee yelled back.

"I said you two should go dancing!" the girl shouted.

Jack chuckled and led his girlfriend onto the dance floor. Just like Katie had said, a slow song had come up and all the dates started to pair up.

"Uh Jack, I just realized I have no idea how to dance" Arcee said, looking around.

"Hey don't worry about it babe. All you do is move to the music." Jack said, placing his hands on her hips and bringing her in closer. She smiled and put her hands on his shoulders, copying the couple next to them.

The two of them locked eyes, smiling at each other while the danced slowly. Arcee's heart was pounding and she didn't know why. Maybe it was because she was nervous about dancing for the first time or the fact that Jack was holding her close. Either way, she loved it and didn't want to stop.

They continued to slow dance for a couple minutes before the song ended and changed to a more upbeat tempo. Still locking eyes, Jack and Arcee started to dance, moving and jumping to the beat of the song. Out of the corner of Jack's eye, he could see that Bulkhead and Wheeljack were also dancing as a group of girls crowded around them. He was glad to see the two wreckers having fun and smiled before turning to his own date. Arcee was moving and grooving to the music, closing her eyes and having a good time. Jack watched her as she danced, moving her hips and showing off her amazing figure. He couldn't help but smile at how happy and joyful she looked. Her beauty shone through the dark room as if she had a spotlight on her. Jack wasn't the only one who saw this as others stopped to stare at the former two-wheeler.

 _Cone on kid, get in there or some other guy will!_ Came Agent 000's voice.

Jack did what he was told, moving closer to his girlfriend and dancing with her. She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw him right in front of her. They started to dance together, following the beat and moving their bodies with one another. People on the dance floor stopped to watch them dance. It was as if they've done this multiple times before even though Arcee's never danced before in her life.

The music kept going as people started to gather around them, cheering them on. Arcee and Jack notice, but didn't much care. They only focused on each other, locking eyes and putting on a show. When the song ended, they stopped as well, breathing heavily from the intense movements. The people watching them cheered louder, happy for the couple.

"Wow they're really something" Katie said, watching from the kitchen with her three other friends.

"Yeah, you sure about this Sierra?" Emma asked. "I mean he's cute and everyone wants him, but he seems set with Sadie."

"They're like two peas in a pod; a perfect couple." Lauren added.

"Come on girls, help me out just this once. He was mine first before she came around, and it's only fair that I get him back" Sierra stated.

The cheerleader captain clenched her fist. She knew what she had to do.

…

The party went on through the night, not slowing down at all. There were still people dancing and the rooms were still crowded with people. Jack and Arcee were talking in the kitchen with some friends from school. They had spent a lot of time on the dance floor already and now they were just hanging out.

Jack had his arm wrapped around Arcee's waist and kept her close, not just because he knew she liked it when he did that but so that he could tell other guys to back off. Earlier, there had been countless guys who attempted to hook up with her by wrapping their arms around her shoulder or touching her. There was even a guy who gave her ass a squeeze which resulted in her turning to face him and punching him right in the mouth. Jack had told her that guys could get persistent and he wasn't kidding.

The two kids they were talking to said that they were leaving and they said their goodbyes, leaving just Arcee and Jack.

"Where is Ryan and Cameron?" Arcee asked, looking around for them.

"Don't know. I wouldn't be too worried, they can look after themselves." Jack answered.

The couple headed for the snack table since Arcee was starting to get a little hungry. They put some food on a plate and grabbed a red cup with some soda in it.

"Hey babe, I need to use the washroom for a sec. I'll come find you in a bit" Jack said.

"Alright then, but hurry back" Arcee said. Jack leaned in and gave her a quick kiss before going to look for a bathroom.

Arcee, holding the food, went to another room and saw a vacant table. She placed her things down and took a seat. The room was a lot quieter and there was barely anyone around.

 _Good, no one can hassle me now._ She thought to herself, eating a nacho.

"Hey Sadie, there you are!"

Arcee looked over her shoulder to see Lauren, Emma, and Katie walk towards her. The three girls took a seat at the table.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Arcee asked.

"Nothing much. We saw you and Jack dancing, you two are amazing!" Lauren exclaimed.

"Oh that? That was nothing. All I did was move to the music and follow Jack's lead" The former two-wheeler answered. She took a sip of her drink and tasted something odd but brushed it off.

"Are you serious? You guys are like the best dancers I've ever seen." Emma said.

"So what's up with you two?" Katie asked.

"Me and Jack? Well we've been dating for almost two months now and it's really good. He's so sweet and kind, and I love being around him." Arcee said.

"How did you two become a thing?" Lauren asked.

"Well we've known each other for a while. He protected me and cared for me, and when I realized I cared just as much, we just got together." Arcee answered.

"Aww, I'm so jealous" Emma said.

"He's like the perfect boyfriend and he's kind of cute too" Lauren said.

Arcee felt like she was having the same conversation as she did with Sierra a couple weeks ago and she started to get worried that her friends would try to go after Jack. But then she realized that they were different and they weren't going to go against her back like that.

"I know, I'm so lucky to have him in my life" Arcee said with a smile.

…

It took a while for Jack to find one, but after asking a couple people, he finally got to an open bathroom on the second floor. It was away from the party and surprisingly, it was much quieter up here than down there. He quickly did his business and a moment later, came out of the bathroom.

"Hey Jack" came a voice.

Jack immediately groaned, recognizing it, and turned around to see Sierra. She had changed out of the shirt she was wearing earlier and now she wore a loose red blouse.

"Hey Sierra, look I don't have much time to talk. I need to get back to Sadie." He said, starting to walk away when he was pushed against the wall. He was pinned in place by Sierra who was now practically on top of him.

 _Kid, how can you let her pin you down like that?_ Agent 000's voice came through.

 _I can get out anytime I want, but I can't hurt her. She'd most definitely tell everyone how I hit her and there would be no way out of it._ Jack shot back.

"Jack, what happened to you? You used to have the biggest crush on me" Sierra asked.

"Well, I moved on. I met Sadie and realized that she is the one for me" Jack answered.

"You're the one for me Jack. Leave Sadie and come be with me" the cheerleader captain said. She pressed her body up against his.

Jack tried to say something but nothing came out of his mouth.

 _You're freezing up kid._

 _I know that! What am I supposed to say?!_

"Think about what you really want Jack" Sierra said softly, seduction practically dripping from her mouth. "I know what you really want and I can give it to you. There's a bedroom right there Jack, Sadie doesn't have to know about it. And once you realize who's really the one for you is, you can break up with her."

Sierra leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips, a long, hard kiss. Jack struggled by trying to move his face away but she pressed hard and didn't let him escape. She moved his hand over to her cleavage where she pressed them both onto her chest, moving them around.

 _Kid do something now!_

Jack's eyes widened and quickly brought his hands off of her, breaking her grip and pushing her away. He was furious and he could feel the anger inside of him.

"Stop! You don't even know who I am. Sadie is the one for me; I care for her and would die for her. You were a past crush, a memory. That was all you were and nothing more. Stop trying to break me away from Sadie because it's not going to happen! You called her a slut, you're the real slut! Stop bothering us, stop bothering me, and if you really want someone to play with you in the bedroom, there are plenty of horny guys who you can go for!"

With that, Jack stormed off, leaving the shocked Sierra behind him.

 _Nice job kid, I think that did the trick._

 _She went way too far and I told her the truth._

Jack went down the stairs and moved through crowd towards the kitchen. He was tired and they should probably get going. When he reached the snack table, he looked around and didn't see Sadie anywhere. He did see Carson grabbing some food so he went to ask him.

"Yo Carson, have you seen Sadie anywhere?" Jack asked. The football captain looked up and smiled.

"Hey Jack, haven't talked to you in a while. How's the leg?"

"It's doing better but I'm not returning to football. I put that behind me and I've moved on."

"Hey don't sweat it man, I understand. Actually, I should be thanking you. Coach told us that you trained Ryan and Cameron and you did a heck of a job. I think we're real playoff contenders this year and that's thanks to you."

Jack was taken back from the quarterback's compliment. They had never been too close of friends but they did know each other pretty well. Ever since he left the team, he hadn't spoken to him, and now that they finally started to talk again, the first thing he does is compliment him.

"Uh, no problem. It's really Ryan and Cameron who deserve the thanking. They're absolute beasts on the field and all I did was give them a little push."

"Well it sure was a big push. Anyways, if you're looking for your girl, I think I saw her in the dining room."

Jack thanked him and was about to leave when he was stopped by Carson.

"You're a lucky one Jack, I see guys drooling over her every day. While I would love to have a shot with her as well, I respect the fact that a friend is dating her at the moment. Don't let her get away man, or you'll regret it. Trust me."

Jack nodded and left, once again surprised by the quarterback's words. He turned the corner and saw Arcee talking with Emma, Lauren, and Katie and instantly remembered what he was doing.

"Hey babe, I think we should get going. It's late and I'm really tired." Jack said as he walked over. As soon as the three other girls saw him, they started to giggle.

"Oh there he is! Come here Jack, I was just telling them how you ride me everyday." Arcee said; her voice really loopy and her hand flopped around.

Jack widened his eyes at what he just heard and the three girls giggled even more when they saw his face.

"What?"

"Yeah, Jack get's on top of me whenever he has the chance. He also loves to go really fast so I make sure that he has fun" Arcee said, even loopier. The girls giggled even more and Jack quickly went over to the table.

There were 3 cups sitting there, 2 of them empty and one with just a bit left inside. He inspected it a bit before tasting it. Instantly he picked up the taste of beer and realized that this was a very bad sign.

Arcee was about to say something else when Jack covered her mouth.

"All right, I think we're going to go. She obviously can't take alcohol very well so I should probably take her home. Be careful, someone spiked the drinks." Jack said, picking his girlfriend up bridal style. Arcee's eyes were half open and a silly smile came across her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck, snuggled up to his chest and closer her eyes.

"Bye Jack."

"See you at school."

"Have fun tonight."

Emma's last comment made all the girls start to giggle again and Jack just wanted this night to end. He quickly left the room before they could say anything else.

…

A moment later, Sierra walked in, deep in thought.

"How'd it go?" Lauren asked her friend as she took a seat.

"Girls, there is a point in life where you have to accept defeat" she answered and let out a sigh.

"You got turned down for sex? Has that ever happened before?" Emma asked, astounded that Jack shut her down.

"Nope. You guys were right, Jack does belong with Sadie"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you never really had a chance." Lauren said, making her friend raise an eyebrow.

"Yup, Sadie got a little drunk and told us exactly how _intimate_ they really are. I knew she had the body, but now I see her in a whole new light." Katie said.

"Tell me everything."

…

Jack walked out of the dining room towards the exit, shifting and moving through the remaining crowds of people. Anyone who saw him gave him a strange look and Jack noticed them all, he just choose to ignore it. He didn't want to know how weird it looked to see him carrying his drunken girlfriend around the house as she half slept in his arms.

He focused on getting to the door, pushing through a group of dancers and maneuvering around a group of girls.

 _Huh, maybe I should play football again._ He joked to himself but then returned his focus back to getting to the front door.

Jack reached the hallway leading to the exit and luckily, there was no one around. He headed for the door and started to turn it when he suddenly forgot something that his him like a sack of bricks.

 _I forgot Wheeljack and Bulkhead!_

As if on cue, he felt a hand slap his shoulder. He turned around to see Wheeljack giving him a smile along with Bulkhead and a large group behind him.

"Eyooo! Jacko! You are just the guy I was looking for" the wrecker said, just as loopy as Arcee was. "I was just telling our pals here about how me and Bulk wreck people all the time."

"Oh yeah, every chance we get we smash some faces!" Bulkhead exclaimed, practically falling down.

Jack's eyes widened as he realized they must have had some drinks too.

One of the guys in the group laughed. "I love your nickname Ryan. Bulk really matches you."

"Oh that not my-"

"Yup that's his nickname!" Jack quickly said, cutting him off. He was worried about how much they talked about while they were drunk. Lucky for him, the group behind them looked like they were laughing the entire time so he should be safe.

"Look, I'm going to take these guys home. It's late and they can't take alcohol very well." Jack said to the group.

"Hey don't worry about it Jack." One of the girls said before the entire group left them.

Jack looked at the three drunk people in front of him: His girlfriend who he was cradling in his arms, was rubbing her cheek against his chest and giggling happily. Wheeljack, was leaning against his shoulder, making strange hand motions, and Bulkhead who was looking really sleepy, wobbling on his feet as if he was about to collapse at any moment.

 _How am I going to get all of them into the car?_ Jack asked into his head.

 _Well, you could let me take control and I could probably carry them. You know, because of my enhancements._

Jack was about to say that that was the most stupid idea he's ever heard when he realized that was probably the best way to go with this situation. He couldn't leave any of them without his supervision and he needed to be able to get them all out before they started to talk again.

 _Alright, but only for you to bring them to the car._

As soon as he said that, he could feel Agent 000's mind coming in. Because he was letting him take control, he didn't feel any pain at all. His eyes started to change to a dark purple shade and his veins got darker, all signs meaning Agent 000 was now in control.

 _Ok, here we go._

Agent 000 looked around to make sure no one saw him before he swung Arcee over his shoulder.

 _Woah, woah, woah! Be careful with my girlfriend._ Jack said into his head.

Agent 000 rolled his eyes and changed strategies. He gently placed Arcee down onto the ground before he grabbed the two wreckers and swung them over his shoulders. Once he knew that they were stable, he picked up the former two-wheeler in his arms and walked out the door.

If anyone saw them, they would think that he was carrying dead bodies. Lucky for him, there was no one walking on the streets at 11 P.M. so he quickly made his way over to the car. Once Agent 000 was there, he took out his keys, unlocked the door, and placed Arcee into the passenger seat before cramming the two wreckers into the back.

When they were safely secured with seatbelts, Agent 000 let out a sigh of relief.

 _That actually took some effort. The big one was heavier than I thought._

 _Well thanks for your help, let's switch back now._

In a blink of an eye, Jack regained control of his entire body. The color in his veins and eyes returned back to normal and he could tell Agent 000 was back inside of his head.

Jack quickly went over to the other side, hoping into the driver's seat and starting the engine. He looked at the three drunken Autobots in his car. Wheeljack and Bulkhead looked like they were beginning to regain their senses, probably because they didn't drink as much. Now Arcee on the other hand, was a different story. She had almost 3 cups and she looked like an absolute mess. The former two-wheeler was squirming in her seat, trying to take off her seatbelt but she couldn't find the buckle. Then when she saw Jack staring at her, she locked eyes with him and instantly calmed down. The silly smile came back onto her face and she reached over and grabbed his arm, holding it tight and not letting go.

Jack really had no words to describe how awkward the situation was. He changed his gear, and started for home.

…

The drive back to the Darby's residence didn't take too long, only a couple minutes. Lucky for Jack, Bulkhead and Wheeljack had recovered and were able to walk themselves inside. However, Arcee was still extremely drunk and was acting very strange.

Bumblebee was home, watching TV. June had dropped him off before she took Optimus and Ratchet out somewhere. Jack was thankful that there were no adults around because he did not want to explain any of this.

The five of them were sitting on the coach, listening to Jack tell them what had happened. Arcee was lying across his lap, playing with his hands while the two wreckers listened attentively, wanting to know what happened to them.

"… and that's when you regained your senses." Jack finished. Bumblebee was practically laughing his head off while the two wreckers were slightly blushing.

"Well Jack, I think tonight should be completely forgotten and never brought up again." Wheeljack said.

"Don't worry Wheeljack, I wasn't planning on it" Jack answered.

"So Cee is still drunk because she drank too much alcohol?" Bumblebee asked, holding a chuckle as Arcee started to whimper.

"Yup, she's going to be acting weird for the next hour or so. To be honest, I don't think she'll remember any of this by the time she wakes up tomorrow." Jack said, looking down at his girlfriend.

He's never seen anyone act as strange as she did when they were drunk. It was as if she had become a baby girl, whimpering and letting out sounds that Jack found to be really cute. Another thing he had learned is that when Arcee was drunk, she had two different sides. When she was with anybody else, she was annoying and squeamish, just like a toddler. But when Jack was around, she instantly became a quiet, playful little girl who loved to touch and hold onto him. It was as if she was a dog, always wanting to be around its owner and misbehaving when its owner was gone.

"As much as I'd love to stick around and watch Arcee roll around like a baby, I think I'm going to go shower and head to bed." Bulkhead said, getting up.

"Me too, I'm beat. See you tomorrow guys." Wheeljack added. He passed by Jack and Arcee and couldn't help but have some fun before he left. The wrecker stopped in front of Jack and squatted down, looking Arcee right in the eyes.

"Coochicoochicoo" Wheeljack said in a baby voice, tickling the girl on her side. Arcee started to squirm as she tried to get away from his hands. She was giggling non-stop and everyone in the room watched in amazement. No one has seen her act like this before except Jack and the former Autobots were clearly getting a kick out of it.

"Alright, that's enough Wheeljack. I think you've touched my girlfriend long enough" Jack joked.

The wrecker laughed before heading over to his room, leaving the couple and Bumblebee on the couches.

"Up for some Halo?" Bumblebee asked Jack, pointing at the Xbox under the television. They didn't normally have this much free time but whenever they could, he and Jack would play some two player campaign.

"Yeah sure Bee, just let me get Arcee to bed." Jack said, earning a laugh from the scout.

Jack picked up his girlfriend and brought her up to their room. She probably couldn't shower on her own and that was fine with Jack, but she needed to change since she had stuff on her shirt.

Jack quickly got a shirt and a pair of sweatpants from her drawer and began striping her down, putting on the new clothes. Normally he would feel very uncomfortable about seeing her in her underwear but in this circumstance, he just wanted her to get to bed. Arcee, still drunk, happily let Jack take off her shirt and pants while holding onto him. It was a bit harder for him to put on new clothes for her but eventually she let him.

"Jack, why don't you love me?" Arcee asked after she was dressed, still very loopy. Her question shocked Jack as he looked at her as if he didn't hear correctly.

"Of course I do babe" Jack answered, feeling a little awkward about having this conversation with her while she was drunk.

"Then why don't you ever say it? Why do you keep pushing me away?" she asked.

"I…uh…I…" Jack fumbled for words but Arcee didn't seem to notice.

"Why won't you take the next step with me Jack? I'm ready and I want you to be my sparkmate but you won't take the next step. I love you but I don't know if you truly love me." Arcee said.

Now Jack was truly shocked, he's never heard her talk about this before. She was drunk yes, but it felt like she was serious. Jack didn't know what a sparkmate was since he's never heard the term before and the fact that Arcee was asking why he didn't have sex with her bewildered him.

 _Has she always been thinking about this? Does she not think that I love her?_

 _Well kid, I'm not an expert on this whole thing but it sure seems like it._

 _But she's never brought it up before. She's never once mentioned this to me and now that she's drunk, she doesn't even know what she's saying. I'm not supposed to hear these questions but I can't believe she had them in the first place._

 _You can't blame her, she's right. You never tell her that you love her and you do push her away sometimes. You won't take the next step with her and I can tell that your holding something back. So tell me kid, why?_

 _I'm not having this conversation with you. We can talk about anything else but this._

"Arcee… I… why am I even talking to you? You're drunk. You probably can't even hear what I'm saying." Jack said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Suddenly Arcee started to cry and she wrapped her arms around him into a hug. The former two-wheeler had tears flowing out of her eyes that went down her face and onto Jack's chest.

"Hey don't cry. Shhh, don't cry. Come here babe." Jack said, his instincts taking over as he wrapped her into a tight hug. He looked her in the eyes and started to wipe the tears away from her eyes making her smile.

Arcee let go of his torso and wrapped her arms around his neck, moving her face closer to his. She still had some tears coming out of her eyes but she stared into Jack's.

"Show me you love me Jack. show me." She said.

Suddenly she started to kiss him. Not like she usually does when she's sober, but hard and forceful. Jack could feel her tongue begging for entrance against his mouth and he had no idea what to do. He decided to just let her have her fun and opened his mouth slightly, letting her tongue slip through and explore his mouth.

Jack wasn't really kissing his girlfriend back. He wasn't sure if she actually wanted to make-out with him or if she was just drunk. He knew that he had to do something quick though, and that was to get her into bed so she could fall asleep.

Jack picked her up, still connecting their mouths and lay on the bed where she climbed on top of him and continued to kiss him. This was by far one of the weirdest make-out sessions they've ever had. Half of him wanted to kiss her back, to take her and claim her, but the other half of him knew better and fought against his urge. Part of a relationship was to keep self-control and Jack was set on keeping it slow and stable.

He actually had to lay there for a while as his girlfriend played with his mouth. Eventually she started to drift off, the effects of the alcohol making her pass out. Jack could tell when she was done because her entire body slumped onto his and he could no longer feel her tongue running inside of his mouth. Although, her tongue was still inside and ever so gently, he started to lift her head up, disconnecting their mouths. He looked at her and saw that she had her mouth open and her tongue dangling out, saliva dripping downwards. Quickly he used his own tongue to stop the saliva from falling onto the bed by pushing her tongue back into her mouth, closing it with his hand. Once again, definitely one of the most awkward things he's ever done and he was not planning on telling her about it.

Jack pushed his girlfriend off of him, adjusting her body so that she was lying on the pillow and covering her up with the blanket. Arcee was fast asleep, a small smile spread across her face as Jack let out a sigh of relief.

He sat on the bed watched her sleep a bit, noticing how peaceful she was now compared to how she was earlier. He leaned down and gave her forehead a kiss before gently caressing her cheek. Her smile became larger and Jack quickly took his hand away, afraid that he would wake her up. He gave her one more kiss on the forehead before quietly leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

When he got back downstairs, Bumblebee had everything set up and threw him a controller.

"What took you so long?" The scout asked. He raised an eyebrow noticing how disheveled Jack looked.

"You don't want to know."

…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Jack woke up the next morning to the sound of Arcee's groaning.

"Cee? What's wrong?" he asked, adjusting his eyes to the light.

"My head. It feels like it's blowing up!" Arcee yelled, clutching her head.

"It's called a hangover babe; you'll be having that headache for a while." Normally Jack would be chuckling at his girlfriend's experience with a hangover, but when he saw her like that, he instantly remembered what she told him last night.

"Wha-what happened?" Arcee asked. "I remember going to the party, dancing, then everything went black."

"Someone put alcohol into the drinks and you had one too many cups. You got drunk and I took you home." Jack answered.

Arcee could tell not only in his eyes but in his voice, that there was something he wasn't telling her. "Did I do anything weird while I was drunk?"

"Um… no of course not. You just passed out, that's all." Jack lied. He wasn't ready to talk to her about the things she had said and decided to keep it a secret.

"Ok."

The couple didn't share anymore words as they got ready for the day. There was a little tension between them even though Arcee didn't know what it was about. She could tell that he was not being truthful to her and that something did happen last night. Her suspicions were confirmed when she went downstairs and Bumblebee burst into laughter when he saw her.

The former two-wheeler flinched at the noise. It seemed like any loud pitches made her headache worst so she quickly shot the scout a 'stop laughing or I'll kill you' look. Bumblebee stopped laughing but Arcee could tell he was holding it in.

Arcee took a seat at the kitchen table along with Optimus, Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Jack. The two adults were having a conversation with Jack about human traditions and once in a while, her boyfriend would give Bumblebee looks.

Suddenly, a loud thud was heard in the hallway and everyone turned their heads to see what happened. A moment later, Wheeljack and Bulkhead slumped their way into the room, also holding their heads.

"My fragging head is killing me" Wheeljack complained, leaning against the counter to stabilize himself.

"What was that thud we heard just now?" Bumblebee asked.

"Sorry that was me. Ran into the wall by accident" Bulkhead mumbled, taking a seat. He held his head a bit longer until he saw the food in front of him. Just like that, is headache was gone and he happily dug into his breakfast.

Wheeljack on the other hand didn't take his headache so well and stumbled when he moved to the table.

"Jack, what the frag is happening?" the wrecker asked angrily.

"Wheeljack, watch your language" Ratchet warned but he just shrugged it off.

"It's called a hangover Wheeljack. You're heads going to hurt for a couple hours but it'll go away eventually. Avoid loud noises and you should be fine." Jack explained, leaving out how you get it and why he has it. Optimus and Ratchet were at the table with them and he didn't want to give away the events that had happened.

"Hangover?" Ratchet asked curiously.

"It's just a term we teens use for headache." Jack lied.

"Well then, I'm positive I get a hangover every time Miko plays her guitar."

Jack laughed at the medic's joke, not because it was funny but because of the way he used the term hangover. "Ratchet, I think you should stick with the scientific term instead of teen slang."

The doc nodded in agreement.

…

A couple hours later, the teens along with Miko and Raf were sitting on the couches at base watching some TV.

"So you three all have a hangover?" Miko laughed.

"Yeah, now can you turn the volume down?!" Arcee said angrily.

Jack quickly grabbed the remote and lowered the volume and the three Autobots relaxed a bit. He looked over to the couch across from him and saw Bumblebee whispering into Raf's ear, making the kid laugh.

Bumblebee was having a hard time controlling himself from bursting out loud in laughter. Every time he looked at Arcee, Wheeljack, or Bulkhead, all he could think about was Arcee's childlike behaviour and baby sounds. Eventually, he couldn't help himself and had to do what he was dying to do all morning.

He nudged Raf, telling him to watch him as he got off the coach and walked towards Arcee. He squatted down and looked at her as she raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing Bee?" she asked.

A devious smile spread across Bumblebee's face.

"Coochicoochicoo" he said, tickling her like Wheeljack did.

Instantly, Arcee began to squirm, laughing and begging him to stop.

"What are _haha_ you _haha_ doing? _Hahhahah_ stop! _Hahahaha_ Jack help _hahaha_ me!" she managed through her laughter.

The entire group, except Jack, laughed at Arcee's childish laughter. Wheeljack and Bulkhead were practically dying since they understood the inside joke. Bumblebee was also having a great time, laughing his head off at his two-wheeler friend squirming on the coach.

Eventually Jack gave Bumblebee a look saying 'that's enough' and he stopped, clutching his stomach and falling on his knees in his own laughter. The scout was too caught up in his own amusement that he didn't hear everyone else's laughter slowly die down until he was the only one. He looked up, curious to see why everyone stopped when he saw Arcee glaring at him from the couch. She had the angriest look on her face and Bumblebee knew that he was in for it.

He gulped, knowing very well what was about to happen next.

Like a predator stalking its prey, Arcee pounced.

The little scout shielded his face.

…

"So I hope we all learned a very important lesson today" Arcee said proudly.

"Yup, never piss you off" Wheeljack answered, slightly moving away from her as she sat down next to Jack.

"Nice swings babe" he said, congratulating her on her victory.

"I do my best" Arcee smirked.

On the other side, Bumblebee was holding a bag of ice to his jaw, no longer laughing as he hung his head in shame. He had bruises all over his body and he was lucky that that was all he had. The scout took a mental note to never, and he meant _never_ , get the two-wheeler angry, Cybertronian or human.

That was something they all took note of.

…

 **Author's note: This was a shorter chapter but whatever, it sets up the next two that follow. I promise you those will be much more 'intense' than this.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The next day had rolled around pretty quickly and the group of four Autobots and three human teens were sitting around Jack's home, having another video game contest.

"Let's go! I'm three for three! Try to top that Raf!" Miko bragged, jumping around and celebrating.

The group laughed at the Japanese girl's antics as Raf went to the controller, ready to take the challenge head on.

Jack and Arcee sat on the coach together with the girl wrapped inside his arms. She was laughing along with the rest of them but she was deep in thought than anything else. Ever since she had her hangover, Jack's been acting different around her. He avoids eye contact and even when he is showing a bit of affection, his mind is somewhere else. In fact, they hadn't even shared a kiss yet and when Arcee tried yesterday, Jack had jumped back and pushed her away slightly. The former two-wheeler couldn't help but feel like a toy which you play with until you're bored.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when a loud rumble practically shook the room. Everyone looked over to where the sound came from and sure enough, it was Bulkhead who had a sheepish look on his face.

"A little hungry there Bulk?" Wheeljack teased.

"You bet, when's lunch? I'm starving."

"Why don't we head to the mall for a bit? We can eat there and do some shopping" Miko suggested.

"Hey Raf, we can check out the video game I was talking about" Bumblebee exclaimed happily.

"Alright, let's go to the mall"

…

Surprisingly, the group had spent a couple hours at the shopping center. They had gone straight for the food court and then proceeded in walking around. It turned out that some of them needed to get some spring/summer clothes so it was a good thing that they were there.

Jack had already made two trips back to their cars to drop off bags and now, he was waiting outside of American Eagle for the others to finish up inside.

Suddenly, something had caught his eye and he walked over to check it out.

"Hello there! Want to buy a necklace for yourself? Maybe for someone special in you're life?" the salesman perked, noticing Jack looking at the examples.

There were countless necklaces strewn across the table with different emblems attached to them. Jack looked at them all and instantly thought about Arcee and how he's been avoiding her lately. He wanted to do her something special, especially since he knew about her questions that she's kept hidden from him. Maybe buying her a necklace would be that something special.

"Are these all handmade?" Jack asked. There were lots to choose from but none of them interested him.

"Yes sir, made in the workshop by yours truly. If you don't see something here that catches your eye, I can gladly make a custom one." He answered.

Jack thought for a moment before he thought of the perfect icon. "Do you have any paper?"

The salesman grabbed a sheet and a pencil and handed it to him. Jack quickly drew out the image of what was in his head and handed it back to the man. He looked at it, wondering what it was.

"Is this some sort of symbol?" the salesman asked, scratching his head.

"Kind of, more like her family crescent" Jack answered.

The man nodded his head and talked with Jack about pricing and when it would be ready. Jack paid for the necklace and thanked the man, telling him he'd be back in a couple days to pick it up.

 _Hmm, buying a necklace for your girlfriend? You sure that's the best move?_ Came Agent 000's voice.

 _Honestly I don't know. It's obviously not going to answer her questions but it'll show that I still care for her._

 _Whatever you say kid, you're the expert._

Jack sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was no expert and right about now, he needed one.

…

The group had spent another hour shopping before they were finished. Most of the things bought were for the Autobots but some were also for Miko. The persistent girl had convinced Bulkhead and Wheeljack to buy her some stuff and now she had bags of clothing from different stores.

"So what now?" Miko asked.

"Well we could go watch a movie" Raf suggested.

"Can we maybe not watch Transformers again? I still haven't got my head around that" Bulkhead said, making them laugh.

"Alright, we'll pick out a different movie"

The group walked towards the theater and chose to watch a comedy film. Since the Autobots have been human for a while, they thought that they might understand the jokes inside the movie. Sure enough they did, and the whole group had fun watching the moving pictures on screen.

The movie lasted about an hour and a half and a couple minutes later, they emerged from the theaters, talking about events in the movie.

"Hah! Did you see the part where he fell flat on his face?" Miko laughed.

"I thought the pole scene was funnier" Bulkhead said.

"Oh yeah! That was pretty good too"

The seven of them walked out of the mall, heading for thee parking lot. Arcee was watching Jack very closely, mostly because she was worried about him. For the entire movie, his mind was somewhere else. He wasn't even looking at the screen half the time and she could tell that he's been thinking a lot lately.

"Look who it is, the loser squad!"

The seven of them turned around to see Vince and his gang approaching them. They hadn't had any confrontation with them since Jack beat Vince in that fight and now that they were here, that probably meant something bad was about to happen.

"Vince go home, nobody wants you here" Jack said. He really wasn't in the mood for his teasing and just wanted to leave.

"Shut up Darby, I've been waiting for this day. I need payback for when you got me detention and today is when I'll get it" Vince sneered, pulling up his sleeves.

"Hey, back off punk" Wheeljack said, stepping forward. He wanted a swing at the guy ever since he met him.

One of the guys in Vince's gang was on the football team and recognized Wheeljack and Bulkhead.

"Yo Cam, why you hanging out with these dweebs? You don't want to be labelled as a loser do you?"

"Losers? These guys are my family and closest friends. And I hope you realize the only reason Ryan and I are on the team is because of Jack so you have no reason to mess with him" Wheeljack shot back. The jock instantly backed down, a little ashamed of himself, but Vince didn't back down at all.

"Hah! Family and closest friends? All I see here are two nerds, an emo Asian, two guys on steroids and the most pathetic guy in school. Not to mention his slutty girlfriend."

Just like that, Jack's anger started to boil up inside him. "Hey! You can talk shit all you want about me, but as soon as you drag her into this, you're making a huge mistake."

Arcee watched and felt her heart melt. He wasn't standing up to the bully for himself, but for her. The former two-wheeler started to feel attracted to him all the more and realized that he really is the one for her.

Wheeljack stepped out of the way as Vince came up to Jack, looking him in the eyes. "I'm about to fuck you up Darby, right in front of your girlfriend. Everyone's going to know how much of a wimp you really are."

 _Kid, kick his ass. You've been sparring with me long enough to rip this guy to shreds._

 _I plan on it._

Vince threw a punch aimed directly at Jack head and was surprised when he dodged it and landed a jab to his chest. Jack followed up with two punches to the bully's face that made his stagger back. Vince tried to counter with a swing but Jack blocked it and landed three hard hits to his head. The bully looked dazed and a bit scared to know that he was losing the fight. He tried to adjust into a defensive stance but Jack got right past it, landing punch after punch to his head and torso.

Vince was really struggling now just to stay on his feet. He was getting his ass kicked and his entire gang was watching. He knew that he had to do something and did just that.

While Jack was busy aiming at Vince's head, the bully's leg shot out and kicked him right in the balls. Jack groaned and Vince used this as an opportunity to land a nice his to his face.

"Wow, dude that was the biggest cheap shot I've ever seen!" One of his gang members said, disgusted by Vince's dirty trick.

"Who cares, I'm about to whip his ass."

 _Ok kid, time to finish this. If he wants to pay dirty, you have to play dirty too._

Jack recovered from the low blow just in time to block two punches. Rage built inside of him and he came back, more deadly than ever. Jack punched the bully right in the eye, then gave an elbow to the jaw. He followed up with a hard swing that struck him right in the stomach, winding him. When Vince bent downwards to cover his stomach, Jack brought his knee up, smashing into the bully's face, ending the fight. Vince collapsed onto the ground, blood and bruises all over his face as he moaned in pain.

The group cheered to see Jack beat him up again and they walked towards him to congratulate him. They were all taken by surprise when Jack moved forward as well, grabbing Vince off the ground, picking him up and throwing him back down again.

"Jack calm down, you won" Bulkhead said but it was as if Jack didn't hear him at all.

Instead, Jack moved to pick him up again, grabbing him by the collar and landing some more punches to his face before throwing him face first onto the pavement.

 _Kid, what is going on!_

 _I-I don't know! I thought this was you!_

 _What are you talking about? I've been here the entire time._

 _I can't stop!_

Jack placed a knee on the fallen bully's body and started to punch him in the head furiously. Blood was on the ground and Vince was practically about to fall unconscious.

"Dude stop!" one of the guys said.

"Jack, what are you doing?!" Arcee screamed.

Like before, Jack didn't listen. He continued to beat on Vince and as he did, his eyes started to turn a different color. His black pupil flickered into a bloodshot red and Jack could feel the anger and rage build up even more.

Suddenly, he stopped punching Vince, letting the bully breath as he spat out a mouth full of blood. Jack got up and placed a foot on his head, pulling his arm up. Everyone watched in confusion at what Jack was about to do, and it dawned on them.

"NO JACK DON'T!" Arcee yelled.

"STOP! DON'T DO SOMETHING YOU'LL REGRET!" Wheeljack warned.

"JACK!"

 _Kid don't do it, don't-_

*snap*

The two groups looked in utter shock and horror. No one said a word and not a single sound could be heard other than Vince's scream. There was blood on the ground, and Jack was still keeping the bully on the ground, but this time, he was holding onto something.

Jack had broken Vince's arm. Not just a little fracture but the entire bone structure. Blood squirted out from his arm as the bully screamed in pain again. It was an open wound and probably one of the most horrifying things they've ever seen.

Miko ran over to Raf and shielded his eyes but it was too late, the poor kid has already seen enough to give him nightmares. The rest of the Autobots stood in silence, unable to process what had just happened.

 _Jack… you need to get off him, NOW._

Jack could feel the anger start to die down as his eyes turned back into his normal color. He started to regain control, taking a step back and looking in horror at what he had done.

 _What did I just do?_ Jack asked into his mind.

 _Well, you just beat Vince into a pulp and snapped his arm in half._

Jack stood there, looking at the downed Vince as the bully screamed in pain. He looked up at his gang and they all took a step back, scared of what he might do to them. Jack turned around to see the Autobots giving him looks of fear. Even Arcee's worried expression was replaced with a look of disbelief.

 _I have to get out of here._

Jack broke into a sprint, running in one direction as fast as he could. Not looking back. He heard Arcee yell for him to stop but he didn't listen, he didn't want to face them. They looked at him as if he was a monster, as if he was a cold-hearted killer. They gave him the same look they gave Agent 000 a month ago and he knew that he would never forget it.

 _Okay, what happened back there? That was cruel and uncalled for. That wasn't you._

 _That… was the darkness._

 _The darkness?_

 _Yeah, don't you feel it? Don't you feel the force inside of you trying to push out? I knew that it was in there, I knew that it would come out one day. At first I thought it was you but now I know that I was wrong._

 _This is why isn't it? This is why you won't get close to Arcee and won't take the next step with her. You always knew that there was a force just waiting to come out, and you kept her away from you so she wouldn't get hurt._

Jack didn't answer, even though he wanted to. Agent 000 had nailed it on the spot. He's discovered his true reason for not extending his relationship.

Jack kept running, he ran past buildings and houses and crossed many pathways. He didn't know where he was going but he knew that he never wanted to turn back. He wanted to cry but he wouldn't let himself. It was his fault the darkness was released. He didn't keep his emotions in check and that was the result.

 _What am I going to do?_

…

The group of four Autobots and two humans quickly made their way back to the parking lot. They needed to find Jack fast and they needed to clear some space.

Arcee was heartbroken; she couldn't even describe the feeling. She just watched Jack, the person she loved, snap Vince's arm in two. The act was cruel and self-less, and it looked like Jack didn't even realize he was doing it until it was too late. Then he started to run. She had tried to chase him but he was surprisingly quick and not before too long, he was out of sight.

"We need to find him" Arcee said, her voice weak and trembling.

Quickly the group got into the two cars and drove in the direction which Jack ran off to. Lucky for them, Arcee had a spare set of keys for the Honda Civic and they were able to cover more ground with two cars than one.

The former two-wheeler looked around the street frantically, trying to find her boyfriend. She was holding back tears, not for herself but for him. She didn't know what he was going through but she knew that they needed to get through it together. She told him that the first time they kissed and she wasn't going to go against her word.

"Bee, Raf, do you see him?" She asked quietly.

"Sorry Cee, he's not here" Bumblebee answered but regretted it when she saw her slump. "Hey, don't worry, we'll find him. He's probably just up front."

Arcee didn't answer and focused on driving, pushing the gas pedal to move faster.

It took quite a bit of time before they found him. They had been driving for almost five minutes and they finally spotted his figure in the distance, hands in his pocket and walking slowly with his head down.

"Jack" Arcee exclaimed. She quickly pulled up onto the side of the road and jumped out of the car while the engine was still rumbling.

"Bee, don't get out of the car. Drive with us slowly and make sure the others don't get out either." She commanded.

"Wait but I don't-"

He was cut off by the door shutting as Arcee quickly ran towards her boyfriend. The scout did was he was told and slid over, strapping his seatbelt on and driving at a slow pace.

Jack kept walking, even though he knew the others had found him. He could hear Arcee's footsteps behind him and he kept moving, not wanting to stop.

"Jack!" she yelled, running forward faster.

He didn't answer and kept at his pace until he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from the back. Arcee nuzzled his neck and squeezed him tightly, not letting him move any further.

"Jack…" she said quietly, holding back tears.

Jack sighed; he didn't want to have this conversation with her. He looked up at the sky and saw the sun setting and the lights shining above.

"Jack, please don't go. Talk to me, I need to know what you're thinking." She begged.

His heart fell when he heard her pleading. "Arcee I… I don't know what happened back there. I lost control, let my emotions get the best of me." He turned around to face his girlfriend and saw the tears starting in her eyes. He brought his finger up to wipe them away.

"Jack, tell me what's been going on with you. This whole weekend, you've been ignoring me, pushing me away when I just want to be close to you. When I tried to kiss you, you flinched back. Tell me, are… are you tired of me?"

"No, of course I'm not. Arcee you know that you mean everything to me and I would never get tired of you. It's just…"

"It was something I did when I was drunk wasn't it" she finished for him. She could tell that he was thinking about lying to her and she just wouldn't have it. She squeezed him tighter and stared into his eyes. "Tell me the truth, please."

Jack sighed. "Ok, the truth is that you did say some things when you were drunk. You told me things that I don't have an answer to, and I can't help but feel like I betrayed you."

Arcee thought for a moment at what he was talking about and suddenly she realized she must have babbled about her feelings towards their relationship.

"Jack, you would never betray me. I love you, with all my heart I love you and I know that there are things that are difficult with us. I know what I said to you and I know why you are acting like this. I love you Jack and I don't want our relationship to end because of this. You're the best thing that ever happened to me and if we separated, I don't know what I'd do."

Arcee started to cry softly and Jack felt his guilt coming over him again. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her head to his chest, gently stroking her.

"I-I know you have your reasons for why you won't take the next step Jack. I know you have your reasons for pushing me away and not telling me you love me, but I don't want to end what we have here. If you want to move slow, I'll move slow with you. I'll wait until you're ready and then we'll move forward together. Don't leave me Jack, don't leave me."

"Arcee, I promised that I will never leave you. I want to stay with you too, I want to have a future with you. I'm just not ready to move forward yet."

Arcee completely lost her composure and began to sob. "Please, tell me why you're not ready. I want to help you Jack, I told you we'd face any challenge together. Please tell me!"

Now Jack was going to cry. He so wanted to tell her but he couldn't. He couldn't give her the burden of his problems; he had to face them on his own. "I can't Arcee, I just can't. I'm sorry but if I tell you, it's never going to end well. You need to trust me Arcee, you need to let me face them on my own."

The former two-wheeler didn't want to, but she knew that he was right. Whatever was going on with him, it was his personal problem and her involvement might just make it worse.

"I trust you Jack. I trust you with my life. I love you."

They held their embrace tightly as Arcee cried into her boyfriend's chest.

…

The night went by with the group not mentioning anything that had happened earlier. Jack had told them that it would be best if they just never spoke of it again and they agreed, but he could tell that some of them were starting to give him looks. He truly felt like he was betraying his friends but he had no choice. He had to protect them from the evil inside him.

It was quiet in the house and everyone had just gone to sleep. Jack had Arcee in his arms, held tight against his body and he could tell that she wasn't asleep yet. He still felt guilty about the entire situation and he knew he had to do something.

"Arcee"

"Yeah?"

"I-I'm not ready to move forward yet but I want to show you how much you mean to me."

Arcee perked at his words and looked up at him.

"What do you mean?"

Jack closed his eyes and thought about what he was about to do. He promised himself that he wouldn't take this as the next step and that this was the only way he could get rid of his guilt.

He reached over to his bed stand, opening the drawer and pulling something out. Arcee was still in his arms and he looked at her, guilt and sorrow plastered all over his face. Suddenly, he pushed her back slightly, making her lie on her back as he climber on top of her.

"Jack" she gasped. "What are you doing?"

He didn't answer, instead pulling off his shirt and looking her straight in the eyes.

Arcee realized what was about to happen and she too felt guilty about it. This wasn't an act of moving forward, but an act of love. An act of him to tell her that he was sorry and that he still cared for her, just without words.

"Jack, a-are you sure?" she asked quietly.

"All I ever wanted to do was make you happy. You are my life and if I don't do this, I'll never forgive myself. I'm not ready to move further but I still want to be with you."

Arcee bit her lip and nodded. Her heart was pumping and she was ready. Jack was doing this for her, not for him and she loved him all the more for it. He was everything to her and now she was about to experience their first time.

 ***Warning, sexual content up ahead. If you do not wish to read it, move on to the next chapter.**

Jack lowered his head, kissing her passionately on the lips. His tongue moved forward and begged for entrance in which she allowed. They danced together gracefully, with compassion and emotion, and while they were enjoying this, they knew that it was not all that was about to come.

Slowly, Jack started to take off her shirt, pulling it over her head and quickly going back to her mouth. Next, he grabbed her pants and pulled it downwards so that she could kick them off. Arcee rubbed his bare chest, feeling the strength that ran through her hand and into her heart. They separated to take a breath and quickly moved back.

Jack took off his own pants, throwing them to the side and started to caress her thighs, making her moan softly. They were enjoying each other, both of them in nothing but their underwear, waiting for the other to say that they were ready.

Jack and Arcee stopped kissing and opened their eyes, staring deep into one another. Their faces were inches apart and Jack was dying to get back to her mouth. She realized he was waiting for her permission to continue and she nodded, ready for what was coming.

Jack started to kiss her neck, earning moans from his girlfriend turning him on. He took his hand and started to grope her breasts, making her gasp but then relaxing and enjoy the feeling.

Arcee could feel him getting ready, she felt the bulge rising upwards until it reached it point. As if naturally, she reached down and touched it, feeling his shaft up and down. She took off his boxers as he took of her panties, both of them fully exposed and ready for each other.

Jack grabbed the item he took out of his drawer and put it on. He gave one more look to his girlfriend and saw her biting her lip, preparing for it. He took a deep breath, changed his position slightly, and entered slowly.

The former two-wheeler gasped at the feeling of him entering inside of her. She could feel a wave of lust come over her as she nodded her head, telling him to continue. She wrapped her legs around him, keeping him in position as he got to work.

Jack slowly started to move in and out of her, trying to savour the entire experience. He came out all the way until only his tip remained, then thrust back in with a hard force. The action made Arcee let out a euphonic moan, making him continue his onslaught.

Jack grabbed her hip, picking up the pace and thrusting in faster and harder. Each one made his girlfriend gasp and moan as she enjoyed the moment. Jack started to get into a rhythm and wanted to please her more. He leaned forward, undoing her bra and fondled with her breast. The action made her moan even louder and he had to start kissing her from making too much noise.

"Primus I love you Jack!" he heard her yell before moaning loudly. He kept pushing, using all his strength to keep going. Her moans gave him that extra boost; bringing him over the edge and making him go full on.

"Yes, yes Jack yes!" Arcee yelled. "Keep going!"

Jack did what he was told and kept thrusting, harder and harder each time. By now, Arcee was practically screaming his name in pleasure and he quickly went back to kissing her. He stuck his tongue into her mouth to shut her up but it only made it worst. She moaned loudly into his mouth and he moaned back, both of them enjoying the experience of their first time.

He knew that they were not going to last much longer and told himself that he would make her happy. He brought one hand over to her thigh where he started to caress her while the other squeezed her features. She let out the loudest moan, literally bringing her to her climax and she let go. Jack felt it and climaxed himself, although it all went into the rubber.

Jack stayed inside of her for a bit as they breathed heavily. Jack had taken her and has now made her his. He looked at her beautiful face and told himself that he did the right thing. She smiled happily and gave him a look that said 'thank you'.

Jack pulled out of her, quickly going to the washroom and cleaning up while she did the same. A moment later, he returned and they lied in bed, thinking about what had just happened.

"I love you so much Jack, I can't tell you enough." Arcee whispered quietly, hugging him tightly and bring her body right up against his. They were still naked, except for her panties and his boxers, but he could still feel her features right up against him.

Jack kissed her on the forehead, giving her a warm smile in which she returned. He wrapped his arms around her and looked straight into her eyes, touching noses as they did.

She giggled slightly at the touch of his nose and stared right back. She was happy to know that she was now his and no one else's.

They closed their eyes and fell asleep, holding each other.

…

 **Author's Note: Wow. OK so there are a couple things I want to address. First, I originally did not plan to have their first time be like this. In fact, my organizer didn't even have them getting this intimate until a future story. But while I was writing, I started to imagine what it would be like in Jack's shoes and it only felt right that this ended up happening.**

 **Just to be clear, the reason they did it was not to move forward but for Jack to let go of his guilt. This was a onetime thing for him to let Arcee know that he is in this for the long run but isn't ready yet.**

 **Finally, I need an opinion on whether or not these scenes should be this explicit. I usually don't have many of them since too much wouldn't work with the story line, but nonetheless, I have them and I need an opinion. Do you think there was too much? Do you want more or less? I honestly don't really care, as long as it's realistic and it fits with the story.**

 **Also, be sure to remember the 'darkness' that took over Jack and beat Vince to a pulp. It's going to be a major factor for the rest of the story line and I'm glad to say that Agent 000 isn't the real villain. I've been trying to convince you that he's becoming good-ish and that will also be important as well.**

 **Be sure to review and if you like it, follow the story to get alerts for when I post. Thanks for reading. Peace out.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Arcee awoke the next morning, happy and well rested from a good night's sleep. She stretched, yawning as she did and turned to her partner.

"Good morning babe" she said, slowly opening her eyes. She was surprised to see no one on the bed with her and she instantly sat up, looking around the room.

Jack was nowhere to be seen but it looked like he had gotten up early. The window was open, letting in the light from the early sun's rays while birds chirped outside in a steady rhythm.

Arcee sighed, hoping she could have some quality time with her boyfriend in the morning but it seemed like that wouldn't be happening. She pulled off the blanket and stood up, feeling a chill wash over her unclothed body from the open window.

Oh yeah, I'm naked.

A smile came across her face as she remembered the events of last night. She and Jack had finally done it, and while it may not have been for the intention to move further in their relationship, they had still made love to each other. Arcee could feel a tingling sensation from where Jack had touched her all across her body and she couldn't wait to see him today.

The former two-wheeler quickly grabbed some clothes and hit the shower.

...

A couple minutes later, Arcee walked downstairs and saw the rest of the gang eating breakfast.

"Good morning Arcee" June said, flipping a pancake. "You look very happy today."

"Had a good night's sleep and a recharged battery, why wouldn't I be?" she answered, leaving out the part about how she and Jack became intimate.

Arcee took a seat at the table with a happy sigh and took a sip of her milk. That's when she felt like she was being watched and she looked up. Wheeljack, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee were giving her a strange look as if they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Why are you so happy?" Bumblebee asked.

Arcee raised an eyebrow at the question. "No reason in particular, I just am."

"That doesn't make any sense at all." Wheeljack said. "Do you not remember anything that happened yesterday?"

"What happened yesterday?" Ratchet asked, intrigued by their conversation.

Wheeljack ignored him and asked again. "Arcee, remember anything from yesterday?"

The former two-wheeler thought for a bit. She had no idea at what he was hinting at, but his tone made it sound serious. She thought back to getting into bed, and the event that followed. She went further back to when she was crying into Jack's arms on the sidewalk and then...

Oh.

Wheeljack saw her facial expression change and knew that she remembered. In fact, they all remembered and it was something that plagued them during the night. Jack's sadistic look on his face when he beat on Vince, the color in his eyes right before he snapped his arm in two, and the stunned expression when he realized what he has done. The group did agree to never speak about it again but it's hard to not think about watching your friend brutally injure someone else.

"What happened yesterday?" Ratchet asked again, a little annoyance in his voice.

"Nothing important doc, just something funny that happened while in the mall."

The medic nodded his head, not wanting to dwell on the subject too much.

The group of Autobots ate in silence, each one of them thinking about their own things while June cooked up some more pancakes.

"Arcee, did you wake up Jack? He's going to miss school if he doesn't come down soon" the mother asked, turning the stove off and bringing over another plate.

"What? He wasn't in the room when I woke up." Arcee answered.

"Well he never came down because I was up at six" June said.

The two females looked at each other with the same expression before turning to the other Autobots.

"Don't look at us, we haven't seen him" Bulkhead said, raising his hands.

Arcee started to get worried. She dropped her fork and sprinted back up the stairs into their room. She looked around to see if maybe Jack was playing a prank on her but sure enough, he wasn't there. Next she checked the bathroom and the hallway but still no sign of him. She ran back downstairs to see everyone searching frantically around the house.

"Anyone find him?" Arcee asked out loud, earning 'no's' and head shakes.

"Um, I think I found something" Bumblebee said and everyone went over to him. The young scout moved the curtain and pointed to the curb. Because they had three cars, the Audi was usually parked inside the garage, followed by the Sedan and the Honda Civic on the curb. The problem was that the Honda Civic was nowhere to be found.

"Does Jack usually go on early morning rides?" Bulkhead asked.

"Not that I know of" June answered. "I'm sure he's fine and probably just out buying something from the market."

Arcee looked at the mother and knew that she was worried. She knew that because she was worried as well.

"I hope so."

...

 _Tell me, why are we sitting here again?_

 _Because I need time to think._

 _What, did playing around with your girlfriend last night raise any alarms, or was it because you snapped someone's arm in half?_

Jack didn't have an answer to that. Truth be told, it was both.

 _Can you be quiet for a bit so I can think?_

Jack looked out at the morning desert, much more different than the usual night scene he and Arcee has seen countless times. It was still the same place; the hill top where they ended each of their dates, but the landscape felt different. The sun was shining brightly, attacking the ground except the shaded area Jack was sitting in. The birds and noises of nature were a lot louder than at night but Jack seemed to prefer it more.

Jack's mind was swirling in thoughts that he couldn't pinpoint. He felt like he was going crazy. His entire life, ever since he was experimented on by MECH, has been a complete mess. Arcee, the person he fell in love with and started a relationship with, is slowly getting pushed away by him, not by choice. While what happened yesterday should have brought them closer together, it didn't feel right. Jack's intention was not to make their relationship more intimate, but to ease his guilt. He gave her the enjoyment she was looking for, only because he didn't want her to feel like he didn't care for her. Their relationship looked as if it would never build up, and he knew exactly why.

The darkness. The evil inside of him that plagued his life, that stopped him from getting too close with Arcee. It had shown itself for the first time yesterday, and it has already made a deep scar. Jack knew that his friends, his family would never look at him the same way. They would either be terrified of him, or be worried for him, but either way it resulted in the same conversation. He would never tell them of why it happened or even how, partially because he didn't know either but mostly because he couldn't let the darkness affect their lives as well. He knew that if they learned of his secret, all would be different. They would treat him as if he was someone else, they would look to him as a damaged person rather than someone they could trust. Not only that but whatever would happen to him, would greatly influence the rest of them. He would not let that happen and for that reason, he was going to keep to himself.

 _Agent 000, tell me, why are you so drawn to this?_

Jack held up the katana, the shiny metal blade glimmering in the sun's light. He had brought it along for some reason. Why? He wasn't quite sure, but when he woke up very early today, he felt attached to it so he took it with him. A couple weeks ago, after the events of the bank robbers, Jack had given the sword a complete wash, removing the blood and energon stains, much to Agent 000's dismay. He had called them memories of battle, like battle scars, but on his sword. Jack didn't buy it and told him that it was evidence of them being at the crime scene since the sword had the DNA of the six dead criminals. Reluctantly, the agent had complied saying that it was probably best for him to forget about his old self.

 _Well kid, take a look at the blade. Do you see how it shines in the sunlight?_

 _Yeah, that's because I washed it._

 _No you're missing the point kid. The katana is an elegant weapon. It shows its beauty whenever it wants but can also be deadly when it needs to be. A single swing of the blade can cut down many men, but its shine cannot bring a single man down. It's the beauty in the contrast, the strong and the weak, that give it the properties of a katana._

 _Never knew you could get so poetic._

 _Me neither but they're words from the heart and soul. Now, tell me what you're planning on doing with it._

 _Nothing, I'm just looking at it._

 _Kid, you and I both know that that wasn't your intention._

Jack sighed knowing that the agent could read him like a book. It's true that bringing it along was no coincidence. In fact, it was a much darker reason for why he brought it along; one that he was too ashamed to think about any longer.

 _You were thinking about using it on yourself weren't you?_

Jack sighed again.

 _...yeah..._

 _And why did that idea come up into your mind?_

 _I-I don't know. My life's just such a mess right now and I guess when I woke up to that realization, I felt like it would be easier if I just let go._

 _Kid, you need to learn that not everything in life is going to be easy. You're going to hit bumps in the road and it is up to you to get passed them to move forward. Take myself for example. What does life mean to me? Well, I was a science experiment that ended up becoming a second mind that shares your body. When I am not in control, I am a sub-conscious being just sitting around inside your head, watching and listening to everything you do. Tell me, do you call that a life?_

Jack thought about the agent's words before answering.

 _No, not really. I'm sorry I've never looked at it that way._

 _Don't be sorry kid, that's just how life is. You responded exactly how I expected by saying that no, my life doesn't really count as a life. What you need to look at is the brighter side of things. I do consider my life to be genuine and that's because it was a miracle that I am here in the first place. MECH's original idea was to make you into a super soldier, not create a second persona inside of you. I think of my life to be a gift, one that I should be thankful for instead of depressed about. You're life is the same kid, in fact you have it better. You have a family to go back to, people who care about you. More importantly, you have a girlfriend; someone you can start a future with and someone who loves you and trusts you with their life. If you carried out your idea, what do you think would happen to them?_

 _...I...I never thought about that._

 _Well you should have. Life is about pleasing others, not just yourself. I learned that during my time with you, kid. You've shown me something that goes against killing; you've shown me the meaning of life. Don't think for one second that I didn't notice you feeding me memories of your happy times, the memories of your joy and happiness at its finest. I noticed, and while I was very much against it at first, I slowly began to understand the meaning of them. Life is not something that is just handed around like flyers, it's something to be cherished, something to be protected. When I took lives away, I never thought about what was being lost. A life, a gift, completely wiped out by the force of my blade. I didn't regret anything then, but I do now and let me tell you, it hurts when I think back on it. Every single one of those men and women I struck down, each with their own stories, with their own families, who knows? Maybe with their own kids. There is nothing I wouldn't do to go back into the past and change what I did._

Jack didn't respond, instead he was pondering his words carefully.

Agent 000 didn't wait for him to answer and continued.

 _Kid, your life is nothing short of a wish come true. How many people have a girlfriend from another planet who just so happened to fall in love with you? How many people have heroes from another planet that they are proud to call their family? I'm just going to take a wild guess in saying only one person has those things, and that person is you._

 _Yeah, well how many people have to deal with a force of evil inside of them ready to burst at any moment?_

 _Obstacles kid! Obstacles! That's what life is about! You learn to get around those obstacles to get something even greater in return! You are constantly thinking about the bad things in your life instead of considering the good. Answer these questions; do you have a family?_

 _Yes._

 _Do you have people who care about you?_

 _Yes._

 _Do you have people who you care about?_

 _Yes._

 _Do you see my point? You have everything you need kid, and you better not take it for granted._

 _Ok, I get it now._

 _Good._

Jack stood up, holding the katana in front of him. He had to admit that Agent 000's speech was really well done and in truth, he no longer felt like his life was a mess. He turned the sword so he could see his own reflection inside of it. He smiled, and his reflection smiled back. He did have things to live for, he did have people to go back to, he did have someone who he cared about and he wasn't about to let them get away.

 _Agent 000._

 _What's up kid?_

 _Thanks._

Jack couldn't see it, but he knew that the agent was smiling on the other side.

 _Anytime kid. Now we should probably get going. You're already going to miss first period and I'm pretty sure your mom's going to call the cops._

Jack laughed, he had a point.

 _Alright, let's go._

He put the katana back into its holder and headed down the hill. He was happy he had his talk with Agent 000, even if he was the last person he would expect it from. Although, there was something they forgot to talk about and it bothered him a little.

 _Agent 000, what are we going to do about the darkness inside?_

 _Honestly, I thought you would have an answer to that instead of me. I'm not sure kid, I guess we can only hope that it doesn't come out again._

 _But you know that it will._

 _Yeah I know._

Jack jumped into his car in silence.

"We can only hope."

...

Agent 000 was right, Jack did miss first period. In fact, he missed the entire first half of school. When he called his mom and told her about it, she sounded sincerely angry but he could tell that she was just worried about him. Her anger was nothing compared to what the others did when they saw him.

Lunch had just rolled around and Jack entered the cafeteria quietly, not wanting anyone to recognize him yet. He saw his group of friends and family sitting at their usual lunch table with slightly saddened looks all over their faces. Once again, the guilt came back to him, remembering that they saw what he had done the other day.

 _Kid, they'll forgive you in time._ Agent 000 said, reading his thoughts once again.

Jack took a deep breath and approached them from their blind spot. He snuck up directly behind Arcee and Bumblebee and waited for the perfect opportunity to show his presence.

"So you guys planning on doing anything over the spring break?" Miko asked the group.

"Not really sure Miko, when is it?" Bulkhead asked.

"Next week Bulk." The girl answered.

"That close? Well if we don't figure something out, Ratchet's going to blow a circuit when he finds out we're staying with him for a whole two weeks" Wheeljack said.

"I don't know about you guys but I have something planned."

The entire group jumped in surprise at Jack's voice and turned to see him standing there smirking.

"Jack!" they yelled in unison, smiles spread across their faces.

Arcee stood up and pulled him into a tight hug, not letting go.

"Sadie.. I...need to...breath!" he wheezed.

Arcee immediately loosened her grip and looked him right in the eyes.

"Where have you been?"

"I had to spend some time to think about some stuff."

The former two-wheeler sighed and pulled him into another hug, this one which Jack hugged back. Suddenly he felt her pull away and he opened his eyes to see her slug him right in the stomach.

"That's for making me worry" she said angrily before pulling him in for another hug.

"Fair enough" he just managed to spit out. Her hit had winded him and he could hear Agent 000 laughing inside of his head.

They held the embrace for a bit longer until Jack released her, turning to the group who was looking at him with happy smiles.

"Look guys, yesterday was... I just lost control. I let my emotions get the best of me and I hope you understand that that wasn't me." He started.

"Don't worry about it man, we all have those days" Wheeljack said.

"Yeah just forget about it Jack, we know that it wasn't you and we're glad your back" Raf added.

Jack started to smile at his friends' kind words. Just like Agent 000 had said, they were there for him whenever he needed them.

"Thanks guys, it means a lot." He said, taking a seat next to Arcee, completing the circle they made around the table.

"So, you said you have something planned for the spring break?" Miko asked, changing the subject.

"I do, but I don't want to reveal it until our family dinner"

"Family dinner?" Bulkhead questioned.

"Yeah, I called my mom earlier today and told her about it and she thought it would be a good idea. On Friday we'll get together, us humans and you Autobots and celebrate the times he had with each other." Jack explained.

The group nodded their heads and smiled, they thought it was a great idea as well.

"Can't wait" Arcee said, leaning in and holding his arm.

Jack was proud to call them his family.

...

 **Author's Note: Huh, so this is awkward. That's two chapters in a row that didn't end like I planned. Whatever, let's just roll with it. This chapter was supposed to set up Jack distancing himself from the rest of the gang but I guess it turned into Agent 000's speech about life. Well, I'm not going to change it, partially because I'm lazy but also because I got really deep with the anti-suicide thing and I feel like that's becoming a real issue in life right now. Not for me though so don't worry about it, but I'm referring to others out there who believe their lives are worthless.**

 **Alright, you've heard enough dark twists from me for now. These next chapters should be much lighter and joyful than these ones. Although, I will tell you I foreshadowed an event that will take place near the end of the story. If you kind find it, good for you, if you can't, just keep reading along and you'll find out.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The school week leading up to spring break has been a rough one, especially for Jack.

First, ever since the party last Friday, word had gotten out that he and Arcee had become _very_ intimate in their spare time. While technically it's true that they did have their fun on the weekend, the school was talking about what Arcee had told the girls while she was drunk. The former two-wheeler started to babble about their rides they used to have when she was an Autobot but obviously, the girls had taken the word 'ride' into the wrong context. They had spread the word and since they had the weekend to do it, the whole school knew about Jack and Arcee when Monday rolled around. The couple hated the attention since it wasn't true, but as much as they dismissed the idea, people just didn't believe them. More than five times a day would Jack get a congratulatory high-five or a fist bump from a guy telling him how lucky he is. As for Arcee, girls looked at her with newfound respect and while she noticed Sierra starting to back down from going after her boyfriend, others have sprouted, looking for the opportunity to be with an 'experienced' guy.

Probably the most annoying thing from the entire situation was the fact that the other Autobots, along with Miko and Raf heard about the rumor and it was a lot harder to convince them that it was fake. Since the 'bots lived with him, they started to piece together why Arcee had acted exceptionally happy that morning, along with any other times the female started to act 'strange'. While Jack and Arcee knew that they did get one of them right, they weren't about to tell them about it and continued to stick to their word. Now Miko was another story and no matter what they told her, she shot it down. She's been bugging him for the entire week, cracking lame jokes about the bedroom or asking him sexual questions. Jack hated it and he could tell that the Japanese girl was doing the same thing to Arcee.

Now the other thing that's been bothering Jack was the news about him beating up Vince and snapping his arm. The bully had been in the hospital for a couple days getting his arm back in place, and as soon as he came back to school, he started to spread the rumor that Jack had attacked him. Of course, everyone knew that Vince was always full of shit and didn't believe him one bit, even telling Jack how great it was to see that he was beaten up again. However, a hand few of Vince's followers did buy his story and started to target Jack, mocking him and pushing him around. Jack had made many new 'friends' but also many new enemies. Lucky for him, Jack's friends jumped to his aid, trying to stop Vince's rumor from going around any further. They stuck to their word, completely forgetting about the situation and they chalked it up as an emotional breakdown. Jack was thankful that he had a family like them who would stick by his side no matter what.

...

"Hurry up babe, we're going to be late."

"I'm coming!"

 _Jeez, even from another planet girls are still extremely slow at getting ready._

Jack heard Agent 000 laugh. _Downside to having a girlfriend?_

 _Eh... maybe. But whenever she takes her time like this, she looks amazing afterwards._

 _Guess we'll see kid._

Jack looked up at the stairs when he heard small footsteps coming down. Slowly, Arcee turned the corner, showing off every part of her outfit. She had a nice white dress on that reached down to her knees with her entire backside exposed. She didn't wear stockings like last time, but her legs were still emphasised by her dress. Once again, she smirked and walked down the rest of the stairs, moving and swaying her hips.

Jack was watching her closely, mesmerized by her beauty. Although, this time around, he didn't freeze up like usual. He had gotten used to seeing his girlfriend were clothes that astounded him and had learned to control his shock. Nonetheless, she had once again pulled off another amazing look; a bit fancy but just enough to still look hot.

"How do I look?" She asked, twirling around.

Jack put his hands on her hips and pulled her in. "Amazing."

Arcee giggled and smiled. "Oh Jack, I can't wait to tell the others about what we're planning. I wonder what they'll say."

"They'll probably be fine with it. After all, I did take care of everything."

"I'm so excited. Just you and me, it's going to be so romantic."

Jack smiled and gave her a playful kiss. "Let's go."

He led her out the door, holding her hand as they headed for the car.

...

June laid out the final plates of food onto the nicely decorated table. She put her hands on her hips and sighed in relief as she looked at her handiwork.

Originally when her son had asked if they could have a family dinner, she thought he meant at a restaurant. Instead, here she was, in the Autobot base, setting up the final pieces for their dinner.

She had to admit, she was quite excited for this. This was going to be the first time their entire 'family' got together and celebrated their victories. Not only that, but Jack had said that he had some exciting news to share with everyone.

"This is very nice June" Optimus said walking over.

"Thank you Optimus, but the real thanks should be for Jack. He's the one who organized all of this."

The Prime nodded and smiled. "I will remember to do so."

Optimus was wearing a nice collared shirt with a matching tie, along with a pair of dark brown jeans. Jack had mentioned that everyone should wear semi-formal and June was excited to see what everyone would wear.

Suddenly, the sound of a honk filled the room and the three of them looked over to see the Audi pull up. A second later, the two wreckers, Miko, Bumblebee, and Raf popped out, happily chatting away with each other.

"How are you all today?" Optimus asked as they came near.

"We're fine Optimus. Has Jack and Arcee got here yet?" Bulkhead said.

"No, however I believe they will be arriving shortly."

"Did we invite Agent Fowler too?"

As if he was waiting for the perfect opportunity to enter, Agent Fowler stepped out of the lift.

"Prime! When we eating? I'm starving" the agent yelled, walking over.

"It is nice of you to join us Agent Fowler. We are waiting on Arcee and Jack." Optimus answered.

"I think I might know what they're doing" Miko said knowingly, making the other kids laugh.

The group of Autobots and humans chatted away, complimenting each other on their outfits. June couldn't help but gawk over Bumblebee and Raf who were wearing little tuxes.

"You two look so cute!" She exclaimed, tussling their hair, much to their dismay.

An engine was heard in the hallway and the group turned to see the black Honda Civic drive in.

"It's about time" Wheeljack quipped.

Jack got out of the car, smiling to them before going to open the passenger door for Arcee.

"You're such a gentlemen" she joked, giving him a peck on the lips.

Jack led her to the others, holding her hand as they did.

"Well, why are we standing around here for? Let's eat!" Jack said, earning woops from Bulkhead and Agent Fowler who quickly rushed over to get a seat at the table.

Arcee moved to go talk to June about her dress, which the mother was ecstatic to know where she got it from. Jack watched the two woman talk, smiling that they had become so close over the course of the month. He felt a tug on his shoulder so he spun around, seeing a smirking Miko behind him.

"What's up Miko?"

"Had a good time with your girlfriend before you got here?" she teased.

"What? No, it's not like that. Arcee was jst taking a really long time to get dressed." Jack countered, not wanting to here more from the Japanese girl.

"Uh huh, ok whatever you say."

Miko gave another smirk before heading to the table, leaving Jack standing there. He sighed and realized that she was never going to let it go.

Arcee walked over to him, grabbing his hand and leading him to the others where they got seats right at the head of the table.

"Wow, look at all this food" Bulkhead exclaimed, scanning over the wide arrange of meats and vegetables in front of him.

"Did you make this all ?" Ratchet asked.

She shrugged. "It was easy really. Just a little something here and there."

The group quickly grabbed some food and put it onto their plates, talking about how good it looked. Bulkhead was especially happy that there was enough to go around so he didn't have to worry about taking too much. Once they had their meals in front of them, drinks were passed around. Wheeljack, Bulkhead, and Arcee eyed the beer and gave it a sneer, quickly passing it down to the next person. Jack laughed and told them that it was for the adults and they relaxed. When everyone was settled and happy with what they got, they looked to Jack to start it out.

He cleared his throat, standing up and looking at the nine other faces gleaming at him.

"Well, we're here, all of us together. I'm sure you're wondering why I organized this dinner today but I think it's pretty obvious. Tonight, we celebrate our victories. We've been through everything together, thick or thin. No matter what the outcome is, we always manage to stick together and fight to the very end. And even though the war isn't over, we should dedicate this time to us, to our wins and to each other. I am proud to call you my family, whether Autobot or human, we are together and we stand together. To us!"

The group cheered, standing up and lifting their cups.

"To us!" they said in unison, banging their cups together, celebrating everything they've been through.

Arcee turned to her boyfriend and smiled.

"To _us_ " she said quietly, kissing him on the lips.

"To us" Jack repeated, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

Eventually, the group quieted down and looked at Jack and Arcee still standing up.

"Jack, what's the news you've been waiting to tell us?" Wheeljack asked, everyone nodding their heads, also thinking the same thing.

Jack smiled and looked down at Arcee, bringing her in even more. She hugged his chest, looking to everyone and smiling.

"Arcee and I have decided that we're going to spend our spring break in San Francisco" Jack announced.

"Yes! Road trip!" Miko exclaimed, standing up. Some of the group snickered at her sudden exclamation.

"No Miko, just Jack and Arcee" Bulkhead explained.

"Wait what? Only you two?"

"Yup, that's right. We'll be spending the next two weeks together, away from all the commotion and stuff" Jack answered, still smiling.

His mom stood up and gave him a worried look. "Are you sure about this Jack? You've never been out of town before, nonetheless by yourself. Besides, there's a lot of planning that you have to do and things you have to book."

Jack held up a hand, stopping her from continuing. "Mom, it may be my first time out of town but I'm not alone, I have by beautiful girlfriend to keep me company."

He reached and took Arcee's hand, giving it a squeeze before continuing.

"I've also taken care of all our reservations and packed our stuff earlier. We'll be staying at a couple hotels and a resort right next to the beach. Everything else is taken care of as well so there's nothing to be worried about."

His mom still had a worried look but it eased up a little. "All right then... Optimus, what do you think about this?"

The Prime thought for a moment before answering. "Arcee has been fighting for almost her entire life. She has been a fine warrior and one of my most trusted second-in-command. I believe that she has earned the right to take a vacation from the conflict and enjoy life as it should be."

Arcee smiled and nodded to her leader. "Thank you Optimus."

"As for you Jack, you have shown us countless times your courage and bravery. You are a very responsible young man and I see true potential inside of you. I chose you to wield the key to Vector Sigma for a reason and if anyone was fit to accompany Arcee, it would be you."

"Thanks Optimus, means a lot." Jack said.

"I'll need coordinates to groundbridge you to your destination so I suggest we have that taken care of before you leave" Ratchet said.

"Actually Ratchet, Jack and I are going to drive there" Arcee answered. "It's about a 10 hour drive there but we'll be stopping and checking out things on the way. We'll be leaving tomorrow morning."

"Hmm, very well."

"A say we toast, to Jack and Arcee's trip" Wheeljack said, standing up.

"To Jack and Arcee" they said together, clanging glasses once more.

"Let's eat!" Bulkhead said happily when everyone sat back down. The former wrecker dug into his food like a lion, taking huge bites while everyone laughed along.

...

"An excellent dinner Mrs. Darby, you truly have a skill in cooking"

"Please Ratchet, there's no need for compliments. I'm just happy to contribute."

The medic nodded and helped June and Jack clean up the table. The rest of the group was talking with each other, suggesting ideas for the spring break. They had finished eating about an hour ago and spent the remaining time telling stories about their adventures. They had all enjoyed the celebration and even Optimus joined in, putting in his own tale of fighting with Megatron.

"Well, I should probably get going now, thanks for the invite." Agent Fowler said.

"No need for thanks Agent Fowler, you're part of this family and you will always have a place at the table" Jack said.

"Thanks son, have a nice trip!"

The agent left, taking the lift up to the top where his jet was waiting for him.

"We should probably get going too" Miko said. "My foster parents are going to freak if I'm not home soon."

"Same here" Raf added.

"I'll take you guys home" Wheeljack said, taking out the keys and twirling it around his finger.

The two kids and three said their goodbyes before jumping into the Audi and driving away. Jack turned around and gave them a wave, folding up the table covers into a nice little square.

"Jack, may I have a word with you?"

He looked up and saw Optimus motioning for him to head towards the hallway so he quickly put the cover into its bag and ran over.

The two of them walked further into the hallway before they were alone and out of earshot from the others.

"What's up Optimus?"

"Jack, I pulled you over because I have a matter to talk with you about."

Jack raised an eyebrow, confused at what the Prime was talking about.

"Go ahead Optimus, I'm listening."

"Very well. First, I would like to thank you for everything you have done for me and our family. I understand that the transition has been tough but you and your mother have helped us through these times and for that, I thank you."

"Hey, anytime. Family has to look out for one another."

Optimus nodded. "Wise words Jack. You truly are worthy of the future that lies ahead of you. As I have mentioned before, I chose you to be the wielder of the key to Vector Sigma for a reason. I sense a great potential inside of you, and in time, it will lead you towards the right path. However, I also sense a strong darkness, a force that is building up every day."

Jack started to get nervous. He didn't want Optimus to find out about his dark secrets and especially not now.

 _Scrap, what do I do?_

 _Just blow it off kid. Optimus is smart but he doesn't know all the answers. There's also no way that he knows about the recent events so his sense must be just a guess._

 _Alright then._

"Sorry Optimus, I appreciate the kind words but I'm not quite sure of what you're talking about when you say 'darkness'. I'm fine and I haven't felt any changes inside of me so I'm not sure what you're referencing."

Optimus kept quiet, giving him a face saying that he is pondering his words. The Prime looked to be deciding whether or not he believed him and Jack knew that this would not end well if he did think he was lying.

"I believe you Jack. If you say that you haven't felt and difference, I will take your word for it. Just know that if you ever have anything to talk about, you can come to me."

"Thanks Optimus."

"You are very welcome Jack. I wish you the best of luck on your trip and I hope you will take care of Arcee."

"Don't worry Optimus, I'll watch out for her, just like she will for me."

"I do not doubt you for a moment Jack. You two have a strong bond that is hard to come by. While I had doubts about your relationship with her at first, I see now that perhaps you are the one for her. You both have my blessing."

Jack smiled and nodded but secretly he started to feel guilty again. He just lied to Optimus about the force inside of him and now he just got his blessing for his relationship with Arcee. He felt like he was going against his back but there was nothing he could really do about it.

The two men walked back to the command center where the others were preparing to leave.

"Hey babe, what did you talk about with Optimus?" Arcee asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh you know, just stuff about our vacation." He lied.

"That's Optimus, always looking out for everyone. Well, I say we go home, get ready for bed, and then we'll take it from there" Arcee said, smirking when she was done.

"Sounds good" Jack said, leaning in and giving her a kiss, slightly brushing his tongue across her lips as a little hint of what's to come."

"Now I really want to get going" she said quietly.

Jack laughed and led her to the car, driving away from the Autobot base and into the town of Jasper. In a couple hours, it would only be him, Arcee, and the wide road ahead of them.

He just hoped that nothing will happen on their trip.

...


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The black Honda Civic sped down the dusty road, its destination: San Francisco. The car held many items, mostly bags filled with clothes and food, but the most notable things in the car were the two humans sitting in the front seats. The human known as Jackson Darby sat in the driver's seat, rocking his usual black leather jacket with a pair of sunglasses that hid his emotions. Next to him in the passenger's seat was his girlfriend, Sadie Prime; blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a nice tank top and shorts that showed off her legs. If anyone saw them passing by, they would have assumed that they were a normal couple. Little would they know that the girl was actually an alien from another planet known as the stealthy Autobot Arcee, turned into a human from an ancient artifact called the Genetic Exchanger.

The couple drove down the road at a good 90 miles per hour, looking at the vast range on their left and right. Instead of taking the freeway, they had decided to take the more scenic route. Mountains and plains were stretched across the land, the dry weather showing its true colors as a small wave of heat could be seen in the air. The very few clouds in the sky moved slowly, rarely blocking out the bright sun that heated up the Earth's surface. Especially here in Nevada, the temperature would be extremely high sometimes and that's when the AC comes in handy.

"Jack look at that" Arcee gasped, pointing out her window. Jack slowed down his speed to get a better look at what his girlfriend was pointing at.

Sure enough, a family of black bears were wandering across the plains, probably headed for shade underneath a tree. There was a mother bear that was followed by her two little cubs, playfully pouncing on each other while they walked.

"They're so cute" Arcee gawked, wanting to get a better look at them. "You think we could go and check them out?"

"I don't think so babe. The mother would probably think that we're enemies and attack us as soon as we got closer. The safest thing we should do is stay in the car. Besides, I'm pretty sure these guys are lost. Most black bears live around Lake Tahoe and that's further up north."

"Oh alright" she answered, slightly disappointed that she wouldn't get to see the wildlife up close. "You know, they remind me a lot of Bulkhead."

Jack laughed. "I guess you're right. They're both pretty big and I'm almost positive those little cubs will grow up to eat just as much as he does."

The couple laughed at the thought of the similarities between a black bear and Bulkhead. They took a couple more looks at the family before speeding along.

A couple minutes later, they saw even more wildlife, this time a lonely bobcat walking along and not too far behind, a pack of coyotes scowling the land for prey. Jack slowed down once again so they could get a good look at the animals.

"That's got to be Wheeljack, just check out its face!" Jack said, looking at the bobcat.

The large cat had a slightly droopy looking face, stern but strong too. He had fur that covered his face and a small part near his mouth that closely resembled Wheeljack's own scar.

Arcee laughed, imagining Wheeljack's face instead of the bobcat's and seeing that it made a perfect match.

"And what about the coyotes?" she asked, curious to see who might resemble them.

Jack scratched his chin, thinking carefully before coming up with an answer. "The best person I can think of is Bee. He's got that quietness that coyotes love and he's a follower, just like the members of the pack."

"Yeah, I guess I see it." Arcee said, shrugging. They moved along, hoping to spot more animals to inspect.

After around another thirty minutes of driving, they found a slightly different landscape. Large mountains towered over the land but there were still small areas of flat plains. A ram like creature was on its own, sipping water from a small pond, completely oblivious to the predator stalking it on the mountain side.

"Look Cee, a desert bighorn sheep. Who do you think that reminds you of?"

Arcee looked closely at the animal's facial expression and saw a grumpy look. Instantly she knew who Jack was referring to and started laughing.

"Ratchet!"

Jack laughed. "You got it, and you see the mountain lion? I saved the best for last. Who do you think that resembles?"

Arcee stared at the mountain lion, watching every single detail and every move it made. The animal stalked quietly and cautiously, placing its paw only in areas that would make the least amount noise. It was looking for the perfect opportunity to pounce on its prey, trying to find a better position that would require the least amount of effort. Arcee looked at its face, seeing determination and confidence smeared all over it. She didn't know much about sexes, but something told her that this one was a female because of its look and slender way of walking.

"I don't know Jack, who does the mountain lion resemble?" She really had no clue who that could be. Bumblebee wasn't that cautious and she was thinking Optimus but he would never sneak up on an opponent like that. She was really at a dead end and she was curious to see who Jack would name.

"Come on, it's you!" Jack exclaimed. "The mountain lion is stealthy, but also deadly when it needs to be. It attacks only when it knows when to do so. It's majestic and sexy at the same time. You're the only one that can match that description, especially the last bit."

Arcee rolled her eyes. "Nice going Smooth Operator but you'll have to do better than that to get another session out of me."

Jack laughed as she turned to look at the lion once again. Now that he mentioned it, she really did see the resemblance. Arcee could see herself doing the exact same thing the mountain lion was doing, waiting patiently for the perfect opportunity to strike its opponent down. She couldn't help but smile and waited to see when the lion would pounce.

Not too long later, the desert bighorn sheep finished its drink, walking slowly over to the side of the mountain for shade. Unfortunately for it, that was exactly what the lion was waiting for. Once the sheep was in range, the lion pounced, flying into the air and bringing down its claws onto the sheep's neck, instantly killing it. The mountain lion pushed at the animal, making sure that it was dead before digging into its lunch.

Jack stopped the car completely so they could watch the victorious lion eat its meal. Suddenly, its head shot up, probably sensing that it was being watched. The lion scanned the area before seeing the car, staring directly at Arcee who was staring back. The former two-wheeler felt like she could read the emotions of the lion clearly, probably because its the same emotions she gets when she takes down a Decepticon. The feeling of the adrenaline pumping through her but also the feeling of accomplishment. Arcee could have imagined it but she swore she saw the lion smile at her before returning to its meal.

The female turned back to her boyfriend and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Let's go babe, I think we should leave her be while she eats."

"Her?"

Arcee shook her head and chuckled. "Just drive."

The two of them continued on their trip, happily chatting away about the wildlife on Earth.

...

"Oh yeah, we sound awesome!"

Miko, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack strummed furiously at their guitars in the command center. The tune of Back in Black filled the entire base as the three guitarists bobbed their heads to the music.

Bumblebee and Raf sat on the couch playing video games, also enjoying the fresh tune that filled the air. Back in Black was a classic and it's nice to hear Miko play something that actually sounds good. Even Optimus couldn't help but tap his foot to the beat as he worked on the Genetic Exchanger. The only person who seemed to dislike the music was Ratchet.

The medic had stopped working to cover his ears. Before, he had to deal with one loud guitarist but now he had to deal with three! It felt like his brain was about to explode from the loud frequency coming from the huge amps.

"MIKO! WOULD YOU TURN THAT THING OFF?!" he yelled.

Miko looked at him and smirked. "WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU."

That was it for the medic. He had enough of their rock music for one day. Ratchet angrily stomped over to the outlet where multiple cords have been plugged in. In one fowl swoop, he unplugged them all, stopping the music instantly.

Miko and the wreckers were still strumming at their guitars for a bit before they realized that they were no longer making any sound. They looked at the guitars with a confused look before turning to glare at the medic who was happily whistling to himself.

"Don't be such a downer doc. Just because you don't like it doesn't mean that others don't" Wheeljack said, scowling at him.

"Well Wheeljack, I suppose you do have a point" Ratchet said, obviously speaking with a sarcastic voice. "How about you three continuing playing that repulsive sound you call music while I sit back and listen to it instead of working on the Genetic Exchanger's repairs?"

The wrecker glared at him but realized that he did want the artifact repaired soon. He let out a sigh of defeat and turned to the two behind him.

"I hate losing but the doc's right. If we want the artifact repaired soon, we should probably let him work."

Bulkhead and Miko thought for a moment before nodding their heads in agreement. Although Miko did give the medic a glare as she walked by.

"Come on guys, we'll play some video games with Raf and Bee" she suggested, climbing up the ladders with the wreckers not too far behind.

 _I hope you're having fun Jack because we can't have any here._

...

 _What a day._ Jack thought.

He and Arcee had been driving for the entire day and had only made about half the trip. Half the trip would have taken around five hours to make but instead, the couple had stopped multiple times to look at the wildlife or a landscape. While Jack didn't have a problem with it since Arcee loved to look at nature so much, he just hated to have to sit in a car for an entire day. Luckily, he had planned for it just in case they were stalled so he booked a night at a local hotel.

They had just arrived and had gotten their room, a one-bedroom suite near the top floor. Jack had asked for this room because there was an amazing view from their window and he knew that Arcee would like that.

"Well, we're here" Jack said, sliding his card key into the door lock. There was a quiet click and a green light appeared, indicating that the door was now unlocked.

They quickly scurried in, bringing their bag with food and their cosmetics with them. Since they were only staying one night, Jack didn't see the point in unpacking everything so they had just brought the essentials up while the rest stayed locked in the car.

"What a day" Arcee sighed happily, falling onto the bed. "I've never seen so many animals and landscapes in one day, and to think that our vacation hasn't even started yet."

Jack chuckled and went to open the drapes. He spread them apart, revealing the view of the vast plains along with a couple mountains nearby. The sky was darkening since it was getting late but it wasn't too dark so that they couldn't see a thing.

"Wow" Arcee said, sitting up and looking out the window.

"Yup, I thought you might like the view. I made sure to book a room near the top floor so you can get that better look out our window."

Arcee smiled at him. "You know me so well."

They looked out the window for a while longer before they started to do their nightly routine. Arcee hit the shower first while Jack put their food into the fridge. Once Arcee was out, Jack went in. He spent a bit longer inside, enjoying the feeling of warm water on his sore back and arms.

A minute later, he walked out, wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. He was still drying his hair with a smaller towel the hotel provided. Jack looked around the room and was surprised to see Arcee sitting in the bed, watching him with a strange grin on her face.

Jack raised an eyebrow at what his girlfriend was grinning about but he got his answer soon enough.

"Come here baby" she said quietly with a bit of seduction. She stretched out her arms and practically begged him to come over.

Jack threw the towel into the bathroom and walked over to Arcee, feeling her arms wrap around him and hoist him on top of her.

"I thought I had to earn another session" he teased, brushing his lips across hers.

"I have to admit, that mountain lion one was pretty good. Besides, I thought you could use the comfort after an entire day of driving."

Jack grinned childishly. "You know me so well."

Arcee rolled her eyes before pulling him down.

 _It's going to be a good night._ She thought.

...


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Alright, let's do this thing!"

Bulkhead and Wheeljack bumped fists as they looked at the five humans standing in a line in front of them.

"May someone please remind me why we are doing this again?" Ratchet complained. He was wearing a pair of shorts and a loose t-shirt, not his usual outfit but since he was outside, it was the best thing he could find.

"Because it's fun doc!" Wheeljack answered enthusiastically. The medic groaned and muttered something under his breath.

"Ok, Jackie, you want first pick?" Bulkhead asked, throwing the football in the air and catching it.

Wheeljack looked at his choices. There was Miko, who was definitely very energetic. Bumblebee can probably doing anything he needs to. Raf was more of an offensive type. Optimus could run over anyone if he wanted to but the question would be would he do it. And finally, Ratchet who, as much as the wrecker didn't want to admit, looked really fit for his 'age'.

"Alright! I'm taking the commander over here" Wheeljack said, motioning Optimus to come over.

"I knew you would do that. Bee, I want you on my team" Bulkhead countered and the young scout happily jogged over.

"Miko! Get over here!" Wheeljack said.

"I guess we'll have Ratchet and Raf" Bulkhead finished.

"Actually, could I play quarterback for both teams? I've been working on my throw with Jack and I don't really want to get tackled." Raf suggested.

Bulkhead didn't mind and looked at Wheeljack.

"Hey, the little man knows what he's doing. Sure thing Raf" Wheeljack said.

The two teams quickly went over the basic rules and then went into their separate huddles.

"Alright guys, I think we have the better team over here but it's still going to be tough. We should be watching out or Bulk because once he gets the ball, it's going to take two of us to tackle him. Miko, I think you can cover Bee no problem but watch out, he's quicker than he looks. Finally I don't think Ratchet will be too much of a problem." Wheeljack said.

"Wheeljack, we must not underestimate our opponents. Ratchet may look old but he has proven countless times that he can accomplish anything we can." Optimus said.

"Alright then commander, if you think the doc might do well, I'll cover him. You think you can take Bulkhead?"

"I believe I can. May I ask, must we play pull our opponents down to the ground? I fear that our actions may result in a serious injury."

"Come on Optimus, we're just having fun out here. As long as we don't tackle as hard as we can, they won't either" Miko said.

"Very well then" the Prime complied.

While Team Wheeljack was going over strategies, Team Bulkhead was doing the same.

"Ok, we have the ball first which means we'll be on offense. We're playing no runs so Raf is going to have to throw it to one of us. Bee, I want you to use your speed more than your strength. They have Jackie and Optimus so I don't think we'll have a good time if we only rely on our strength."

"Excellent thinking Bulkhead, I must say that I am impressed" Ratchet said, genuinely happy to see the wrecker using his brain for once.

Bulkhead laughed. "Only when it comes to football Ratchet. Now I'll be the option when we're on offense. I know that I probably won't be able to outrun them but if we can gain enough yards to score a touchdown in five downs, we should be fine. Ratchet, you're going to be our secret weapon. I don't think they expect you to be any good at football so as soon as you get the ball, you show them who can really play."

The medic nodded; his rare competitive side showing. He hasn't been this active since the war on Cybertron and truth be told, he was secretly looking forward to it.

The two teams took their positions with Bulkhead's team and Wheeljack's team lining up across from one another.

"Ok, now how do I say this again..." Raf said, placing the ball on the ground. "One, two, three, hut!"

Wheeljack couldn't help but laugh. "Almost" he said as he followed Ratchet.

Raf had dropped back two steps, just like Jack had showed him before. He looked at his three targets; Ratchet was caught up with Wheeljack while Bulkhead looked to have a hard time getting clear from Optimus' big body. That left Bee who had used his speed to get past Miko. Raf saw his opening and took it, throwing a nice hard ball that spun in the air, landing right in between the scout's hands. As soon as Bumblebee got the ball, he turned up the field and ran, making almost ten yards before Optimus took him down.

"Nice tackle commander!" Wheeljack said, patting Optimus on the back. The Prime got up, still having his usual serious look on his face. Although, he could feel the adrenaline running through his body and when no one was looking, he gave a quick smile.

The game had gone by accordingly, both sides scoring touchdown after touchdown. The game was really heating up with all seven of them having a good time. Earlier, Optimus had made an interception which he had brought all the way, spiking it down on the ground like he has seen on TV before. Later, Ratchet had gotten the ball and made a swift move that fooled both Wheeljack and Miko, running for the touchdown. The medic was a lot less humble in his celebration compared to Optimus. He had jumped up and done a back-flip, landing on his feet. He then put the ball down, spinning it on the ground while dancing. The group looked astounded by Ratchet's sudden outburst and laughed as he enjoyed his small victory.

Ratchet had kept dancing until he realized that he was being watched by everyone. He stopped, clearing his throat and picking up the ball. "Umm..." He said, his face turning crimson red from embarrassment.

"That was some very nice dancing old friend" Optimus said and the group burst out laughing again.

The medic grunted but honestly didn't care. He was having a great time and was really getting into the game.

"Hey! Ryan! Cameron!"

The group stopped laughing and turned to see where the voice came from. Walking onto the field was Carson and Paul, along with a group of guys on the football team.

"Looks like you guys had the same idea of throwing the pigskin around today" Paul said, giving both of the wreckers a complex handshake.

"Hah, yeah. We're just having some fun with some family and friends." Bulkhead said, motioning towards the others.

Carson stepped forward and extended his arm, seeing that Optimus was more of a serious type of guy. "Hello sir, very nice to meet you. I'm Carson and this is Paul."

Optimus smiled slightly and took his hand, shaking it. "Very nice to meet you Carson. I am Peter Prime but you may call me Peter. To my right is Martin, my father, and Jason, my youngest son."

The two Autobots smiled and waved earning a wave back.

"And I recognize you two" Carson said, walking over to Miko and Raf. "You guys hang out with Jack don't you? Raf and Miko?"

"Yup, that's us!" Miko said, a bit too loudly. She was blushing slightly and while Carson didn't notice it, the wreckers clearly did.

"Well good to see you guys again, where is Jack anyways?"

"He and Sadie went on vacation to San Francisco, they'll be back in two weeks" Raf answered.

Carson couldn't help but smile. "Well, it looks like Jack took my advice and hung to that girl of his. I have to admit, she's real attractive."

"Hey!" Wheeljack said, giving him a light shove. "That's my sister you're talking about."

The quarterback gave a goofy grin. "Sorry but I'm just telling the truth. Anyways, how would you guys like to have a little game? 7vs7?"

Wheeljack and Bulkhead gave everyone a look in which they answered by shrugging their shoulders. They still wanted to play and they were still on their adrenaline rush.

"You're on Carson" Bulkhead said, slapping his back. "But don't come crying to me once we beat you guys."

Paul laughed. "Don't be counting your chickens too early Ryan, after all, you are facing your football team."

The teams quickly set up, using more of the field on account of the more players. The ball went up after the kick and landed in Miko's arms who immediately took it and ran forward, juking past a couple defenders before getting tackled.

"Nice run Miko" Carson said, pulling her up from the ground. She looked at his hand on her shoulder and couldn't help herself from blushing. This time it was her face that turned crimson red and she looked away.

The wreckers mentally made a note to themselves, telling them to make fun of Miko later. Now they were focused on winning this game as they set up on the line.

Raf walked over to the ball on the ground, slightly lifting the end up. He knew what to say now and he was ready to play.

"Set... hut!"

...

"It's so beautiful Jack. I've never seen anything like it."

"Yeah it sure is... oh wait, you're talking about the sunset."

Arcee rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's cheesy line. She moved closer to him, leaning against his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

After a tedious eight hour drive, they had finally arrived in San Francisco. By the time they had arrived at their resort and checked in, it was already mid-evening. They quickly moved their bags and suitcases into their room before hoping into the car again and heading out for dinner. They had eaten at a nice Mexican place which apparently had the best fajitas around, although Jack and Arcee rarely ate Mexican so they couldn't really be the judge of it. Nonetheless, the food had tasted amazing and they made sure to come back later on in the week.

After they had paid the bill, they decided to check out the beach where the waves were crashing against the sand and tons of people were wandering around, doing their own activities. It was a bit late for the beach and there wasn't enough privacy for them, which was exactly why Jack had done some earlier research.

Jack had driven them further along, almost ten minutes away from the actual beach. They had gone up multiple hills before going onto a dirt pathway which led to a secret place not many knew about. Jack had parked the car, opening the door for Arcee before covering her eyes with his hands.

"What are you doing?" she had asked.

"I have a little surprise for you" he had answered and nudged her forward.

The couple had walked in a straight direction, heading into a small forest before reaching their final destination.

Jack had let go of his hands and walked up to his girlfriend. No words needed to be spoken because he saw her face and knew that he had succeeding in surprising her.

In front of them was a beach side with an amazing view of the ocean. There was a miniature cliff side above the actual beach with large rocks sitting in the sand. The landscape looked even better since the sun was just about to set and the magnificent colors that are shown in the sky reflected on the smooth water's surface. It was almost like a private area, secretly hidden behind the forest and the many hills ahead of it. Jack had spent countless hours researching for a spot like this and eventually found it using Ratchet's high-tech satellite imagining.

"Surprise!" he said quietly, leading her to one of the large rocks. They had climbed on top of it and found that it was quite smooth and comfortable to sit on. Arcee couldn't describe the beauty of the ocean and instead sat there, holding her boyfriend's hand staring out into the wide ocean blue.

"So, I think that our vacation has just reached its peak" she said, nudging his neck.

"Not yet, I have one more surprise for you" Jack said, gently pushing her off of him.

Arcee gave a confused, yet happy look. She was starting to really like his surprises and judging by the look on his face, this one was going to be a big one.

"Ok, close your eyes and turn around"

Arcee did was she was told and face the other way. She was practically bouncing from excitement as she awaited her gift.

Jack double-checked to make sure she wasn't looking before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small white box. He opened it up and took it out, making sure to not drop it or ruin it in any way possible.

"Alright, babe, turn around slowly but keep your eyes closed" he said gently. Arcee once again did what she was told.

"Ok, now open them."

Her eyes flung open and what she saw melted her heart. Jack was smiling at her with so much love and care, it already sending a wave of warmth into her but it was what he was holding up that was really got her. Sure enough, in his hands was a beautiful silver necklace made form amazingly detailed links that glowered in the sun's fading light. At the bottom of the necklace was as small Autobot emblem, also incredibly detailed and shining in the light.

Arcee opened her mouth to say something but no words came out.

"Why don't we put it on and see how it looks?" Jack asked and she nodded, moving her hair so he could clip it on.

Once it was secured around her neck, Jack backed up, looking at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"You are so beautiful Arcee. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I will never let you go."

"I... you..." Arcee tried to speak but couldn't find the right words. Tears started to trickle down her cheek as she smiled at her boyfriend.

"Thank you Jack" she managed before moving closer to him, wrapping him in a tight embrace.

"There's no need to thank me Arcee, I'm the one who should be thanking you. You changed my life, opened my eyes. Because of you, I found someone who is special to me in many ways. I found someone who I want to spend a future with and someone I want to make happy. You, Arcee, are that someone."

"You're my someone too Jack. I love you so much. I love you with my entire spark and all my heart. I don't know what I'd do without you. I want to spend a future with you too Jack. I want to live with you, be with you, love you forever."

They locked eyes and Jack wiped away her tears. He knew that they were tears of joy and happiness and he was tempted to let some out as well, but he held them in.

"Come here Arcee" he said, pulling her in. They kissed, lips touching in such a passionate setting that it was as if God wanted this to happen. Two people, from different planets, different parts of the universe, coming together because of love. It was truly a beautiful moment for them both and they would never forget it.

They continued to kiss under the sunset, not wanting to stop.

Never wanting to stop.

 **Author's Note: Sorry if I got San Francisco's landscape wrong. I'm Canadian so I pretty much have no idea of what it may be like. Tried to be as authentic as possible but my lack of knowledge of American states has a limit.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review. My man Retrokiller has been reviewing every chapter of mine and I know he's not the only one reading this story. Don't be shy, put anything into the review box. It's not like I'm going to come after you if I don't like it...**

 **...or will I?**

 **:P**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

One week. One entire week alone with no one else but him and his girlfriend.

Jack had to admit, life's been very good to him lately. He'd wake up to Arcee in his arms, go to sleep with Arcee in his arms. Then in between, he'd spend the rest of day doing whatever they wanted, as long as they were together. And while the week had gone by with a blink of an eye, Jack knew that he had cherished every minute of this vacation and heck, he still had another whole week left!

Jack sat up on the bed and checked the time. His digital bedside clock read 5:00 am and he groaned. Even when he doesn't try, he still wakes up early. Jack tried to go back to sleep but it was as if his mind was up and running. He tried hugging Arcee's sleeping form as if she was a stuff bear but still nothing. Finally, he just gave up and decided to make some coffee in the kitchen to keep his eyes open. He wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon and to be fair; it really didn't matter when he would. He was on vacation and that meant he could practically fall asleep whenever he wanted to... well as long as he wasn't driving or doing something important.

 _So kid, I see you've been skipping out on our combat training these past couple nights._

Jack groaned again. Ever since he and Agent 000 had begun to start getting along, every night the agent would teach him something new. Whether it was target practice for shooting different weapons or advanced hand-to-hand combat training.

 _Hey sorry about that. It's just that since I'm on vacation, I wanted to get away from all that._

Agent 000 didn't respond for a bit, probably considering whether he should just let it slide or completely rip at him.

 _Alright, I guess you deserve it. But what's up with the mind barriers?_

 _Oh right, I completely forgot to tell you about that. Don't quote me on this, but I think because our minds are linked, we have the same sub-conscious which means we have the same dreams. That's probably why whenever I fall asleep, I see you. No hard feelings or anything but I kind of wanted to have my own dreams for a bit and it turns out setting mind barriers help me with that._

 _Fair enough, although next time tell me when you do decide to have separate dreams. Whenever you do that, I gain complete control over my half of our sub-consciousness and it startles me._

Jack laughed. _I'm not stupid, nothing startles you._

 _You know me so well._ Agent 000 said, quoting one of Jack and Arcee's earlier conversations during the car ride.

Jack chuckled at the agent's sense of humor. He's been getting better, loosening up a bit more from his usual seriousness. Jack can tell that he's begun to accept the fact that Jack's his host and honestly, he doesn't seem to have a problem with staying inside of his head. But really, who wouldn't? You don't need to eat or drink, or use any effort, heck you don't even have to walk. Agent 000 can live in any place he wants as long as Jack can think about it, and he can also do whatever he wants since none of it actually affects him. Secretly, Jack has thought about what it would be like if he and the agent switched spots. He could finally get away from everything, literally. But then again, a guy walking around with dark purple eyes and pulsing dark veins usually raises some alarms so it's probably best that Jack has control.

The teen pulled out of his thoughts as he walked towards the kitchen counter. He grabbed some previously grinded beans out of the cupboard and poured it into the coffee maker. He then proceeded in pressing a couple buttons and the machine started to rumble quietly, signalling its start.

Jack started to hum a tune and tapped his fingers against the table to the beat. He couldn't quite remember where the tune was from but it was stuck in his head since he's been hearing it over and over on the radio.

 _Kid do you have to do that?_

 _Do what?_

 _Hum that stupid song. I'm tired of hearing it when you're in the car and it doesn't help if you're rocking out to its beat._

 _Sorry, it's stuck in my head._

 _Well now you got it stuck in mine. 'If I were you, I'd want to be me too, I'd want to be me too!' God, I hate that song so much. I'd rather die than listen to that one more time._

Jack had to hold in a laugh so that he wouldn't wake up Arcee. Agent 000's impersonation of Megan Trainor's singing was so bad and he really wanted to burst out laughing right not.

 _You're a great singer. Maybe you should try going professional._ Jack teased.

 _Hahaha, you're hilarious kid. Why don't you- ow._

As soon as he ended his sentence, Jack felt a wave of pain fill into his head, even worse than when he and Agent 000 had wrestles over control of his body.

 _Stop! What are you doing?!_ Jack yelled into his head.

 _Arrr... It's not... me kid..._

Jack's vision started to get blurry as he leaned onto the kitchen counter for balance. Suddenly, he felt like he was rocking on a boat and he lost his balance, wobbling around while his arms hit into plates and anything that was on the counter.

 _Kid... its back, and it's fighting us!_ Agent 000 just managed to say before he yelled in pain and agony. Jack was doing the same, only he couldn't hear himself. It was as if all five of his senses just turned off somehow.

 _No, no, no, no, no. Why now? Why-arg on my vacation?_

 _Stop complaining and help me fight back!_

Jack was breathing hard as his lungs had started to feel like stone. He took a deep breath and ignored the pain before closing his eyes, jumping into his sub-consciousness. As soon as he was in, his sub-conscious self fell to his knees, holding his head and screaming in pain. There was no longer a setting in his mind, only a dark black void that had no end.

 _Get up!_

Jack mustered up the rest of his strength and forced himself to his feet. He felt Agent 000 help him up and with his help, he managed to regain his composure. Jack looked over at the agent and jumped back in a startle. He had a dark purple aura around him and the agent looked like he was concentrating hard to keep it up.

 _What's going on?_

 _I don't know kid, just help me fight this thing!_

Jack looked in the direction the agent was staring and saw a dark red aura-like cloud floating towards them. He was genuinely scared out of his wits and ad no idea what that thing was.

 _What do I do?_

 _Concentrate you mind to fight against his. Once you see an aura, you'll know you've done it right._

Jack did what he was told, not really sure what to expect but he did it anyways. There was still a whole lot of pain in his head but he fought back, using every ounce of strength. When he opened his eyes, he saw a blue aura surrounding him, faint but still visible.

 _Now fight!_

As if they've been practicing this for years, Jack and Agent 000 slowly stepped forwards, each foot placement felt like a hundred. Once they were close enough, they hoped back into their minds and started to fight the force trying to escape. The purple and blue auras clashing against the red one. At first, there was no change, but slowly the two colors managed to overcome the red, pushing it back deep inside their minds and ending the battle.

 _What the hell was that?!_ Jack asked furiously, although he felt like he had a really good idea of what it was.

 _That, kid, was the same thing that took over during your fight with Vince. That's what you refer to as the 'darkness', and we just got a taste of what it can do. Whatever it was, it wasn't using its full potential._

Jack sighed, realizing this was a lot more serious than he had thought. If that wasn't the darkness' full potential, he didn't want to know what was.

 _Do you think we can set up a mind barrier to block it out?_

 _Good thinking, but it's not going to stop it from coming back. As soon as that barrier breaks, it will become free once again._

 _Just... let's worry about that later._

The two of them focused hard, moving deep into their minds and working together to creating this barrier. Because there were two of them, Jack could sense that the barrier was extremely durable and could probably last them days, maybe more. They still had no idea of how it worked but at this point, it really didn't matter, as long as they could block it out, it was fine.

"Jack!"

The sudden female voice got his mind back into reality as his eyes shot open. He looked around, still feeling the after effects of the entire mind assault in his head. Jack was on the floor, plates and cups scattered on the ground along with spilled coffee. He felt to hands wrap around him and Arcee give him a hug.

"You scared me, what happened? Are you okay? I heard a crash and woke up." She asked with a worried tone.

"It's okay, I'm fine. Just kind of lost my balance that was all" Jack lied.

Arcee studied his face, trying to see whether or not he was telling the truth. Jack knew that if there was anyone who could read him like a book, it would be Agent 000 and Arcee, and he definitely did not want her to find out about what really happened. He quickly shot her a serious yet gentle look that immediately stopped her investigation.

"Alright then. Come on, let's get this place cleaned up then get back to bed." Arcee suggested, picking up the utensils on the ground. Jack did the same, grabbing some paper towels to clean up the spilled coffee.

When they were done, they returned to the bedroom. Jack felt incredibly tired and his mind felt like it was no longer able to keep itself together.

 _Agent 000 the-_

 _Shut up kid, it hurts when we communicate._

Jack had to agree and quickly sulked into bed. When Arcee crawled in, he turned to face her, grabbing her and moving her closer towards him. She was slightly surprised at his sudden affection but let it slide, nudging her face against his chest.

Jack's vacation has just been ruined and now, the feeling of guilt and darkness was coming back to him. He didn't want to go back to that mindset, he just wanted to stay with Arcee. He just wanted to hold her and forget about what had just happened.

If he could, he would be yelling right now.

The darkness was back, and it was here to stay.

...

 **Author's note: Shorter chapters so I gave you a double today.**

 **That's really it, hope you enjoy blah blah blah review.**

 **See you tomorrow with Chapter 22, which will introduce new characters.**

 **Pie guy out.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

It was Wednesday, which meant Jack and Arcee had only a couple few days left of their vacation. Without having to worry about school, or fighting, or Miko, the pair has been really enjoying themselves lately. They had pretty much seen and done everything you can do in San Francisco, but they still wanted to stay.

Currently, Jack and Arcee are lying on the soft sand under a large umbrella, enjoying the nice weather and warm feeling from the sand. Over the course of the week, they've gotten a nice tan going, stretching from their legs all the way up to their face.

"I can't believe we have to go back on Saturday" Arcee said, looking at Jack who was lying on her right.

"Yeah, and I've been really enjoying myself. It's not every day that you get to spend all 24 hours with your hot girlfriend." Jack answered with a smirk.

"Aww, you think I'm hot?" Arcee teased, nudging him slightly.

Jack laughed. "I don't think I'm the only one who does."

He raised his eyebrow as if he was pointing in a direction. Arcee looked at where he was motioning and saw a group of boys, seven or eight of them, all around their age. They've been sneaking peaks at Arcee ever since they've arrived onto the beach and she had noticed herself, she just didn't mention it.

"Why are they watching me, it's creepy" Arcee said.

"Well, think of it like this; a hot girl around their age who has the legs of a supermodel walks onto a beach with nothing but a small two-piece bathing suit. If I didn't get to hold you in my arms every day, I'd probably be doing the same thing."

"Yeah, but if you were staring at me, I wouldn't mind. When those guys do, I feel like everything I do is being monitored."

"Downside to being a really cute human?"

"Big time."

Jack laughed again and reached over to grab her hand. Even though she's been a human for almost three months now, it still surprised him every time to see how small her hand was compared to his. He's been so used to her big hands picking him up, now that he can fit her entire hand into his, it always feels weird.

He sighed as Arcee gave his hand a squeeze. Jack closed his eyes and drifted off into his sub-consciousness. Ever since the events of that morning took place, he and Agent 000 have been taking extreme caution in what they do in their minds. They still didn't know how everything worked and they were afraid that if they did something, the barrier would break and the force would return.

 _Only a couple days left huh?_ Agent 000 said, drinking a pink cocktail. The landscape had changed to a beach side since in the real world Jack was there and that was all he could think about.

 _Yeah, then it's back to our normal routine._

 _Great, and I was just beginning to enjoy myself here._

Jack had to laugh, although his words were true for himself as well. After that morning, he's been determined to not let the events affect the rest of his vacation. The two weeks were meant to be spent with Arcee, and not spent worrying about other things. And while their barrier has done its job well, only recently has Jack finally loosened his guard a bit.

Jack was about to crack a joke until he heard footsteps approaching in the real world. He quickly jumped back to reality to see three boys walking towards them. He recognized them from the group that was watching Arcee and decided to see how this played out. His shades hid his eyes so they couldn't tell if he was sleeping or if he was awake or not. Arcee on the other hand was wide awake and was also watching them approach.

The three boys stopped in front of her, looking rather nervous as she raised an eyebrow.

"Uh... hi" the middle one said, scratching his arm.

"Hi, you want something?" Arcee asked with a little annoyance in her voice. She knew that they've been watching her for a while and judging by the way they walked, she could tell that they thought they were the 'hot shots' of the beach.

"Um... well actually..."

"You've been watching me for a while? Yeah I know that."

The teens were slightly taken back from Arcee's statement. They had thought that they were staring inconspicuously but obviously she had caught them.

The middle one scratched his head. "Yeah, sorry about that. It's just you're really pretty and we couldn't help ourselves."

"You're really hot too" the one on the left side added, getting a punch to the arm by the third boy.

"So we... I was wondering if you want to grab some coffee or something. I know a dance club around here that is open all day and I'd love to take you with me" the middle boy offered.

"Thanks for the compliments and the offer but I'm on vacation with my boyfriend" Arcee said, pointing to him.

Jack had to hold in a smile on his face and kept his 'I'm sleeping' look on. He knows that people like the three teens don't give up so easily and he was curious to see what would happen next.

The three teens looked at Jack, sizing him up and whispering to each other. Jack wasn't the most built person around but he was in no means weak. He's shown countless times that he can hold his own in fights and while he was skinny, he did have decently sized arms.

"He looks asleep to me. We'll be there and back before he even wakes up" the middle boy said.

"Are you asking me to cheat on him?" Arcee asked with some anger in her voice.

"No, of course not. I'm... uh just wondering if you want to have some fun... with me."

Arcee was getting really worked up right about now. This guy has the guts to just walk right up to her and ask her to get into bed with him. Not only that but she can tell that the other two boys have been staring at her legs and features and she's just about had enough. She sat up and glared at them.

"Listen here, if you want to go around asking good looking girls for sex, go ahead. You're probably not going to get a nice answer, especially if they have a boyfriend right next to them. I know you guys think you're the kings of the beach but you're not, so stop staring at girls, stop looking at my body, and stop acting like every girl on this beach is yours because we're not. Now if you don't leave me be, I'm going to wake up my boyfriend and he doesn't like guys who hit on his girl."

The three guys didn't answer, only dropping their heads and walking away. They reached their group of friends who began asking them questions.

"Come on, we're leaving."

"Why? Did you get her number?"

"No, she has a boyfriend. Now we're going."

"Where to?"

"Anywhere but the beach. She...uh, said that she'd call the cops if we didn't."

The group of boys quickly left and Arcee smiled at her handiwork. One less group of guys to hassle good looking girls and while there were always going to be more like them, it felt great to get them to leave.

"I'm proud of you babe."

Arcee looked over to see Jack sitting up, smirking.

"You were awake the entire time! You little-"

Arcee pounced onto him as he burst out laughing, pinning his arms to the ground while sitting on his lower torso.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. That was hilarious."

"Maybe I should have gone with them. You obviously don't care about what happens to me."

"Woah Cee, don't say that. Of course I care; I just wanted to see what would happen. You really laid it hard on them. I don't think they'll be going around talking to girls anytime soon."

Arcee's angry look softened up a bit and she took her hands off of his arms. Although, once he could move his arms again, Jack quickly pulled her down, locking lips with her and rolling to the side.

The former two-wheeler's eyes widened but then relaxed, enjoying the feeling of his lips on hers. She brushed her tongue on his mouth, letting him know that she wanted to enter and he gladly let her in. They're tongues played together for a bit before she broke the kiss, breathing heavily.

Arcee looked at him and smirked. "Quick, let's get back to our room so we can continue."

Jack nodded, grabbing they're things and heading for their car.

They were going to have a fun time when they got back.

...

Deep in outer space, two objects rocketed towards a familiar blue and green planet. The first one was as small dark purple shuttle, falling towards the planet from the force of gravity. The shuttle's engine was destroyed, small flames and sparks coming out form its back as it fell at an increasing speed.

The second object was larger, almost the size of a plane but with a much more alien look to it. It had folded up wings on both sides with a powerful engine underneath each. The ship looked to be battered and beaten up, it's blue and yellow paint job faded to a point where the colors are barely visible. It followed the dark purple shuttle, using its engines instead of gravity to keep up with the object.

The two alien like vehicles plummeted to Earth, not knowing where they were going to land.

...

An alarm sounded in the command center, its red signal flashing throughout the hallways. Quickly, the two men working on repairing the Genetic Exchanger stopped what they were doing and made their way up the stairs towards the computer console.

"What's going on Ratchet?" Raf asked, looking up.

The medic hastily stopped the alarm and pressed some keys, typing in a pass code before a map of Earth popped up on screen.

"It appears our scanners have picked up an Autobot signal that has just entered our atmosphere" the medic exclaimed.

"Awesome! We got reinforcements!" Miko yelled, high-fiving the two wreckers.

"Perhaps, but if our scanners are correct, it appears to be following a second signal ahead of it. This one is of Decepticon origin and they both appear to be landing near mountains residing in Russia."

"You think the Autobots shot down one of the 'cons and followed it here?" Wheeljack asked, remembering how he himself had done the same thing.

"It stands to reason that your hypothesis is very possible Wheeljack" Optimus said. "However, if we can pick up their signal, there is no doubt that Megatron is tracking them as well. We must contact our fellow Autobots before they come under attack."

"But what can we do? We're human and it's not like we can do anything" Bumblebee said.

"Do not worry Bumblebee, we still have access to the military drones that were left here. We will send these drones to monitor their status and then send a groundbridge when we are certain that they are allies."

"Optimus, I have the coordinates, activating groundbridge now."

Ratchet put in some commands onto the console and one of the drones activated, flying into the swirling green vortex ready to capture everything on video.

Suddenly, a transmission came in and Ratchet answered it.

"Prime!" came Agent Fowler's voice. "We're picking up two alien signals falling towards Russia."

"We have made the same discovery Agent Fowler. They appear to be Cybertronian ships arriving on Earth. The second ship has an Autobot signal, however the previous one is of Decepticon origin. We are sending in a drone to monitor their landing. When we know that they are an ally, we will groundbridge them to us." Optimus explained.

"Alright, I'm telling the military that its a false alarm. I'll be over there in ten. Agent Fowler out."

The transmission ended and the group of Autobots and humans looked up at the screen where the drone has set its position.

...

The purple pod came down hard, hitting the ground with such a force it skid across the mountain side, leaving a trail behind. There was dust and dirt in the air, but as it cleared, the Decepticon pod was seen clearly, stopping against a rock and unmoving. A moment later, the second ship arrived, taking it's time to land safely as its support beams came out. The Autobot ship landed gracefully behind the Decepticon pod and a small lift came down.

"Optimus, I recognize that ship" Ratchet gasped, looking at the screen.

"I agree old friend, I believe one of our loyal allies has returned" the Prime answered.

The drone moved positions to get a better look. The lift stopped when it touched the ground and a mech stepped forward. His shoulders were tall, rising over his head. His proud and sturdy posture gave him a stern look as he walked towards the pod. He looked similar to Optimus' build but not quite. With a color scheme of red and light blue, his identification was unmistakeable.

"Ultra Magnus" Optimus announced.

"Who's that?" Miko asked.

"Ultra Magnus was Optimus' most trusted lieutenant during the war of Cybertron. He's extremely tough and stern, and is a hard core by the book kind of guy" Bulkhead explained.

"So he's an ally right?" Raf asked.

"Oh yeah, there's no one else like Ultra Magnus" Bulkhead said.

Ratchet turned to face Optimus. "Should we send him a groundbridge?"

"Not yet old friend, Ultra Magnus seems to be heading for the Decepticon pod. I believe it is best if we wait and see who is inside."

The Autobot lieutenant continued to walk towards the pod and tried to find the latch that opens it up. For an Autobot, he wasn't being as cautious as he should be around a Decepticon pod and Optimus feared what would happen when he opened it up.

Eventually, Ultra Magnus found the switch, pulling it and the top of the pod shot off, flying in the air until it crashed onto the ground. The group held their breath as they waited in anticipation for the person inside to stand up.

Suddenly, a robot hopped out, jumping over the Autobot lieutenant and landing on his feet. He was smaller compared to Ultra Magnus and looked to be around Ratchet's size. He was mostly white with a few blue and red parts on his chassis and head. The Cybertronian looked to be young, much too young to be a Decepticon officer and appeared to be non-hostile.

"Who is that?" Miko asked, pointing at the screen.

"I have never seen anyone with his type of body structure" Ratchet said, zooming in with the drone. A small Autobot logo could be seen in the middle of his chest and the medic gasped when he saw it. "It's an Autobot!"

"I've never seen someone like him before, have you Optimus?" Bulkhead said.

The Prime scratched his chin, something he's picked up from watching other humans as he jogged his memory. As the leader of the Autobots during the war, he's seen all but a few of them. He knew his teammates' faces by heart and could put a name to each of them, but he just didn't recognize this one.

"I have never seen an Autobot that resembles his form before. There is a possibility that he is a Decepticon spy which would come to reason of why he emerged from a Decepticon pod. However, Ultra Magnus does not seem affected by his presence which leads me to believe that there is more than meets the eye."

The group stopped talking as they heard voices being exchanged from the two Autobots. The drone moved forward to get a better listen at what they were talking about.

"Are you alright, soldier?" Ultra Magus asked the smaller Autobot.

In response, he turned his body, stretching his limbs out as cranks turned inside of his body. After he was finished, he sighed in relief and turned to Ultra Magnus.

"I'm ok, a little bruised but nothing to be worried about. Crash landing didn't really help either but what can you do?" the bot answered. He seemed to be full of energy, bouncing around on his toes as the Autobot lieutenant had a worried look on his face.

"I apologize for shooting you down, soldier. When my scanners picked up the Decepticon signal, by protocol I had to shoot it down" Ultra Magnus explained with a stern tone.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I would have done the same... I think. So, where's Optimus Prime? You said that he should be around here somewhere?"

"Calm down soldier, you're taking this into the wrong context. I received a message from Optimus ordering all Autobots to come to Earth. Now that we are here, our first priority is to find him and his team that has been stationed on this planet."

"Sure thing." The smaller Autobot said.

"Sure thing _sir_ " Ultra Magnus corrected, showing his authority. "What is your name soldier?"

"I'm Smokescreen, trainee for the Elite Guard. Well actually I passed my training but I couldn't graduate since the war was happening so I was Alpha Trion's bodyguard for most of my time."

"...sir" Ultra Magnus corrected again.

"Sir" Smokescreen repeated.

"Well soldier, we have to watch our backs on this planet. If what Optimus warned in the message, he said that Decepticon forces are scattered among this planet. Keep an eye out for any trouble and stick with me."

"Yes sir."

Suddenly, a groundbridge opened up and a squadron of Vehicons emerged, looking at the two Autobots and activating their blasters.

"Take cover!" Ultra Magnus yelled, grabbing Smokescreen and hoisting him behind the Decepticon pod, just in time to avoid blaster fire.

"Ultra Magnus! I know that you are here! I am happy to know that you have come all this way for me to finally end you at the mercy of my hands!"

The Autobot lieutenant looked behind cover to see Dreadwing pulling out his plasma blaster.

"We must make our way back to my ship. We're outnumbered and Dreadwing is commanding the squadron." Ultra Magnus ordered.

"Woah, Dreadwing's here? That's awesome! I mean... that's bad... sir" Smokescreen stumbled and Ultra Magnus shook his head.

"Let's move!"

He activated his blaster and shot back as he and Smokescreen ran towards the ship. Once close enough, they jumped onto the lift and entered into the cockpit where the lieutenant started to fire back with the ship's weapons.

...

While this was all happening, the group in the Omega One base watched from the safety of the screen.

"Ratchet, send a groundbridge to their coordinates" Optimus ordered.

"But Optimus, if I hold ti for too long, the Decepticons may enter through it" the medic warned.

"I understand your concern but I fear that Ultra Magnus and Smokescreen will not survive for much longer. Dreadwing is clever and will no doubt realize that he has them trapped."

"Very well Optimus, groundbridge active now."

...

From behind Ultra Magnus' ship, a swirling green vortex appeared. Smokescreen first noticed it on the scanner and pointed it out.

"Sir, there's a groundbridge. You think it's ours?"

Ultra Magnus looked at the beeping energy signal and realized no one was coming out of it, meaning it was probably not from the Decepticons.

"Hang on soldier" he said, gripping the ship's controls. In one swift motion, he spun it around, flying straight into the vortex and disappearing on the other side. Following the ship was the little video surveillance drone that just managed to make it in before it closed.

The blaster fire stopped and Dreadwing put two fingers up to his com-link.

"Lord Megatron, it appears that the Autobots have received two new allies; Ultra Magnus and an unknown younger one."

"Search the escape pod for any clues on where it came from then report back to the ship. We have made a new discovery."

...

The first thing the two new Autobots noticed when they arrived in the Omega one base was the giant Autobot enigma plastered in the middle of the command center floor. The two of them stepped off of the lift, looking around for any signs of their fellow Autobots.

"Woah! You guys look awesome!" Miko exclaimed, running over to the rails to get a better look at them.

Off of instinct, the two Autobots activated their blasters, pointing it directly at the startled girl. They saw the other seven fleshy beings and aimed their blasters at all of them.

"Who are you?" Smokescreen demanded, slightly panicking at the sight of aliens.

Optimus stepped forward, raising his hands in surrender as he started his introduction.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of Team Prime, a group of Autobots established on this planet known as Earth. It is a pleasure to meet you Smokescreen." He said with authority.

Unfortunately, the rookie didn't take the greeting well and started to panic even more.

"You're not Optimus Prime! Where is he? How do you know my name?" he questioned.

He was calmed down to Ultra Magnus who placed a hand on his shoulder. "Stand down soldier."

Smokescreen settled down, lowering his blasters as he looked curiously at the seven organic specimens.

"It is good to see you again old friend" Optimus said to Ultra Magnus as he came closer.

"Is that you Optimus?" he asked, looking down to inspect the man.

"Yes, that is correct. About three orbital cycles ago, we accidentally activated the Genetic Exchanger that turned us into this planet's inhabitants known as humans. Unfortunately, the artifact has been damaged extensively and we are currently working on repairing it" Optimus explained.

Ultra Magnus stood up tall and gave a salute. "I am sorry to hear about your unfortunate situation commander."

"Thank you for your concern old friend but the experience of looking through life with another set of eyes has become more of a gift than a curse. We have begun to learn different aspects of human life that has taught us many things about life on Earth." Optimus said.

The Prime noticed Smokescreen studying him very carefully while practically bouncing up and down. "Do you have something to address Smokescreen?" he asked the rookie.

"Well kind of. I never thought I'd meet _the_ Optimus Prime, and definitely when you're a... what are you again?"

"Earth's inhabitants are called humans."

"...while you're a human" Smokescreen finished. He looked at the other six 'humans' behind Optimus and studied them. "So are these guys all Autobots too?"

Optimus shook his head. "Raf and Miko are our human allies and have been aiding us during our transition. The rest of us are former Autobots."

One by one, the former Autobots started to introduce themselves.

"Team Prime medical officer Ratchet" the medic declared, giving a wave.

"What's with the formality doc? I'm Wheeljack, honorary wrecker and demolition expert." He said, then he turned to Ultra Magnus. "Of course, commander over here already knows who I am."

It took Ultra Magnus a second to remember Wheeljack but then his memory clicked. "I do remember you soldier. You're the one who left the wreckers after I took command."

"That's right and you better not forget I only take commands from Optimus, not you." The wrecker sneered. He had a history with Ultra Magnus and didn't want to think to much on the topic.

"Wheeljack..." Optimus said, giving him a stern look. Wheeljack looked away as they continued the introductions.

"I'm Bulkhead, also a wrecker. I left the wreckers during the war to join with Optimus and the rest of Team Prime" Bulkhead said.

"Oh I guess I'm last. The name's Bumblebee and I'm the scout" he chirped happily. Smokescreen did a double take at the boy and inspected him closely.

"Bee?" he asked astounded. Bumblebee gave him a confused look to why he said his name again. "Come on, you don't remember me? You and I were part of the last wave of sparklings. We took combat training together before you went off to join the front lines while I stayed back and finished my Elite Guard training."

Smokescreen's mention of the olden days jogged the scout's memories and suddenly he remembered playing with a little white bot during his training and spare time.

"Smokey!" he exclaimed. Smokescreen laughed.

"Yup, that's me. At least that's what you called me. Good to see you again Bee."

"Well, I am happy to know that one of us recognizes you, Smokescreen. I have been operating as the Autobot leader for some time and I do not remember seeing you in any of my ranks." Optimus said, trying to get some information on the rookie.

"Oh, well my past is kind of weird. Like I said, I did some basic combat training before I became a trainee with the Elite Guard, which by the way is basically like a hardcore boot camp. Anyways, I passed the training process and was supposed to graduate but since the war was getting really intense, they never found time to do it. I was sent to a place called the Iacon Hall of Records where I met Alpha Trion. I was told to keep guard of the place along with him and that's about it."

Ratchet scratched his chin. "That is very interesting Smokescreen. Are you telling us that Alpha Trion became your mentor and you were meant to serve as his guardian?"

"Yeah basically" he answered, but then his face became slightly disappointed. "The thing is, I failed my job. I was supposed to defend Iacon but when the Decepticons moved in, all I remember is getting hit on the head and getting knocked out. That was the last I saw of Alpha Trion and the other guards. When I woke up, I was a prisoner on one of their warships. I managed to give the guard the slip and stole an escape pod, blasting into space towards this solar system. I fell into stasis to travel but was waken up when the pod started to rock. Turns out Ultra Magnus over here thought I was a Decepticon and when he saw me pass by, he shot me down. Lucky for me, the pod had a radio and I was able to explain to him that I was an Autobot before he blew me up."

"That is correct soldier, but I have already explained my reasoning for my actions. I was merely following protocol and did not realise you were an ally until we gained radio connection." Ultra Magnus explained.

"That is all right old friend, I would have done the same thing," Optimus said before turning to the rookie. "Smokescreen, what happened after you were shot down?"

"Well I'm pretty sure you guys already know. The pod lost its engines and started to fall towards this planet. I crashed, we were attacked, and now I'm here." He said.

Bulkhead walked over to Optimus and whispered into his ear.

"Optimus, don't you think it's a bit suspicious? I mean, first he talked about Alpha Trion being his mentor, then he said he just blacked out when they were under attack. He also said that he managed to escape from the warship and gain control over an escape pod. It's all kind of fishy to me." Bulkhead said quietly.

"I understand your concern Bulkhead but I believe he is telling the truth. Alpha Trion was also my mentor at one point and he only appoints Autobots as his guards if he senses true worthiness inside of them. As the wielder of the Matrix of Leadership, I too can sense Smokescreen's potential and I assure you it is not to harm" Optimus whispered back.

"Alright then, you're the boss. But I'm still going to keep a close eye on him."

Optimus gave his wrecker a nod before turning back to the two new Autobots.

"If you would like to join Team Prime, I would happy to offer you a position. We are currently outnumbered by the Decepticons and all allies are welcome to join our ranks."

"Awesome! I get to meet Optimus Prime _and_ join his team? This is the best day ever!" Smokescreen exclaimed, celebrating to himself. The rookie saw that everyone was giving him a funny look and he quickly got into a salute. "Um, I mean thank you sir, it would be an honour."

"I would also like to work alongside you once again sir" Ultra Magnus said, saluting to Optimus.

"Ultra Magnus, you are always welcome on this team. However, I currently have a second-in-command who has shown countless times that she deserves that title. You will remain as my lieutenant for I trust you with my life; however she will also remain as my second-in-command." Optimus stated.

"Thank you sir, I will not fail you" Ultra Magnus said.

"Wait, so there's a girl on the team? Where is she?" Smokescreen said, looking around.

The group laughed as Optimus answered his question.

"Arcee is on what the humans call 'vacation', along with her partner Jack. They will be returning in a few days and will no doubt be excited to find new members here."

"I remember commanding Arcee during the war. She was the toughest and most agile warrior and deserved the highest of honors. I do not however remember anyone named Jack" Ultra Magnus said.

"Jack is also one of human companions and has done much to help his during our time of need. He had offered us a place in his household along with his mother and has shown that he is a very responsible young man. He and Arcee share a special bond and have asked for some time off."

"Oh yeah, their bond is _special_ all right" Miko said, emphasising the word 'special' which made the rest of the group snicker.

"What do you mean by that?" Smokescreen asked curiously.

"Arcee and Jack have developed a close relationship during their time together" Ratchet explained. "On Cybertron, we often referred to this relationship as being sparkmates; however they are currently in the stage before that."

This time, the two new Autobots were really shocked. To hear a Cybertronian and a Cybertronian become sparkmates was not unheard of, but a Cybertronian and a human developing that kind of connection? That was something they would have never thought of.

"Sorry, can you repeat that again? I think my audio-processors have been damaged from the crash" Smokescreen said, not believing what he had just heard.

"I said that Jack and Arcee have developed a relationship similar to that of sparkmates" Ratchet repeated, this time with a smirk.

Smokescreen rubbed his optics and looked at Ultra Magnus. "Are you hearing what I'm hearing?"

"...sir"

"...sir?" Smokescreen corrected.

"Yes, soldier, I did hear what the medic said. Commander, if you may elaborate, that would be greatly appreciated."

"There are many things that you both may not understand, many things that you have yet to experience or believe. Our team, this family has gone through countless battles, each with their own difficulties. There was an instance where Jack was involved, and his disappearance left Arcee in terrible mood. Her true feelings for her partner were shown and it was because of her that we were able to bring Jack home." Optimus said, remembering the battle that took place that day. It was one that haunted them all and nobody would be more affected from it, than Jack.

"You condemn the status of their relationship?" Ultra Magnus asked, still bewildered at the idea of two different species together.

"I will be the first to admit, it was tough to allow them to extend their bond further. We had many talks with Arcee, all of us, and in the end, we came to the conclusion that it would be wrong to stop them from following their hearts. However, while I do not know their status of their relationship at this moment, the thought of sparkmates has not yet been talked about and when it comes time to make a decision, that must be taken seriously."

"Are you sure that this Jack is trustworthy enough to maintain their bond?"

"Jack has the potential to be something great, but chooses to remain humble. When the time is needed, he has shown courage and bravery that I have rarely seen before. He has strengths that most dream of having and I sense the presence of a Prime in him."

The two new Autobots nodded, not really wanting to elaborate on the situation any further. They are still having trouble wrapping their heads around Jack and Arcee but they decided to wait and see it for themselves before they made any judgements.

Ultra Magnus and Smokescreen happily thanked the group for welcoming them to the team before following Ratchet and Optimus to their quarters.

Life had just made a turn for them and it has for everyone else as well.

...


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Jack and Arcee drove into the command center, officially ending their vacation. It had been a fun, sun-filled two weeks alone but like a wise man once said; all good things must come to an end.

For Jack and Arcee, that statement may be true for their vacation, but they still had each other. In fact, they felt like they've grown stronger together than the last time they entered into the command center. Clearly, their time alone with each other has left its mark as they were still laughing at the multitude of things that took place during those two weeks.

It was a Sunday afternoon and the couple had just arrived into Jasper. Wanting to go home and have a nice warm shower after a long car ride, instead they agreed to pay their friends a visit.

"Welcome back!" they chorused as the two car doors swung open.

Jack smiled to see his family gathered together, everyone greeting them with smiles and laughs.

"Is there something we missed or are you guys really happy all of a sudden?" Arcee asked, also noticing the brighter atmosphere around the base.

"Well there is one _small_ thing but we'll show you later" Bumblebee said, hinting at the new Autobots who were waiting in the hallway out of sight.

Arcee and Jack looked at each other with a confused look. They held hands as Arcee shot him a look saying 'what is he talking about' while Jack returned with a shrug.

Suddenly the couple was wrapped into a tight hug, their breath leaving them as Miko squeezed them as hard as she could.

"Miko... need... to... breath" Jack managed and the girl quickly let go of the tight embrace.

"Wow! Look at you two! You're golden!" Miko exclaimed, looking them up and down. She noticed the new necklace around Arcee's neck and jumped towards her, sending a barrage of questions at the former two-wheeler.

"This is so nice! Where'd you get it? Did Jack give it to you? Was it a gift? How much was it? What's it made of? What did you do in return?"

"Woah Miko, calm down. It was just a gift from Jack. It's beautiful isn't it?" Arcee said, mostly to Jack than to Miko.

"It sure is" Miko said, lifting the Autobot emblem in her hand. The two girls talked over stuff while Jack went to greet the boys.

"Good to see you guys again" Jack said, giving the two wreckers handshakes while fist bumping with Raf and Bumblebee.

"Same here Jack. How was the trip?" Bulkhead asked.

"Great actually, except the driving part. Arcee wanted me to stop every few minutes to check out the landscape or some animals. I knew she liked nature which was why took the scenic route, figures that that was a mistake." Jack said, stretching out his sore back and cracking his neck.

The group laughed at his joke.

"She's a keeper bro; just don't let her too close to the sun. I feel like she's going to burn up one day." Bumblebee said and Jack chuckled.

"Hey, you missed one of the best football games we've had in a while. It was the seven of us against some guys from the team and we totally smoked them. Raf here has a sick arm and could probably play QB in a couple years" Wheeljack said, tussling Raf's hair.

The young genius blushed at the compliment. "It was nothing... all I did was throw the ball."

Jack laughed and fist bumped with Raf. "You said the seven of you? Are you telling me you managed to get Optimus and Ratchet play tackle football?"

"You bet. Took a while and we pretty much had to force the doc outdoors but we finally did it. I'll admit, the old man surprised me and of course the commander can pretty much do anything on the field." Wheeljack said.

Jack talked with the guys a bit longer before breaking away and greeting the two older men.

"How was your vacation with Arcee?" Optimus asked.

"It was great Optimus. She needed some time to relax and I'm just glad I got to spend some time with her. The beaches were amazing and we really enjoyed ourselves." Jack said.

Optimus nodded and smiled, but seemed to be studying him. Jack could feel his eyes trailing his face and for some reason, he began to feel really nervous.

"Are you alright Jack?" Optimus questioned, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Jack wasn't sure what the Prime was referring to but he remembered Optimus telling him about sensing darkness inside him.

"I'm fine Optimus" Jack answered, looking into the leader's eyes. "So, how are the repairs coming?" he said, changing the subject.

"Unfortunately, it may still need two or three months to complete. We also need to run some tests before it can be used for its full potential and that will extend the repair time significantly" Ratchet answered, slightly disappointed.

"Hey, you guys are doing great and I'm sure the others won't mind waiting a bit longer" Jack said, trying to cheer up the medic.

Ratchet sighed and mustered a smile. "I must admit, I have gotten used to this human form. The experience has brought new information to my studies and once we are returned back into our Cybertronian bodies, I may be able to start creating devices for you humans."

"That sounds great Ratchet, I'll be looking forward to it." Jack said happily and shook the medic's hand.

Suddenly, he felt two arms wrap around his waist as Arcee kissed his cheek.

"So what are you three talking about?" she asked, placing her chin on Jack's shoulder. He leaned over and kissed the top of her forehead before turning back to the two men.

"Well, you two have clearly became much more affectionate from the last time we saw you" Ratchet said, noticing the slight change in attitude.

"Is there a problem with that?" Arcee asked in a fake stern voice. Of course, Ratchet couldn't tell if she was actually angry at him and responded as if she was.

"N-no, no problem whatsoever. I was merely stating the obvious" the medic panicked, holding out two hands and taking a step back. The couple laughed at the medic's reaction.

"I got you Ratchet, you can relax. I'm not going to attack you" Arcee said, calming down the medic. Ratchet grunted to himself in response, not liking her newfound sense of humor.

"So Optimus, Bee mentioned something about a small change. Did something happen while we were gone?" Jack asked.

"I'm glad you asked Jack, something did indeed happen while you were gone but I believe you would prefer to see them yourself."

The rest of the group joined behind them as Miko yelled into the base as loud as she could.

"OK, YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!"

Arcee hugged Jack tighter as they heard two metal footsteps come closer. They looked towards the hallway that leads to the quarters just in time to see Smokescreen jump out, followed by Ultra Magnus.

"Ta da!" the rookie joked, striking a pose while having jazz hands.

"Oh yeah, just like we practised Smokey!" Bumblebee cheered as the rookie did a somersault that extended into a front flip.

Ultra Magnus followed behind, slightly rolling his optics at Smokescreen's antics. He had a stern look on his face but softened up when he saw the two new humans.

As soon as Arcee saw him, she gasped and let go of Jack. The former two-wheeler stood to the side, straightening her back and saluting him. She gave Jack a nudge as well and he followed, not quite understanding why they were doing this.

"It is nice to see you again sir" Arcee said to Ultra Magnus.

"At ease soldier, it is nice to see you as well Arcee" the Autobot lieutenant said, then turned to look at her boyfriend. "And you must be Jack I presume."

"That is correct, uh, sir" Jack stammered, wanting to show respect.

Ultra Magnus studied him, nodding his head as he looked him over. "Optimus speaks highly of you and I can see why. You are a fine soldier and I am glad to know that Arcee has picked up someone who understands authority."

Jack didn't really know how to respond to that and he scratched his head. "Um, thank you sir."

Ultra Magnus nodded again before backing up, allowing Smokescreen to come over.

"So you're Jack huh? Optimus said that you're going to be the next Prime but how can a human hold that title?" the rookie said.

"Wait, Optimus said what?" Jack asked, looking over at the leader. Optimus just stood there, stern expression on his face as he nodded to Jack, basically telling him drop it.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. I'm Smokescreen and I've heard a lot about you. You're a pretty cool guy for a human and if you can score a girl from another planet, you got my respect." The rookie said.

Jack liked the new recruit, probably because he was a lot less serious than the rest of them and seemed to be really laid back. He laughed at his joke, earning a nudge from Arcee that stopped him.

"I don't remember seeing you on Cybertron" Arcee said, studying his body while trying to figure out if anything matched with her memory.

"You probably didn't. I was the younger ones that didn't get to go out into the field at all. Instead, I was Alpha Trion's bodyguard in the Iacon Hall of Records." Smokescreen started, slightly drifting off into memory. Suddenly he remembered that Arcee was the second-in-command and quickly changed his posture into a salute. "I mean, it's nice to finally meet you sir... ma'am... commander?"

Arcee raised an eyebrow at the rookie. "Calm down Smokescreen, you don't have to speak with authority with me, Arcee is fine."

Smokescreen sighed in relief as he returned back to his normal self. "Thank god, I'm tired of saluting every time I want to talk with Ultra Magnus."

"Wise up soldier, I'm right behind you" the lieutenant said with a stern tone.

The rookie sighed and looked at the couple with a sly smile that made them both laugh. Suddenly he lifted Jack up and placed him in his hands, bringing him up to eye level.

"Woah, what are you doing Smokescreen?" he asked, holding onto his servos.

"Just wanted to see if what I've been told is true" he answered, gently poking at Jack's arms. "Where's the other guy?"

"Other guy?" Jack questioned.

"Yeah that agent person or something" Smokescreen mentioned.

Jack winced when he said that. It's not that he had a problem with Agent 000, in fact Jack has grown to like the other guy in his head. It's the mention of what MECH did to him that got him. Truth be told, Jack hasn't thought back to his encounter with the terrorist group and now, all the memories started to go through his head. He pictured the operation they performed on him where they cut him open and injected things into him. He remembered the people that he/Agent 000 killed and the screams of pain. He remembered slicing the Autobots apart and severely injuring them.

"Smokescreen, put him down now!" Optimus ordered with a stern voice. Rarely does he ever get worked up but seeing Jack's reaction to the rookie's comment brought him over the line.

Smokescreen was startled by the command and quickly did what he was told, placing Jack on the ground. The teen had wide eyes and deep in thoughts, still replaying his memories over and over.

"Did I do something wrong? All I did was ask a question" the rookie said.

Arcee ran over to her boyfriend where she looked him in the eyes. She saw that he wasn't there and probably lost in his own mind. Anger built up inside of her as she had hoped that Jack had finally forgotten about the past, only to have him remember it all because of a sentence.

"What the frag was that?! What made you think that you had the right to ask that question?! Do you see what you've done?!" the angry female yelled.

Smokescreen's optics widened as he held his hands up and took a step back. He had no idea what he did wrong but apparently, he screwed up somehow.

"Woah, I'm sorry if I said something bad. Nobody told me anything about not mentioning it to him. Seriously, I didn't know." The rookie said.

Arcee sighed and realized she was getting angry for no reason. "You're right, sorry for that outburst. It's just, Jack has been through some tough times and he doesn't need to be reminded of them."

Smokescreen nodded sincerely, actually feeling bad for what he did, even though he still didn't know exactly what that was. "Ok, that's my bad. I wasn't told the whole story and I was curious to hear Jack's perspective."

"Very poor timing soldier" Ultra Magnus scolded and the rookie hung his head in shame. First impression and he probably just ruined it all. He liked Jack and thought they could become good friends but of course, he had to ruin it.

Arcee went over to Jack and looked into his eyes. "Jack, snap out of it!" she said, shaking him on the shoulders. Her attempt to get him back to reality came to no avail. Little did she know that Jack was busy with something else.

...

 _I... I don't know what to say kid._

 _Me neither._

Inside Jack's sub-conscious, he and Agent 000 stood watching clips of memories fly by like a movie. Although, instead of enjoying what they were watching, they were horrified. All of Jack's memories of the killing and the injuries were displayed on the big screen and both of them were shocked to re-visit the past.

 _I've never thought back to those memories like this before. Now that I'm watching what I did, I feel terrible._

Jack didn't respond.

 _Kid, if I don't know remember if I told you this before but I'm sorry for what I did, for what you had to witness. You didn't deserve to see things happen like this and I can only blame myself for being so stupid._

 _Don't blame yourself Agent 000, this is MECH's fault. The deaths and the injuries were their fault and you were just tricked into doing their dirty work._

Suddenly the memories stopped playing as Jack sensed something happen; a subtle thump that could be felt throughout the entire sub-conscious world.

 _Do you feel that?_

Agent 000 and Jack stopped and remained silent. The only thing they could hear is the thump every few seconds.

 _Quick! Get to the barrier!_

Jack and Agent 000 went deeper inside of their minds, moving as fast as they could until they reached the mind barrier that was placed to block out the force from coming out.

A strong and steady bang could be heard every few seconds and they both knew that the darkness was trying to escape. There were cracks visible on the wall and the entire barrier shook with every hit.

 _Fix it! Fix it now!_

Jack and Agent 000 immediately began to focus on rebuilding the barrier, their auras clashing against the wall as it took hit after hit. Somehow, the memories of the past made the force stronger and it was taking a lot out of them just to hold it back.

 _Give it everything you got kid! We can't let it out!_

Jack did what he was told, pushing everything into rebuilding the barrier. All his strength, physically and mentally, was being used to stop the force from escaping. The immense strain on his mind and body was painful but he put it to the side, fighting through the pain to finish the job.

With the help of Agent 000, slowly, the barrier started to become reinforced. The loud banging started to get quieter and quieter, not because the force was stopping but because the barrier was getting stronger.

Eventually, all was silent and the two of them collapsed onto the ground, catching their 'breath' and feeling the pain rush through their bodies.

...

Meanwhile in the real world, Arcee was still shaking Jack, yelling at him to wake up. She even gave him a slap across the face which made the group wince but even then, Jack didn't come back.

Suddenly, his mind came back to reality and he fell forward, clutching onto Arcee as he breathed heavily.

"Where am I? What happened?" He asked, slightly dazed over his fight over the barrier.

"I-I don't know. You just blanked out. Are you ok?" Arcee asked with a worried face.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" Jack said slowly, starting to regain his balance and letting go of Arcee. In truth, he was not fine and his entire body ached along with his head. He just couldn't show it and refused to tell Arcee about what happened.

Jack placed his hands on his knees as he took in some deep breaths. Once he felt like he was ok, he looked up and gave the group a weak smile, brushing off any comments about what happened.

"Hey Jack..."

The teen spun around to see Smokescreen on a knee in front of him.

"... just wanted to say that I'm sorry about reminding you of those things. I didn't know too much about your past and was curious to learn more about it. If you hate me for that I totally understand, I just wanted you to know that I didn't mean to cause you any harm" the rookie said sadly.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I don't hate you and it's really not your fault. I just remembered some stuff that I put away for a while and it's partially my fault for doing that. We cool Smokey?" Jack said, putting out his fist for a fist bump.

Smokescreen was taken back at the teen's words and was slightly shocked at his forgiveness.

"I can call you Smokey right?" Jack asked.

The rookie's emotions softened and he smiled. "Yeah, and yeah, we're cool. Thanks Jack."

Smokescreen fist bumped with Jack and stood up, happy to know that he didn't lose a friend after all.

Jack turned to face Arcee and took her hand.

"Can we go home? My head is killing me and I really need to shower" Jack said quietly.

Arcee nodded and gave him a loving smile as they said their goodbyes to everyone and headed for the car.

Jack needed to clear his mind for a bit and the only way he knew how was to go to bed with Arcee safely in his arms.

Agent 000 was right, they did have a serious problem on their hands and none of them knew what to do about it.

They needed a solution quick before something like that happened again.

There was nothing worse than knowing that they can't control the darkness for long.

...


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

School started back up on Monday and everything pretty much went back to normal. Well, normal at this point basically meant back to routine since the Autobots were still human. Nonetheless, the group was happy to return to their daily schedule but they did have to make some slight adjustments. With Ultra Magnus and Smokescreen both new to Team Prime, as well as to Earth, they mostly spent their free time teaching them about the planet's basic rules and so on.

For Arcee, the return back to normal routine could be considered good and bad. While she did miss the soft sandy beaches of San Francisco, it was nice to go home and go back to her old self. The problem was, she wasn't the only one to go back to their old selves. Ever since his little memory refresher, Jack was going back to his mysterious and secretive self. It was as if all the bonding they did together during their vacation was thrown out the window, and Arcee hated it. She just wanted her Jack back but it seemed like his past was never going to leave him and their relationship would never move on. It was a tough situation for the former two-wheeler. Every day she had to stop herself from forcing Jack to tell her about his problems, and even when she tries to talk with him, it always ends in the same way.

"I'm fine Arcee, there's nothing wrong."

"Yes there is Jack, you're changing again and I don't like it. Please, just talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about, I swear I'm ok. I know you're worried about me and that's one of the reasons why I care for you, but I haven't changed at all. I'm still the same Jack, still your Jack so there's nothing to be concerned about babe."

Jack leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her lips that ended the entire talk. Every time he pulls this move and every time it gets her. She falls for his method of ending conversations and always beats herself up afterwards. It's not really her fault though, Jack's really playing a dirty card and she really can't help it when he gets affectionate like that.

Eventually they parted lips and Jack caressed her cheek before heading downstairs, leaving Arcee standing in the hallway. She was slightly dazed and flustered from the sweet kiss and took a moment to remember where she was.

 _Scrap! Every time!_ She cursed herself.

The former two-wheeler headed downstairs, shaking her head at how easily she was fooled. She plopped herself onto the couch and joined Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Bumblebee, Miko, and as they watched the football game.

"Where's Jack at?" Wheeljack asked, seeing Arcee sitting with her arms crossed.

"He's helping Smokescreen pick out a vehicle mode. He wants 'the perfect one' and convinced Jack to help him find one" Arcee said.

Wheeljack chuckled. "Yeah, the rookie's got spunk, I'll give him that. He's too arrogant though, can't really see him as a team player."

Arcee raised an eyebrow. "You're one to talk."

"Hey I changed ok. Once we're back to our normal bodies, you'll see. The new and improved Wheeljack is a hardcore team player who gets the job done. Who knows, maybe the commander will promote me to second-in-command instead of you."

She rolled her eyes. "Keep dreaming."

The two of them shared a laugh before turning to the TV, just in time for their favorite team to score a touchdown. The group cheered loudly and even Arcee joined in. Her family always knew how to cheer her up and now she was in a much brighter mood.

She could only hope the same was for Jack.

...

Jack pulled out of the garage and headed down the road, his black Honda Civic looking as slick as ever. He had spent hours cleaning, buffing, and waxing the car and now it looked almost brand new. The thing was that he didn't clean his car to make it look good, rather to have some time to himself. He knew that Arcee has been noticing him sneaking out on his own once in a while so he's been playing it smart, doing unnecessary normal things that would allow him to think for a while.

"You know, that trick isn't going to work for much longer" Jack said out loud, even though there was no one else in the car with him.

 _Then you better find another way to end your little talks. You don't want to have to explain to her about what you've been up to._

"Well it's more like _how_ would I explain it to her. Right, so there's a force of darkness that is trying to get out, but me and Agent 000 have been creating barriers to block it out. Making the barrier takes a lot of effort and that's why I'm so wiped out sometimes, oh, and I've been hiding secrets from you for months now" Jack said sarcastically. "I don't know about you but I'd rather not have to explain that to her, or anyone else for that matter."

 _Hey, I'm not arguing against you kid. I'm just saying your girlfriend is persistent and she's going to keep bothering you until you tell her what she wants to hear._

"And what exactly does she want hear?"

 _The truth, and that's something you can't tell her. You're in a lose-lose situation here and even I don't have a way out of it._

Jack sighed. "Then I guess I'm just going to have to keep my mouth shut and try to avoid talking with her about the subject."

 _That's not the best way to keep your relationship stable._

"Do I have a choice?" Jack asked, frustrated at his situation.

 _No, you don't._

The two of them drove in silence as they neared the mountain that overlooked the highway, perfect for choosing a new vehicle mode for Smokescreen.

 _Jack?_

The teen didn't answer right away. He knew that whenever the Agent used his real name, it meant that it was serious.

"Yeah?"

 _One day, you're going to have to choose between them._

Jack sighed.

"Yeah… I know."

...

Jack and Smokescreen lay on their stomachs as they watched passing cars drive by. The freeway wasn't too busy today but luckily there were enough cars to pick out a form for the rookie.

"Nope."

"Nah."

"Uh, uh."

Smokescreen didn't even give a second look at the rusty cars that went by.

An old pick-up truck went by and the rookie laughed. "That's more like Ratchet's speed. I could totally see the old guy choosing that one."

The rookie looked next to him, expecting Jack to be laughing along with him. Instead, the teen was looking out into the vast desert, deep in thought.

"Hey Jack, you okay?" Smokescreen asked.

Jack perked at his name. "Huh? Oh yeah, just fine." He mustered a weak smile and pointed to a cement truck. "How about that one?"

"Hah, maybe if I was a Constructicon."

Smokescreen saw that Jack wasn't paying too much attention and gave him a look. "You sure you're alright?"

He sighed. "There's just… some stuff that's on my mind. Nothing too important."

The rookie raised an eyebrow. "Is this something to do with what I said before? I'm really sorry that happened man."

"No, it's not that. It's something else. Something that's been bothering me for a while."

"Come on Jack, you can talk to me." Smokescreen said. He noticed a slight frown on the teens face when he said that. "Is it something to do with Arcee?"

"Yes, and no. It's… complicated Smokey."

Seeing that he obviously didn't want to go into details, the rookie decided to stop pushing him for answers. "Well, if it is about relationships and all that stuff, I can't really help you at all. I'm still kind of wrapping my head around you and Arcee but you both look happy together. If I learned anything during my life, it's that being alone sucks. I know that I'm destined for greatness and since I'm still young, I got a whole life ahead of me, but it's still nice to have someone with you, you know? Sometimes I wish I had someone to talk to during my trip in space. Man was it boring up there, but now that I'm on Team Prime, I have you guys. Optimus is always going off about family and I'm starting to understand what he's saying."

Jack nodded his head and looked away, pondering the rookie's words. His silence told Smokescreen that he needed to think so the young Autobot returned to scouting out cars in silence.

Suddenly, a nice white Lotus Exige sports car drove by and the slick form immediately got his attention.

"Check that one out, I think I could pull that one of" Smokescreen said.

Jack looked at the car he was pointing at and nodded. "Looks nice, good choice."

Quickly, the rookie scanned the car as it drove by, just managing to finish his scan before it went out of range. Once his scan was complete, his body started to shift slightly, adjusting pieces to match his chosen vehicle. When he knew that the form was programmed into him, he transformed, parts moving in place as the sound of transforming came from his engine.

Moments later, a very sleek white sports car with a single blue stripe sat on the mountain top. The car had different designs on its body that made it look like a race car. The rookie blinked his lights and moved his mirrors, testing and adjusting the settings to his preference.

"Aw yeah! I'm loving this V-mode!" the rookie said.

"Up for a little test run?" Jack asked, getting up and pulling out his keys from his pocket.

"You know me Jack, let's do this thing!"

Jack got into his car, starting the Honda Civics engines as he and Smokescreen lined up facing the empty desert.

"Three, two, one…go!"

The two cars zoomed into the desolate land, leaving behind a cloud of dirt. Only a couple seconds later, they became only two small specs, moving into the distance.

…

 **Author's Note: Short and sweet, just how I like it. This is just a bonus little chapter for today so I'm still going to be putting one up tomorrow. I was actually planning on publishing it along with chapter 23 but the last time I did a double, one chapter got more views than another by almost double, which is very strange to say the least.**

 **If you guys didn't know, I posted chapters 20 and 21 on the same day as a double feature. Turns out, I'm pretty sure some of you didn't realize that both of them went up and you only read chapter 21, completely skipping chapter 20. If you did, be sure to go back and check it out just in case you did. I'll be honest with you, I forgot what I wrote for that chapter and if it was important, you might want to catch up on it.**

 **Thanks for reading and sticking with my rambles. The story is coming to its climax and the end is drawing near. Be sure to follow if you like what you're reading and leave a review. Let's me know what I can improve on or what I'm doing well on.**

 **Pie Guy**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"Lord Megatron, Soundwave has deciphered the next Iacon coordinates."

The Decepticon warlord turned from the ship's open window and peered at the monitor. On screen was a digital version of Earth with a small red dot blinking around the upper area of Canada.

"Very good Soundwave. Continue decoding the rest of the Iacon database" Megatron commanded and the communications chief nodded.

"Knock Out, Breakdown, the last time I sent you to retrieve a relic, you failed miserably, losing not one, but two precious Cybertronian artifacts. I am giving you a chance to redeem yourselves by bringing me this newly found relic."

The two of them bowed.

"Thank you Lord Megatron, we will not fail you" Knock Out said.

"Good, do not come back empty handed, otherwise I will reconsider your usefulness to me."

The two Decepticons nodded, grabbing the Shield Generator they had retrieved on a much earlier mission. They awaited a groundbridge to bridge them over to the coordinates and stood there awkwardly, not wanting to look Megatron in the eyes.

Once the green vortex appeared, the partners walked forward. They would not fail Megatron again, for if they did, the warlord would most definitely snuff out their sparks.

...

"Optimus, we're picking up two Decepticon signals coming from Nunavut, Canada." Ratchet announced, showing two small dots that had appeared in the area.

It was a Saturday and everyone was in the base, looking at the two dots appear on screen.

"You think they're going after another relic?" Arcee asked.

"Most likely. Megatron would not have any other reason for dispatching two of his own to such a obscure area."

"Ratchet, contact Agent Fowler so he may give us details on the area. Meanwhile, we will send in our drones to see whether the Decepticons did indeed uncover a new relic." Optimus commanded and his medic quickly got the drones online.

"Sir, if I may, I believe sending the rookie and I would be a smart decision. If the Decepticons did indeed find another artifact, it is crucial that we gain possession" Ultra Magnus said, with Smokescreen nodding behind him.

Optimus seemed to be considering his lieutenant's words and nodded his head. "You make an excellent point, old friend. Smokescreen, you will accompany Ultra Magnus for the duration of this mission. Be warned that we do not posses any means of sending reinforcements, therefore you two must act with caution."

Smokescreen straightened his back and saluted. "No problem sir, we'll bring the artifact back."

"Wise up soldier, we're heading into battle. Follow my lead and stay close to me" Ultra Magnus ordered.

Ratchet activated the groundbridge and sent in the drones to do a quick scan of the area before the two Autobots went in. Once he knew that they would not be ambushed, he nodded, telling them they were clear to go. Ultra Magnus and Smokescreen ran into the swirling green vortex, determination plastered onto their faces.

The team was counting on them and they would not let them down.

...

The icy winds of the north blew across the barren tundra, not too cold to affect their biology but cold enough to send shivers down their backs.

"Should have brought a scarf" Smokescreen joked, wrapping his arms around his chest.

"Optics up soldier, the Decepticons could be watching us at this very moment" Ultra Magnus ordered.

The two of them trudged through the snow, following the two signals on the scanner. It was a rough first mission and definitely not what they were expecting. Nonetheless, they were determined to complete it, no matter what the weather was.

"Omega One to Ultra Magnus, do you copy?" came Ratchet's voice in the com-link.

"Loud and clear, medic."

"You are nearing the two Decepticon signals. I will send the drones ahead to scout out the area."

The four drones lent to them by the military flew forward, spreading out in a line to get a better view. The four machines reached a mountain side, scanning the area for any way up. Not finding one, they continued their search, flying straight up.

The drones kept flying upwards until they reached a small cave-like area carved into the mountain side. There was an overview of the cliff which led to the overhang of the rest of the mountain. The most important thing they saw was the two Decepticons working away at a nearby ice rock.

"You better hurry Breakdown, Megatron will have our heads if we don't get back with the relic" Knock Out said, twirling the Shield Generator.

His partner grunted, smashing his hammer against the ice over and over again. Eventually he managed to smash off a piece from the top, revealing a circular plate. Breakdown stopped working and studied the artifact, looking at the ice very closely with his one working optic. He frame work of the artifact revealed to be that of a hammer, but much larger than any he's ever seen.

The bleu mech grunted. "I don't get it, all this chipping away with my hammer, just to bring Megatron another hammer?"

Knock Out looked at the relic closely. "If it was stored inside the Iacon Hall of Records, it must be important. Let's just get this thing back to the boss so we don't have to freeze our backsides off."

Breakdown nodded and continued his work, smashing away at the ice.

...

Meanwhile, the group of humans and Autobots watched closely as the drones zoomed in, getting a closer look at the artifact.

"That is no mere hammer" Optimus stated, recognizing the artifact immediately. "That is a sacred relic of the thirteen original Primes; the Forge of Solis Prime. It possesses the power to mystically infuse raw material with working mechanisms."

"Wait, so you're saying if we had it, we could pound scraps of metal into any weapon we could dream of into existence?" Bulkhead asked, thoughts of different weapons swirling around in his mind as he gave a goofy grin.

"Or, possibly repair the Genetic Exchanger in mere seconds" Optimus said.

The Autobots widened their eyes at the thought of returning back to their normal selves. If they could fix the Genetic Exchanger in seconds, rather than waiting another couple months, any risk would be worth it.

"Ultra Magnus, did you hear that?"

"Yes sir, we understand the importance of retrieving the Forge." Came Ultra Magnus' voice through the com-link.

"Be aware old friend, I believe Knock Out and Breakdown do not realize the power the Forge wields. It would be wise to keep this information from them." Optimus warned.

"Yes sir."

...

Knowing what lies in front of them, Ultra Magnus and Smokescreen quickly started to scale the mountain side. The rocky cliff made it difficult to climb but they didn't notice. The Forge was far too important to lose to Knock Out and Breakdown, and they were not about to return empty handed.

In no time at all, the two Autobots reached the platform, keeping themselves hidden from the two Decepticons.

"Yes, finally" Breakdown exclaimed, exhausted from the constant smashing of his hammer. He reached down and picked up the Forge, surprised at how heavy it was.

"Nice job Breakdown, I'll get us a groundbridge so we can get out of here."

Knock out held two servos to his com-link, turning it on. However, before he could say anything, his arm was blasted away, making him flinch at the burn mark on his forearm.

"Autobots! You'll pay for that!" Knock Out yelled, turning to look at where the blast came from. At that moment, Ultra Magnus and Smokescreen hoisted themselves up, activating their blasters.

The doctor raised his Shield Generator, ready to fight when he realized he didn't recognize these two Autobots. The taller one looked similar to Optimus, yet still had striking differences and the smaller of the two was completely unknown. "You're not Optimus, who are you?"

Breakdown answered his partner's question, recognizing the Autobot lieutenant from the war. "That's Ultra Magnus, Optimus' little lap dog. I ran into him plenty of times during the war. I don't know who the little squirt is though."

"Little squirt?!" Smokescreen asked, unhappy that he was being treated like a newbie. He charged, shooting at the two Decepticons.

Knock out saw him coming and quickly activating the Shield Generator. A light blue force field shot out from the artifact that blocked all of the blasts headed their way.

"That all you got?" the doctor teased, moving forward while still activating the shield.

While those two were busy with each other, Ultra Magnus and Breakdown studied each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. They did indeed face each other plenty of times during the war and knew each other's strengths and weaknesses by heart.

"It's been a while shoulder pads, where've you been hiding?" Breakdown teased.

The Autobot lieutenant didn't answer; instead using his opponent's lowered guard to his advantage. In one swift motion, he activated his blaster and shot Breakdown's arm, making the mech drop the Forge as he stumbled back. Ultra Magnus charged with surprisingly quick speed, dodging blaster fire and landing a hit to Breakdown's jaw, lifting him up and throwing him to the ground.

Breakdown recovered quickly, growling as his anger grew inside of him. He activated his hammer and charged at Ultra Magnus, landing a hit to his face and one to his shoulder that dented his armor. The lieutenant changed his position, dodging a third hit and rolling on the ground. Jumping up to avoid another hit, Ultra Magnus grabbed the Forge off the ground, landing on his feet and bringing the hammer up to block Breakdown's own hammer.

"Aww, miss your little Magnus Hammer? Too bad I crushed it during the battle of Kyger Falls" Breakdown said.

Ultra Magnus snuck a punch underneath the hammers and making contact with Breakdown's chin, making him stagger back. He then brought the hammer back, using momentum to bring it forward, clashing against the blue mech's chest. The hit was so powerful, it sent him flying into the mountain.

While Ultra Magnus laid a beat down on Breakdown, Smokescreen was having a much more difficult time. Knock Out was bearing down on him and all of his blaster fire was doing nothing.

"What's wrong newbie? Too scared to fight back?" Knock Out teased when Smokescreen stopped firing back.

"Well maybe if you stopped hiding behind your little shield, we could have some more fun" the rookie countered.

"Who says I'm not having fun right now?"

The doctor smirked, pushing forward even more, the blue force field blocking all ways around it. Smokescreen backed up slowly, not quite knowing what to do. He suddenly felt his foot slip and jumped forward, looking behind him to see the edge of the cliff and little rocks fall all the way down. He gulped, it was not a small drop and he was not looking forward to seeing just how far down it really was.

"Any last words newbie?" Knock out asked, having way to much fun with this.

"Yeah, I do actually. ULTRA MAGNUS, HELP!"

The Autobot lieutenant heard his name being called and turned around, widening his eyes as he saw Smokescreen struggling to stay away from the edge and the force field. Quickly, he changed directions, moving away from the fallen Breakdown and instead running towards Knock Out. The doctor was to engulfed with what he was doing to notice him come up from behind.

Ultra Magnus grabbed the doctor's shoulder, startling him and throwing him up into the air. Knock out screamed, flailing his arms as he came down. Instead of hitting the ground, he was welcomed with a swing from the Forge, sending him into the mountain side.

Knock Out groaned, feeling himself for any injuries. Other than a dent where the hammer had hit, his paint was fine and he actually sighed in relief. Then he noticed the little broken pieces of metal that once was the Shield Generator, now scattered across the ground.

"Megatron will have my head for breaking that!" Knock Out yelled out angrily but quickly sunk back down when he saw the two Autobots approaching him.

"Any last words?" Smokescreen teased, quoting Knock Out's words as he slammed his fist into his palm. The rookie grinned at the fallen doctor and was now having some fun.

Suddenly, a blast was fired, hitting Ultra Magnus in the shoulder that sent him into Smokescreen. Breakdown walked forward, helping his partner up as they got into a defensive stance. The two Autobots recovered from the blind side, also getting into a stance as the two sides squared off against each other.

The northern wind blew across the ground but the four Cybertronians didn't notice. All was silent for a moment, only the sound of nature's breathing and the chilly winter weather.

All of a sudden, Breakdown and Knock Out yelled, charging at the two Autobots. The four of them battled it out, pairing up with their previous partners as it was hammer versus hammer, and fists versus fists.

Breakdown swung his hammer, only to have it blocked by Ultra Magnus' arm. The lieutenant followed up with a swing from the Forge that hit the mech on the side. He tried to send another hit to his face but Breakdown ducked underneath the Forge, sending his own hammer into Ultra Magnus' face.

While those two were fighting, Knock Out and Smokescreen also shared hit for hit. The rookie actually held his own, returning every punch with one of his own. The doctor swung, clipping the rookie on the head but not before earning a kick that sent him stumbling back. Smokescreen swept his leg to take out Knock Out's but the doctor saw it coming, jumping up and grabbing the rookie by the chest. He picked him up and threw him down, sending Smokescreen bouncing on the ground before he recovered, jumping into another stance.

"Not bad newbie, but you'll need to know more than basic combat to play with the big boys" Knock Out sneered.

"I don't need to know anything to take out a little princess like you" Smokescreen countered, attacking the doctor with two punches to the chest, followed by a kick.

Knock Out tried to throw a hook but he was too off-balanced, connecting only with air. He saw Smokescreen run towards him, jumping up and kneeing him right in the face. The doctor was thrown back, landing on the ground with a thump as he groaned in pain.

"And the winner is, Smokescreen!" the rookie celebrated, dancing around.

"Soldier! This is no time for celebration!" Ultra Magnus yelled, blocking Breakdown's hammer. The Decepticon used his other hand to activate a second hammer and landed a powerful hit to Ultra Magnus' chest.

Smokescreen stopped boasting and jumped into action, turning his hands into blasters. He fired shot after shot, pushing Breakdown back but not really hurting him too much.

"Come here you little pest" Breakdown sneered, pushing through the blaster fire to get to Smokescreen.

"Scrap, I gotta get Ratchet to give me a power boost when I get back" Smokescreen mumbled to himself. He grit his teeth and put everything into his blasters but nothing was working. That's when he noticed Ultra Magnus get up and sneak behind Breakdown. The lieutenant nodded to Smokescreen, telling him to 'keep him distracted'.

"You want me? Come get me" the rookie said to Breakdown, turning around for a second to wave his backside to the mech. Smokescreen's little antic fueled his anger and Breakdown yelled in rage, charging blindly.

It was because of his anger that Breakdown didn't notice Ultra Magnus behind him. It's also why he was completely caught off guard when the end of the Forge of Solis Prime collided with his lower torso and sent him crashing into the mountain once again. Breakdown hit the wall, falling face first onto the ground as a pile of snow fell on top of him.

Smokescreen couldn't help but point and laugh at the humiliated Decepticon. He made sure to get a good look at him so Bulkhead could watch his video processor later. He knew about their rivalry and also knew that the green wrecker would love to see Breakdown like this.

"Sir, we have retrieved the artifact" Ultra Magnus said into his com-link.

"Good work old friend, we will be sending a groundbridge to you soon" Optimus replied.

A green vortex appeared in front of the two Autobots and they walked towards it, happy that they succeeded their first mission.

"Wait! I haven't sent a groundbridge yet!" Ratchet yelled into the com-link and the two Autobots froze. Smokescreen raised his blasters and aimed at the portal.

"Scrap, that means that's-"

"Well, this is a surprise." A silver and purple mech stepped out of the groundbridge, with a huge cannon strapped on his right arm. Megatron looked around, seeing Knock Out help Breakdown up and the two Autobots in front of him.

"Me-Me-Me-Megatron!" Smokescreen stammered, slightly backing down. He had only heard stories of the warlord and had never actually met him in person. The stories and descriptions of him were nothing compared to the real thing.

The Decepticon warlord merely peered at Smokescreen before turning his attention back to Ultra Magnus. He noticed the Autobot lieutenant holding the artifact and grinned. "Ah, the Forge of Solis Prime. Bring it to me Ultra Magnus, and I will spare your pitiful life."

"This rightfully belongs to Optimus. If you think I will just give it to you, you are truly mistaken."

Megatron smirked. "Very well then, perhaps I should remind you of our last encounter."

The warlord ran forward, blocking Ultra Magnus' swing with the Forge and lifting the lieutenant up by the throat. He then flexed his servos and brought it into Ultra Magnus' torso as he gasped.

"Now tell me Magnus, where is Optimus hiding?" Megatron asked, taking out his hand and taking the Forge out from the lieutenant's weak hand.

"That is none of your concern" Ultra Magnus responded.

Megatron smirked and tightened his grip around his throat. "Well, if you are not willing to share any information, perhaps you can pass on a message. Tell Optimus that his disappearance has not gone unnoticed and that many will suffer from his cowardliness."

With that, the warlord lifted Ultra Magnus higher. With all his strength, Megatron threw him forward, his body flying high into the air before plummeting off the cliff.

"No!" Smokescreen yelled as he watched his commander fall. Suddenly, a blast from behind knocked the rookie forward as he too started to fall from the massive height.

"Very nice shot, my lord" Knock Out said, approaching Megatron.

"Silence, you have failed me once again. If we had not received an incomplete transmission, the Autobots would be in possession of the Forge."

"But my liege, I purposely contacted the Nemesis so that we could attack the Autobots in surprise" the doctor lied. "My plan worked and we retrieved the artifact!"

"Do not take me for a fool Knock Out!" Megatron warned, leaning in. "Return back to the ship and get yourself repaired. I will not punish you this time but be warned, I will not be so sympathetic next time."

"Th-thank you lord Megatron" Knock Out said, quickly going through the groundbridge with Breakdown right behind him.

The warlord turned to walk into the vortex when something caught his eye. He stopped and turned to his right, just as the drone backed up behind a rock. Megatron smirked and walked forward as the groundbridge closed behind him.

...

Starscream stood in front of his five clones, each of them resembling him in every way possible.

"Esteemed members of my armada," Starscream started, walking across to look at his clones. "You now stand on the very precipice of glory, to meet the destiny I have worked so tenaciously towards. D-"

"Dynamic leadership of the Decepticons!" One of his clones exclaimed, cutting him off.

Starscream was surprised that his clone knew exactly what he was about to say. "Eh, um, I am... glad that we are on the same page."

"We are as one commander." One of the clones said.

"We share your memories," said another.

"You're very feelings," stated another.

"Even your insatiable quest for power." The last one finished.

Starscream once again was shocked at his clones' knowledge. He cleared his throat. "I see."

"Do not be worried commander; we are at your service."

"Yes, you are our creator and we only serve you."

"All hail Lord Starscream!"

"All hail Lord Starscream!" the clones said in unison.

Starscream smirked, happy to know that he was still in command. "Well then, I believe we all know what must be done."

He walked towards the control console, typing in a command that brought up a hologram of the Earth. Moving slowly across was a purple dot and they all knew what that was.

"Tomorrow, we attack the Nemesis. We will bring Megatron to his knees and he will beg for mercy. Then, I will personally snuff his accursed spark and take command of the Decepticons!"

All six Starscreams cackled evilly, each of them wanting to end Megatron once and for all.

...

"Rafael, the blow torch please."

"Here you go Ratchet."

The medic quickly took the tool from Raf's hands and started working on Ultra Magnus' injuries. It was something new that the medic never thought he would have to do, seal an Autobot wound while standing on their chassis. The blow torch was smaller and the wound looked much bigger, of course that's because he himself got smaller but it was still very strange.

"Sir, I apologize for having an unsuccessful mission. I understood the importance of retrieving the artifact, and yet I allowed Megatron to pry it from my hands." Ultra Magnus said in a sad tone. Other than his stab that he received from Megatron, the lieutenant had dents in his armor from both Breakdown's hammer and the long fall. They were minor injuries that could be healed over time.

"This is not your fault old friend. You're well being is much more important than the artifact, and while the possession of the Forge would tip the balance of power in our favor, we must remember that losing one of our own is much worse than losing a relic." Optimus stated.

Ultra Magnus mustered up a smile, something he rarely does in front of anyone but his closest friends. "Thank you sir. How is the young soldier doing with his own wounds?"

"Smokescreen has sustained minor damage to his armor. I believe he will be fully recovered once he awakens from stasis. It would be wise to do the same old friend."

Ultra Magnus nodded slightly and shut his optics, falling into stasis as Ratchet finished up welding the three cuts shut. The medic wiped the leaked energon up with a towel and slowly scampered down from the lieutenant's body.

"Ultra Magnus will be fine once he awakens and injects some energon. We are lucky that he did not sustain any major injuries, otherwise I would not have been able to repair them in this form" Ratchet said to Optimus. The Prime nodded and left the medical bay along with the medic.

As soon as they appeared in the command center, the group of Autobots and humans ran towards them.

"Are they ok? Are they going to survive? How many dents do they have?" Miko asked quickly.

Ratchet held up two hands, stopping he girl from asking anymore questions as he explained their status. "Ultra Magnus and Smokescreen will be completely recovered by tomorrow. Their injuries were not severe and will no doubt be repaired by their regenerative programs."

The group let out a sigh of relief knowing that they're newest members would be fine. However, they were still not out of trouble yet and they all knew what they had lost today. The Forge of Solis Prime was now in Decepticon hands and there was no telling what they would use it for. Not only that but Megatron had threatened the team that if he did not see Optimus soon, someone would suffer. The only way Optimus could show himself was if the Genetic Exchanger was fixed, and for it to be fixed soon, they needed the Forge of Solis Prime. The team was at a stalemate and had no idea of what to do.

"Optimus, what do we do about Megatron's threat?" Bulkhead asked.

"I mean the guy didn't give us specifics, he only said _someone_ would suffer. Maybe he's bluffing." Wheeljack quipped, adding some optimism to the conversation.

"I have known Megatron for centuries and he has always lived up to his words. For the time being, Ultra Magnus and Smokescreen will remain in hiding. I have also contacted Agent Fowler to alert their government officials of possible attacks" Optimus said. "Perhaps Megatron may be only threatening me, for I do not see any reason for him to attack a city."

"Well it's not like the guy doesn't have the fire power to do that. Now that he's got the Forge, he could probably make any weapon he wants!" Bulkhead said angrily.

"That may not be the case Bulkhead. The Forge of Solis Prime is a special artifact, given to Solis Prime during their war against Unicron. Unlike the Apex Armor, the Forge was created for the Thirteen specifically. If my knowledge is correct, for the Forge to be used to its full potential, it must be wielded by a Prime and no one else. Megatron may be in possession of the artifact but I do not believe he possesses any means of using it."

"So you're saying he's got a dud artifact?" Miko asked.

"That is correct" Optimus said.

"Huh, I wonder how he's dealing with that right now."

...

Back on the Nemesis, the five Decepticon officers watched as Megatron brought the Forge of Solis Prime down onto scraps of metal. The warlord was getting frustrated with the lack of accomplishment from the Forge and swung down harder every time.

After another couple swings, Megatron stopped, lowering the Forge to see if he had succeeded in creating his weapon. The pieces of metal didn't seem to have been changed. Instead, they had been crushed together and a little indent was made where the Forge made contact.

Knock Out came closer to give the metal a close examination. "Hmm... it doesn't look like a Fortress Maximus-grade nucleon shock canon."

"It is as I suspected, without the power of a Prime to activate it, the Forge is merely another addition to our tool chest." Megatron declared, placing the Forge down.

"One must nonetheless keep as far away as possible from the reach of a Prime."

...


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

The next morning was spent mostly in silence. With the results of yesterday's failed mission still fresh in their minds, the Autobots didn't want to speak too much on the matter. They had lost their opportunity to repair the Genetic Exchanger sooner than later, and they had received a threat from the Decepticon warlord himself. Things were not looking up to the Autobots and they were desperately searching for a solution.

The six of them, Arcee, Optimus, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Wheeljack, and Bulkhead, sat at the kitchen table, silently eating their breakfast. June has an early shift every Sunday and Jack has disappeared in the morning. Arcee's been noticing her boyfriend's new morning ritual and was beginning to become worried about it. She would no longer wake up wrapped around his arms and it made her feel left out, as if Jack had forgotten about her.

"Hey Arcee, where's Jack? Did he wake up yet?" Bumblebee asked.

The former two-wheeler sighed. "Yeah, he did. I think he has some new morning ritual where he wakes up early and disappears. He won't tell me about it and I'm starting to get worried."

"Now that you've mentioned it, he's been acting kind of strange lately" Bulkhead pointed out.

"Yeah, ever since you guys returned from vacation." Wheeljack added.

"I don't know what happened. We had such a great time together and I we were closer than we've ever been. Then we get back and it's as if all our time together was thrown out the window." Arcee said in sad tone, forcing herself not to start crying in front of the others.

"I too have noticed a change in Jack's attitude. Furthermore, I have begun to sense a strange darkness around him. I did not wish to alarm anyone with my findings, but it seems as though this factor has brought a change to his personality. I have attempted to converse with him on the topic but he has denied all of my concerns." Optimus stated.

"Well maybe if Arcee talks to him, he'd finally speak up. I mean, no one is closer with him than his own girlfriend." Wheeljack suggested.

"I've tried!" Arcee exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "I try to talk with him every day but he never tells me anything! I feel like he's forgotten about me and has moved on." Now she was really getting emotional and was really forcing herself to not fall apart in front of the others.

"Hey, don't say that Cee" Bumblebee said, trying to comfort his friend. "Jack would never forget about you. You're his partner and closest friend, just like Raf is with me."

"Bee's right, you don't need to be worried about that" Bulkhead added. "Miko would never leave me in the dust and same with Jack."

Arcee sighed and nodded, her friends' words giving her hope that her Jack was still in there.

"You said that you've tried to talk with him. Does that mean he's just not admitting that he's changed?" Wheeljack asked.

"That, and he's got a method of ending all our conversations whenever he wants."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well... he kisses me." Arcee said sheepishly, embarrassed to share her weakness. "But it's not just any kiss. He puts so much emotion into it that he normally doesn't add, and the feeling of his soft, warm, lips against mine just, I don't know, mesmerizes me."

The three boys couldn't help but laugh. Even if they were in a serious conversation, hearing Arcee talk like that was something they've never heard before.

"Aren't you supposed to be a hardcore warrior?" Wheeljack teased, snapping the former two-wheeler out of her love-struck thoughts.

"Hey, if you knew how it felt, you wouldn't be laughing right now."

The three boys continued to laugh until the sound of a lock turning made them all stop. The six of them turned to the front door, just in time to see Jack walk in. The teen didn't look at them, taking off his shoes and walking in.

The group watched in silence as he came into the kitchen, opening a drawer and dropping something inside. What the item was, well none of them could get a good look at it. Jack was hiding it from them and they were curious to see what it was.

The teen turned around to see a dozen eyes tracking his every move. He raised an eyebrow and walked to the table, looking at his breakfast; bacon and eggs, along with some toast and milk. Jack grabbed the toast and pushed the rest of it forward.

"All yours Bulk" he said to the wrecker before walking off towards the bathroom in the hallway. Bulkhead brought the plate of food closer to him but gave it a strange look, as if he wasn't sure what to do with it.

"Arcee, if you may..." Optimus said quietly, motioning to Jack with his head. The former two-wheeler nodded and quickly got up, heading into the hallway. A couple doors down, Jack was in the bathroom, splashing cold water on his face. He was hunched over, taking deep breaths as he tried to relax his mind.

Arcee went over to her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around his body and laying her head against him. She let out soft whimpers as she nuzzled his neck with her face.

Jack knew what she was doing and turned off the water. "Babe please, can we not do this right now." He said with a sigh.

"Then when Jack?" she asked, making him turn around. "I just want to help you but you never give me an answer. You always-"

She was cut off by the feeling of his soft lips pressed against hers. She tried to fight herself to not be distracted but she couldn't help it. She closed her eyes, moaning into the kiss as Jack sucked on her lips.

Once he knew that he had won, Jack gently pulled away, playfully tugging at her lower lip. He then placed a hand and softly caressed her cheek, looking straight into her eyes.

"When I'm ready" he said quietly, giving her another passionate kiss before leaving the bathroom. Arcee was frozen, her face completely dumb-founded as she was mesmerized by his kisses.

Back in the kitchen, the five former Autobots watched the hallway attentively when they heard the footsteps coming closer. They all expected Arcee to show up, but were surprised to see Jack pass by. The teen saw them staring and gave them a look saying 'what are you looking at?' before going up the stairs to his room.

Minutes later, Arcee slowly trudged into the kitchen, still dazed by her boyfriend's show of affection.

"Well?" Ratchet asked when he saw her.

The former two-wheeler merely shook her head, taking a seat and staring forward. The three boys crowded around her, waving their hands in front of her face.

"Wow, he really got her good this time" Wheeljack chuckled.

"Maybe we should ask Jack to do this every time she gets angry" Bumblebee joked.

"I don't know about you, but Miko would love to see her like this" Bulkhead said, pulling out his phone. "Say cheese!" he exclaimed, snapping a photo of Arcee's face.

The flash from the phone brought her out of her dazed state and she rubbed her eyes, trying to remember what just happened.

"He did it again, didn't he?" she asked quietly, ashamed that she fell for the same trick again.

"Do you recall what you both talked about?" Optimus asked.

"I didn't even get to start talking with him before he kissed me. The only thing he said was that he'd talk to me once he was ready, whenever that would be."

Arcee crossed her arms and sighed. Relationships were not her specialty.

...

Later that morning, the group gathered inside the command center, humans, former Autobots, and Autobots alike. There were many unsolved problems and new implications that had to be discussed.

"... therefore, without knowledge of Megatron's plan, we must not risk the well-being of anyone on this team." Optimus concluded, receiving a nod from everyone.

"So what do we do now?" Smokescreen asked.

"Our priority at this moment is to have the Genetic Exchanger repaired. If we are able to have it functional before the Decepticons proceed with their plans, we may not need to worry about the threat above my head. However, I believe it is very unlikely for the relic to be repaired in that short amount of time."

"Sir, would the production speed be increased if you had our aid?" Ultra Magnus asked, referring to Smokescreen and himself.

"Ratchet?" the Prime said, giving the question to him.

The medic scratched his chin. "Hmm, perhaps. However with your lack of knowledge on Cybertronian science, your aid may only be of use for lifting materials."

"Very well, your assistance may be required" Optimus concluded.

The group separated, heading in different directions to do their things. The two older men and the Autobots went to work on the artifact while Raf and Bumblebee jumped onto the couch to play some video games. Miko took the two wreckers with her for a 'band rehearsal' which left Jack and Arcee all alone.

"So, what are we going to do?" Arcee asked, grabbing onto his arm.

"Don't know, you're choice."

She tapped her chin, trying to think of an idea when the thought of his kiss in the morning came to mind. She smirked and led him down the stairs by the hand.

"Where are we going?" he asked, making sure he didn't trip as he was being dragged along.

Eventually the two reached Arcee's quarters and the former two-wheeler put in the pass code that opened the giant doors.

"We haven't had a good session for a while now, so I thought, why not now?" she whispered into his ear with a seductive tone.

"Uh, I don't know Arcee..." he said quietly. He didn't know that this was what she was planning and there was a reason for not having a session with her for a while.

"Please Jack? The kiss you gave me this morning was so nice, I want more" Arcee pleaded with an innocent tone.

Jack sighed and smiled. He too liked the kiss they shared, and even though it was for a different intention, it still felt great.

Arcee grabbed his arms and pulled him into the room with the doors closing right behind them.

...

Red lights flashed and a loud alarm spread throughout the Omega One base. Knowing protocol, the group gathered back in the command center, stopping whatever they were doing earlier. Judging by Jack and Arcee's disheveled looks, they were clearly in the middle of something when the alarm. Their looks didn't go unnoticed and Miko elbowed Jack in the arm, giving him a knowing look.

"What's the alarm for Ratchet?" Jack asked.

The medic looked up at the screen to see an incoming transmission. "It appears to be Agent Fowler trying to contact us."

Ratchet answered the transmission and a picture of Agent Fowler was enlarged on the screen.

"Go ahead Agent Fowler, we are all listening" Optimus said.

"Prime! Megatron and a couple of his henchman are attacking one of our military bases!" the agent yelled and the group widened their eyes. "We're firing back but our men are getting wiped out by the second!"

"No Agent Fowler, tell your military to stand down. Megatron is far too powerful for your army to take down, nonetheless a group of Decepticons. Order your men to retreat immediately." Optimus commanded, stretching his authority.

"Sorry Prime but it's not my call to make. General Bryce made the direct order to attack and he won't respond to any of my transmissions."

"Scrap!" Bulkhead yelled, crushing a nearby soda can that was sitting on a table.

"Bulkhead, I needed that!" Ratchet said off instinct but quickly took it back when he realized it was only his soda.

"We need to get out there commander. We can't let the humans take the casualties for us!" Wheeljack started.

"Jackie's right, that's our fight not theirs" Bulkhead added, Bumblebee nodding in approval.

'I understand your frustration but we are just as vulnerable to Megatron's attack as are the humans." Optimus said.

"Send us in, I still need payback for when he shot me off the cliff" Smokescreen jumped in.

"Revenge is never the right answer Smokescreen. Furthermore, your involvement is exactly what Megatron wants, and I will not risk losing a member of this team."

"Prime! I'm getting contacts saying Megatron is going off about you. You might want to send a drone in to see what's happening" Agent Fowler suggested.

"Very well, I will see to what Megatron is doing. In the meantime, you must evacuate all military personnel before there are any more casualties." Optimus said, motioning to Ratchet to start up one of the drones.

"Already underway, but it's not going as planned. The 'cons are really holding our men down."

A second screen popped up as the drone came online. Ratchet quickly shared the video feed to Agent Fowler's line before activating the groundbridge and sending the drone through.

They needed to know what Megatron was up to, and they needed to know quick.

...

Blaster fire rained down on the military base as soldiers ran for cover. The area looked like hell; fire burning everywhere, unmoving bodies spread across the ground, destroyed vehicles smoking. The Deepticons' attack had only started a couple minutes ago, but already the end was near. The remaining military forces fired back helplessly at the giant robots, only to be destroyed by their blasters.

"Where is Optimus Prime?" Megatron yelled out, sending a volley of blasts onto nearby vehicles. A group of soldiers who were taking cover behind a Humvee were caught in the explosion, screaming in pain until it slowly died down.

Suddenly a ground bridge opened up to the side, going unnoticed by most, but not by Megatron's keen eye.

"Ah, you fail to disappoint Optimus" Megatron said. To his surprise, Optimus' robot form didn't leave the vortex, but rather a small human made drone. The surveillance machine turned its camera, regaining its focus so it could relay a clear image.

Back at the base, the group looked in utter horror at the destruction shown on screen. Soldiers were heard screaming in the background and their voices were occasionally blocked out by the sound of blaster fire. The entire area looked like the aftermath of a bomb site, except the bombing wasn't over.

Ratchet moved the drone so they could get a better look at the attackers. However, while the camera repositioned itself, it caught a glimpse of what appeared to be unmoving human bodies. The missing parts and the discolored skin made it hard to tell, but just the thought of it made Miko turn around and barf on the floor.

When the camera was finally adjusted, a plain view of the Decepticons were shown. Megatron stood in the center of the squadron with over a dozen Vehicons flanking him. Further to the side was Breakdown and Airachnid, happily shooting down structures and blowing up vehicles.

"Optimus, have you become so cowardly that you choose to hide behind this little machine?" Megatron asked, reaching out and plucking the drone. The warlord pointed the camera at the destruction and laughed. "The destruction of this military compound is only the beginning, for I have much bigger plans. If you do not show yourself Optimus, the habitants of this planet will suffer!"

Ratchet tried to regain control of the drone, but Megatron's grip on the machine was far too great. "Optimus, I cannot operate the drone while it is in Megatron's grasp."

The Prime didn't answer, only looking up at the screen with wide eyes. He watched as the remaining resistance fought back, but to no avail. In mere moments, they were easily dispersed and the final bullet was shot.

 _This... this is awful._ Came Agent 000's voice in Jack's head.

 _I know. Megatron is ruthless and will do whatever it takes to show his power._

 _The destruction... it reminds me... of me. Of whom I was before and what I've done._

 _Hey, don't think about that. That was the past and now, you've changed._

Suddenly the camera changed to show Airachnid walking towards the warlord. She appeared to be holding something in her hand since webbing was covering her dark armor plates.

"Lord Megatron, I found stragglers who were trying to escape. I will allow you to do what you which to them" the spider said, placing down five webbed up soldiers on the ground. There were two females and three males, all of them with tied up mouths and widened eyes.

"Ah, this will do Airachnid" Megatron said, kneeling down and bringing the camera closer to the captured soldiers. "You will see Optimus that I do not go against my word."

Megatron used one of his servos to cut loose the webbing from one of the female's mouths. The soldier instantly started to beg and plead, wanting to be left alive.

"Silence! State your name, position, and family relations!" Megatron ordered.

The woman was now crying and spoke between sniffles. "P-Private Marie Riggs, engaged and s-soon to be wife."

Megatron smirked. "Good."

The Autobots and humans watched as he continued down the line of captives, each one of them stating their name and family. Optimus knew what was to come next and forced himself to keep his emotions together. He could see that the rest of them were also doing the same.

Megatron reached the last captured soldier and cut the webbing off his face. Jack gasped when he saw who it was and the group gave him a worried look.

 _I know him… we know him!_

 _I know kid, I remember him too._ Agent 000 said with an angry tone. The agent wasn't stupid and also knew what was going to happen next.

"Officer John Bailey, husband and father to two."

Megatron laughed. "And why do you not coward in fear like the others?"

"Because I don't want to give you the pleasure" Officer Bailey spat back.

The warlord's look of amusement turned to a look of anger. "Very well, you will be the first."

Megatron reached down and picked Officer Bailey up, bringing him right up to the camera. The soldier kept a straight face, still hiding his fear from the Decepticon leader.

"Are you watching Optimus? This is the result of my wrath!" Megatron wrapped his servos around Officer Bailey's body, only leaving his head. "Officer Bailey, _former_ husband and father to two!"

What happened next made Jack's blood boil; the Decepticon warlord squeezed as hard as he could, crushing Officer Bailey's bones in his hand, instantly killing him. The man's head went limp and blood oozed form Megatron's hand. He laughed, squeezing a couple more times before throwing thee limp body away as if it were a rag doll.

"No…" Jack said quietly, the feeling of anger and rage building up.

… _he is going to PAY!_ Agent 000 thought out loud. _I will tear out his heart and squeeze it in my own hands, just like he did with Officer Bailey! Megatron will pay!_

 _No! Agent 000, revenge is never the answer. If you choose that pathway, you are no better than Megatron, or your past self. I know that you're angry, and so am I, but you need to keep it in._

The agent didn't respond but Jack could feel him calming down inside of him. That wasn't all he felt though, he felt his own rage and anger. He felt his own feeling of defeat and he felt his own need for revenge. He forced himself to ignore the feelings, following his own words and keeping them inside.

What Jack didn't know was that there was another feeling that he ignored with everything else. A feeling that fed off of his emotions.

The darkness had broken free during his burst of anger.

The darkness had returned.

…


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

About an hour has passed since Megatron's brutal attack, however there was one Decepticon who was unaware of it. Well, to be more precise, there were six Decepticons who were unaware of it. Mostly because they were now considered outlaws or traitors, whatever fit the bill, but the most notable reason for their unknown knowledge was because of their current mission.

Starscream flew towards the giant purple Decepticon ship, landing gracefully on one of the spires. The ex-con was followed by five other Starscreams, each of them landing on a spire of their own.

"What are our objectives, Lord Starscream?" One of the clones asked.

"The objective is simple. We infiltrate the Nemesis and take down Megatron" Starscream responded. "Now, because of my knowledge of the ship, the only way to proceed without being detected by scanner is to-"

"-enter through the Vehicon hanger" a clone finished, cutting him off.

"Yes... of course you know already" the ex-con mumbled to himself.

The Starscreams transformed into their jet modes, flying towards the back of the ship. The six of them waited until the small group of patrolling Vehicons returned, allowing the flyers to open the door and giving them a way to slip inside.

"Split up and spread out so we can locate Megatron quicker. Once one of us finds him, contact the rest of us. Only together can we bring him down" Starscream ordered and the group went their separate ways.

...

Starscream snuck through the dark hallways of the Nemesis, avoiding all open areas and sticking to the walls. Whenever he would hear footsteps, he would hide in the shadows, crouching behind a pole to keep his cover. Getting spotted this early in his mission would not be very beneficial.

Suddenly, the voices of two Vehicons talking came from behind him, making him coward behind another pole.

"Hah, did you hear those fleshies scream for help? It was the most pathetic thing I've ever seen!" One of the Vehicons said laughing.

"Not as pathetic as Starscream getting booted off the ship. I can't believe we had to work for him in the beginning."

"Tell me about it. Whatever, I don't think we have to worry about him for much longer. If he ever shows his face again, Megatron will be sure to scrap him."

"On the contrary..."

The two Vehicons were surprised to hear a voice behind them and they turned around. A few inches away from their faces was an angry Starscream.

"S-Starscream, what are you doing here?" One of them asked.

"Well, I couldn't help but overhear you talking poorly about my command over the Decepticons" Starscream said, getting closer. "What did you say... oh yes, that I am pathetic?"

The ex-con didn't let them respond and quickly offlined them with his hands. The two lifeless bodies fell to the floor and Starscream kicked their heads.

"No one talks poorly of me or they shall-"

Starscream's rant was cut off by more footsteps down the hall. He realized that two lifeless Vehicon bodies was definitely going to raise some alarms so he quickly grabbed them by the head and pulled them towards the doors of a nearby room. He slammed his elbow against the side, opening the double doors and pulling the Vehicons in, just in time before another group passed by.

He sighed and dropped the two heads, leaning on his knees to catch his breath.

"That was close" he said to himself.

The sound of a blaster powering up startled him and he turned around to see the end of a canon pointed at his face. The wielder was none other than Dreadwing himself.

"Traitor! I will make you pay for what you did to Skyquake!" Dreadwing yelled.

"Scrap."

...

Starscream flew through the halls, not bothering with stealth at all. He wanted to be the first to get his hands on Megatron and to do that, he couldn't worry about keeping his cover. He gave himself another boost in the engines that made his jet form fly faster, zooming past rooms and even some Vehicons.

"Hahaha! I will be the first to claim Megatron's spark and then all will bow before me!" he said to himself.

He turned a corner and didn't notice the blue mech walking in front of him before it was too late. He slammed into the Decepticon sending both of them tumbling to the ground.

"Arghhh!" Starscream said in frustration, getting off the ground. "You incompetent fool! Get out of my way."

Breakdown also got up, slightly dazed by the hit to his head. "Starscream?"

"Yes, are your visual receptors working or are you just stupid Breakdown? Get out of my way or I will terminate you."

The blue mech didn't know what to make of the situation .He was angry that he was called stupid but he was also confused to see his former commander standing in front of him. He wasn't sure to charge him or let him go.

"Did you hear me Breakdown?! Move!" Starscream yelled, firing a missile that hit the mech in the arm, knocking him into a nearby wall.

The ex-con's actions cleared Breakdown of his confusion and he knew exactly how to react now. "You just made a huge mistake Starscream" he said, getting up and activating his hammers.

...

Starscream hid inside of the laboratory, knowing very well that Megatron would probably be heading there soon. He had overheard some Vehicons talking about a recent battle with the humans and used his common sense to anticipate the warlord's arrival.

The ex-con was determined to take off Megatron's head himself rather than waiting for his fellow comrades. After all, there can only be one leader of the Decepticons, and the only way to stand out is if you have leverage. If he wanted that position, he was going to have to show the other Starscreams that he was the most powerful and the one to be feared.

Starscream was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the door open and footsteps walking in. He smirked, his time of glory was finally here.

The ex-con jumped out of his hiding spot, using his sharp servos to cut Megatron. The Decepticon stumbled back, mostly in surprise as he looked at his cut.

"Your time is up Megatron!" Starscream said, looking forward. He yelped in surprise at what he saw.

There were a couple problems with his little surprise tactic. First, he didn't account for the Decepticon to move when he jumped out blindly so his fatal stab to the spark chamber became more of a scratch to the arm. The second of his problems was that he didn't see _who_ he had attacked. It was not Megatron who had gotten scratched, but rather the doctor himself, Knock Out. Now the last of his problems was that he just scratched Knock Out, and he knew that if there was anything that enraged him more, it was a scratch to his paint.

"Starscream..." the doctor said menacingly, activating his saw and walking forward. "I don't even want to know why you're here, but I do know what's about to happen. You know my saying don't you?"

"You scratch my paint, I'll scratch yours!"

...

Starscream went from room to room, making sure that he wasn't spotted while keeping his eyes out for the Decepticon warlord. Like many of his brothers, he too was determined to get the kill, or at least have the glory to gloat about getting the first hit in. He knew very well that the other clones were probably desperately trying to find Megatron and he would never forgive himself if he wasn't the one to find him.

After scanning another room, Starscream quickly ran out, closing the door and running to the one across the hall. He opened the door and found the armory, but no Megatron. He tried another door but it was only a storage room. He was really getting frustrated over the cat and mouse game and just wanted to find his former master so he could snuff out his spark.

Starscream ran into another room and was surprised when he ran straight into a sticky substance.

"What is this?" he asked to no one in particular, struggling to get out. His arms, legs, and body were all stuck and it took a moment for him to realize where he was. It was a dark room with webbing shot in every corner. There was a dim light but other than that, that was all. It was too dark too see anything but Starscream knew where he was and gulped.

"Well now isn't this a surprise" came a feminine voice. Two red optics appeared above the ex-con and Airachnid came crawling down from the ceiling.

"Let me out of your feces you disgusting little insect" Starscream yelled.

"Hmm, now that's no way to treat your former teammate Starscream" Airachnid said. "Tell me, what are you doing back on the ship? Have you come back to beg Megatron to be his lap dog once again?"

"I'll have you know, I plan on terminating Megatron rather than work for him again. If you release me, I will considerer allowing you to live once i have gained control over the Decepticons."

"Now that's a thought, but I have a proposition. You see Starscream, I plan on eliminating Megatron myself so that _I_ may take control of the Decepticons. The way I see it, you are helplessly trapped in my webbing and have the same goals as I do."

Starscream started to get nervous and started to choke. "Well, how about we work together than?"

Airachnid chuckled and came closer, raising her extra limbs that shone in the light.

"Oh no, Starscream, having the same goal as I do isn't a good thing. It means that you're competition."

"And I _hate_ competition."

...

Starscream ducked, dodged and jumped to avoid being blasted to shreds. He had to thank his skinny body to allow himself to have so much flexibility.

All had been going well until he accidentally stumbled upon a group of Vehicons in the hallway. At first, he thought that he could use his authority to get around them, but of course Megatron had ordered his termination if he ever returned to the ship.

A blaster came by and struck the ex-con in the shoulder, making him yell out in pain.

"You dare shoot your commanding officer?! I will have you- ah!"

Starscream had to jump out of the way of a volley of blaster fire. Realizing that he was outnumbered and outmatched, he quickly turned around and ran. Shots blazed past him, all of them almost clipping his wings but he was still in one piece.

He heard Vehicons running from behind him but what surprised him was another set of footsteps coming from in front of him.

"Curse the Decepticons' battle tactics" Starscream grumbled.

The Vehicons were flanking him and if he kept running, he would probably end up at the end of a blaster. With no other choice, Starscream ran towards the nearest door, opening it and jumping inside. The footsteps of the Vehicons stopped just outside and the ex-con could tell that they were confused.

"Stupid Vehicons, always ruining my plans" he said to himself. "Whether they're on my side or against it, it's always the same- ah! Soundwave!"

The ex-con coward in fear as the slender figure of Soundwave approached him, towering over him. He looked around and saw that he was in the communications room, practically the home of Soundwave.

"Uh, um, Soundwave, I have returned and, uh, have retaken my position as first lieutenant to Megatron!" Starscream blurted out, hoping his lie would work.

Unfortunately, it didn't and Soundwave continued forward, now activating his tentacles that hovered above him.

"C-can we talk about this?"

...

The original Starscream made his way through the air vents, crawling on all fours. He had realized that the safest way around the ship was through the vents since the hallways were constantly being monitored. If his clones were smart, they would have done the same thing.

"With all six of us, Megatron will fall and I, the rightful leader of the Decepticons, will take command once again!" he said triumphantly.

Squeezing through the small vents, Starscream continued his crawl, looking down into room after room. He knew that it wouldn't be long until the other clones were found so he had to make haste in his search.

Suddenly, he felt a pain in his face that made him recoil.

"Ow!"

He felt another one, then another one. His body jerked around as if he was being blasted apart. Then he was sent flying back into the wall of the vent when he felt like he was being bashed by a hammer.

"What, ow, is going, ow, on?!"

He started to scream in agony when a new feeling came about. The feeling of being cut open by a saw made him shriek and thrash around. The harsh movements he made inside the vent loosened its holding and before he could react, he fell through the bottom, landing hard on the ground.

Starscream groaned for a moment, regaining his composure until he felt like he was being stabbed in the chest. He yelled out again and the pain continued to plague him until it was all gone and he could finally relax.

"Those incompetent fools! They couldn't even complete such a simple task, find Megatron and terminate him!" He said out loud angrily.

"Ah, so is that why you have returned Starscream?"

The ex-con jumped back in surprise at the voice. He looked up and saw none other than Megatron himself, staring down at him.

"L-lord Megatron, um, I, uh, have returned to serve you master!"

The warlord chuckled evilly. "Is that so Starscream, when the Vehicons told me that you have been spotted roaming the halls, I knew that you were planning on terminating me."

"Roaming the halls?" Starscream asked quietly. "Those idiots thought they could walk around the halls without being spotted?"

Suddenly, Starscream started to get lifted off the ground as if he was being grabbed.

"Wha-what's going on?" he asked, looking at Megatron. The warlord also looked confused as he stood away from the floating Starscream.

The ex-con was lifted a bit higher until he came crashing down onto the floor. He was then lifted up again and thrown down once more. The process repeated itself multiple times before finally he was left on the ground, groaning in pain and agony.

"That was interesting..." Megatron began, but then remembered what he was about to do. "Now, as I recall, I said that I would never make the same mistake again."

The warlord's canon was aimed at Starscream's face and the ex-con could see the little particles begin to form inside.

"Ah!" he yelled, jumping out of the way just in time to dodge a sure to be fatal blast. Megatron fired again, barely missing him as he ran around the room.

"Hold still Starscream and I will make it quick" Megatron said, shooting three more shots.

Knowing that he was going to get hit sooner or later, Starscream quickly scanned the room. There was a pile of Energon stacked up on the sides and in the middle was a giant tower like structure that he recognized as the ship's power core.

A plan came into his mind as he dodged another one of Megatron's blasts. Starscream quickly aimed both his missiles and fired them both, missing Megatron.

"You're aim is as pathetic as you are Starscream" Megatron sneered.

Suddenly an explosion occurred behind the warlord and he turned around to see all the energon leave the power core. The ship's functions started to get disabled and its engines cut out. Moments later, the vessel began it's freefall, dropping towards the Earth.

Starscream chuckled. "I would love to see your demise Megatron, but I believe my life is more important than that."

The ex-con transformed into his jet mode and flew out of the room. He rocketed through the hallways, blasting Vehicons that he passed by until he finally made it to the back of the ship. He sent another missile at the wall, blowing a hole in it and using the opening to escape the falling ship.

Starscream stopped and watched as the Nemesis crashed down onto the ground, scraping along until it came to a complete stop.

"Goodbye Megatron, until we meet again" he said with a smirk.

Starscream flew away from the crash site. He had lost his armada today but had dealt enough damage to make up for his lose.

...


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Destroyed equipment sparked as the Decepticons regained their balance. The crash didn't seem to make an impact on them, but the ship had been damaged severely.

Megatron walked into the control center to see his commanding officers standing around. The warlord was furious that Starscream had escaped, let alone allowed the traitor to destroy his ship.

"Dreadwing, what are the extents of the damage?"

"We have suffered critical damage to all major systems Lord Megatron. It will be some time before we can get the ship air born."

The warlord clenched his fist and growled. "That traitor will pay" he mumbled to himself.

"My liege, reports indicate that our cloaking technology has also been deactivated. Until we can repair damages, we are vulnerable to all scanners." Dreadwing said.

Megatron growled again. "We cannot allow the Autobots to discover our current state. If they attack, we will be at a great disadvantage."

"Then what do we do Lord Megatron?" Breakdown asked.

"We do not have a choice but to repair the damages. I want all possible Vehicons to work on repairing this ship! Restoring our cloak is first priority, followed by the rest of our systems."

"Yes my Lord, I will give the command at once" Dreadwing said, turning to the monitor.

"In the meantime, we will set up a defensive unit to surround the ship. I want everyone to be on high alert in case we are attacked."

"I will not allow Optimus to use this situation against us."

...

Agent Fowler stepped out of the lift and walked into the command center back at the Autobot base. As usual, Optimus and Ratchet, along with the actual Autobots were busy working on repairing the relic, while the kids were hanging out around the couches.

"Prime!" the agent yelled, getting the attention of the leader.

"Hello Agent Fowler. I am truly sorry for the event that took place this morning. I send my condolences to the families who have suffered losses." Optimus said with a sad tone.

"Yeah, it's been a rough day. We lost many soldiers today, some of them were young. The white house is honoring them later on in the week." Agent Fowler said, getting a bit off topic. "Anyways, I just dropped by to say that the military doesn't blame you for what happened since they know of your current situation."

"Thank you Agent Fowler but I believe that we all hold a burden for the losses of today" Optimus said, secretly referring to Jack. He had seen the teen's reaction to one of the soldiers who were killed and knew that he must have met that man somewhere along his life.

"So, how are the repairs coming?" the agent asked, lightening the mood a bit.

"Not good, we still have a couple months' work to finish and who knows what will happen during that time" Ratchet jumped in.

"Damn... and there's no way we can get that instant repair thing back?"

"No, the Decepticons have possession of the Forge of Solis Prime and it is highly unlikely that we may ever see it again."

The three men stood in silence, trying to think of what to say next but under their depressing circumstances, there was just nothing good to talk about. They needed the Genetic Exchanger repaired quick but had no means of fixing it in time for another Decepticon attack.

Suddenly, the computer console started to flash red and the group stopped what they were doing to see what it was this time. Ratchet typed in some commands and a map popped up with a blinking red light around some mountains.

The medic gasped and his mood became lighter.

"What is it old friend?" Optimus asked.

"Primus is truly looking down on us! Our scanners have just picked up the Nemesis' signal. Somehow, the Decepticons have had their cloaking programs deactivated and they're completely exposed right now."

"How is that a good thing? It's not like we can attack them while we're human" Bulkhead said.

"Well, my scanners have also indicated that the ship has had severe damage to their systems and it seems like they had crash landed rather than stopping by choice." Ratchet said.

"Once again, how is that a good thing?"Bulkhead asked again.

Optimus rubbed his chin. "I believe that this may be more beneficial to us than it appears Bulkhead. Considering our current situation, Megatron was no doubt moving towards their next attack location. With the Decepticons forced to remain on the ground, this may be our sole opportunity to use the Forge of Solis Prime."

"And we may also have a chance to download a copy of the Iacon database!" Ratchet exclaimed happily.

"Don't you think you're being a little optimistic?" Arcee asked. "Just like you said, we don't have the means of attacking Megatron so how do we expect to steal an artifact _and_ download the Iacon database?"

"Arcee, I understand your concern but this may be our only chance to have the balance of power restored. Furthermore, we do posses a mean of attacking the ship; however I have been reluctant to use it." Optimus said.

"You mean the Apex Armor!" Bumblebee pieced together. "Awesome!"

"That is correct Bumblebee. However, I do not believe it would be wise for you to wear the armor as you did previously." Optimus stated. "We may not have the chance to return the Forge back, therefore we must act accordingly."

"What do you mean Optimus?" Bulkhead asked.

"As much as I am against putting our human companions at risk, I believe that it is necessary that they have a significant role in our attack. Miko, your dream of using the Apex Armor may become fulfilled."

"Yes!" the girl exclaimed.

"Woah, commander, sending one of us in makes sense, but sending Miko in is just talking scrap." Wheeljack said.

"Perhaps, but under our circumstances, it may be the only way. The most logical plan of infiltration would be to send a small group to locate the artifact rather than have us all enter blindly." Optimus explained.

"Ok.. so what's the plan?"

Optimus thought for a moment, taking in all is assets and using them to their best function. "Miko and Smokescreen will be our first unit. They will be groundbridge into the Nemesis, solely to track down the location of the Forge. Once they have established the secure coordinates, we Autobots, along with Ultra Magnus, will take the Genetic Exchanger to the Forge. There, I will be able to repair our damaged relic and we will be able to download the Iacon database."

"Optimus, I do not normally question your commands but this plan has a lot of _if's_." Ratchet said. "What if Miko and Smokescreen are unable to locate the Forge? What if they are captured? Also, how are you going to use the Forge? What if it doesn't work?"

"We must put our trust into each other, as well as the power of the Primes. I believe the Matrix will allow me to use the Forge, regardless of what species I am." Optimus said.

The group thought about the plan and realized that this was their only way of going back to their old selves. If they don't, Megatron will continue launching attacks and they will have to wait months until they can repair the Genetic Exchanger.

"So this is it huh?" Wheeljack said. "All or nothing."

Bulkhead smashed his fists together. "We have to win today, otherwise hundreds will die."

"And I was just beginning to enjoy being human" Bumblebee joked.

"We do not have a choice Bumblebee. This is our job and we must protect the humans." Ratchet said.

"Wow, I never knew that you cared for the humans so much" Arcee smirked.

"My image of the species have changed. I have experienced life through another set of eyes and I will never forget these memories." The medic said, genuinely grateful for his opportunity to be a different species.

"Alright Optimus, we're in. When do we start" Smokescreen said.

Jack looked at the group and saw the determination on their faces. They knew their duties, they knew what had to be done, and he knew that he had to do something as well. Even if it meant revealing one of his dark secrets.

 _Agent 000..._

 _I know kid, I'm ready. You've helped me along for too long and it's time I returned the favor._

Jack smiled. _I owe you one._

 _No, I still owe you one even after this, but let's not focus on that right now. I think it's time you broke the news to them._

Jack sighed, gaining strength and raising a hand to gain everyone's attention.

"Optimus, if we're going to go through with this, you'll need help."

"And who might you have in mind?" the Prime asked.

"Me."

Arcee jumped in before Optimus could say anything. "No, you can't Jack. Miko is going because she has the Apex Armor but we don't have any weapons or armor for you."

Jack took a deep breath. "Actually, I have that covered."

"What do you mean?"

The Autobots watched as Jack took a step back and closed his eyes. Moments later, his veins started to become a darker color and his face changed slightly. When he opened his eyes, the blue turned into a dark shade of purple. The entire group recoiled when they realized what happened and the Autobots pushed Miko and Raf behind them. They all got into a defensive stance while Ultra Magnus and Smokescreen raised their blasters.

"Woah, ok what just happened. Why are his eyes different?" Smokescreen asked.

"That is no longer Jack, that is Agent 000" Optimus said, unsure of what to expect next.

Arcee stepped forward. "Where is Jack?" she demanded with a menacing voice.

Agent 000 lifted his hands in surrender. "Relax, I am not the same Agent 000 as before."

"Preposterous! What other human has purple eyes and unusually dark blood?" Ratchet spat out.

"Look, I'm on your side and if you're wondering, Jack's perfectly fine. Here, I'll show you."

Agent 000 closed his eyes and instantly began turning back into Jack. When he opened his eyes again, it was Jack who was in control this time.

"Guys, I know that this is a shock but Agent 000 is going to help you" Jack said. The sound of his voice calmed them all down and the Autobots lowered their weapons.

"Jackson, you must explain" Optimus said in a demanding tone.

Jack took a deep breath. "Ever since the incidents form last time, Agent 000 has been in my head, or more specifically my sub-consciousness. I don't know how, but he can see and hear everything I do without actually being in control. He can also talk to me and I can talk to him back, just inside of my mind."

"So you've had a killer talking to you for almost four months now and you decided to not tell us about it?" Miko asked.

"No, he's not a killer anymore. He used to be but that was because that was all he knew. Now that he's seen life from a different angle, he knows what's wrong and right. He's actually become a friend of mine and I talk to him whenever I want. Well actually, I can talk to him whenever since he's always there, except when I create a mind barrier, but you don't need to know about that. All you do need to know is that he's on our side and he's here to help."

The group was all deep in thought, debating over themselves whether or not they should trust Agent 000. They trusted Jack, and they trusted him with their lives, but the agent was a different story.

Arcee broke the silence when she walked up to him quietly and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Is this what you've been hiding from us all this time? Is this why you've been acting differently?" she asked in a sweet tone. Jack's heart melted from her voice but he knew that that was not the reason why.

The teen shook his head. "Yes... and no. It's complicated and I don't want to talk about it."

Optimus took a step forward that got his attention along with everyone else. "Jack, if you trust that Agent 000 is willing to aid us, then I will trust him as well. He, or you, will accompany Miko and Smokescreen for the first unit."

"What, Optimus you can't be serious" Bulkhead said.

"I am Bulkhead. Everyone deserves a chance at redemption, regardless of their past and of the things they had done."

Bulkhead sighed and turned to Jack. "Alright, I trust him too, but only because I know that Jack will be there to supervise him."

"Always" Jack said before turning into Agent 000. This time, the group didn't move back but they still gave the agent a look.

Agent 000 went down the stairs and headed for the Honda Civic. He unlocked the car, opening the trunk and pulled out two things. The first was a new mask, similar to his old one that covered everything but his eyes. The other object was none other than his katana, still in its sheath as he pulled it around him.

"What? Where did you get that and what do you plan on using it for?" Wheeljack asked, eyeing the sword around his body.

"Jack kept it and since we're going into battle, it's only suitable that I bring it along" Agent 000 said.

"Very well Agent 000, but you must follow my rules while under my command. You will not strike down an opponent who cannot fight back." Optimus said.

"Yes sir, Jack has made this very clear as well. And trust me when I say, I've moved on from killing."

Optimus nodded and the team quickly got ready for their attack. Raf went over to the control console, setting coordinates for inside the Nemesis while Miko grabbed the Apex Armor and put it on.

"This is so cool!" she squealed when the transformation was finished. She stood around Smokescreen's height and punched him lightly in the shoulder. "You ready to scrap some 'cons?"

"You know it" the rookie said.

They took their position in front of the groundbridge as everyone else got ready as well.

Agent 000 leaned against the car, waiting for them to go when Arcee walked up to him slowly. He raised an eyebrow at the former two-wheeler and was surprised when she placed a hand against his cheek.

"Jack, I know that Agent 000's in control right now but be careful out there. You know how much you mean to me and I expect you to come back to me." Arcee said lovingly.

Agent 000 looked her in the eyes and smiled. He gently took his hands and placed them around her neck, taking off her necklace and raising it up to her.

"Jack said to keep this safe. He knows how much you like it and it might be destroyed when you turn back."

Arcee fought herself from tearing up and gently took the necklace from Agent 000, covering it with her hand and placing it against her heart.

"I love you Jack, come back to me."

The former two-wheeler leaned in and kissed Agent 000 on the lips, much to his surprise. She held the kiss for a while longer before releasing slowly, looking into his eyes and seeing Jack smiling back at her. She took one more look at her boyfriend (?) and joined the rest of the Autobots who were wishing Smokescreen and Miko good luck.

 _Should I be angry that you just kissed my girlfriend?_

 _Woah, she kissed me first so don't get any ideas. By the way, I can see why you two do it so much, she has really nice lips. You got a keeper here kid._

 _That's it, you're getting it tonight. We're duelling on a volcano._

Agent 000 laughed. _Can't wait._

Later, the agent joined up with the other two members of Unit One awaiting departure.

"Agent 000" Optimus said, "because of your field experience and Jack's knowledge, I am placing you in command of your unit."

"Wait, you're letting him lead us?" Miko asked.

"That is correct. Both you and Smokescreen are considered rookies and may require proper leadership. Agent 000, I am putting a lot of trust into you to protect this team, and this family. If anything happens, I will be placing you responsible." Optimus said, using a very serious tone at the end.

"Yes sir, I understand my responsibilities" Agent 000 said and the Prime nodded his head.

 _A little overboard don't you think?_ He asked into his head.

 _Optimus is just worried about Miko and Smokescreen. I wouldn't think too much about it._

 _Maybe... but I know that he'll be coming after me if anything happens._

 _Nah, I think he's bluffing. He knows whatever happens to you, happens to me. Besides, you got this._

 _Thanks kid._

Raf activated the groundbridge controls and a swirling green vortex appeared before them. The three of them tested their com-links, making sure it worked before looking at the vortex.

"Smokescreen and Miko, you guys are with me. We are entering enemy territory as a stealth mission; we find the artifacts location and then we contact base for a groundbridge." Agent 000 said, looking the two rookies in the eyes. "Stick together and watch each other's backs. Do not engage the enemy unless I give you clearance, am I understood?"

The two of them nodded and Agent 000 pulled on his mask.

He ran through the groundbridge first, with Smokescreen and Miko right behind him.

A moment later, the vortex closed and all was silent in the command center.

"Do you think they'll be ok?" Arcee asked, mostly worried for Jack.

Optimus placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know that they will be ok."

...


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Agent 000 ran up and lay directly against the wall in the Decepticon hallway. Holding out his sword, he used the blade as a mirror to see if there was anyone roaming around the corner, a smart tactic that was suggested by Jack. Seeing that there was no one there, he motioned for the other two to follow as he walked out from his cover.

"Man its creepy here" Miko said quietly in a loud whisper.

"You're telling me. I was kept prisoner on one of these for months" Smokescreen said, shuddering from the memories.

The sound of footsteps approaching raised their awareness and ended their conversation. Unit One quickly hugged the wall, staying completely still as possible.

Once again, Agent 000 looked in the blade of his sword and saw three Vehicons monitoring the halls. Just as Megatron had commanded, security was extremely tight and there was a group of scouters at every turn.

"I'll take care of them" Agent 000 said quietly.

The agent moved from the wall and jumped. From their angle, Miko and Smokescreen couldn't see anything, much to their disappointment. A moment later, the agent appeared, motioning for them to follow.

"Woah" Smokescreen gasped, stepping over the mangled headless bodies of the Vehicons.

The three of them continued further down the hallway, following Agent 000's lead. Although, the agent didn't exactly know where to go either.

 _Kid, how do we find where the Forge is?_

 _Try using a computer. Smokescreen will probably be able to find it._

"Smokescreen, do you know how to access the Decepticons' computers?" Agent 000 asked.

"Um, I think so. I learned some basic stuff about tech but that was about it" the rookie confessed. "But I should be able to find a layout of the ship if that'll help."

"That will do. The Forge must be stored in either their armory or their vault. If you can pull up a map and locate those two rooms, our job becomes much easier."

Unit One ran towards the front of the ship, even though the armory or vault was probably in the back. They needed access to a computer and where better than the control center itself.

Eventually, the three of them turned the corner to see four Vehicons guarding a double door. Judging by the frame work, location, and the fact that there were guards stationed outside, that was no doubt the control center.

"Alright team, once we take out the guards, we'll storm the control center. I expect a lot of resistance inside so keep your guard up" Agent 000 said. "Smokescreen, your job is to get those blueprints pulled up from one of their computers. While you do that, Miko and I will watch your backs. Ready?"

The two nodded their heads and they prepared to attack. Agent 000's heart thumped when he realized that this was the first time he led a team into battle and he was starting to second guess his commands. Should they attack straight on? Should they try to find a different room? Should they even bothering pulling up the map of the ship?

 _Agent 000, relax, you got this. You're doing fine._ Jack reassured him.

 _Alright, I just don't want to get my ass kicked by Prime when we get back._

Agent 000 set up on the side and gave his team a signal. As soon as his hand shot out, they charged. Smokescreen started to shoot the Vehicons, taking out two with his blasters and catching the other two off guard. One of them tried to aim at the rookie but Miko jumped on top of him, punching his face in. The other one tried to get to the door to warn the Decepticons inside but was stopped by Agent 000's blade.

Once the guards were disposed off, the three readied themselves. The agent started to count down with his fingers and signalled for them to get closer.

3... 2... 1...

Agent 000 slammed the side of the wall, opening the double doors as they slid apart. As soon as the doors opened, Smokescreen started to fire at the Decepticons.

"We have Autobots!" one of the Vehicons yelled before he was shot by Smokescreen.

Agent 000 did a quick scan of the area. The place was packed and it looked like every computer was being used. There was at least three dozen Vehicons, and not to mention the three Decepticons who actually had distinct looks. There was a blue one, firing back with his shoulder blaster, a red one who activated his staff, and a tall slender purple one who had a visor for a face.

 _Breakdown, Knock Out, and Soundwave. Be careful, those guys aren't easy to take down._

A shot from Breakdown's blaster made Agent 000 re-focus on the task at hand as he just managed to jump out of the way. He quickly dove behind one of the consoles Smokescreen was using as cover.

"This is a lot harder than I thought it would be" Smokescreen yelled, firing twice above his cover before sinking back down.

"Where's Miko?" Agent 000 asked.

The rookie pointed off to the side where Miko could be seen jumping from Vehicon to Vehicon. She was having way too much fun and the fact that she was practically indestructible in the Apex Armor didn't help calm her adrenaline.

"Smokescreen, focus on taking out the Vehicons. Once they're gone, get to a computer and start working."

"And what about Soundwave, Breakdown, and Knock Out?"

"We'll save the three boss battles for last. If we don't need to fight them at all, even better. The longer we fight, the more time is wasted."

Smokescreen nodded and aimed at an approaching Vehicon. It took three shots but on the third one, he nailed the Decepticon in the face, off-lining him immediately. The rookie wanted to celebrate but he knew that there was no time for that as he kept shooting at the Vehicons.

Meanwhile, Miko and Agent 000 were in the middle of the room, slicing and smashing Vehicons left and right. As always, Miko took the entire situation as a joke, laughing along when she off-lined a Decepticon.

"Miko smash!" she yelled, bringing her fists down on a dazed Vehicon.

Agent 000 rolled his eyes and dodged the foot of a Decepticon. He jumped up onto the robot, driving his sword into the Vehicon's body. He then repeated the process with several more, using his enhanced speed to finish them off quickly.

Knock Out and Soundwave hid behind a pillar and Breakdown. Without any projectiles, they were unable to fight without being shot at by their own soldiers. In fact, Soundwave didn't have any weapons at all other than his drone.

"Who the scrap is that?" Knock Out pointed at the moving figure of Agent 000. The doctor watched in awe as the agent off-lined one Vehicon, after another, after another.

"Not sure but he looks like one of those fleshies" Breakdown answered, shooting his blaster at Smokescreen's cover.

"What kind of fleshy can do that?"

"Well we're about to find out."

Unit One finished off the remaining Vehicons and the blasting ceased. The ground was littered with unmoving robots but none of it mattered. They had a job to do and they needed it done as soon as possible.

Seeing that it was his cue to go, Smokescreen quickly jumped over to a computer, rapidly typing on the Cybertronian keyboard searching for the map of the ship. As he did that, the other two faced the Decepticons who had left their cover.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Knock Out asked rhetorically.

"Where is the Forge?" Agent 000 demanded but only earned a chuckle form the doctor.

"Hmmm, I might have told you if you had asked nicely" Knock Out said sarcastically, tapping his chin.

"Enough chit-chat Knock Out, let's fight" Breakdown said, activating his hammer.

Miko knew that Breakdown was Bulkhead's rival and wanted to see just how tough he really was.

"Breakdown's mine!" she yelled running at Breakdown. The girl jumped, trying to give him a Superman punch to the face but instead was sent flying to the side. She got up quickly and stared at the Decepticon, squaring him up.

"I know you, you're Bulkhead's little pet" Breakdown said.

"Yeah, well you're about to see what a _pet_ can do!"

The two giant figures clashed, exchanging punch after punch. As it was, the Apex Armor lived up to its name, delivering powerful blows while taking no such damage back. However, Breakdown's hits did put a toll on Miko since the force of each attack knocked her around the suit. Not only that, but her inexperience in fighting put her at a huge disadvantage.

While those two were busy beating each other to a pulp, Agent 000 faced the remaining two Decepticons. He studied them both, sizing them up and trying to decide who he should fight first. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't given a choice because Knock Out noticed Smokescreen off to the side and immediately ran towards the rookie.

"Smokescreen, watch ou-"

A tentacle hit the agent from behind, knocking him into one of the consoles. Agent 000 looked up and saw the tentacle coming towards him. He rolled out of the way and the limb slammed into the console, leaving a dent in the metal.

Agent 000 used that as an opportunity to slice the tentacle, cutting the limb in two as Soundwave quickly retracted the broken part. Agent 000 eyed the Decepticon, looking for any weakness and found open areas on his chest where his armor did not cover. He quickly ran towards Soundwave, jumping up and attempting to slice at the chest only to be blocked by the Decepticon's plated arms. He tried again but got the same result. The lanky Decepticon may be unmoving most of the time, but he was extremely quick with his movements.

"You just going to stand there blocking all my attacks while I do all the work?" Agent 000 teased.

Soundwave didn't respond, which was reasonable. Instead, he pumped out his chest slightly and the middle of his chest plate came off, transforming into a bird-like being. Laserbeak flew up and behind the agent, doing a flip before firing down.

"Silent type huh?" Agent 000 asked, jumping out of the way as the blaster fire rained down in a line.

He had to jump back again when Soundwave's fist came crashing down. The Decepticon reeled back, pulling out his second tentacle. The end of the limb started to spin in a circle, turning the three little fingers into a deadly drill. Agent 000 had to dive to the ground in order to dodge the tentacle when it shot forward.

He tried to get up but was blasted in the back by Laserbeak. The blast burning through his clothes and skin as he could feel the heat of the burn. Agent 000 fought through the pain, rolling to the side and getting back onto his feet. He knew he had to take out Laserbeak somehow, but he also had a tentacle to deal with.

Things weren't looking too bright for him.

...

Smokescreen was busy working on the computer when he heard Jack's warning. He turned around just in time to sidestep Knock Out's staff. Electricity pulsed from the end of the baton and the rookie was glad that it didn't make contact.

"Just me and you again Newbie. I want revenge from last time and I'm going to get it" Knock Out said.

"In your dreams" Smokescreen spat out. He got a nice punch in on the doctor's face but was booted away by his foot.

Knock Out twirled the staff in his hands, mostly to show off his skills. He was pretty confident that this fight was his since the rookie didn't have any melee weapons except his fists. He swung the staff, aiming for Smokescreen's chest. The rookie saw it coming and jumped back. He tried again but the young Autobot dodged it once again.

The doctor continued his onslaught, even though he wasn't connecting his hits. He knew that he was backing the rookie into the wall and soon, there would be nowhere to run. Smokescreen knew this as well and if he didn't want to get fried, he was going to have to get that staff out from Knock Out's hands.

When Knock out swung downwards, Smokescreen sidestepped the attempt. He then grabbed the staff with both hands and began to wrestle with Knock Out for it. He pulled and pushed, trying to get the doctor off but they both held on tight.

"This is my staff, get your own" Knock Out said.

"No thanks, I think I'll take this one!" Smokescreen said, punching the doctor in the face.

Knock Out was slightly fazed by the surprised hit but recovered quickly. He kept his grip on the staff and gave his own punch every so often.

The two racers battled it out with the staff between them, no one giving in at all. Punches were shared, mostly to the face but they were determined to get the best out of the other.

...

Agent 000 jumped and weaved around the tentacle, also paying close attention to Laserbeak who was flying above him. He had been shot twice by the drone and had been clipped on the shoulder by the spinning drill. All in all, he was in pain but he forced himself through it. He had to take out one of them fast but how he did that was the biggest question.

Knowing that Laserbeak would be the biggest problem since the drone had aerial advantage, the agent focused on disabling the tentacle. He moved to the left and the tentacle gazed his body after a stab attempt. He used the opportunity to jump onto the limb and stab his sword into the limb, running up the limb to make the cut deeper and longer. The head of the tentacle adjusted its path and followed the agent, but the extensive damage to its support line stopped it in its tracks. The spinning drill stopped turning and fell still as the entire tentacle went limp.

Agent 000 saw that he had disabled it but wasn't done yet. He saw an opening where the tentacle was connected to Soundwave's body and sprinted towards it. If he could take out the headmaster, the drone would soon follow. Still having his sword inside the limb, he ran upwards, not noticing Laserbeak following him close behind.

The drone scanned the pathway that Agent 000 was taking and realized what he was trying to do. Laserbeak quickly started to fire upon Agent 000, his blasts lining up with the tentacle as they neared the agent. With nowhere else to go, Agent 000 pushed forward as fast as he could, however even with his enhanced speed, he couldn't beat a flying drone.

The blast connected with the agent's leg and another one sent him falling off the dead limb. Pain shot through his body as he fell but he made sure to stay alert. He saw that the drone had stopped above him and its stomach was facing him. He quickly pulled back his sword, and let it fly through the air like a javelin.

The katana hit its target right on the spot, impaling Laserbeak right through the center and severely crippling its inner systems. Agent 000 didn't get to see his handiwork because the ground started to get near. He grit his teeth and prepared himself for a hard landing as he hit the ground with a thud.

"Fuck!" he yelled when he heard a pop in his shoulder. His arm had taken the blunt of the fall and he clutched his injured limb as he got to his knees.

A moment later, Laserbeak also fell, landing a couple meters away from the agent. He slowly walked over to the twitching drone, recovering his sword and placing it back into its sheath. Next, he inspected his body to see how severe the injury was. Other than a couple blaster burns that seared his flesh, there didn't seem to be any major injuries. As for his shoulder, he could still feel all his bones so at least they weren't broken. The only visible difference was that his left arm was now much longer than his right and he knew that he had dislocated it.

 _Kid, the arm's dislocated. Know how to pop it back in?_

 _Yeah, but it's going to hurt a lot._

 _It hurts a lot now, no difference there._

Jack quickly gave the agent instructions on how to pop a dislocated shoulder back into place. The agent grit his teeth as he moved his left arm up and behind his head, reaching for his right shoulder. The pain was excruciating and was a lot worse than the time Optimus stabbed him in the leg, but a second later he heard a pop and he relaxed himself.

 _God that hurt._ He said, stretching out his left arm and rotating it.

Suddenly, a plated arm came from behind him and swatted him away. He had completely forgotten about Soundwave and now he flew through the air. Seeing that he was headed straight for Miko and Breakdown's battle, he grit his teeth once more, prepared for another hard landing.

The two titans didn't notice him above them as they exchanged punches. Miko tried to get Breakdown with an uppercut but the Decepticon easily say it coming. He dodged it, moving around her punch and landing his own uppercut with his hammer. The force of the hit lifted her up into the air and that's when she felt a little ding on her shoulder.

Agent 000 had clipped her shoulder while falling and the hit started to rotate his body. He rolled down Miko's armored body for a while until he fell off, tumbling on the ground until he came to a stop against broken debris on the ground.

Another thump on the ground told him Miko had also fallen on her back. He groaned as he lifted himself up, once again checking himself for any new injuries. He's just about had it with flying and falling today and was not looking forward to anymore hard landings.

"Agent 000?" Miko asked, making eye contact with him as also started to get up.

The agent spat out some blood in his mouth. "In the flesh. Now how about we switch up on the opponents?"

Miko nodded, tired of getting pummeled by Breakdown. She got onto her feet and ran towards Soundwave who had been disabled of all possible weapons except his two arms. Miko quickly unleashed a barrage of punches at the communications expert, resulting in them getting blocked every time. Soundwave countered with a sharp jab to the side but was surprised when his hand harmlessly bounced off the armor.

Miko smirked, realizing she finally had the upper hand in this fight.

"You're going down 'con!"

...

Smokescreen and Knock Out continued to struggle over the staff. They were practically dancing now, just with a baton in between them.

"Let go!" Knock Out yelled.

"No you let go!"

Their 'fight' looked more like two toddlers wrestling over a toy. The only difference was that whoever got the toy would probably fry the other guy to a crisp.

"Give me the staff and I'll make it quick" the doctor said.

"I was about to say the same thing _princess_ " Smokescreen sneered. Wheeljack had told him that making fun of Knock Out's appearance really got the doctor going. Apparently he was right because when Smokescreen finished his comeback, Knock Out pushed the staff into him, pinning him against one of the consoles.

With the advantage of being on top, Knock Out positioned the staff so that he was now pushing it against Smokescreen's throat. The rookie struggled to push the staff away from him but with Knock Out putting his entire body weight on it, it was getting to be really tough.

"This is it newbie, you're done."

"Alright, if you want the staff so much, you can have it!"

Smokescreen brought his legs up and pushed Knock Out off of him. The doctor flew through the air, clutching onto the staff as he slammed onto his back. He groaned and saw that Breakdown was looking down at him and his partner helped him up.

The two Decepticons faced Agent 000 as Smokescreen ran up to his commander's side.

"Smokescreen, I'll deal with these two. Go d what needs to be done" Agent 000 ordered.

The rookie looked at the agent and saw the blaster burns on his body. There was also some blood around his shoulder and he could tell that he's been taken quite a beating.

"No, you can't take-"

"That's an order" Agent 000 cut in with a serious tone.

Reluctantly, Smokescreen left the agent to face the two Decepticons while he got back to work.

"Two versus one? Hardly seems fair" Breakdown said.

"I could take you two clowns out with my eyes closed."

"The fleshy's got guts" Knock Out said. "I can't wait to dissect him in my lab."

"We'll see who dissects who when this is all over" Agent 000 said, unsheathing his blade.

Breakdown started by shooting his blaster at the agent, in which he easily dodged. Knock Out used his staff as if it was a pole and repeatedly tried to crush him. Even with his injuries, Agent 000 was able to get around the attacks without breaking a sweat.

"That all you got?" he teased.

Breakdown activated his hammer and brought it down, missing the agent by a mile. Before he could raise his arm for another swing, Agent 000 jumped onto his arm. He ran up the limb dragging the sword along just as he did with Soundwave's tentacle.

"Get it off!" Breakdown told Knock Out. His partner quickly brought his staff around, swinging it at the agent. His attempt didn't go as planned and Agent 000 dodged the swing, the energon probe striking Breakdown in the chest instead. The blue mech shook violently as the agent jumped off of him. He spun in the air, holding his katana in a reverse grip, he sliced at Knock Out's arm holding the staff, making him yelp and dropping his weapon.

The agent landed on the ground with a roll and looked up at his two enemies. Breakdown had finally stopped seizing as he fell to a knee while Knock out was closely inspecting his arm. A deep and long gash was shown and his face instantly changed to a state of rage.

"You're dead fleshy!" Knock Out yelled, picking up the staff with one hand while activating his buzz saw with his other.

"Let's dance" Agent 000 said, the phrase becoming one of his signature taunts.

The doctor brought the saw in front of the agent, holding it horizontally so that he couldn't move out of the way. Although, he wasn't trying to move out of the way, instead he jumped onto the small unmoving part of the saw, moving along to the doctor's arm and once again leaving a trail behind him.

Knock Out yelled out in rage and brought his staff forward, anticipating the position Agent 000 was running to. He saw the attempt and jumped off, stabbing his sword into Knock Out's arm and holding on with one hand. The doctor yelled in rage, trying to smack him with his staff but the agent moved around it, hoping back up.

Agent 000 ran up to his shoulder and jumped to his chest, landing on the crease of his design.

"These look important" he said, referring to Knock Out's headlights.

Agent 000 stabbed the headlights with his sword, destroying the polycarbonate plastic that protects the light itself. Knock Out turned his saw back into his hand and tried to slam the agent again, but only struck his own headlights, destroying them even further.

"Argh! Do you know how hard it is to replace that?!" Knock Out yelled. He was getting fed up with the human.

Agent 000 jumped off of the doctor, landing on his feet and running towards a fallen Vehicon. He inspected it for any exposed blasters but was disappointed to see none.

With Knock Out bearing down on him, he grabbed the Vehicon's arm and whacked the doctor with the body as if it were a bat. Knock Out, who was more shocked at the fact that Agent 000 was able to lift a Vehicon's body, stumbled back.

"How the scrap did you do that?" he asked bewildered.

"Like this" Agent 000 answered, throwing the Vehicon at Knock Out.

The force of the throw knocked the doctor flat off his feet and he fell, landing with the Vehicon on top of him.

What Agent 000 didn't realize was that Breakdown had disappeared from the fight. As he was busy dealing with Knock Out, the blue mech had attacked Smokescreen. Without a melee weapon to help him out, the rookie was desperate to get away from Breakdown.

"I remember you newbie" Breakdown growled, hitting his across the chest with his hammer twice before picking him up and throwing him down. "You and Ultra Magnus beat me to a pulp and almost got away with the Forge."

"Yeah? So what?" Smokescreen said, spitting out energon from his mouth. Breakdown picked him up again, throwing him hard against the wall. As he started to fall, he used his hammer to knock him back up.

"I think it's time I repaid you for that beat down" the blue mech said, kicking the hurt Autobot across the floor.

Smokescreen moaned, getting to his feet slowly. He didn't get a chance to stand up because Breakdown kicked him in the stomach once again. The blue mech picked him up, and then slammed him down. He repeated the process multiple times, adding in an extra hit with his hammer once in a while.

"Last words newbie?" he sneered.

Smokescreen answered by spitting energon into his face, earning a hit to the head. There was no hope left and the rookie closed his optics, putting his head down. He sighed and accepted his defeat. Maybe this was his destiny

 _Well, I had a nice run. Short, but nice._ He thought to himself. He hoped that maybe his story would be passed on, or maybe at least be remembered for his place on Team Prime.

As Breakdown raised his hammer to finish the young Autobot, Agent 000 looked back, having heard the sound of metal scrapping behind him. The agent's eyes widened when he saw the state of his fellow teammate and realized that if he didn't act soon, the rookie was going to die.

"Smokescreen!" he yelled, moving away from the pinned down doctor.

Without any projectiles, Agent 000 had only one thing that he could get to in time; Knock Out's staff. Not focusing on anything else other than saving Smokescreen's life, he picked up the staff. He only had one shot, one opportunity to stop Breakdown, and he took it.

Agent 000 threw the staff as hard as he could, the baton flying through the air as if it were a javelin. While it was in mid-air, it seemed like everything slowed down and the agent could only hope that his throw was on target.

Smokescreen squeezed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable to happen... except it didn't. A small gasp, almost like an agonizing last breath was heard from Breakdown and the rookie opened his optics. The end of Knock Out's staff appeared only a couple inches away from his face, having impaled Breakdown right through the chest. If the blue mech had not been holding him away, he might have also been pierced by the baton.

Breakdown's one optic widened to the point where it looked like a giant plate. He looked down at the staff that was inside of his body and let go of Smokescreen. The blue mech started to pry at the baton but slowly, his strength started to fade away. He struggled to even keep his arms up, and with a final attempt at pulling it out, he collapsed.

Breakdown's optic flickered for a moment before going dark. The once brutal Decepticon that tried to eliminate Smokescreen was no more.

"Breakdown!" Knock out yelled, seeing his unmoving partner on the ground. He immediately started to struggle underneath the Vehicon on top of him, trying to get out. Agent 000 saw the doctor trying to escape and quickly moved over to another fallen Vehicon, throwing him onto the pile and adding more weight. Knock Out groaned, realizing that he was completely pinned down and no way of getting out.

Once Agent 000 knew that the doctor was out of the picture, he ran over to Smokescreen who was lying on the floor.

"Smokescreen, are you okay? How are your injuries, you took quite a beating" the agent said, seeing the multiple dents and cracks all over the rookie's body.

"Y-you killed Breakdown. You saved me" Smokescreen said slowly, ignoring the agent's questioned.

"I... didn't have a choice" Agent 000 responded quietly.

"Thanks Agent 000, I owe you my life" the rookie said.

"Don't worry about that now, we still have a mission to complete. Do you think you can stand?"

Smokescreen struggled to lift himself up but could only make a few inches off the ground before falling back down. He did take a beating and he felt like his strength hasn't come back to him yet.

"I can't... too much pain."

"That's alright, take your time. We still need that map of the ship though. Do you think you could keep working if I got you to the computer?"

The rookie nodded. "But I don't see how you can-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Agent 000 grabbed his side and back plate. He lifted the Autobot up, hauling him over his head and making his way over to the computer. The agent felt like he was really pushing his limits today, having to use his strength significantly already and he felt the strain getting to him. Nonetheless, he forced himself forward and eventually reached the monitor, setting the rookie into the chair gently.

Smokescreen groaned, forcing himself up and typing away at the keyboard.

"You sure you can do this?" Agent 000 asked worried.

"I have to, the team's depending on it." Smokescreen answered, gritting his teeth as he fought through the pain throughout his body. "I'm close, I need a couple minutes."

As soon as he said that, Miko came flying over and landing on her back right beside her. She got up quickly since she wasn't actually hurt and stood next to her teammates. Her eyes scanned over them, seeing Smokescreen's injuries.

"Wh-"

"No time Miko, we need to give Smokescreen time to finish. Don't let Soundwave near him." Agent 000 commanded.

"What about Knock Out and Breakdown?" the girl asked, oblivious to the recent events.

As if he was waiting, Knock Out groaned, still pinned under the two Vehicons.

Miko looked at the agent in which he merely shot back with a knowing look.

"And Breakdown has been... dealt with" he said.

Miko looked for Breakdown in the room and saw him lying on the ground with the staff still impaled inside of him. Her eyes widened and she slightly stumbled backwards.

"Y-you killed him?"

"I didn't have a choice. He was going to kill Smokescreen."

The Japanese girl didn't seem to buy it and dropped the conversation. Mostly because she was afraid at what might happen to her if she got him fuming.

Just as they finished talking, Soundwave stepped forward in front of them. The communications expert looked around the room and saw he was the only one left, raising his two arms and preparing to attack. Suddenly, he saw Smokescreen behind the two humans, taping away at the computer and immediately changed intentions.

Not exactly knowing what they were trying to find on the Decepticon database, Soundwave knew that he had to stop them either way. However, with two damaged tentacles, it was going to much tougher.

The slender Decepticon activated his least damaged tentacle. It was the first one Agent 000 had sliced and it was missing the head. Nonetheless, Soundwave turned to the computer consoles nearest to him and stuck his tentacle on the keyboard. His limb sparked and flinched a couple times as the little hairs inside started to take control of the system.

Agent 000 and Miko watched as Soundwave struggled to keep his tentacle on the keyboard, not quite sure of what to do.

 _Kid, what's he doing?_

 _It looks like...he's cutting the power! Stop him before he shuts down the entire system!_

 _It's too late, he's already done it._

A second later, all the screens in the room turned black, including the one Smokescreen was on.

"What was that?" the rookie asked, turning around. He saw Soundwave still connected to the computers and had his answer.

"Dude, did you get it?" Miko asked urgently.

"Yeah, all the artifacts are stored in the vault which is in the back on the second level. If Soundwave was a second faster, I wouldn't have been able to find it" Smokescreen answered. The young Autobot struggled to get off the chair but only managed to get himself back onto the floor.

Agent 000 looked back and saw that Soundwave was also having some difficulties detaching his tentacle from the computers.

"Quick, Smokescreen is hurt badly. He can't walk so I'll need you to carry him." The agent said to Miko. "Soundwave's distracted right now so we better get going."

Miko rushed to Smokescreen's aid and lifted him up, bridal style. Without the Apex Armor giving her extra strength, there would be no possible way that she could lift an Autobot, but since she did, she didn't waste time enjoying the moment.

"Aww, look at the little baby Smokescreen" she teased, cradling him slightly. If Cybertronians could blush, the rookie would certainly be doing that.

"Let's go, there's no time to lose" Agent 000 reminded and the three quickly made their way to the doors. "Smokescreen, give me directions and I'll lead the way."

"Ok, as soon as we get out, take a right." The rookie said, running the directions through his head once more.

Agent 000 opened the door and the three of them left, leaving behind an absolute mess in the control center. They had gotten their location and now, all they needed to do was secure the area and contact the base.

...

Moments after Unit One left the control center, Megatron, followed by Dreadwing and Airachnid, stormed the room. They had been warned of an attack inside the Nemesis but had to scout out area to make sure there wasn't another attack from outside. Seeing the mess and unmoving Decepticons in the room told them that they had been too late.

The first thing they saw was Breakdown's unmoving body and the staff that was inserted inside of him. Dreadwing rushed over to the fallen Decepticon, testing for a life signal but found none.

"Lord Megatron, Breakdown has been terminated" the Decepticon lieutenant said with a subtle sadness in his voice. Breakdown was one of the few Decepticons on the ship who he had a connection with and seeing him dead on the ground made his slightly depressed. Lucky for him, no one noticed his changed tone.

"Optimus did this?" the warlord asked, a little bewildered if it was. He knew that Optimus had become more ruthless since their last fight, but terminating Breakdown would be the last thing he expected from the Prime.

A groan and the sound of shifting was heard and Dreadwing pulled out his sword, slowly making his way over to the noise. What he saw was not an enemy but Knock Out, pinned to the ground by two off-lined Vehicons. He hastily removed the weight on the doctor, allowing him to stand back up.

"Arghh, he'll pay for what he did to my paint job" Knock Out said, inspecting his body.

"Knock Out, where is Optimus?" Megatron asked.

"Optimus? Optimus wasn't here."

"Then who attacked the control center and terminated over three dozen Vehicons as well as Breakdown?"

"There was three of them, Lord Megatron. The Autobot Smokescreen, Bulkhead's human inside a giant armored suit, and a human." Knock Out replied, tallying off his servos.

Megatron walked over to the doctor and picked him up by the chests.

"You allowed a human to destroy my control center? Give me a reason for why I shouldn't terminate you this instant Knock Out."

"M-my liege, this was no ordinary human. He has incredible speed, strength, and reflexes that I have never seen before. I watched him cut down the Vehicons with his sword and throw my staff to kill Breakdown."

The warlord let go of the Knock Out and he fell on his backside.

"Interesting, a human with extraordinary abilities. Where have they gone off to?"

"I'm sorry Lord Megatron but I was trapped when they left. Soundwave should have seen where they have gone."

Megatron turned to his communications officer and saw him still struggling to retract his tentacle. Sparks flew as Soundwave attempted to disconnect with the keyboard. Eventually he got his tentacle free and the limb fell to the ground, unresponsive.

"Soundwave, Knock Out claims that you have seen where the attackers have gone." Megatron said and the slender Decepticon nodded.

Soundwave's screen went from black to a line that waved with every sound and he replayed Smokescreen's words.

 _[Yeah, all the artifacts are stored in the vault which is in the back on the second level.]_

"They are attempting to reclaim the Forge!" Megatron said. He turned to his Decepticon officers and gave the order. "Dreadwing, Airachnid, accompany me to the vault so we may deal with our visitors."

"At once my lord" Dreadwing bowed and moved towards the door with Airachnid right behind him.

"As for you Knock Out, show me that you are still of use by repair Soundwave's tentacles as well as any other injuries he has received. And clean up this mess afterwards."

"Yes Lord Megatron." Knock Out said. The doctor gave one look at his fallen partner and felt the guilt run inside him. He had lost a close ally today, someone he could call a 'friend'.

The warlord headed out of the control center and ran towards the vault with his two officers right behind him.

Megatron grit hit teeth and clenched his hand as he just realized the Autobots had become one step closer to whatever they were planning.

"You will not have that Forge Optimus, for I will not allow you to take it without a fight."

...

 **Author's Note: Sorry about the late update, had some... technical difficulties. Will try to update again tomorrow at around noon. Reviews and enjoy.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"Where are they? It's been almost an hour since they left."

Arcee paced around the room, worried about the state of their teammates. They hadn't come in contact with them ever since they left and the team feared the worse.

"Arcee, I understand that you are worried about Jack's well-being but you must have faith" Optimus reassured.

The former two-wheeler stopped walking around and sighed. "I know Optimus, I just... I can't lose him, not again."

"Don't say that, I'm sure their fine. Smokescreen can hold his own and Miko should have the 'cons running while in the Apex Armor" Bulkhead said.

"Yeah, they were probably just held up" Wheeljack added.

"I hope so..."

...

Agent 000 ran up ahead, taking out the four Vehicons running towards them. Miko ran behind him, carrying the injured Smokescreen in her arms as they raced to the vault. Compared to earlier, there was a lot more resistance in the halls, especially towards the vault which meant that the Decepticons know what they are trying to get. Nonetheless, the team didn't have a choice but to run straight ahead. They had get the area secure before the others arrived and they had to do that fast.

"That's the one, the door down there" Smokescreen said.

Down the hall was another double door, like the control center's but with a lot more guards. Already the agent could see a dozen guards blocking the entrance, not to mention the other dozen shooting at them as they came near.

Agent 000 picked up speed, pulling ahead of Miko and Smokescreen. He knew they had to get past these troops and he was the only one who could do it.

Ignoring the pain from his earlier blaster burns and falls, he charged head on. He jumped up onto the first Vehicon and sliced his head off, moving to the next one. He punched, sliced and stabbed, moving at an insane speed that he never thought he could reach. He was practically a blur, hoping from one Vehicon to the next as if he was in the jungle, swinging from tree to tree.

A few moments later there was nothing left standing in their way. Agent 000 felt like he was going to collapse, having to rely on his sword to help him keep his balance. He had never done so much fighting all at once and he could feel his arms and legs losing strength. To make matters worse, he knew that it wasn't over but at least they had done their job.

The three of them quickly entered the vault, scanning the room for any hidden enemies. Seeing none, Miko set Smokescreen down and the agent contacted the base.

"Unit One to base, can you read."

"Loud and clear, have you gotten to the Forge?" came Raf's voice on the other end.

"Yes, send the groundbridge to my location now. Smokescreen is down and needs medical attention." Agent 000 responded, looking at the Autobot struggling to his feet.

"I'm good" Smokescreen grunted, pulling himself up. He still couldn't stand up on his own but at least he was beginning to regain his strength.

Using the short time they had, the agent looked around the room, inspecting his surroundings. They were in a large area, surprisingly large for a vault. There was a dark and eerie atmosphere surrounding them due to the dim lighting. The most notable things in the room were the pod or pedestal-like objects. Some of them didn't hold anything but the ones that did held the items in a floating state. The agent saw one of them holding the Forge of Solis Prime and another with the Spark Extractor. Other items were unknown to him but he knew that they were important, otherwise why bother putting them in such a secure place.

Suddenly, dozens of footsteps could be heard and felt just outside the door and the three of them knew that reinforcements had arrived.

"Yes, more 'cons to smash!" Miko exclaimed and ran towards the door.

"Miko, be careful. We'll leave the door open so you can return back if you need" the agent said and earned a nod.

The girl opened the door and jumped into the hallway and was met with blaster fire immediately. The shots harmlessly disappeared once they made contact with the armor and Miko laughed, running towards the Vehicons in the front.

"Smokescreen, I know you're injured but I need you to watch the door. Shoot down anyone who comes in." Agent 000 ordered.

"No problem" he said, activating his two blasters. The rookie changed his position, lying on his stomach and using a table as cover. He aimed at the door, waiting for any Decepticons to show their face.

Sounds of blaster fire, screams, and metal scraping across the floor were heard outside meaning Miko was hard at work. Although, the occasional Vehicon would manage their way past her, moving into the door frame and earning a blast to the face from Smokescreen. So far, their defensive strategy was working but they knew that it wasn't going to work forever.

Agent 000 sat down lying against another one of the tables. He used the time to catch his breath and rest for a bit. His bones ached and his skin burned, having to take come serious punishment in the earlier fight. The agent was slightly angry at himself. He wouldn't have been hurt so badly if not for his concern for his teammates. While the blasts on his arms, chest, and back were reasonable since Soundwave was probably one of the tougher opponents he's faced, he had been blindsided a couple times due to him warning his teammates of something. Although he's changed his personality, he still felt like going solo was his style. He could focus on his own well-being instead of three and he could probably leave with a lot less injuries. Either way, it didn't matter now. He offered to take lead of this unit, and he was going to get them all out alive.

The sound of a portal opening got his attention and he looked over at the swirling green vortex that had appeared. The agent rose to his feet, checking to make sure the Vehicons hadn't made it inside and making his way to greet the others.

Ultra Magnus was the first to appear out of the groundbridge, rolling in his vehicle mode. On his back was the Genetic Exchanger, safely strapped down. Following the lieutenant was the white Audi, coming to a complete stop as the vortex closed. The human turned Autobots got out of the vehicle, Optimus also appearing from Ultra Magnus, allowing him to transform. The lieutenant started to unstrap the relic from his back, placing in gently on the ground. Agent 000 also noticed a key like object clipped onto his waist, probably the Cybertronian version of a USB stick which will be used to download the Iacon database later.

The Autobots looked around the room, spotting the two artifacts floating on their respective pedestals. They also saw Smokescreen lying on his stomach, dents and cracks across his body.

"Agent 000, where is Miko" Optimus demanded.

"She's in the hallway dealing with the Vehicons" he answered, motioning to the door frame where blaster fire could be seen every so often.

Optimus studied the agent and saw the multiple burns on his chest. "Are you alright?"

"Just some blaster burns, nothing to be worried about. Smokescreen is much worse."

The Prime nodded, leaving him as Arcee approached quickly.

"I'm so glad you're ok" she said in a soft tone. She too noticed the burns on his chest and gently touched the seared flesh, making him wince. "What happened?"

"Got into a fight with Soundwave and his drone, nothing to worry about."

Arcee was startled to hear Agent 000's voice. She had forgotten that he was in control.

The agent was going to respond to her reaction but a sudden bang got his attention. He spun around to see Miko lying on her back, having been thrown inside by someone.

"Ugh, the big guy's here" she said, groaning as she got to her knees.

The group looked to the doorway to see Megatron step inside with Dreadwing and Airachnid next to him. The warlord eyed the Autobots, ignoring the humans as if they weren't even there.

Smokescreen sent two shots at Megatron but the Decepticon leader activated his sword and swatted them away. He then blasted the table he was using as cover, destroying it and forcing Smokescreen to roll away.

"Who is the one responsible for striking down my troops and terminating Breakdown?" Megatron asked.

"Terminating?" Wheeljack repeated.

Agent 000 stepped forward, raising his sword. "That would be me."

The human turned Autobots were shocked to hear the agent admitting to Megatron straight forward.

"You killed Breakdown?" Bulkhead asked, not believing his rival was now dead.

"Don't get mad at him, Breakdown was going to kill me. He saved my life." Smokescreen defended the agent.

Megatron ignored the others and focused on the one who stepped forward.

"Ah, so you are the human with extraordinary abilities. I have been told of your deadly capability but I must say that I wish to see them in person."

"You'll get that and a little more" Agent 000 growled, pointing his blade at him.

The warlord grinned. "Tell me human, I understand that you have sided with the Autobots. Where is Optimus Prime?"

"Who?"

Megatron's grin turned into a frown. "Do not play games with me. Tell me where Optimus Prime is and your dissection will be quick."

The agent was about to respond when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Optimus stepped forward, looking the warlord in the eyes.

"That is enough Megatron. You want me, here I am."

Megatron's facial expression became a mix of confusion and annoyance. He leaned in slightly, getting a better look at the human who claims to be Optimus. He studied him closely, noticing the familiarity in the eyes and the voice. He reeled back, widening his optics as he realized it truly was him.

'That's impossible" Dreadwing said, taking a step forward. "This human could not possibly be Optimus Prime. They are two different species."

"Believe what you wish, Dreadwing. I am Optimus Prime and you, Megatron, will stop your tyranny against the humans at once." Optimus stated with authority.

Megatron laughed. "I must say Optimus, I am surprised. You come to me as a tiny organic made of flesh, yet you still believe you have the power to overcome me. In your current state, I can take over this entire planet and you would not be able to rebel against me. You are weak Optimus, I have always known that, but now I can say with confidence that you are pathetic, along with the other organics of this planet."

"You are wrong Megatron. The humans have strengths that we Cybertronians only dream of having. Although they are small, they are courageous, brave, intelligent, and quick-thinking. I have seen through another set of eyes, a human's set of eyes, and have experienced these powers at first hand. I will protect this planet along with all sentient beings with my life, regardless of my current state."

The warlord frowned again. It truly was the same Optimus, and that meant that he was still the same annoying Autobot always going against him. He looked at the group of new humans, putting names to each of their faces. He saw their determination and strength which only made him feel even more disgusted. Suddenly, he saw the relic, a tall object that Ultra Magnus was hiding behind his back. Megatron grinned, putting the pieces together in his head.

"You may say that you do not regard your state as a weakness, however I see that you have come here to change that, haven't you Optimus? I recall losing two ancient artifacts to you Autobots orbital cycles ago. I see that the Apex Armor was one of them, as well as that relic Ultra Magnus is hiding. I can only assume that is what turned you into an organic."

Optimus quickly shot Ultra Magnus a look saying 'protect the relic' as Megatron continued.

"I also believe it is safe to assume that you have somehow damaged the relic which explains why you have not returned back to your normal state. Furthermore, the fact remains that your Autobots have battled diligently to gain possession of the Forge of Solis Prime. If I am not mistaken, you plan on using the Forge to repair your damaged relic so that you may use it to return back to your Cybertronian forms."

Silence ensued Megatron's words as the Autobots knew that their plans have been discovered. Not only that, but the Decepticons learned of their current state as humans. There was only one way to prevent them from taking over Earth and that was to repair the Genetic Exchanger.

Quickly, Optimus turned and started to run for the Forge with Agent 000 right with him. Megatron saw him and acted accordingly, sending Dreadwing and Airachnid to take the relic while he went to stop Optimus from reaching the Forge.

"Autobots, protect the Genetic Exchanger. Do not allow the Decepticons near the relic" Optimus commanded before full on sprinting towards the Forge of Solis Prime. A blast came from behind the Prime, aimed directly at his legs. The blast would have for sure connected if Agent 000 hadn't pushed Optimus out of the way.

"Thank you Agent 000" the Prime thanked as he recovered.

"Thank me once this is over with" the agent replied.

Optimus nodded and started towards the relic once again with Agent 000 watching his back. Megatron didn't trail too far behind and the Decepticon gave chase to the two humans.

...

As Optimus and Agent 000 raced to the Forge of Solis Prime, the others had things they had to deal with as well. Dreadwing and Airachnid bore down on the group that consisted of five human turned Autobots, an injured rookie, a tired out girl inside an ancient suit of armor, and an Autobot lieutenant. Their odds weren't looking too good.

"I will request, only once, that you surrender the relic" Dreadwing demanded.

"This relic is of Autobot origin and has no use to you. If you want the relic, you will have to get past me." Ultra Magnus said.

"So be it" Dreadwing replied.

The two mechs ran at each other, meeting in the middle. Having practically the same code of honor, they both chose to use nothing but their fists in this battle. Ultra Magnus swung first, conned a low hit as Dreadwing countered with a high one. He copied the Decepticon, also going for a high hit but Dreadwing ducked underneath, lunging forward. Dreadwing landed a tough punch to the chest, followed by an elbow to the face and two fists down onto Magnus' back. The Autobot lieutenant wasn't down though, not even close. He recovered quickly, punching Dreadwing in the face twice and a disconnecting kick that broke them up.

Ultra Magnus and Dreadwing stood meters apart, studying their opponent. The Decepticon lieutenant wiped the energon from his mouth and grinned.

"You are truly a worthy opponent Ultra Magnus." Dreadwing complimented.

"Same goes for you Dreadwing."

"You fail to see my point. The fact that you are a worthy opponent only makes it all the more better once you fall to my blade."

The two lieutenants faced each other, drawing their swords. Dreadwing with his retractable blade that doubles as a plasma blaster, and Ultra Magnus with his newly acquired hidden swords. After his last fight, he had realized that having melee weapons built into him so he had Ratchet design him weapons similar to Optimus'. It only made sense since their structures were so alike.

A battle cry was shared between the two lieutenants and they clashed swords, putting all their weight onto their weapons. They broke and clashed once more, repeating the same action multiple times.

As those two had their dual, the rest of the group was left with Airachnid to deal with. Fortunately for them, it was a 7v1. Unfortunately, it was more of 1.5v1 since the human turned Autobots couldn't do much and Smokescreen was injured greatly.

Airachnid bore down on the group who crowded around the Genetic Exchanger, her deadly fangs shining from the dim light. To her, this was an easy victory and she was going to have some fun with it.

"What's this? Five new human pets for me to play with?" the spider bot teased.

"Airachnid..." Arcee growled, clenching her fists. She hated the spider for everything she's done to her; killing Tailgate, threatening Jack, she's the bane of her existence and she knew it as well.

Airachnid looked at the female human, studying her appearance and the anger flushed on her face. The spider bot realized who it was and started to cackle.

"Arcee, this is a new look" Airachnid sneered. "I knew you liked the humans but I never thought you liked them this much."

"I'll tear you apart, even if I am human" the former two-wheeler growled.

The spider bot chuckled. "So tell me, what _fun_ things have you been doing as a human? Has my Jack been treating you we-"

She was cut off by a blast that just skimmed the side of her face. She flinched, stumbling back and glared at the shooter. Smokescreen lay on his back, his blaster raised and aimed directly at her face.

"Don't you know it's rude to interrupt adults?" Airachnid said menacing, shooting webs at the rookie that trapped him on the ground. She then reached down and snatched up Arcee. The former two-wheeler struggled in her grip but it came to no avail.

"Where were we Arcee? Ah yes, your partners. I'll be sure to find my Jack once I kill you" the spider bot sneered, bringing Arcee closer to her face. "And I'll be sure to make it slow and painful."

Arcee thrashed around, desperately trying to escape. She didn't like to admit it but if there was anyone who scared her, it was Airachnid. She could feel the spider caressing her cheek with one of her claws, gently drawing a line on her flesh.

"You're a cute one Arcee I have to say that" Airachnid cooed, squeezing her cheeks.

Suddenly, a yell was heard behind her and a moment later, Airachnid was sent flying into a wall. She had lost her grip on Arcee and the former two-wheeler plummeted to the ground. Luckily before she went splat on the ground, an armored covered hand caught her and gently set her down.

"Thanks Miko" Arcee said, giving the girl a thankful smile.

"No problem, I'll take care of te spider for you" Miko stated.

"Be careful, she's a tricky one."

Miko gave her a wink before stepping forward, standing between Airachnid and the rest of them. As she faced off against the spider, the human turned Autobots ran over to Smokescreen, tugging at the webs to try to free him.

"You'll pay for that little girl" Airachnid growled, rebalancing herself. "I do need to restart my collection, maybe you're head will start it off."

"Gross, too far" Miko said, making a face. She ran forward, throwing punches while the spider clawed at her armor. Of course, Airachnid's attacks were useless and she found that out the hard way, having tried to stab at Miko but breaking a claw on the armor instead.

Airachnid backed off, jumping onto the wall and shot Miko with her blasters. That too didn't do anything and she really started to panic. She tried to web her down but even that had no effect, only covering the armor in webbing. Miko easily ripped off the fiber and went after the spider. She jumped up, having trouble to do so since the armor was so big and clunky, but eventually she managed to grab a hold of one of Airachnid's extra limbs.

Miko pulled the spider towards her, throwing her down onto the ground. She still held onto the limb and an idea popped into her head. She immediately began swinging Airachnid back and forth, bringing her over her head and slamming into the ground. The Decepticon was flung around like a rag doll from left to right, face planting onto the hard ship floor. Miko on the other hand was having a great time, laughing her head off as she copied the scene from one of her favorite movies.

Not soon after, Miko let go of the limb, looking at the mangled up spider on the ground. Airachnid was groaning in pain, not expecting the girl to beat her down like that. She felt Miko's shadow above her and not wanting to get thrown around again, looked up and shot some webbing onto the Apex Armor's visor.

Miko's vision was blocked and she clawed at the webs. Once she got it off, Airachnid was no longer on the ground. In fact, the spider had completely disappeared.

The Japanese girl pouted. "Oh course the spider had to run off."

"Who said anything about running off?"

Miko looked up to see Airachnid slam into her, throwing her off of her feet and onto her back. She moved to punch the spider off of her but Airachnid was too quick. She sent a load of webs onto Miko's fist, completely covering it and pinning it to the ground.

With Miko's fist out of the way, Airachnid began webbing up her other hand. The girl was helplessly pinned down and unable to move her hands.

"Scrap..."

...

Optimus and Agent 000 dodged and weaved around Megatron's shots, desperately trying to reach the Forge. Although the pedestal was only a few feet away, it felt like miles. And with Megatron close on their tails, the entire situation was over-whelming.

Jumping past another volley of blasts, the two finally reached their destination. The pedestal stood towering above them, around ten feet in height, and on the top was their treasure. With no other way to get up, climbing was their only option.

Agent 000 looked over his shoulder to see Megatron only a few meters away. Quickly, he made his decision and faced the warlord, drawing his sword.

"Optimus, get to the Forge. I'll take care of Megatron" the agent stated without turning around.

The Prime nodded, understanding that he was being given the time to reach the Forge and that he couldn't let it go to waste. He immediately started to climb up, knowing that if Megatron were to blast him, he would have no way of dodging it. However he continued moving, putting his trust into Agent 000 that he would keep Megatron at bay.

Luck for him, that was exactly what the agent was planning to do and he wasn't going to let the team down. The warlord slowly came to a stop, looking at the agent, then to Optimus, then back to the agent. He smirked, his dark purple optics lining up with Agent 000's dark purple eyes.

"You think you can take me?" Megatron bellowed.

"I know I can take you." Agent 000 countered.

"We'll see about that" the warlord said, aiming his canon at the agent. Particles started to come together inside the barrel, forming a purple ball of energy. Megatron fired and the blast shot out from the canon, flying directly towards the enhanced human.

Agent 000 easily dodged the blast, jumping and rolling to his side as he felt the heat from the impact next to him. He looked up and charged, manoeuvring around two more blasts. Megatron wanted to see what he could do and he was prepared to do just that.

He ran up to the warlord, leaping towards him as high as he could. He managed to make it around his lower torso where he stuck his blade into him, swinging on it and using the momentum to propel himself onto Megatron's shoulders. The warlord didn't know what to expect and tried to swat him away as if he was a little bug. But Agent 000 wasn't a little bug, he was an enhanced human and he was going to show him just what an enhanced human could do.

Agent 000 reeled back, and threw his entire body into a punch to Megatron's face, the force of the impact catching the Decepticon off guard and leaving a dent in his face. He had never punched so hard before and if Megatron weren't made of Cybertronian metal, he would have for sure punctured it.

The warlord stumbled back, startled by the force of the hit and Agent 000 hoped off, pulling his sword out of his chest as he went down. Megatron felt his face, happy to know that there was no energon but very unhappy to know that there was now a dent in his face. He had to admit, the human was more powerful than he imagined and that only made him want to dissect him further.

"Incredible power, inhuman speeds, and the ruthlessness of a Decepticon" Megatron said, complimenting the agent's skill set. He extended a hand to him as a gesture of peace. "Join me, leave the Autobots, and we will rule this planet with an iron fist. All who oppose us will fall to our hands, we will be considered gods!"

Agent 000 sneered at Megatron's offer. "I will never side with the Decepticons. You believe in chaos and destruction and I cannot tolerate that."

The warlord frowned, disappointed at the human's rejection. "So be it, if you will not side with the Decepticons, I will eliminate your leader."

The energy in Megatron's canon started to grow and he aimed it directly at Optimus who was still scaling the pedestal. Without a second to spare, Agent 000 leaped towards the canon, just managing to punch it and changing its direction of fire. The purple crashed harmlessly into the wall as Megatron stumbled backwards.

Optimus didn't see it but he knew that he owed Agent 000 his life. In the meantime, he finally reached the top of the pedestal, the Forge of Solis Prime floating in front of him. Everything up to this point had been up to specific people but now, everything was up to faith.

"Matrix of Leadership, give me power, give me the strength to reclaim the artifact of the Primes!"

Optimus tapped into the matrix unlike he's ever done before. He felt the energy surge through his body, his blood flowing through his body at an excelling rate. Like when he tapped into the matrix to fix the Genetic Exchanger, his eyes became a bright blue, almost the steady beam of light. The power of the Thirteen along with every Prime the proceeded him was in the palm of his hand.

Optimus walked towards the Forge, energy emulating around him as if he were an electrical outlet. He reached his hand forward, taking the Forge out of the force field-like barrier with ease. Normally the relic weighed well over the maximum weight a human could lift, but with the power of the matrix, Optimus lifted it as if it were a feather.

Once properly in Optimus' grasp, the Forge began to spark up as well. Two plates started to rotate on the head, activating to the Prime's touch. It was as if the relic could sense its wielder, and now that it has returned to a Prime, it was practically begging to be used.

The sound of a canon firing came behind him and without looking Optimus knew that Megatron had sent a desperate shot at him. Waiting until the shot was inches away from him, he swung around, swinging the hammer into the blast. The purple blast disappeared and in its place was a blue shadow that began to fade.

"Optimus, let's go!" Agent 000 said once he saw him with the Forge.

The Prime leaped down from the pedestal, somehow landing on his two feet with ease a thuand without injury. He followed the agent as the two began to run back towards the damaged relic.

Megatron saw them make their way back and stepped forward, standing in their way.

"Step aside Megatron" Optimus warned.

"If you think I will allow you to repair the relic, you are mistaken."

Megatron shot another blast at Optimus only this time, the Autobot leader didn't move out of the way. Like before, he swung the Forge at the blast, making it disappear and leaving only a faint shadow of blue energy. He didn't stop there however. Determined to finish what he started, Optimus ran forward, swinging the hammer around and making contact with Megatron's side. The warlord was thrown off his feet, landing off to the side with a thud.

Agent 000 and Optimus used this time to sprint for the Genetic Exchanger. This time, the agent was able to sprint at full speed since the Prime could up, undoubtedly an ability gained from tapping into the Matrix of Leadership. In no time, they came closer to the relic, only a few feet ahead. They also saw the group fighting off Airachnid and Dreadwing, desperately keeping them at bay like they were ordered.

Ratchet was the first to notice the two of them running towards them and quickly got the attention of the others. The former Autobots turned to greet them and luckily they did because they spotted Megatron sitting up and aiming at the Genetic Exchanger.

"I will not allow you to repair the relic!" he yelled, firing a shot with pin-point accuracy.

"Optimus the relic!" Ratchet warned but it was too late. The shot was already on its way and they couldn't do anything about it. They had lost their one chance of returning back to normal, and they had also lost the war.

The purple blast neared the Genetic Exchanger, aimed to strike it right in the middle. The group watched helplessly as it soared through the air, only a few meters away.

Suddenly, right before it made contact with the Genetic Exchanger, Agent 000 leaped into the air. The blast struck him right on the side, sending him flying into a nearby wall. His sword dropped onto the ground with a clang and he soon followed. He lay on the ground, unmoving and unresponsive as a faint line of smoke floated from his burned fleshed.

"Jack!" Arcee cried out, falling to her knees in defeat.

Optimus too felt the wave of loss hit him, but he also knew that his sacrifice would not go in vain. He leaped forward, smashing the Forge against the Genetic Exchanger. A blue aura surrounded the relic as metal started to shift around. The small console on the artifact lit up and a beam of light shot out, scanning Smokescreen's body.

The Genetic Exchanger started to rumble, finishing its scan as another light started to shine. This one started out small, growing bigger by the moment. The Autobot turned humans crowded around the relic knowing that it only works in close proximity as the light engulfed them.

Megatron looked and tried to shoot another blast at the relic, but it was too late.

"No!"

A light engulfed the entire room.

First there was light.

Then there was darkness.

..

 **Author's Note: Yeah, yeah, I know. I didn't publish yesterday and I'm sorry about that. These last couple chapters are significantly longer and are much more tedious to write. I'll try to trudge through the last couple ones so bear with me.**

 **Also, just wanting to respond to Silverwolf and anyone else who has anymore ideas, the human turned Autobots thing is over. I know I missed a lot of opportunities to write some good stuff like getting them to shave or their first time at the barber shop. I'm beating myself up for missing these chances but whatever, what's done is done. Maybe I'll create a little "Author's cut" so that I can incorporate anything that I missed. I don't know, I'll think of something in the future.**

 **Thanks again for reading and I'll** **try** **to get the next chapter up by tomorrow. Reviews are appreciated and have a great rest of the day.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

"Ugh, did it work?"

"I think it did."

Slowly the Autobots started to regain consciousness, holding their heads in pain. The Genetic Exchanger had done what it promised and they had returned back to their Cybertronian selves. The former human Autobots checked their bodies to make sure everything was intact and felt themselves to make sure it was them.

"It worked!" Ratchet exclaimed, rising to his feet.

Happy beeps came from Bumblebee. The scout stopped beeping and a look of disappointment came upon his face. He enjoyed being able to talk, it was too bad the Genetic Exchanger couldn't fix that.

"I'm sorry Bee, I know you liked having your voice. At least we can still understand you" Bulkhead said, comforting his friend.

Optimus arose to his feet, still dazed and using the Forge to help his balance. He could no longer feel the incredible power of the matrix when he tapped into it but he knew that it was now safely inside his chest. He went around to each Autobot, helping them to their feet as they all tried to stabilize themselves.

Arcee groaned as she was helped up, holding her head. Suddenly her eyes shot open when she realized where she was.

"Jack!"

She quickly pulled away from Optimus and ran over to the wall that Agent 000 had hit. Well, she wobbled over, forgetting that walking as an Autobot is slightly different than walking as a human.

Arcee knelt down to her boyfriend, happy to see his chest rising and falling. She sighed in relief when his eyes opened and he propped himself up. She hugged him tightly against her body, reminding herself to not squeeze him too hard.

The two-wheeler held the hug when she remembered that Agent 000 was still in control and quickly let him go. The agent was indeed still in control and his purple eyes showed it, but Arcee felt the presence of something else, or maybe someone else.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, the fall did a number on me but I don't think I broke anything." The agent answered. He looked at his side to inspect the damage of the blast and was surprised to see no injury whatsoever. He looked at his other side in case he got them mixed up but that too was perfectly fine.

 _Do you feel anything different?_ Agent 000 asked Jack.

 _Not really... this is weird. We were hit directly by a dark energon pulse. The last time that happened, Raf fell ill and could barely move. Why aren't we affected?_

 _I don't know._

Agent 000 stumbled over to his sword and with the help of Arcee, made his way back over to the others. Optimus was the first to see them approaching and gave the agent a look of thanks. He had saved him countless times today and if not for him, the Genetic Exchanger would have been completely destroyed.

"Sir, are you alright?" Ultra Magnus said, joining them along with Miko.

"I am, thank you for your concern." Optimus replied.

Miko hoped over to Bulkhead and Wheeljack and punched them both on the shoulders."Check it out, now I can wreck with both of you!"

The two wreckers laughed and pat Miko on the head.

"I do not mean to interrupt our celebration but our next objective is to download the Iacon database. If I may have the memory stick, I can access their data from any of their computers but I will need time to download the file." Ratchet said and Ultra Magnus handed him the small device.

As the Autobots grouped together, Megatron was helped to his feet by Dreadwing.

"My liege, do you need medical attention?"

Megatron grunted and pulled away from his lieutenant, facing towards the Autobots. "You have failed me Dreadwing."

"I apologize my lord, I was occupied with Ultra Magnus and was not able to retrieve the relic."

"Enough, if we cannot destroy the Autobots when they were human, then we will destroy them as they stand."

Megatron stepped forward, getting the Autobots' attention. He activated his sword and pointed it at Optimus.

"You will fall today Optimus, human or Cybertronian."

Optimus activated his faceplate. "Megatron, you have harmed enough people already. Stand down or I will be forced to act."

"You never learn, do you Optimus?" Megatron growled. The warlord raised his sword and charged with Dreadwing next to him and Airachnid attacking from the side.

"Autobots, protect Ratchet until he has finished downloading the Iacon database." The Prime commanded before he met Megatron's sword with the hammer.

Team Prime did what they were told, pairing up and moving to their position. Ultra Magnus and Miko head Dreadwing off as Arcee and Bumblebee faced Airachnid in a 2v1. Ratchet helped Smokescreen limp over to the computer where he accessed the Decepticon database while the rookie watched his backside.

"Where is the honour in a 2v1 fight?" Dreadwing asked as Ultra Magnus and Miko flanked him.

"Where is the honour in being a Decepticon?" The Autobot lieutenant quipped.

Dreadwing frowned and activated his sword, moving towards Magnus. Suddenly a loud yell was heard to his left and he was hit hard on the face.

"Soldier, follow my lead! Do not charge into battle blindly!" Ultra Magnus ordered Miko.

The girl backed off and allowed Dreadwing to recover, the Decepticon wiping away energon from his mouth. He had to admit, the punch had hurt.

He faced the two Team Prime members in front of him, sizing them up. Although, he didn't really have a choice because they charged him, flanking on the left and right.

Ultra Magnus activated his own sword, blocking Dreadwing's slash. He kicked him backwards, right into Miko who followed up with a punch and an elbow. The Autobot lieutenant finished it up with a hard kick to the side that threw him to the side.

...

"Stop moving you bug."

Airachnid shot another web at Bumblebee who rolled out of the way. The scout activated his blaster and knocked the spider down from her little perch. She fell all the way down, landing on her extra limbs but was met by Arcee's knee to her face.

"Let me tell you something Airachnid" the two wheeler started, landing two punches.

"DON"T..."

She sliced Airachnid's limb with her blade.

"...YOU..."

She slammed her fist down on the spider's back.

"...EVER..."

She cut Airachnid's head.

"...THREATEN..."

She kicked her up into the air.

"... THE PEOPLE..."

She elbowed the spider as she came down.

"...I CARE ABOUT!"

Arcee punched Airachnid hard in the jaw, the force throwing her back and into the wall. The spider never seen so much rage come from the two-wheeler and she knew that she had underestimated her long time rival. Desperate to survive, she shot Arcee and Bumblebee in the face with webs and scuttered away, wobbling on her injured limbs.

The two Autobots pulled off the webbing from their faces but it was too late, Airachnid was already out the door heading for the medical bay.

"Airachnid..." Arcee growled, clenching her fist. She had missed her chance at finally taking out the bane of her existence.

...

Megatron and Optimus clashed, sword and hammer. Usually their fights would be intense and every hit one would land, the other would counter. However this time around, Optimus seemed to be slower, less reactive and Megatron was getting the best of him. His lack of fighting during his time as a human made him rusty and he was paying the price for it.

"You are weak Optimus" Megatron said, blocking his swing and punching him hard on the side. "You're movements are slow, your attack is predictable. What has gotten into you?"

The Prime didn't respond, instead focusing at the task at hand. He tried once again to bat Megatron away with the Forge but all he got was air. The warlord took advantage of his mistake, moving to his side and slicing at his shoulder. Megatron then kicked his arm that held the Forge and the relic flew to the side of the room.

"Don't tell me you're giving up Optimus" Megatron said, landing a couple hits in.

Optimus had to back up and regain his bearings. He was really taking a beating and he needed time to regroup.

"Come on Bulk, the boss man needs us" Wheeljack said.

"Let's show Megatron what we learned from football" Bulkhead smirked.

"The Mike blitz?"

"Aw yeah."

The two wreckers ran forward, stepping in between Megatron and Optimus. Wheeljack slowed down to allow Bulkhead to run full steam at the warlord. Expecting the wrecker to activate a weapon of some sort, Megatron was taken back when he was grabbed by the chest and pulled back.

"What in the pits of Kaon are you doing?" he asked, trying to get the big green Autobot off of him. His arms flailed to the side in his efforts.

"Now Jackie!"

All of a sudden, Bulkhead let go, taking one step back and moving to the side. Before Megatron could regain his balance, Wheeljack drilled his shoulder into him at top speed. He was thrown back, landing hard on the ground but quickly picking himself up.

"Want some more?" Wheeljack taunted.

"Indeed I do" Megatron replied. His canon started to power up and a moment later, he blasted Bulkhead off his feet.

Wheeljack ran forward to buy his friend some time to recover but Megatron brought his fist forward. At his speed that he was running plus the quickness of the warlord's attack, Wheeljack was thrown to the side by the blow. The sound of metal scrapping was heard as he skid across the ground.

"You made a valiant effort Optimus," Megatron said, turning to his rival. "But the fact remains; you overestimated your power, and that will be the reason of your demise."

A small black figure stepped forward and drew its sword.

"I don't think so."

Megatron took a second to see who it was that spoke against him. When the identity of the figure came to mind, his optics popped slightly.

"Impossible..."

"Not for me" Agent 000 responded grimly.

The warlord's expression turned from confused to interested. He sensed something different about the human compared to the first time he met him. It was a feeling inside of him that drew him closer to the agent, a feeling that he has gotten very used to over his time.

Suddenly Megatron's eyes widened even more and he began to laugh.

"Dark energon..."

"What about it?" the agent asked impatiently.

"Dark energon flows through your veins like it does for me. My blast did not have an effect on you as you already possess the dark energon inside of you. We are similar in more ways than one."

"I may have dark energon inside of me but I will never be compared to someone like you."

Megatron smirked. He understands dark energon more so than anyone could ever imagine. He's taken control over the power, over the force that once fought against him. He knew the side effects of dark energon and if not controlled, could be used as an exploit. Anger, sadness, frustration; all negative emotions trigger the force to grow until the user loses their sense of thinking. And judging by the way the human stood before him, he knew that he had not yet mastered his control.

"Do not underestimate yourself human, I can see it in your eyes. The lives you've taken, the deaths you've caused. I can see the joy you had when you ended a life." Megatron started.

"Shut up!" Agent 000 yelled and he ran at the warlord.

They clashed swords, broke and clashed again. However this fight was different, the agent wasn't using his speed or agility, only his brute strength. He kept up his onslaught, trying to slash the warlord's legs off but Megatron kept up his defense.

"Yes, I know you feel the power," the Decepticon leader continued. "The feeling that flows through your veins and makes you different from everyone else. You think your family and friends will judge you by your abilities but I disagree. Let the whole world see your power at first hand!"

Agent 000 felt the anger rise inside of him. The memories returned and the force inside of him grew. He felt his eyes turn red and he lost focus on everything around him. He focused on the being in front of him, slashing widely as if he was desperate to end things.

"Yes, you're understanding the power! Unleash your true potential!" Megatron egged him on once he saw his red eyes. He had the agent right where he wanted him. "You fear the judgment of others but you are higher up than they are. You refuse death and chaos but deep down, you know it is what you want. You strive for it, you enjoy it. To see the blood of your enemies in front of you brings calmness and pleasure."

The enhanced human didn't respond, only yelling louder as he continued his blind assault. He had no control, no means of stopping himself. His rage built with every attack that was blocked and the fact that Megatron was merely playing defense made him angrier by the moment.

Suddenly a mace came from the side and struck Megatron's chest, pushing him back slightly. Bulkhead stood tall and proud, taking a stance next to the agent.

"Let's go round two" the green wrecker said, bashing his maces together.

" **GET OUT OF MY WAY** "Agent 000 bellowed. Bulkhead was startled by the unusual voice and something clicked inside his mind when he saw the red eyes.

"You're-"

Megatron's fist interrupted his sentence as it came up into his stomach. He followed up with a hard kick that took Bulkhead right out of the battle.

However as soon as one wrecker was out, another came in. Wheeljack charged with his faceplate activated and his two swords out in front of him. He clashed with Megatron's blade, pushing forward with everything he had.

" **DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?** " the agent asked.

"I did but we can take him together, as a team" Wheeljack said over his fight with Megatron. He snuck a kick in that got the warlord off balance.

" **THIS IS MY FIGHT** " Agent 000 yelled, running forward.

Before Wheeljack could say something else, Megatron's fist came crashing down hard against his face. The warlord began to pummel the wrecker, kicking out his swords and landing a couple hard punches to his chest. An elbow to the audio receptor brought Wheeljack toppling over, falling towards the oncoming agent.

" **I SAID, GET OUT OF MY WAY!** "

What happened next changed everything. Agent 000 brought his sword up and through Wheeljack's chest, straight in the middle. All went silent in the room and Wheeljack's eyes widened. He felt his spark give out and his systems shut down. Energon began to leak from his mouth and his limbs fell dead to the side.

The last thing he saw was his stabber, the one he had called a teammate. However, what surprised him most were not the human's eyes but rather his veins. They were normal colored, unlike the darker shade when Agent 000 was in control.

And that only meant one thing.

"...Jack?..."

Wheeljack's optics went dead and his entire body went limp. Jack, still with the red eyes, took out his sword and pushed the unmoving Autobot to the side.

"Jackie!" Bulkhead yelled, running towards his friend. Without thinking he pushed Jack out of the way and tried to get his friend to regain consciousness.

Suddenly reality struck him and Jack realized what he had just done. The red in his eyes slowly started to fade in place of his normal shade of blue. He fell to his hands and knees, not knowing what else to do. He had just killed once again, but it was someone he considered a close friend and ally.

"You may not admit it but you are a Decepticon through and through." Megatron said smirking. "You're ruthlessness in killing the Autobot shows me you have unleashed your true potential. My offer still stands and I will be waiting until you accept."

...

Optimus saw from afar of what happened and didn't believe his optics. The person who saved his life multiple times today and almost made the ultimate sacrifice in order for them to return to normal, just killed Wheeljack. He was speechless, no words could express that thoughts that were going through his mind.

"Optimus" came a voice from behind him and he looked over his shoulder to see Ratchet coming towards him. "We have finished the download of the Iacon database. Are you alright?"

"I, I am. However I fear we lost one of our own today" the Prime responded, motioning to the unmoving body of Wheeljack.

Ratchet's optics widened. "Primus... Rafael is sending the groundbridge now. We need to get him through so I can get him stabilized!"

Optimus nodded and quickly arose to his feet. The groundbridge opened up a few meters behind him and he ordered everyone to leave. "Autobots, return to base!"

Smokescreen was the first to enter through, crawling into the vortex followed by Ratchet. Arcee and Bumblebee transformed and raced towards the portal, but the scout spotted something that made him change routes. He quickly grabbed the Spark Extractor that was on a pedestal nearby and hopped into the groundbridge right after.

Miko followed the scout, running inside and glad to return home to have a rest. Ultra Magnus was behind her but had to stop to pick up the Genetic Exchanger. Megatron saw the Autobot lieutenant making a move with the relic and acted upon so, sending three hard blasts that landed on target. The Genetic Exchanger exploded, the inner systems fried and the entire upper half blown to smithereens. With no time to recover the pieces, Ultra Magnus ran through with the damaged bottom half of the relic.

Optimus stood by the portal, sending his own blasts to give his teammates time to retreat. Bulkhead came next with his limp comrade in his arms. He ran as fast as he could, disappearing into the vortex leaving only Optimus and Jack left.

"Hurry Agent 000" Optimus ushered, not realizing it was Jack.

The teen quickly made his way into the groundbridge but not before looking back at Megatron. The warlord merely nodded at him and he left along with Optimus. The ground bridge closed and all was silent in the vault.

"Lord Megatron, we merely allowed them to escape with a copy of the Iacon database?" Dreadwing asked.

"The Autobots may possess information that we should have kept away, however they lost one of their own in the process." Megatron stated.

The warlord stood watching the exact spot where the groundbridge had appeared. A smirk making its way onto his face. He thought about the human and knew that he had done his job.

"You may not join the Decepticons, but you will suffer."

Little did he know, that was just a glimpse of what to come.

...

 **Author's Note: The last chapter will probably be up by later today. Hope you guys enjoyed the end of the entire fight scene. Is Wheeljack dead? What'll happen to Jack? Well, be sure to follow along for the last chapter and the next installment of my series.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

"Bulkhead, bring him to the medical bay!"

Ratchet quickly ushered Bulkhead in with the Autobots following close behind. The green wrecker gently placed his friend down onto the berth with care.

"Running diagnostics now" Ratchet said, typing in some commands on a little monitor.

"Oh my god! What happened to Wheeljack?" Miko asked.

"QUIET" Ratchet yelled. He was panicking at this point and knew he had to move quick. Every minute counted.

"Systems offline, low energon readings, life signal diminishing. Help me get him on life support!"

Bulkhead and Ratchet started to hook up chords and tubes to Wheeljack. A nozzle like tube was placed on his mouth, not that Cybertronians needed air but it was to keep him from seizing if he does.

Ratchet's diagnostic blinked green when it was done and the doctor rapidly went over to the monitor.

He sighed in relief when he saw the readings. "Wheeljack has not yet left us, however he is in level three stasis."

"Level three?" Raf asked.

"Yes, stasis can be determined by three levels. Level one is the least harmful and can be controlled. It's what I use when I treat patients. Level two is forced stasis and the condition will eventually wear off. Level three is when the body shuts down on its own, similar to a human coma but for Cybertronians." Ratchet explained.

"Is he going to be alright?" Bulkhead asked, interrupting the doctor's rant.

"I'm sorry Bulkhead but it is too early to tell." Ratchet said, looking closely at his diagnostic. "It seems as though his spark chamber has been punctured but not completely destroyed. His systems have gone offline along with all brain wave activity."

The medic saw the sad faces in the room and felt guilty that he couldn't help him as soon as he went down. "We were lucky that we had him connected so soon, otherwise his systems may have been permanently damaged." He said, trying to comfort the group.

"Is there any way for us to help?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet shook his head. "There is barely anything we can do to help. Because it is an inner wound, the sole thing I can do is patch up the outer injury. Other than that, his recovery is completely dependent on his own well-being. I am sorry I cannot do help."

Optimus placed a hand on Ratchet's shoulder. "I have faith that you will do everything in your power to aid Wheeljack."

"I will Optimus. Now I believe I should check on Smokescreen's injuries as well as anyone else."

Smokescreen was brought to another berth and Ratchet did a quick scan of his body. Afterwards, he checked on the rest of the group for any problems.

"Smokescreen will recover in two to three days. He needs rest."

"What two to three days? I'm fine Ratchet, see?"

Smokescreen attempted to sit up but the pain in his chest forced him to fall back down. He grunted in disappointment.

"Smokescreen, Ratchet is correct in saying you need rest. In fact, I believe we all deserve some time to recover." Optimus said.

Miko disagreed and she showed this by slamming her fists together. She was still wearing the Apex Armor and stood at the same height as the Autobots. "Whoever did this to Wheeljack will pay. Was it Megatron? It was him wasn't it?"

Bulkhead looked down at the floor.

"No... it wasn't Megatron."

"I thought so. The area of injury was far too small to be a result of Megatron's sword" Ratchet pointed out.

"Who was it Bulkhead?" Arcee asked, Bumblebee beeping with the same question.

The green wrecker looked at Optimus. He knew the Autobot leader had seen what happened but he wasn't sure if he knew that it wasn't Agent 000.

"It was... Jack..." he said, whispering the name.

Arcee shot up when her boyfriend's name was mentioned. "That's impossible, Agent 000 was in control."

"I know that it was Jack. His veins weren't as dark as Agent 000's and besides... he had the red eyes again."

Those who witnessed Vince's beating the last time Jack's eyes went red widened their optics. It was a horrific event that took placed that day and they agreed to never speak of it again. However, under this circumstance, it was now a piece of information they others needed to know about.

"What do you mean the red eyes _again_?" Ratchet asked, emphasising the word 'again'.

The Autobots looked at each other, then to Miko and Raf. They were all there that day, but none of them wanted to be the first to say it.

Finally Bulkhead came forward and explained everything. He talked about how they had went to the mall that day and bumped into Vince in the parking lot. Then there was the fight where Jack had snapped Vince's arm in two when his eyes went red. He finished up by telling them about Jack running away and their search for him.

"It seems as though Jack has been keeping information on his well-being from us. It stands to reason that Agent 000 has not been the only force bothering him." Optimus said.

All of a sudden, a loud engine starting up was heard in the command center. The Autobots who were able to quickly went over to the main room where the back of the Honda Civic was seen driving into the hallway leading to the exit. All at once, they realized Jack had not been with them in the medical bay.

"Jack!" Arcee yelled, transforming into her motorcycle and speeding out to follow the Honda Civic.

Bumblebee was also about to transform when Optimus put a hand on his shoulder.

"No Bumblebee, it is best if we allow them to have their privacy."

The Prime looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"Primus, give us strength in our time of need."

...

Jack sped out into the night. The image of him stabbing Wheeljack in the spark was fresh in his mind and he couldn't stop thinking about it. It all happened so fast and by the time he regained his senses, it was too late.

 _When did I start taking control?_ Jack asked. He had to know.

 _When I stepped forward to get in between Optimus and Megatron, I started to feel your mind pushing mine out. I tried to say something but a force stopped me from doing so._

 _That was it huh? That was my 'full potential'._ Jack quoted from Megatron's words.

 _... it's the hard truth._

 _I'm a danger to everyone I care about. Wheeljack might be dead because of me. I... I don't know what to do._

 _Jack, do you remember me mentioning one day having to choose a side?_

 _I will never side with the Decepticons._

 _No that's not what I mean. I'm talking about choosing between your loved ones and your secret. That time is now and you're going to have to make a decision whether you like it or not._

Jack didn't respond. Everything was going to be different now, he just knew it. It was his fault that everything happened and now he was paying the price.

 _Jack, I want you to know that whatever you choose, I am with you all the way. Not just because I have to, but because I trust your judgement. This is up to you and you only._

Once again, Jack didn't respond so the agent stopped talking. They drove in silence across the dark road.

A pair of headlights got Jack's attention when it flashed in his rear view mirror. He looked back to see Arcee speeding down the road towards him, Sadie activated on her back.

He didn't want to talk with her right now and opted to picking up speed. He passed by a speed limit sign that said 60 mps, so he went that speed. However, Arcee also picked up her speed, racing to catch up with him.

Jack grit his teeth and pressed forward, ignoring the consequences of speeding. His monitor started to increase, going from 60 up to 100. He left Arcee in the dust, knowing that she wouldn't follow him since they were so near to the town. He saw his girlfriend's vehicle form skid to a stop in the middle of the road as she slowly started to disappear in the distance.

After a few minutes, he returned home, parking on the curb even though they had left the white Audi back on the Nemesis. He got out, making his way into the house. It was dark and his mom had a late shift today. He had to admit, it felt weird not having the other Autobots crowd around the kitchen or the TV, watching some football of just having a good time together. Those times were now a memory, one that he will cherish.

Jack went upstairs into his room, throwing the sheathed katana into his closet. He looked around and felt the sadness ride up inside of him. Arcee's clothes were still sitting around and he could imagine her lying in bed, waiting for him to join her. He forced himself not to cry and walked out of the room. It was too much for him to handle right now. His friends, his family, his girlfriend; all people he loved but he had to make a choice. He was a risk to them all, and he knew that he couldn't put their danger before his happiness.

Jack walked into the bathroom, splashing cold water on his face. He looked at himself closely in the mirror. Blaster burns ran up his body from the battle but they were getting better. He felt his muscles and bones ache from the multiple falls he had taken but nothing a good night's sleep wouldn't fix... that is if he can get a good night's sleep.

He looked even closer in the mirror to see himself looking back. The problem was, he didn't even recognize himself anymore. The person who looked back at him smiled lovingly. He had potential, he had people he cared about, but most importantly, he didn't have to worry about his own problems. That was what differed between the two and Jack realized that his old self was long gone. He was just a memory, someone he forced himself to act like, but was never really him. In fact, that old Jack had been gone for a while, ever since he had been taken by MECH. It was as if the terrorist group had given him powers, but had taken away his personality.

He was now the new Jack, someone to be afraid of. He couldn't have people close to him, otherwise their safety would be at risk. His personality was darkness, nothing more, nothing less. This was who he was, this is who he was meant to be. People say that things happen for a reason. Well if that were true, then he knew that he should stop fighting his personality and embrace it. The old Jack was gone, the one who was all smiles and laughs. The one who had a bright future was now replaced by one that had a dark secret.

 _Agent 000..._

 _I've made my decision._

...

 **Author's Note: That's it! That's all for Transformers** _ **Prime: Another Set of Eyes**_ **. I want to start off by saying thank you so much for sticking around for all 32 chapters. It's been a heck of a ride and I'm glad that it's finally over.**

 **I also want to specially thank Retrokiller. He's reviewed almost every single chapter and his support on this story has been absolutely outstanding. I probably wouldn't have finished without his continuous support and motivation. The other person I want to give a shout out to is JayBeeZZ. He's done a lot of behind the scenes work and has helped me out with background information. I'm proud to call him a friend and heck, he writes a** **fan** **tastic fanfiction so definitely go check him out. Finally, this story was inspired by Star Saber21's** _ **Only Human**_ **story; one of my favorite fanfictions. Go check out that if you haven't already because it's 100% worth reading.**

 **I'm extremely excited for my next installment of my series,** _ **Transformers Prime: Power of Stealth**_ **. Truth be told, the entire series is centered around this story (and possibly the following story as well). I just woke up one day and had this amazing idea for a fanfiction. Of course I had to have things leading up to it which is what** _ **Transformers Prime: Operation 000**_ **and** _ **Transformers Prime: Another Set of Eyes**_ **are for. Like before, I'll be taking a couple days to get my ideas organized as well as any information I need to know. Be sure to follow me so you'll be alerted when the new story comes out.**

 **As I've said before, thank you so much for reading. Every view gives me motivation to keep writing and that's exactly what I plan on doing. By the way, if you're wondering about what happened after Agent 000 was blasted by Megatron's dark energon pulse, because he already had dark energon inside of him, it didn't really do anything. However, imagine that the percentage of dark energon increased from taking the blast head on and is why Megatron managed to get him pissed off so easily.**

 **Be sure to leave a review. Tell me how you enjoyed this story, if you liked it or if you hated it. Maybe leave an idea that I should have incorporated into this story or something you want to see happen in the future. All types of reviews are excepted and don't worry, I'm not going to hunt you down if I don't like it.**

 **Hope you enjoyed** _ **Transformers Prime: Another Set of Eyes**_ **and as I've said, please review.**

 **See you next time,**

 **Ilikepieguy123**


End file.
